A Stubborn Love
by Akari.Wolf.Princess
Summary: What happens when Akira is arranged to marry someone who's stubborn, mean, stuck up, asshole that won't talk to her and glares at everyone who comes near him…How is she suppose to marry someone like him. GaaraXoc
1. Prologue

~A Stubborn Love~ {Why Him}:

**Ok ppl I wrote this story long, long time ago and I'm curious if it's any good, so plz review and if it's good enough I'll continue and if it's not…I'll stop and just start on another Gaara story that's keeps nagging me…okay so it is. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Prologue

Have you ever thought that you had control over at least one thing in your life, that you got to choose what would be good for you and what wouldn't . Have someone that you least expected went and took that choice from you? And said that you had to do this and there was nothing you could do? Well's that what happen to me, it never came across my mind until it was too late and the damage was done. Now I'm stuck with a stubborn, mean, stuck up, asshole that won't talk to me and glares at everyone who comes near him…..Here let me start from the beginning, I know you must be confused, my name is Akira, I'm 17 years old with caramel skin, long white hair, yellow neon eyes and a lovely "dragon" birthmark spiraling up my left leg.

Mom, my brother and I live with my Aunt and her three kids in a small house; I share a room with my brother who is 13, weird I know, and my mom shares with her sister. Life hasn't been good to us; we moved countless times and went to many different schools, when mom had a new assignment it always required us to move, money was constantly tight, then there was the she got married. He wasn't a bad man just a little drinking and hitting problem but he had his good moments and when he was sober he was a great father figure but she gave up a lot for him and it didn't last. Mom is still in love with him, that makes her cry and in the end I would be left to pick up the pieces, finally when I was nearing the end of my high school years she decide that we really needed to get back on our feet. I know my life isn't as bad as others and people had a lot worst, though I know it could be better I wouldn't change a thing…or so I thought.

* * *

**Ok I know it was short but this is just the prologue.**


	2. Can't believe this!

Ch.1 Can't believe this!!!

Walking into the home Akira immediately felt that something wasn't right. Standing at the front door she gazed in the kitchen seeing five unknown people sitting at the dinner table with her mom. "Is everything alright?" she asked slowly putting down her things. "Yeah, there's nothing wrong. How was your day?" "Mom I know you ok, there is something wrong now, what's the matter?" Akira came fully into the kitchen and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. "I don't mean to intrude but Akira, don't you remember me?" A man with dark brown skin stood up from the table, he was average height with dark chocolate eyes, and he looked slightly familiar.

"No, sorry I don't." she saw his face fall as he looked down. "Oh." Was all he said, quickly not liking what was going on she changed the subject. "Hey mom, you know what today is right?" Akira alleged. "Yes, I remember." She looked at her daughter knowing what she was doing, but not stopping her. "Well, I'm going to go and do that…um in my room." Quickly turning she head out the kitchen when she heard the man call out.

"I'm your father." Whipping around Akira stare at him in shock, her mom then slides her hand out next to her and pats the seat. "Come sit." Her father laughed nervously, clearing his throat. "My, look at how much you changed." He started before she piped in. "Why are you here? What do you want?" she demanded harshly. Swiftly her mother grabbed her hand whispering. "He gained custody."At this Akira heart seemed to drop out of her chest into her stomach, she felt tears sting her eyes as she took a breath. "There's more to it, what is it?" Akira felt her mother shake her head when she reached out to hold Akira. "No, we're not going to tell her yet, I want make sure that there's another way before we discuss this, let talk in the room." The mother got up along with Akira father, and another man. He was tall with a blue veil covering one side of his face with weird clothes and a head band that had an odd symbol on it.

They left her with three kids about her age, two boys and a girl; the girl had four blonde short ponytails with a strange black thing on her back. The boy to her left had purple markings on his face as he wore a black jumpsuit on that had a hat with cat ears again he had something strange on his back; it looked like a mummy with hair sticking out. On the other side of her was a boy with dark crimson red hair, a tattoo in the corner of his forehead, and thick black rings around his green sea foam green eyes, he too had something strapped to his back. Staring at them Akira shock seemed to subside enabling her to think straight, recalling earlier when her mom was allowing her to leave before her father drop his surprise, she took this chance to leave.

"I'm going out back to feed my dog." Akira got up and gathers her bag as she pulled out a small sack of dog food. Once outside she checks all her things before leaving. Pouring the food Akira got out her keys. "Come eat you crazy puppy. Lady, Come here now!" She yelled at her dog. When lady approach Akira quickly jumped over the fence quietly as possible going the front yard to getting the dirt bike and walking it down the block before she started the motor. _Mom knows where I'll be at._ Akira thought as she sped down the street.

* * *

Plz Review


	3. In trouble!

Ch.2 In trouble!!!

"This isn't right Robert, you know that you can't do this to her, hell is this even illegal." The mother of Akira pleaded for her daughter, begged them to stop but they wouldn't have it. Now that Robert had custody and she still under 18 he has the right to make this decision for her. _Damnit_. "Does she at least get to know who?" She question.

"Yes, yes of course they'll spend a lot of time together." Still not liking what he was forcing their daughter to do she hoped that her daughter could wiggle her way out of this one like she does everything else. Seeing there was no loop hole in getting her angle back she headed for the kitchen.

"Where is Akira?" Robert asked in a panic.

"She went out to feed her dog." Reply the boy with brown hair. Robert went to the door looking out then slamming it shut.

"She isn't out there. Did she ever come in?"

"If she came in, I wouldn't have told you she was outside." The boy sassed back.

"Then where in the hell is she?!!" Robert roared. "And what is so fucking funny?"

"Three things: First you better watch who you're talking to; second you're going to have out hell of a time trying to get her to listen, I can see that now. Third she's at a party." Lorain announced to him.

"What kind of party did she go to?!" he demanded.

"I didn't know it's just a party one of the kids throw during the school year. She's a senior Robert and a teenager. You're going to need to remember that, parties, staying up late, sleeping till 3 in the afternoon are the things teen girls do. Shopping you're spared in, she isn't a girly girl, more on the lines of tomboy. She'll have her girl moment every now and then but not too often but that's not the point. The point is if you want to get on her good side let her enjoy this night."

"Where is this party at?"

"Have you not been listening, if you go and embarrass her…. You know what fine, get in the car I'll take you."

"Now see was that so hard." Robert mocked

"May I remind you we're in the kitchen…. I'm a badass with a knife." Lorain smirked back an evilly.

Arriving at the party Lorain could see that the party has been going on for a while now, there was tissue hanging from trees, kids on the roof, couples making out every where she turned.

"How could you let her come to something like this?" Robert spat.

"Well unlike you I trust her."

"It's not her I don't trust it the boys."

"Oh don't feed me that shit." Lorain bitched when she spotted one of Akira's friends. "Abby! Hey have you seen Akira?"

"Wait I thought she could go?" Was the first thing that came out of Abby's mouth.

"Yes I did say she could go, but something came up so I need her."

"Oh ok but first who is that?" she questioned.

"He is nobody…"

"That must be her father. Well that explains why you're here." She laughed

"Really how so?" Robert said harshly.

"Only a father would come up to a party and get his daughter, a mother would have wait until she tried to sneak back in the house. Plus she told me you shown up." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Fine whatever, where is she for the last time?"

"Well her mother should know…in the kitchen, that girl can eat like a demon." Abby hear someone grunt as she giggled and pointed to the kitchen. "Never let my attention get away from her."

Robert stormed off in the direction of the kitchen, with the four of his guest following. "Who are the weirdoes?" Abby inclined her head to Lorain. "His friends." She answered simply. "Wow, I see why you left him." Laughing Lorain went to join Robert before he did anything stupid, but stopped when she saw how amazingly beautiful her baby girl looked. She wore the most sexiest outfit she ever seen her in, she wore a white strapless dress had open laces on both side of the dress with black like fire on one corner of the dress, she had on black high heel that strapped all the way up to her knees and makeup to cover her dragon birthmark on her left leg.

She let her long white hair down as it whispered around her body making seem like she's glowing. She laughed, giggled and shied away from the guys that were showing off for her. Akira spots her mother and her face falls giving Lorain the, I'm-in-trouble look, sliding off the table she walks to her mother but stopped when her father grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you leave and not tell anyone, where you were going? Do you know how worried your mother and I were?" He braked.

"I wasn't worried I knew where she was the whole time." The Mother snickers. "You look so good girl and who were those guys they were HOT."

"I know right they were the tennis, football, soccer and baseball teams, I never knew I could attract guys like that." She giggled as she looked off in space.

"Well I'm glad you had fun case you're grounded. I want your cell phone." Robert orders as he held out his hand.

"Whatever. Just let me call someone for Abby. I don't want her alone at this party." Akira responded as she dialed a friend's number. "Hey Crystal…I'm good thank you, um I need a fav…you see I got grounded and won't see the light day until I'm 26, my 'Father' came to the party…yeah I know right…so I need to you be here with Abby, I don't want her to be alone…Oh thanx you're a doll…bye". Hanging up your father snatches the phone abruptly turning away.

"I'm really beginning not to like him." Akira murmured to her mom.

"Yeah I know the feeling." She laughed back.

"I'm going to say bye to Abby." Akira announced to Robert as she hurried away before he could answer.

"No Akira, come back here!" He yells.

"Bye Ab-O, see you at school tomorrow Kay!"

"Okay girl and don't get in too much trouble?"

"Akira!! Get your ass here now!!!" Robert scowled.

"Too late." She giggled.

"Okay bye girl." Akira hugged Abby goodbye when she felt someone grab her by her waist and sling her over their shoulder. "Who the …put me down!" she try to kick the boy with the weird mummy looking thing on his back in the face, but he would just grab her ankle and pull it down forcefully. Once they reached the car the boy open the door and throw her in, slamming the door while the blonde chick got in on the other side, her mom slid in the back seat as Robert got in the driver seat and the red headed boy in the front.

"What, about the other two?" She asked puzzled on how they could get back.

"They're walking." Robert said in a sinister voice.

"But that's not right their guest and it's a long way home and what about my bik….

"Shut up and ride. Or god so help me!" Robert hollered.

"Or god so help me what?! What are your going to do huh?" She shouted.

"Akira mind your manners, I'll ride the bike back home." Her mother said in a polite voice and got out the car.

The ride home was quite and cold, like walking on eggs' shell, the wrong move and you're out. Akira never been around her father when he was pissed, hell she never even been around him, and why in hell was he so mad, she just met the damn man and he already grounded her. _Fuck life_. Walking in the front door Akira sat on the couch not wanting her mom yell at her for not minding her manners when in trouble. Robert paced back and forth tipping his chin, shaking his head and mumbling to himself, Akira had feel asleep countless of time and would stayed asleep if it wasn't for the occasional hard cough or someone clearing their throat. _Is he damn crazy or what? Shit just yell at me and get it over with._

"You know what I had this whole speech planed out on how I could tell you this but I think I'm just going to give it to you." He finally said after what seemed like 5 hours. "I arranged you to get married."


	4. You DID WHAT!

Ok this one kind of long. i loved making this part is was fun to write and i think super funny. Enjoy!!

* * *

Ch.3 YOU DID WHAT!!!!

"WHAT! YOU DID WHAT?" Akira screeched on the top of her lungs. "No you're lying, right? Mom, tell me he's lying." For the first time in her life she felt her heart break in two, how she could let this happen, he gains custody and now this. Married, he arranged her to get married. In complete shock Akira feel back on the couch in a daze. "Why?" She croaked.

"I want to give you a better life and by marrying my friend's son you will?" Was her Fathers answer, and to Akira it wasn't damn good enough.

"How did you lose custody?" She asked her mom hoarsely.

"He used the time when your step-father and I divorced. He used the time when I was going out with Amy and smoking cigarettes. He said because of the divorced that I became an unfit mother. That I was always going out drinking, doing drugs and I didn't have a job." She looked up at Akira for the first time since she started speaking, her eyes were blood red as she cried. "Do you think that I was an unfit mother?" When she said that Akira felt anger built inside of her chest, how could she think that? How dare he make her feel so bad?

"No, no you are a great mother; never think that you're unfit. You sacrifice a lot for me and my brother." As Akira said this she was holding your mother, glaring at her so called father.

"You say you want to give me a better life but I love the one that I already have, and how could you say those fucked up things about her!" Now she was the one yelling. "If you want to talk about unfit then your bastard ass needs to look in the mirror. You left my mother to care for me on her own, and then you had the right to say I wasn't yours. Don't get me started when she refused to marry your ass, after that you didn't want anything to do with me! 'I want you to have a better life' BULL SHIT!"

"Well guess what sweetheart… I'm your legal guardian now and you have to what I said, if it's the best thing for you, and I think it's for the best." He sneered. "You'll be marrying one of my good friend's sons." He looked over to the dude that had one side of his faced covered. The man smiled, but it was the way he smiled at Robert and the look in his eye that concerned Akira the most, dismissing the thought she helped her mother off the floor.

"So who's the lucky bastard I'm going to be hitched with?" She hissed.

"Oh you'll be marrying…" Her father paused looking at both of the boys sitting in the living room, then a small creepy smile spread slowly across his face. "Gaara, you will be marrying Gaara."

"What in the hell is a Gaara?" She frowned as an ugly image of mutated animal popped in her head.

"Two things: one your ass better cool it with the swearing, two: Gaara isn't a thing, it's who." Robert said smartly.

"Whatever, so who is Gaara?"

"Him." He pointed behind her.

"The dude with the weird mummy thing on his back?" She asked holding back a laugh.

"No not him, that one."

"Oh, the emo kid?!" She replied.

"I'm not emo." His voice was very soft, and thick.

"Sure you are, all you have to do is pierce your lip and ears a couple of time, wear some baggy jeans with chains then bam! Your Goth, you already got the hair and eye make-up."

"So it looks like the two of you are getting along…

"How deep are you in with them?" Akira asked suddenly turning to your father.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused but you heard me." She snapped back.

"I'm tired of your disrespect…

"Cut the shit, you own them something don't you, like debt or a favor?" She replied calmly crossing her arms.

"I'm an adult I don't have to explain my action to a child!" he said sternly then walking away.

"Ahahah, you know what, I think you're going to be a great sister in-law. I like your style you just come out and say what's on your mind." The brown hair boy stood up and out stretched his arm. "Hi I'm Kankuro."

"Kanakuro….hum well it's nice to meet." She laughed.

"Yes, and I'm Temari their older sister." She shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both-- HELL!! It's only 10 o'clock," Akira yells plopping in a chair, then her stomach gave a protest for not being feed in the last 5 hours. "Any of you hungry?"

"Uh no thanks were good." Kankuro murmured quietly.

"Well I don't know about them but I sure in hell am!" A voice yelled. Bursting through the door and swiping Akira off her feet, was her best friend Dakota. The both of them been friends since the sandbox and been through everything together, he was her partner in crime and couldn't think life without him.

"Dakota put her down, she has guest." Dakota's brother Warren spoke as he walked passed her to the kitchen.

"Wow thanks for the help you're a true life saver." She braked sarcastically.

"Oh pipe down…whatcha gonna cook." Dakota quickly toss her in the air and throwing her on the couch before going to the kitchen. When she landed her head came crashing down in Gaara's lap, hearing him grunt, she quickly raised her head as his head went down and slammed forehead. Unbelievable pain shot through Akira as she tried not to scream, her head felt like running straight into a brick wall as she sat up she felt something wet roll down her face.

"Damn Gaara," She wiped the blood way looking at him. "You have one hell of a skull, shit!"

"I'm so sorry man I didn't mean any harm, you both okay?" Dakota asked as Gaara rapidly stood up. Thinking quickly Akira grabbed at Gaara's sash tugging him back or at least tried, instead of pulling him back, he pulled her with him as he stepped to Dakota.

"Gaara stop!!" Temari yelled. Gaara looked at her like she knew better then to stop him, Temari look away from Gaara with fear written all over her face and sat back down while Gaara whipped around to glare at Akira holding on to him.

"Let go." Gaara spoke sternly.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay when you're the one bleeding."

"It's common courtesy, you should try it some time."

"Fuck courtesy, now let go your getting blood everywhere."

"I understand you're pissed but there are nicer ways to say things." She snapped back.

"You need to take your own advice." Gaara gave Akira a look that would make other people coward but she simply crossed her arms and raised a brow, he was going to have to try harder than that if he wanted to scare her. It was a good five minutes before he finally turns and walked outside swearing.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up, Dakota didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Warren walked with her to the bathroom while she laughed at the two brothers. Warren was two years younger than Dakota but was oddly more mature than his brother but the two are inseparable. If you see one you're bound to see the other. After warren cleaned her up and she got dinner on the stove, she went out to look for Gaara which wasn't very hard, he stuck out like a sore thumb then again he was just on the porch.

"Hey where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"Away from you." He said coldly.

"I was just coming to say dinner was almost ready."

"You told me now go away."

"What's your problem?" She barked furiously. Gaara turned halfway and looked at Akira out the corner of his eye but didn't say anything.

"What you're too good to say anything."

"Go back inside if you know what's good for you."

"Okay let's cut the shit, obviously you don't like me but we both are going to have to suck it up until I can figure out how to get out of marring your sorry ass."

"What did you just call me?" He spat.

"You heard me you fucking asshole." Gaara walked up to Akira and slammed her into the side of the house so fast it knocked the wind out of her; he then quickly grabbed your throat raising her off the ground.

"I can kill you right here and not give a damn you fucking bitch!" The last two words Gaara banged her against the wall. Akira felt herself losing consciousness and did the first thing that pop in her mind. Quickly wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him close, _hmm the bastard got muscles, _and slapped him hard across the face, he seemed stunned by her actions and appeared the be frozen in the position she slapped him in. Without thinking she kneed him in the stomached causing him to fall back in the mud, as she tried to catch her breath she felt him grab her ankle and yanked her down next to him. He then grabs her by the neck as he pulls himself up on his knees and backhand her twice as hard, Akira then tackled him to the ground trying to punch him when he grasps hold of her wrist and rolls Akira on to her back and punches her in to stomach.

This went on for about 20 minutes, Gaara would be on top then Akira would overthrow him, the punching, slapping, and choking never stop as the two teen fought in the mud calling each other name.

Gaara rolled on top of Akira and shoved the side of her face in the mud as she pulled at his hair calling him an evil redheaded son of a bitch. For some reason Gaara couldn't use his sand to help him shut this bitch up, and when he tried to wiled it nothing happens and the sand shield wouldn't block her hits and usually that works on its own and its pissing him off.

**_"She's blocking the sand somehow."_**The demon inside you finally spoke.

**"What do you mean _she's_ blocking it? How can Akira block it before I can call upon it?" **Gaara hissed back.

**_"I'm not sure yet but an aurora around her is very familiar." _**

**"You're much help." **He said sarcastically.

Akira pulled his head close to her when she wrapped her free arm around his neck putting Gaara into a headlock, Gaara then turns around where his back was against her front reached behind him grabbing a fist full of her hair and slammed his back against her and fell to the ground. Gaara heard Akira gasps as the air left her body but she didn't lose her grip.

"You ugly shit bag!"

"You slut ass whore!"

"What in god's name going on?" Yelled Akira's father as he sprayed you both with gardening hoes.

"Now why in the hell were you fighting?"

"Gaara started it!" He turn and glared at her.

"Bitch!"

"Cunt licker!"

"Cut it out now! I don't care who started it." He hollered. "Spray yourselves off. Akira you know better than to act like this." Gaara looked over at her to see that she was hunched over holding her left arm. She had deep cuts and bruises all over her body as she stare at her father when he came over to hoes her down. After he had cleaned all the mud off he sent her to her room and not to come out until the morning.

"What the fuck in that on your leg!" Robert yells again.

"If you yell one more time." Gaara spat it was already bad enough he had a headache.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked tiredly.

"What is that on your leg?" Robert spoke slowly.

"I thought you knew about that?" She frowned looking down at her leg.

"Would I really be asking if I knew?"

"Have you ever seen me when I was born or any time I may not remember?"

"Don't go changing the subject."

"I'm not changing it and it's my birthmark not a tattoo **stupid-ass.**" she mumbles the last part as she went inside the house.

"Gaara what happen?" Temari asked hesitantly.

"Yo man I'm really sorry about Akira, I thought her possess days were over." Dakota laughed.

"Possess?" Kankuro question.

"She wasn't really possessed, but sometime I swear that girl has a demon lock inside her." Warren chuckled. "That girl can be treacherous at times!"

"Yeah and her birthmark is the seal to keep the demon at bay." The two brothers laughed going to their truck.

"Well I don't know about the birthmark thing but they hit the nail on it head, about you." Kankuro joked following Temari into the house.

"Shut-up Kankuro." Gaara mumbled.

* * *

Okay i hoped you enjoyed this i much as i did!!

Akira: well i didn't enjoy getting beat the hell out of.

Gaara: i did.

Akira: What?! you enjoyed getting beat up!

Gaara:No i meant oh never mind!

Me: util next time BYE!


	5. Desperate times

Ok here Ch.4 hope you like and plz plz review. i love to get reviews.

* * *

Ch 4. Desperate times

Akira rolled out of bed that morning with screaming muscles and joints. Everything hurt, anything she did she would wince in pain. Luckily she made it to the kitchen without falling was a good sign that maybe she could fool her mother that she weren't in so much pain. Coffee, lunch, and breakfast were the things she got ready for her mom to help her get to work on time, sometime Akira felt like the mother getting the kids ready for school then a teen.

"Okay coffee, purse, phone, lunch, ate breakfast?" She asked her mother as she rushed around the bedroom.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and I think." She stops to put the last touches of make-up on. "Oh yeah I eat two bagels."

"Good then you're all set to go."

"You're the best." She kissed her cheek as Akira walked her out to the car. "Oh and Akira I know it was a rough day yesterday with all the little surprises, but be nice to him and respectful okay?"

"Who my sperm donor or my redheaded bastard of a fiancée?" She giggled.

"Watch your langue and to both more so your, redheaded bastard…I don't like the look in his eyes so much…Oh I got to get going love you so, so much and I'll see you next Friday." She hugged you tight getting in the car as you handed her, her things.

"Wait, why next Friday where are you going?"

"Oh I'm not leaving and for once I can say go ask your father, Damnit one more thing your brother is coming home today and Aunt Amy with her kids." She blew a kiss and yelled I love you three more time as she drove away.

Going inside everyone was still asleep so Akira decides to take a burning hot bath to soak her muscles. Easing into the tub she turned on her iPod, relaxing she soon feel asleep. About 30 minutes passed when you heard someone bang against the door like their life depend on it.

"Akira, you better be gettin' out that tub or I'ma toe tap your ass." Sang a light little voice.

"Abby I'm be out in a minute give me a sec okay."

"Why didn't your big booty ass tell me you were getting married?" she screeched through the door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah last night and don't think you're going unpunished."

"No Abby!!" Akira quickly got out and dried herself off, now don't let Abby's cute baby face and big blue eyes fool you when Abby wants to get revenge she does in the least likely way and it's always embarrassing.

"Abby, where are you hiding?" She hissed not wanting to wake anyone as she walked out the room. Tip toeing into the living room Akira was ambushed with stares, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were looking at you blank faces and your father was gazing into the TV like it held his future. Turning to the television her heart drop, Abby had put up her most humiliating baby pictures. The first picture was of her about 6 months old lying naked in your backyard sandbox, then it flashes to a picture of her playing in the bathtub, the picture dissolves showing her covered in the mud with Abby and Dakota, the slide show kept showing pictures like the time she was playing in the toilet, flour, getting caught eating out the cookie jar and running around the house naked with your teddy bear.

"You dyed your hair white?" Temari asked breaking the silents.

"No, um my great grandmother hair turned white at an early age so I think I got it from her." She responded quietly.

"What about your eyes? They don't look like contact or anything." Kankuro questioned.

"Well that was kind of freaky thing that happened, I had got really sick and it got to the point I was hospitalize, for a long time the doctors didn't know what was wrong then I went into a 4week coma and when I woke up they were neon yellow looking, the doctors were baffled and when they couldn't find a reason or change my eyes back they let me go. I was about ten when my hair started changing then twelve when my eye changed so by the time I was entered high school I was the white hair, yellowed eye girl."

"Is that why you cover your birthmark?" Her Father asked still staring at the tv.

"Yeah…I didn't want to stick out more then I already did." She mumbled going into the kitchen. Getting hungry she deiced to make some breakfast for everyone, plus Dakota and Warren might come over and want to eat.

"Wow you feeding an army or somin' that a lot of food." Abby laughed as Akira placed the last batch of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"So you finally came out of your hiding place hum, but Dakota and Warren might be coming over." Cleaning her hands she stood in the door looking into the living room.

"Umm…I fixed some breakfast, it enough to go around if any of you want some?

"I would like some please." Temari got up to head to the kitchen.

"I'm starving! Maybe she cooks better than Temari." Kankuro raced to the kitchen, Gaara simply got up and followed the others.

"MMM smells like she knew we were coming." Warren came through the door with Dakota hot on his tail. Sitting at the table Akira noted that everyone was getting along great with one another with the short time that had met. Abby was flirting with Kankuro, Warren was complementing Temari while Dakota skimmed her up and down, only her and Gaara were quietly eating.

"Akira we're home!!" yelled five voices.

"AAAAAHHHHH Auntie Amy, kids, TY!!!" She ran to them hugging and kissing happy to see them after 4weeks of them being gone on a cruise. "How was the trip? You have fun? Did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, yes, and no." Her brother laughed hugging her tightly back.

"So who's the unlucky soul that has to marry a witch like you?" He barked with laughter.

"It's the boy with the red hair." Replied Abby as she made goo-goo eyes with Kankuro.

"Oh so you're the one that has to marry my sister? What's your name?" Ty walked slowly over to Gaara and looked him up and down.

" Gaara." He replied in a deep tone.

"Well Gaara…I'm so sorry for your ass. My sister could drive the devil out of hell and you my friend are in for a real treat. I'll give it a month before Gaara ends up killing her." Ty Laughs as he leaves to go to his room.

"Yeah, yeah very funny!" Akira calls out turning to the kitchen to finish off her breakfast. Sitting back at the table you saw Abby looking off into space with a sick look.

"Abby you okay babe?" She asked slowly.

"You're getting married…"

"Ab-O what's wrong?" Warren asked using her childhood nickname.

"Akira and I were supposed to share a wedding at the same time…and now she's getting married and I'm not!!!" Big tears starts streaming down her face as she turns red.

"Awww Abby don't cry Gaara and I aren't getting married. Fuck what my father's said, you and I are going to get married in the spring time, with pink and white cherry blossom trees in your grandma's big backyard."

"And what if you can't find a way out of the wedding, do you know what going to happen on your wedding night! Gaara are you sexual active?" She starts to panic.

"Abby!! Don't ask him that!" She screamed trying not to die of embarrassment.

"WHAT! I can't ask if he had sex before, Akira you haven't and you never had a boyfriend or been kissed Gaara going to be your first everything, we been friend since before we were born and now…" Akira quickly cut her off before she said anything else embarrassing, the never had sex thing is fine with her but never been kissed or had a boyfriend was on a different level.

"ABBY! I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here." She spoke with a soft voice.

"Then why is your father packing your things?" Whirling to face her father she saw him standing in front of three suitcases with a blank face.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"I packed your things for you to go live with Gaara and his siblings." His voice was low and flat with no feeling.

"That isn't fair why didn't tell me, I was going to live with him?" She yelled but still his face didn't show any emotion.

"You would be leaving in an hour to go to Sunagakure, and when your there you're going to respect Gaara and his father, do I make myself clear?" he ignored her question.

"You didn't answer my question, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because it was punishment for acting out so I thought it would be best not to tell you anything until I need it to happen. Now say your goodbyes because it'll take about an hour to get to the airport." She opens her mouth going to say a smart remark when Warren pulled her in a hug whispering.

"It's best to keep quite when a father wears a blank face." Then louder he said his goodbyes. "I'm going to miss you be good okay."

"Listen to your father ok? We all know you can hold your own." Dakota kissed her cheek and tightly hugged her.

"I see I told you, you were leaving me!" Abby cried as she held on to Akira for dear life. She felt her throat twinge as she tried to hold back tears, she never been apart from Abby or Dakota, they all spent every summer together of their lives the three teens were suppose to be the unbreakables' nothing could break them up.

"Akira it's time to go." Robert's voice was so cold that it actually hurt to listen.

"It will be okay Ab-o." Akira kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly before leaving. Even though Akira moved countless of times and went to numerous schools the three always spent the weekend together no matter how far she lived and every summer they would stay over Abby's house the whole time to be closer with Dakota. The three teens never saw a summer without one another and now that Akira's leaving just because her stupid father is making her marrying someone who doesn't like and hits her. How can she marry someone like that, how can she love someone like him?

"Suna isn't that bad…I think you will like it." Temari comforted her as everyone got out the car to the airport.

"We're here already?" She mumbled looking around the port.

"Yeah you kind of zoned out the whole ride here." Kankuro answered. "_What if I just take off before they have to react? Maybe I can cause a scene long enough to miss our flight. I could beg Robert to rethink my future. Or maybe ask Temari or Kankuro to help me escape." _ It will never work her father seem to have his mind made up and not a damn thing going to change it. _Well now I know where I get it from._

As she neared the tunnel that leads to the plane she suddenly felt weak and sick, Akira wanted to run so bad, she could feel her legs twitching for the command. Akira pulse increase, her breathing became shallow, if she got on this plane she wouldn't know when she'll ever see her friends again. Panicking she took a step back and dropped her luggage, she couldn't do this, it wasn't fair, hell it isn't right. Unexpectedly she felt someone gab her risks forcefully and drag her to the tunnel.

_Fuck this I'm not going without a fight_… Gaara felt Akira pull back roughly, hooking her foot around his, she tripped him while jerking her hand back as she turned and ran. Kankuro tried to block her path but she kicks him where it hurts _sorry but this a desperate time. _Akira ran the opposite way of Temari as she headed for the bathrooms. _There's always a double entrance to the bathrooms one on each sides of the airport, I'll I have to do is make to the bathroom. _Temari ran after Akira bobbing and weaving through people as Akira enter the bathroom.

"Almost there, just have to make it the other door then I'm home free…well until they come to my house but that not the point, the point is the door." She finally spotted the door, she was almost there, bursting through she made it ten steps before feeling a hard pinch somewhere near her neck, then her world started to fade and the last thing she saw was…_Damn it I forgot about the veil dude…shi.._

Baki looked at the girl that lay limply in his hands; he knew this girl was going to bring a hell of a lot of problems.

* * *

Ok so i think the last part where Akira was making her escape and down was kinda corny but i had to make her tough and plus it with the plot lol but i hope you enjoyed...


	6. What a day!

OK here ch.5 think you all will like this one....i hope. OH and plz plz review, i need to know if i'm doing any good.

* * *

Ch.5 What a day!!!!

Akira were woken up by the demanding growls of her stomach, she tried to resist the hunger and sleep more in the big silk sheeted bed with the nice soft pillows…bed?…pillows?…her popped up to see that she was in a bedroom that was painted blood red to match the sheets of the bed and thick black curtains to cover a long wide window. The room was amazingly big; everything was red and black with a gigantic bed and large stereo set. Yeah this room was definitely designed to her liking, and it was only one person that came to mind for who this room belonged to, Gaara.

Hopping out the bed she became aware that she was wearing a night gown, it stopped about mid thigh and it was also blood red with black laces, _who the fuck changed me? _Looking around the room she couldn't find her suitcases or her clothes and she didn't want to go snooping around the room if it was Gaara's, she really hadn't healed from the last fight. Pepping out the door no one was in the hallway and the room she were in was at the end of the hall, slowly making her way to the other end she saw a railing signaling she was upstairs. Looking down she saw a living room but still no people frowning she started backing up she had to find out where her clothes were, when she smashed into a strong chest with rippling abs.

"Oh Akira, I'm glad to see your up we have a visitor for you and Gaara." Temari's voice rang with happiness. Akira froze when she realized who she had bumped into, bit by bit she brought her eyes up to meet with green ones. Gaara glared at her as she still hung on to him to keep herself from falling, smiling sweetly she steady herself and pushed off patting his chest.

"Umm, so what kind of visitor do we have?" Akira asked nervously as Gaara held his glare.

"Oh it's just a woman here to help with you and Gaara's relationship." Temari blissfully cheered.

"But I'm not dressed, I umm I don't know where I'm clothes are."

"Oh were practically family now, come on!" She sang and run into another room leaving her with Gaara.

"So…do you have any clue where my clothes might be?" Gaara just looked at her before he tightly grabbed her wrist and pulling her down stairs to the room Temari ran off into.

"Why don't you talk? And what's up with you always dragging me everywhere, I can walk you know." When both teens enter the room there was an old lady holding a box while her father, Kankuro, Temari and the weird dude that had one side of his face covered stood next to her.

"They must be the bride and groom to-be." She noted as she approached Akira with the box. She grabbed a small side table and placed it between her and Gaara sitting the box on the table she opens it reveling two necklaces that had broken dull looking hearts on the end of them.

"These necklaces will show how strong a love can be between two people. What we want is for the broken heart to come together and glow and from there I can tell how strong there love will be and if they like each even if it's a small twig of emotion." She smiled.

"Now I need you two to put the necklaces on each other." She handed Akira both the necklaces. Looking up at Gaara she could tell he really didn't want to be here, but he reaches over to her and putting the charm on her neck quickly without touching her skin. Akira did the same to Gaara even though she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach over his head which was odd; he was only three inches taller than her _Is he leaning away from me_.

After she placed the charm on his neck it immediately started winding itself together with her. The two necklaces danced around each other spiraling down pulling the strings on Akira and Gaara's neck closer together, the both tried to pull away as their faces get closer and closer together. Finally the charms met and the crack in between them disappeared making it a solid heart, tilting her head Akira looks at the charm instead of how close Gaara kept getting, the heart was no longer dull but a bright rose red. It started glowing a vibrant golden yellow, the light grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

"Now the two must kiss to seal the deal and then the bond will release itself." The old woman announced.

"I'm not going to kiss her!" Gaara barked as he yanks back pulling Akira forward into his arms.

"Then I hope you like staying that way because it the only way for you two to be release. The kiss represent the bond the charms hold when the two of you kiss it will take the charms place and you'll be let loose." She spoke in a soft voice that seemed in no rush. Gaara looks at Akira with an unreadable face, it didn't hold any emotion nor was it blank, she stood there in his arms as she waited for him to deicide, when she thought she would have to be the one to kiss him, he dipped his head and capture her bottom his mouth. Standing there shocked by how gentle and smooth his kiss was she didn't know how to react, he tasted sweet and spicy (if that was possible) at the same time almost like big red gum, he had one arm warped securely around her lower back and the other buried deep in her hair. Thoughts ran through her mind faster than a highway speed chase, _what should I do? How should I do it,_ confuse on how to kiss, she finally decide to relax and kiss him back the best way she knew how.

Gaara POV

Gaara's whole being felt on fire as he kissed Akira she tasted like cinnamon and her body was soft and smooth pressed against his, for a long time he only knew the roughness of sand and now to feel something so smooth and soft made him want to moan. Finally Gaara felt her relax and when she kissed him back he swear he would have taken her then, no wonder Kankuro was always so lip locked with his girlfriends. Akira's kiss was shy and warm Gaara wanted to taste her more, to deepen the kiss…

**_"You like her…" _**Shukaku!! Gaara abruptly pulled away from Akira. _How could I forget?_ Akira seems to be in a daze as she stumbled forward she blinked once very slow tried to catch her balanced. She was still in the night gown Temari dressed her in last night, it hug her body showing her prefect hourglass shape, a small waist with hips that flare out to tone smooth legs. He never felt this way before, this feeling was so new, he heated it.

**"Damnit, how could I let this happen?"** Gaara cursed himself.

**_"There no need to beat yourself up now Gaara. I was beginning wondering when you would take some girl to bed, and how prefect she would be_**." The demon laughs. **_"Mmm she a virgin too, oh yes she will be tight."_**

**"Stop!!"**

**_"What? There nothing wrong about it, especially when you're her fiancée."_**

**"I can't like her, she would only cause more pain and plus she a whiney brat, who doesn't know how to keep her mouth close."**

**_"Who anything about liking her, why can't we just fuck her and go about our business, and she's a sexy whiney brat that could be damn good in bed."_**

**"Horny bastard!" **

**_"It's been more than 300 years, so hell yeah I'm horny!"_** Realizing staying here was doing no good Gaara left the room, who fucking care about Akira.

Temari POV

Chuckling, the old women gentle guide a dazed and confused Akira to a chair in the room, before coming over to you. "Well, as you saw there can love between them and if possible their love can be strong." She smiled as she looked over to Akira. "I've seen many people love aura and none of their shine brighter than your brothers and Akira did." The women gathered her thing as she explains Akira and Gaara's situation. "Now as you saw the both of them are very mulish so getting them together will be very hard." She turn gave Akira one last look before she bowed and left. "OK well now that over on the phase 2 getting them to actually admit they like each other then get them together…sounds easy enough." Temari laughed. "Yeah sound easy but this is Gaara we are talking about and from what I've seen Akira doesn't play." Kankuro clarifies. Silently agreeing with him she looks over to see how Akira was doing to find Akira gone from her chair.

Akira POV

Going from room to room Akira found some baggy low rider jeans, a short shirt that showed off her perfect stomach and pare of odd looking sandals she hopped out the window. Akira was in need of some time to herself after all that went down. Walking through town she notice the buildings were made of sand, and that they had people selling food and other items on the side of the street like a market of some sort. Smiling she looked at the different types of booth people were selling, jewelry, fruit, toys, clothes, this was very exciting especially since she never been around a place like this, where she grown up she always had to drive to everything.

She stopped at one of the stands to look at a cute outfit when she was blocked by two men. One was tall with long black hair, with a black Japanese symbol earring in his right ear. The other one was about five inches taller, long slivery hair tie into a ponytail and violet color eyes. Both of them were very muscular and so damn sexy.

"Neko, there you are we been look everywhere for you!" said the black haired one

"If you think you can wiggle your way out of this one think again miss lady, your father is counting on us with this one so come on!" the silver hair man grabbed her by the wrist and haul her over his shoulder.

"Wait! Hey stop you got the wrong person, I'm not a neko or whatever I'm an Akira." She beat her fist against his back when she saw the ground suddenly become smaller. "AHHHHHH! What the fuck! Put me down now!"

"Watch your mouth, if you think you can fool us by dying your hair and changing your eye color, you mistaken now stop squirming." The men jumped from building to building like it was no sweat, they even didn't have to take a running start, what the fuck was they on?

At last they arrived at a building, or more like a restaurant, the men guided Akira to a table where a women with a strict face with salt and pepper hair, and a male with calm pale purple eyes and a red bandanna around his forehead with jet black hair spiking out on the side of his face. So all in all he was fiiine. _Damn where in the hell are all the fine guys coming from… _

"Ah, I seen that you all deiced to join me and my grandson." The old women spoke while sipping her tea.

"Yes, we had a bit of a mix up with our little Neko here." The black hair man patted Akira's as they sat down on the other end of the table, putting her in the middle.

"Very well then, we must get started with the wedding preparations." The old lady began but was cut off my Akira's shrike.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MARRYING YOUR DAUGHTERS OFF!!!!!!!"

"NEKO!!! Sit down now!" The silver hair one hissed.

"NO, because I'm not Neko!!!"

"Young lady is this how you act with your father!"

"Actually yes, yes I do and I don't appreciate how you people just can marry off your children like this, like if we're some item, what about love!" the young male sitting by the old women was staring at her now, completely shock that this girl was yelling at his grandmother no one yells at Suma.

"It's not the child choice, to make their own decisions while their underage and my roof!"

"What about happiness, I mean look at you grandson, he looks about on the verge of rebellion!" Akira howlers getting louder.

"Kiyoshi," the old hag hisses. "Is this how an Ito daughters acts then I think we may have to reconsider our options."

"Damn right, because I'm gone." Whipping around to climb half way over the table jumping over the hag and the shot stud to turn back and yell "BITCH!" then ran the hell out.

"People over here are crazy and stupid." She mumbled as she walked trying to find her back.

"NEKO come back!"

"Fuck no!" Akira took off in a sprinted in the opposite direction where the two men had yelled out. After running what felt like 5hours she looked behind her to see that they were still following her. "Leave me alone!! I'm not Neko you crazy freaks!" She cried when she felt someone bump into her pushing her into an alley as her world went black.

* * *

Ok there it, hope you like man Akira had a carzy day lol.


	7. Ryuichi

I'm so sorry you guys that this took so long to get out i've been Super busy, and sadly to say i'll stay busy for this whole month of March proms coming up and a lot more of other things...so mama will try her best to make sure that her babies get their daily dose of Gaara-kun :D

So anyways on with the story---

* * *

Ch6. Ryuichi

Akira woke up to something licking her toes, laughing she slightly push it away and rolling over going back to sleep. The mysterious licking came back but this time it was licking her ear.

"Lady if you don't stop licking me--!" Akira froze when she face with what looked like a white fox with dark blue fur on top of its long ears. This defiantly wasn't her dog licking awake so Akira could feed her. The small white fox circled Akira before it sat down beside her and laying down. Confused Akira look up to the sky and saw it was dark out, then she remembered when she was running from those men someone bump her causing her to fall and hitting her head. Standing up she screamed out in pain, her right ankle was either broken or twisted.

"Fucking shit man, out of all my life I want to finally twist or break something while I'm alone in a dark alley, Great just freakin' great!" Akira yells out into the night. Leaning against a wall she hopped out into the street. "Which way did I come from?" She looked around hoping to find something familiar but nothing could come to mind, everything was fuzzy after she hit her head. Slumping down her hand fell across a rod, it was long enough to hold her up and by the grace of god thick enough.

Rising up Akira put all her weight on the stick. "Good, know to pick which way to go." Akira hobbled out into the street and stood there looking left to right. While she stood there debating, the white fox trotted over and looks up as if it knew what Akira was confused on. "What, you know they way I came." She joked as she turns left when the fox starts walking in the opposite direction. "Well goodbye little buddy maybe one of us will make it home." As she continued to hobble Akira heard a quite yelping sound, dismissing it she continued on when the yelps got louder and more constant. Rotating back Akira looked at the fox, who stared back then it walked forward a bit then looked back and whined. Turning completely around the fox repeated the action twice more before Akira finally caught on what it wanted.

"What's the worst that can happen? I'm already hurt and lost." Akira laughed as she decides to follow the fox. Akira notice that the fox was short in height and lengths than normal foxes and that its fur was snowy white with a big bushes tail. "Hum well I can't keep calling you fox." She said aloud as she stop and sat down long a wall Akira been struggling to hold her balance for too long she was in need of a break.

Staring at the fox Akira tried to come up with a name to match the little fox with such big ears but the only name that came to her was Mika which meant new moon, and for some reason it seem to fit her. "Wait; are you a girl or boy?" Akira eyed the small fox and when you couldn't find anything that would tell her it was a boy she finalized on Mika. "So how does Mika sound to you?"She asks the newly name fox. The tiny fox crawled in her lap and scooted under her arms and slowly wags her tail. "Ok Mika it is?" She giggled.

"Here I thought you would of name her Rini or Aoi." A lightly deep voice laughs. Akira turns calmly to show him that he didn't just scare the shit out of her. She came into view of a young boy about 17 or 18 with what looked like a thin like dragon that snake it way up from the inside of his shirt to the right of his cheek. He eyed Akira up and down before he finally spoke again. "Names Ryuichi and to me it looks like you're in need of some assistants." He finally made in eye contact with her and she couldn't help but be drawn in on how his light brown eyes seem to glow in the darkness of the night.

"That's nice of you to ask Ryuichi but I think I'm okay thanks." She looked back to Mika hoping he would go away. Akira didn't like being alone with guys she didn't know especially when hurt. If she wasn't hurt she go with him and if he did tried anything she would kick his ass.

"Come on Akira you know you need my help." He squatted beside her tilting his head.

"How do you know my name?" She shrieked as she tried to move.

"I saw you in the market when the two guys came to you and kept calling you Neko, then you said that your was Akira, so yeah basically I saw the whole thing that happen to you today, but somehow I lost you in a crowd then I finally found you when Kumiko spotted you." He said all in one breathe.

"So Mika's name is Kumiko and you two knew each other? And you've been spying on me?" Akira said in a confused tone.

"Yeah we met a few weeks ago, she comes and goes as she pleases…but oddly she stuck with you, if it was me she would have left." He laughed playfully as he scratched behind Mika's ears. "And no I haven't being spying on you…"

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

"NO! I wasn't I saw you in the crowed and I couldn't look away an--"

"You couldn't look away huh?" She rose a brow smiling.

"What no I didn't mean it like that...What no uhhh!..Hey where are you going?"

"You said you were going to assist me home right?" Akira replied as she hobbled the best she could. Not wanting to admit it she enjoyed his company. He was easy to talk to and well he was very cute, tall with light brown hair and actual nice…until Gaara show up. The both of them talk and talk, laughing about crazy friends and teachers, wacked out moms and useless dads. It felt like Akira could tell him anything and that the word just flowed from her mouth. Before she could never talk to a guy like this she always was nervous and self-conscious but with Ryuichi cliché or not it was different.

"Yeah my mom nearly dies, when I told her I wanted to become a ninja." Ryuichi had just finished telling Akira all about the Five Shinob Territories and what all it was needed to become a ninja.

"Wow ninjas who would of thought, where I come from we just have police and here you can be ninjas and do missions." She laughed as she remembered her childhood back at home. "If I knew where this place was when I was younger I would have been a bad ass ninja…actually where in hell all the five territories located at anyways are, I never notice it on the map?"

"Oh well it actually…"Ryuichi paused as he stared ahead with a scared look. "Shit…Akira, get behind, hold my hand and whatever you do don't look up."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There are some very bad people coming this way, one of them will kill anyone just for the hell of it, so keep quiet and stay looking down. I'm going to use a genjutsu; it makes the opponent experience non-real things. I'm going to use it on the people coming….I don't want them to see you, they'll just make trouble." Ryuichi explained all this while looking at the empty road even Mika growled as she walked in behind Akira.

"Ryuichi…I don't see anyone." She was starting to get scared now there was no one in the road but the panic in his voice.

"Do you trust me?" He turns finally facing Akira holding out his hand and when her eyes met with his light chocolate brown eyes she found herself slipping her hand in his.

"Yes, I do." Smiling his kissed her knuckles.

*Ryuichi pushed Akira behind him as he held her hand firmly, when Temari, Kankuro and Gaara lastly appeared in the road.

"Well, well if it isn't lil lRyui." Laughs Kankuro.

"Hey, old buddy how you been?"

"Who's the chick?" Temari nodded toward Akira. Ryuichi changed Akira's hair color without her knowing, he didn't want the sand siblings' to recognize her when he wasn't around, and God knows what they will do.

"She's no one."

"Now, now, Ryuichi there's no reason to hold out on an old friend." Kankuro looked Akira up and down as he licked his lips. "It's been quite awhile since I had any." Ryuichi felt his hand tighten around Akira.

"She perfect, tall, slender, light brown hair, Mmm and I just can image those long leg wrapped around my waist as I drive my --."

"Enough!! Shut up!" Ryuichi yells pulling Akira closer to him. Ryuichi don't know why but he felt the need to protect Akira since he saw her and now he knew that he defiantly have to keep an eye out.

Akira felt Ryuichi her closer to him, but strangely she couldn't see anything and the people talking sounded odd, like they sucked in so much helium. _Is this genjutsu? And if it is, why did Ryuichi make me blind? And lol why do they sound so weird?_

"Ryuichi, I might be blind but I'm not deaf, just altered hearing." She whispered in his ear.

"Akira, be quite…please." He turned to her taking her into his arms.

"Well, you guys it's been fun but I need to get…neko home." Ryuichi quickly swept Akira off her feet bridal style.

"Out of all the names in the world, why choose that one?" She quietly murmurs laying her head on his shoulder.

"I froze, it was the only that came to mind." Ryuichi laughs lowly.

"Okay now hold on Ryui, we're not through." Akira felt Ryuichi pause as the deep voice stranger started walking towards them.

"Ryuichi, why you stop? Keep going." A suddenly a wave of fear went through Akira whole body as she heard the feet crush the gravel getting closer. "Ryuichi--OH MY BOB!!! THE PERVERT COMING TO GET ME!!"

"Hush! Don't be scare just relax."

"Put the gal down." The deep voice commands. Ryuichi slowly places her on the ground but never let's go of her hand. At the moment Akira were so terrified she didn't know what to do.

_"Akira better grow some balls… twisted ankle my ass. I'll be damn if I let that pervert get me!" _Akira thought to herself as the stranger ordered Ryuichi to step away from her. Feeling Ryuichi stepping away from her, she quietly came up with a plan.

"Good boy, now let go of her hand." Just as Ryuichi let go of her hand, she quickly spun on her bad foot throwing all her weight into her punch as she drove her fist into the strangers face.

"You bitch!" Akira heard a small voice yell as a gush of wind blew her off her feet when she felt someone catch her before she hit the ground.

"Are you oka--" Ryuichi was cut short as he was dragged away from her and she was pulled up by her hair.

"I have to admit, you caught me off guard but that won't happen again." He snarled. Her vision was blurry but her hearing was cleared.

"Kankuro?" Akira's hand shot up to his face, feeling his hair and broad should even the weird thing on his back. "Kankuro!!" She screamed wrapping your arm around him as far as they would go.

"Akira? I didn't recognize you, your hair?" Kankuro ran his finger through her hair as he pulls a few for her to see. Her hair was chocolate brown the way it use to be, then it slow changed back to the snowy white she gotten so use to. Looking up at Kankuro her sight finally cleared. SLAP!!!!!!!!

"YOU PERVERT, HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ME!!!!!!" Akira beat Kankuro repeatedly in the head as she yelled.

"Akira, do you know how long we were looking for you?!" Temari cried as she squeezed the air from Akira's body.

"Temari I can't breathe." Temari let her go as Akira inhale deeply.

"What happen to you we've been searching the whole village." Temari asked as she fixed Akira's hair.

"Long story…wait where's Gaara?" She looked around and the redheaded bastard wasn't there. _Typical._ "Wait, where did Ryuichi go?"

"Who's cares let's get home, Gaara maybe there and father wants to meet you." Smiles Temari. They both turn walking away as Akira looked out into the night for Mika or Ryuichi.

"Akira let's get going!" Kankuro yelled as he jogged back to her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just weird out…what a first day huh?"

"I'll say. Shit what happen to you ankle?"

"Oh, I think I twisted it." She replied with a giggle. "It's pretty num right now. I shouldn't have spun on it."

"Yeah, and that was some punch." He relied rubbing his jaw.

"Here." He picked her up with ease as he walked back to Temari.

"So tells us this long story hum." Temari asked.

* * *

Alright there you go mama's children, i hope that was good and remember to do the 3 R's. Read. Rejoice. Review. TTFN mama loves you LOL.


	8. Information

I'm so sorry you guys that this took so long to get out I GOT BRACES!!!!! and i found my DRESS it so pretty but forever to find too and it didnt help that i hate shopping!! Alright enought about on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!!

* * *

Ch.7 Information

"Then I met up with you." Akira ended her story as Kankuro finished wrapping her ankle. Akira made it back to their place as her father and Gaara met them all by the door, with an ambush of questions.

"You have to be more careful Akira." Her father sat beside her on the couch and kissed her cheek with a hug. Akira just stared at him like he had two heads.

"There, all done just don't walk on it for a while and you should be good." Kankuro sat on the other side of her stretching out.

"Sorry about your face Kankuro." She apologized as she laid her head on his chest. Akira felt him tense up but relaxed and started playing with her hair.

"It's all good, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, Akira his face was already ugly before you hit him." Temari jokes.

"Shut-up, bitch!"

"Kankuro, that no way to speak to your sister." A calm voice entered the room. "Temari, Kankuro….Gaara." The man was tall wearing a white robe with some kind of symbol in blue. The robe covered his mouth and left only his eyes as he wore a triangle hat. Akira looked over to Gaara for the first time that night to see him glaring at his father with more hatred than normal. Gaara stayed on the far side of the room away from everyone else, deep down she felt sad for him but not knowing why.

"Ah, you must be Akira, I've heard so much about you. I'm the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure." He held his hand out for yours.

"Well, I haven't much about but it is nice to meet you." She reached up to shake his hand when he kissed her knuckles instead.

"So tell me how are you and my youngest are getting along?"

"They getting along great--"

"I didn't ask you Robert, I asked you beautiful daughter."

"Well," She pause Akira didn't know whether to tell him how mean his son is or not to. "Well um Kazekage Gaara is one of a kind for sure."

"Look Akira, I want you to tell me the truth. How are you and my son getting along?" He looked at Akira in the eyes as he said this and before she could stop herself she gave him a sly smirk.

"Mr. Kazekage you and I both know Gaara will be Gaara no matter who's in the picture. Now don't go and get on his case, because I haven't been nice either, actually we both been at each other's necks. So, all is fair love and war." She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, it is. Then all is done here, it's getting late Temari, Kankuro, bed…training starts tomorrow. Gaara." Then he left leaving the room silent. _He's creepy in his own way._

"Here Akira, how about I get you something to eat? You haven't eaten anything all day, you must be hungry." Kankuro left the room quietly as Temari clean up the bandages.

"The outfit you woke up in this morning is in Gaara's room, we have to go shopping for you sometime later but until then I'll be giving you clothes." She informed as she reaches to help you up.

"No thanks I'm good, your hands are full thanks but where are my clothes that I brought with me?"

"If you wore the clothes your father picked out for you would burn up and died, plus you would have suck out like a sore thumb. The clothing you wear is much different." Temari turned leaving.

Akira stood up on her own as she tried to leave the room. She hopped halfway to the door when she fell, Robert got up quietly and walked passed her.

"Gaara, could you please help her to the both of your rooms." Robert asked as he left the lounge. Looking over to Gaara she saw him glaring where her father just had been.

"Its fine Gaara, I can make to the room on my own." She replied getting up, when she felt strong arms take hold of her body picking her up. "Um, Ga--"

"Just shut-up." His voice was deep and soft as he spoke. Akira had to admit she was quite surprised that Gaara was able to pick her up. Gaara was shorter than normal height for a guy, and Akira was above height for a normal girl but oddly the two of them fit.

When they reach the room, Gaara dumped her on the bed then walk to the other side of the room staring out the window. There was an awkward silent's that fill the room, neither of them moved nor spoke, just sat in the half lit room.

"Why did you tell my father to not get on my case?" Gaara spoke suddenly with a harsh voice startling Akira.

"W-What do you mean?" She stutters back.

"Don't play stupid. Why did you defend me?" He spat as he marched toward her. When she didn't answer he grabbed her cheeks forcefully pulling her close to his face.

"Answer me."

"I don't know why?"

"BULL SHIT!" Gaara was scaring her now. She didn't know why he was so upset and his strength seemed stronger than the last time they fought. She tried her hardest to pull his hand away from her face and push him back but it was like he was set in stone.

"Ok…I didn't feel that you…should get in trouble…for something that I was mad…over with someone else." He squeezed her cheeks as he stared at her trying to read her face. Akira study his tattoo too scare to look him in the eyes, he gazed at her for a long period of time as if waiting for her to slip up or panic. Slowly Akira's eyes traveled and met with his and felt her breath catch, he had the most amazing eyes, so unique in color.

"Ok, Akira here's your food sorry for the wait." Gaara step a few feet away, and then turn his back going to the bathroom when Kankuro came in with her food.

"Oh no, your fine thanks Kankuro." She gave him a false smile as he placed the soup like substances in front of her.

"Kay I'll leave you to it. Goodnight Akira."

"Night!!"

After he left Akira pushed the odd looking soup away and went to the dresser to exam her face. _Well no bruises yet. _Sighing, she got out the blood red and black lace nightgown and crawled into bed. Closing her eyes she dreamt that she were back home with Abby, Warren and Dakota all of them playing tag with the water hoes', laughing until their face was sore.

Gaara stared at everyone that was coming into his room and started wondering if they all had a death wish. They gather around his bed and looked down at Akira sleep form. She was tangled within the sheet with her leg of her birthmark propped up. "How do we know that she's really the one we're looking for?" Spoke one of the people that gather into the room. Gaara realized that the people in his room were the consuls. _What do they mean 'the one we're looking for?' what are they looking for?_

"Well, we're not going to find out by just standing here now are we?" the old women that Gaara and Akira met this morning, wow was that this morning today was too long for its own good, the old women hovered over Akira with her hand glowing a light blue. After ten minutes the old started to frown. "She's the one you have been looking for Kazekage but….I can't seem to…"The old women paused as she pushed more charka into her hands. "There's a strong jutsu is blocking the information we need…in order to get what we need from her I'm going to need to this every other night if not she's no use to us."

Gaara stared at his father as the Kage walked over to Akira, what information are they looking for and how is Akira related with it she didn't even know ninjas existed before they met.

"Do what you must just make sure we get what we need." Then the Kazekage turn and left with the consuls following behind.

"What do you think their looking for?" Gaara heard Temari whisper to Kankuro from the hall.

"I don't know but whatever it has something to do with arranging Gaara to be married."

"Oh yeah and how do you know that!" she hissed lowly.

"Because it heard the consuls talking…." Gaara then tune them out as he sat on one of his couches in his room. He didn't' care what the consuls said. Gaara sat back plugging in his headphones sometime he wished that he could just go to sleep and forget everything that happens in his shitty life.

That morning Akira woke up to no one in the house and nothing to do. Limping throughout the whole house hoping to find anyone, a maid, or something to keep her company, with a hurt ankle going outside was out the question. Going to the kitchen she found a note on the refrigerator.

**_Akira,_**  
**_Sorry that we had to leave before you were up but we need to attend to some important matters for our father. There is some food in the microwave. We should be home before dark._**

**_Love Temari_**

"Well that's great, what I am I supposed to do until then?" Akira took out the food and immediately threw it away.

"Who in the world is cooking? That wasn't even food!" Losing her appetite she went back upstairs careful not to hurt she ankle. _Hum I wonder if Robert's here. I didn't check his room. _The second door to the left, down the first hall and to the right should be her father's room, on the other side of the house.

"Hey, um you up?" She knocked as she pushed open his door to find him gone as well. Akira went to close the door and go back down stairs when she saw a book stick out from under a pillow.

"Oh, dose someone have a diary?" She giggled heading to the book. Looking behind to make sure no one would see her; she sat her back to the bed and opens a marked page.

_**Spet. 20th 2010**_

_**The guilt is still lingering inside of me. Ripping me from the inside out, this is the only way to bring her out, Amaterasu, she dwells in her spirit she apart of her that is lock away deep inside her mind. How can I ever bring myself to do it, to cause her so much pain, and how do I know he can even stop her. I fear for her life and for mine…I am I really that selfish to drag her into this, he would have never known if I didn't open my mouth. My poor Akio how could I do this to you.**_

_Who are Akio and Amaterasu? Hum Akio look like my name just without the R A at the end. What is his guilt about, and who's dwelling in whom? _Akira's thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom coming from downstairs. Quickly placing the book back where she found it and headed down stairs to find out who made the noise.

"Hey, who's there?" She yelled, turning into the kitchen to find the trashcan fallen over. "Okay, that's not scary at all." She picks up the trashcan when she heard something break in the living room. Hopping fast as she could Akira saw a vase in pieces on the floor. "Kankuro, Temari…Gaara…" she started panic when no one answered back. "Ok, enough games this isn't funny!" She shouted walking around the room.

Something behind Akira cracked sending chills up her spine, slowly turning around she found the least person she expected to see. Mika, with her big ears and bushy tail, she trotted over to Akira leg brushing herself against it.

"Awww Mika, how did you get in here?" She hugged her tight. "Were you the one in the trash?" Akira kissed Mika's forehead walking the kitchen. "I'll clean the vase up late." She murmured. Throughout the day she played with Mika, explored the house and it secret doorways and rooms. Akira couldn't help to feel like a kid again when her, Abby and Dakota would go to Abby's grandparents' house and chase the monsters out of the basement, and spy on the aliens in the attic.

"Wait for me. Mika slow down, I can only limp so fast." Akira went after Mika when she stole her last piece of cake and have been running for the half pass hour. _Damn how big is this house?_ "Okay, Mika you win, I'm bushed." Akira supported herself on a wall as she caught her breathe when the wall revolved into a darkroom. "That wasn't creepy at all." She laughed nervously. Scared to move away from the wall, she out stretched her foot to see if anything was in front of her.

"Damnit where are the light?"She yelled as the lights in the room spontaneously, became a lit. "I'm really not liking, this house anymore." This room was unlike all the other secret rooms she have found, this one was a grand Library with mirrors glass floors and one huge glass window in the center of the wall. "Wow!" Her voice echoed. Going to one of the bookshelves you found all kind of books. Books from Sherlock's homes to the Napoleon era, hell she even found a Harry Potter books (LOL).

"I think I'm in heaven." She sang as to go through the many shelves of books. After a while you ended up near the big glass window. Looking out the window she saw the whole village, a little school and the shops and so much more she didn't even knew they had. Akira only knew about 10% of the village and other 90% she didn't come across. Akira was snapped out of her astonishment when she heard clawing, and a small whine, "_Mika!"_ followed by her name being called.

_Temari?_ Quickly she went to the wall and pressed her weight against it but it didn't move. _Damn it all._ "Akira! You home?" _Kankuro shit! They're getting closer._ She pushed again shoving her shoulder into the wall and again it didn't budge. "Maybe she's dead." _Yeah fuck you too Gaara_. Finally the wall gave way throwing Akira into the hall, shutting close right when Temari came around the corner.

"There you are, didn't you hear us calling you?" She helped Akira up dusting her off.

"Sorry, I was too busy dying." Akira said eyeing Gaara. He only turned away from her walking back down the hall.

"Only, if I was so lucky." Gaara smarts back.

"Please don't start!" Temari snaps.

"Gaara started it."

"I don't care. Come it's late and I'm tired, father doesn't like for us to be on this side of the house."

"Why?" she asked while looking at Mika.

"I don't know, Akira it's been a rule even since Gaara was born…I think?"

"…Why, since Gaara?"

"Akira, would you please!"

So the night pretty much wore on with Akira bugging the hell out Temari or Kankuro, she left Gaara alone for the time being.

Akira laid spiraled out on the couch sleeping with her left leg hanging on the back of the couch while she rested her head on the arm, she had one hand on her stomach while the other dangled above the floor with Mika curled at the other end of the couch.

"Robert, tell me why you are here." Kazekage asks coming into the living room.

"I have stolen from you."

"Yes, and what was it that you were trying to steal."

"A very important scroll."

"And do you know what the punishment is for that crime?" Robert looked away shamed.

"But you have offered me a deal so great I decide to give you another chance."

"Yes."

"And what was the deal that you offered me."

"To give you Amaterasu."

"But Amaterasu hasn't walked this earth in 10 millenniums and it to be a myth…so how is it you know for sure where she is to be?"

"Amaterasu dwells in my daughter."

* * *

OK so there you go children hope you like i'll try to get them out faster. Plz do the 3R's. 3


	9. Neko

I hope you enjoy this one it was another one that was fun to write. but this one is reallly, really long but i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!!

* * *

Ch.8 Neko

"Wake up Akira!" Temari yells in Akira's ear pulling her out of the bed.

"I don't wanna!" She whined.

"Oh come on, we're going shopping!!"

"I REALLY don't wanna." Akira crawled back into bed when Temari yanked her by ankle.

Akira grabbed the beds head broad as Temari tried to pull her out of bed. "NO, mommy I don't wanna go to school." She whined.

"AH, this is hopeless!" Temari yells leaving the room.

"Temari where's Akira?" The Kazekage asks his daughter. "Aren't you supposed to go shopping to replace her clothes?"

"She won't wake up."

"Well, let her sleep for a while longer then try again." Then he turns and left.

Couple hours later Temari decided to try again but this time with back up. "Now, Gaara all you have to do is wake her up."

"Why, can't you?"

"Because, she won't listen to me and she listens to you."

"No she doesn't and we fight. Fighting isn't listening." Gaara said matter-of-factly.

"Just go wake her up Gaara!"

Walking into the room Gaara saw Akira buried deep beneath the covers with one leg sticking out. "Akira wake up." Walking over to her Gaara poked her back. "Wake up, Akira." He shook her shoulder. "Aka--" Gaara was suddenly thrust forward under the covers and was warped in smooth slender arms and legs. Akari's legs warped themselves around one of his, then one of her arms slides across his stomach while the other clenches his arm to her breast.

"Dakota, you know better than to wake me." Akira snuggles closer to his arm.

_Dakota?_ "Akira, I'm not.." Gaara was silent by Akira lightly brushing her lips up and down his neck.

"You're not what?" she asked as she playfully bit his neck. Gaara's whole body went stiff as she tugged on his giggling. "What's wrong Dakota, you don't wanna play?" she giggled looking up at him. Instead of seeing Dakota Akira saw crimson red hair and sea green eyes and let out a loud scream.

"GAARA!!!" Akira flew from the red head and successfully landed off the bed and on her head.

"See, I told you Gaara she would listen to you." Temari comes in the room smiling brightly.

"Ouch, my head!!!" Akira rose up from the side of the bed rubbing her head.

"Well, know that you're up, get dressed!" Temari, smiles dragging Akira into the bathroom. After she was done dressing Akira went down stairs in a bad mood.

"Akira! You ready to go?"

"So what are we doing again?" Akira asked with no real interest.

"We're going shopping!!" Akira gave her a blank stare as she said this. "What you don't like to shop?"

"It kool every once in a blue moon, but I don't really favor it."

"Hum, well I love shopping it so fun and relaxing." She sighs. "Here we are the best shop in the whole village. Ok now pick whatever you like and I'll be back."

"Hey wait were…?" Temari left before Akira finished her comment. _Great, just, great_.

Looking around Akira found a nice plan black tank top then she spotted this tan vest that had four buckles, she immediately tried it on with the black tank and fell in love. The two hugged her waist perfectly and the best part it stopped two inches above her bellybutton showing off her tone stomach. _Maybe this can be fun._

Quickly Akira ran out to see what she could find and by sheer luck she found half sleeves that matched her vest. Putting it on it came up to her mid forearm and flared down with buckles to tighten. Fumbling through the clothes Akira came across a skirt that had long thick stripes at the end and a big thick belt. Digging deeper into the heap of clothes she pulled what looked like leg warmers and amazingly the belong with her skirt. They two had the thick long strips at both ends and a belt to help stay at her knees. Finally Akira stumbled upon some thick shoes and fingerless gloves.

"Hey Akira, I'm back!" Temari sang.

"I'm in the dressing room!" Excitement was full in Akira's voice.

"Sounds to me, that someone had fun?"

"Yes, okay did…so you want to see what I picked out?"

"Hell yeah why wouldn't I!"

Akira then jump from the dressing room and Temari felt her jaw drop, who knew Akira knew how to shop and Temari came here a billon time and never saw that outfit. _And here I thought I would had to stand by her side every step of the way._ The skirt hung loss off Akira hips and the vest did her waist justices.

"So do you like it?"

"Yes I love it your…good… it would have taken me a least 30mins to put all that together and you did it in 5, I'm impressed for someone who doesn't like to shop."

"I don't like to shop doesn't mean I don't know how to."

"Oh stop whining and come on we have a lot of shopping."

"Okay how about you take the north shops and I'll take the west, meet back here an hour from now." Akira suggested.

"Sounds great let go."

30 minutes has pass since Akira left Temari and had bought six outfits that would be sexy and comfortable. Now she walked aimlessly from shop to shop not really in the mood to shop anymore when she bumped into some one.

"Oh I sorry I wasn't looking at where I was headed." Akira apologized.

"No, it's okay." Looking up Akira saw a girl with white hair and a straw hat.

"Wow, you have white hair." She murmured.

"As do you." The girl spoke softly.

"Yeah, I know I really never met anyone with white hair, well anyone my age." The girls laughed outstretching their hands.

"I'm ne--Anna."

"I'm Akira."

"Akira… that sound familiar…anyways, I now that we just met but would you to share a bowl of Ramón with me…" Anna asked shyly.

"Um…sure where is it?"

"Oh right over there!" she pointed to a small stand.

"Yeah, okay." As Akira sat and eat she found out that Anne wasn't from here, she was force to come here by father, and her mother die was she was young. Akira listen to Anne basically tell her, her life story, Akira really didn't mind listening and truthfully it looked like she needed.

"And I have his two minions, always nagging at me so I ran away and change everything about me…"

"NEKO!!"

_"OH NO THEY FOUND ME AGAING!" _ They both said in unions.

"_FOUND YOU…THEIR AFTER ME!"_

_"WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU?"_

"Wait, your Neko?" Akira broke away from repeating each other.

"….That explains why Akira sounded familiar."

"Yeah and it explains why they kept thinking I was you."

"Ne--Oh…" the black haired men looked back between Akira and Anna or now Neko.

"Kiyoshi, don't just stand there grab her!" The Silver hair man yelled.

"Which one?"

"Um grab both!"

"_WHAT!"_ The both girls looked at each other then took off running as fast as each could.

"Neko come back now!"

"Fuck that!" She yells behind her.

"Quick, turn here."

"Where are we going?"

"Well since you're following me…I heading home."

"Here, this will be faster." Neko jumped high and land on top of a roof. "Come before they catch up!" she yells.

"How in the damn world did you do that!" Akira screamed.

"Just jump up!"

"No, you do not understand, HOW!"

"I don't know just jump!"

"NEKO!" Panicking Akira ran around the building neko had jump on and down the alley.

"Um ok, ok try pushing all your energy that you're using to run into your feet." She shrieks as she jumps from building to building. "Akira, trust me and yourself, just jump!"

_Damn, damn_. Closing her eyes Akira jumped forcing all her energy into it.

"YES, now Akira just do that from roof to roof." Running Akira jump off the edged and land perfectly on each roof.

"Ahahah I'm doing it!" She laughed.

"Now where do you live?"

"Right!" Akira finally caught up to neko and lead her toward home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea I mean. I don't want you to get into trouble over my problems." She worried.

"Na, it's okay I understand your situation, my father force me here too and I make it hell for him the best I can." Making it home Akira quickly snuck through an open window.

"Hurry, I don't know who room this is."

"Why are we sneaking in? I thought this was okay."

"It is, just but think about it if someone walks in and sees us their going to get suspicious." Appearing out the door Akira dashed down the hall and into her room. "Gaara, are you in here….Hello?" She waved for neko.

"Whoa! Is this your room!?" Neko gasped.

"Yeah but I share." Akira put down her bags going through it. "Here are some clothes you can sleep and the bathroom right there."

"Thanks Akira but I don't want to kick your roommate out."

"Neko stop worrying, hell it feels like I practically known you my whole life and plus he can sleep on the couch." Akira reassured her.

"_He?_ Your roommate is a he?" A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Yeah, a real pain if you know what I mean."

"There's only one bed." Neko was grinning now. "So…you sleep together?"

"Well yeah, no I mean we don't sleep together …" Akira mumbled. Now that she thinks back, where Gaara has been sleeping, never once had she seen him in his bed. _Well duh cuz you're in it._

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Neko! Stop it!" Akira giggled as Neko hopped up and down on the bed.

"Oh come on Akira you're the one that said that you fell like you practically known me your whole life, so tell me is he cute or what?"

"He's a mean son of a bitch." Akira spat and went back to finding Neko clothes for tomorrow.

"That doesn't mean he's cute, even a son of a bitch can be fine as hell.

Akira then found herself loss for word, what did she really think of him? _He an ass!_ "I really haven't thought of him that way I guess, he not ugly…" Akira went back when he fist kissed her, and felt butterflies enter her stomach.

"He's okay not much to look at."

"Liar!!" Neko barked.

"What? You asked what I think and I told you."

"No, I saw that look just now." She smirked.

"What look?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Get in the shower Neko!" Akira howled while laughing.

"Okay, ok." She giggled. Leaving to the kitchen Akira saw everyone eating, living in the own little worlds not really paying attention, Akira trying to stay invisible she tipped toed around the stairs.

"Akira, where did you go? I waited for you but you didn't show." Temari pouted. _Damn! I was almost there._

"Oh I ran into a friend… and she spending the night Gaara your on the couch." Akira glance at Gaara before turning away quickly walking away.

"Akira you can't just kick Gaara out of his own room." Her father spoke.

"Wait I thought it was our room?" She questioned back.

"It is, so you have to agree on things like this. Now ask him can your friend sleep in the room and if he can sleep on the couch." He commanded.

"But it's not like Gaara and I sleep together half the time I sleep by myself and I'm not even sure where he sleeps at."

"Ask him."

"Fine Gaara can my friend and I have the room for the night?" She muttered.

"No." Gaara answered without even looking up.

"You see, what was the point?" Akira screeched.

"Maybe if you asked him in a polite way, he may reconsider." Akira farther said simply.

"Gaara, may my friend and I please have to the room just for tonight." She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No."

"Fuck you bastard!"

"Akira!!!" Her father yells.

"But he's doing that on purpose!" she whined.

"Did her father even say it was okay for her to spend the night?" Gaara asked still not making eye contact.

"Yes and he said it was fine with him." Akira smarted back.

"Why won't you let the girls have the room, Gaara?" Robert asked.

Gaara stare at her father.

"You have to collaborate."

"Yeah collaborate." Akira mimicked.

"Fine, the girls on the couch I have _my_ room."

"Or you have the floor where you belong and we have the bed." She growled.

"How about, you and Gaara on the bed and your friend can be on the floor or the couch?" Robert put in.

"You can't put my fri--"

"That's fine with me." Gaara cut Akira off.

"Then it settled. Now I don't want any more fighting." Her father finished. Akira then noticed something her father and Gaara really doesn't know what she really like, what ticks her off, what she likes, anything. So that means they really won't know if she acting out of character…._this can work to my liking_, _but I'll wait and play my cards right..._

"Fine you're the one telling her."

Turning back to the room Akira stormed out the kitchen as Gaara followed her quietly. Bursting in the room she went and locked herself in the bathroom, just as Neko finished dressing. "What's wrong buttercup." She asked in a motherly tone.

"It's damn Gaara!" Akira pouted.

"I'm guessing that your roommate. What happen?"

"My father got mad that I was kicking Gaara out his room and telling him to sleep on the couch, so the only thing Gaara would agree upon was with you on the floor and me and him in the bed. He never sleeps in the bed so why now that bastard!" She huffed.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor Akira." Neko said sweetly leaving the bathroom."And plus maybe he want to get a little.

"Eww hell no!! Gaara isn't getting shit!"

"Stop whining." Gaara's deep quite voice ordered.

"Ah, you must be Gaara. Hi, I'm…'Anna'."

"You're on the floor." Gaara replied throwing blanks and pillow at her.

"Gaara!" Akira yelled.

"Well aren't you a joy." Gaara looked at 'Anna' quickly closing her mouth. "Um, Akira I think I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Awww Anna, you don't have to!" Akira complained.

"No its okay, I don't want to be…any trouble." She left the room.

"Whatever, I'm heading in the shower." Gaara announced.

"Bite me!" Gaara made a sound that was hard to believe might have been a laugh, as he left the room like nothing happen. "Why does he always make things so difficult?" Akira mumbled as she grabs a blanket, a pillow and ran out the room; it would hurt to sleep on the couch for one night.

"Hey, what you're doing with a blanket and pillow? Akira you're not sleeping down here cause of me are you?" Neko said.

"Neko you're my friend I don't want you by yourself." Akira smiled.

"Aww thanks girl…but you should take a shower you really stink." She laughed.

"Yeah? So what would happen if I were to I don't know" Akira slowly walks over to Neko out stretching her arms. "Hug you!!"

"Eww come on Akira that's nasty you smell like wet dog!!"

"Aww but don't you want to hug your friend!" Akira chased Neko around the living room trying to hug her before neko booted her out to shower.

30 minutes had passed by the time Akira had gotten into the shower when she finally got tired out just standing and went to reach for her towel then coming back empty handed. Looking out from behind the shower curtain Akira cursed seeing that she forgot her towel and clothes when she went down stairs. Turning off the water she step out the tub, poking her head out the door. _Good_, the hall was clear, _let just hope Gaara hasn't gotten out the shower yet._

Sneaking out Akira ran to the room quietly open and slip through the door when she felt her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. There was Gaara stand with a towel wrapped around his waist…blank faced. The two teens both stood there frozen in time, Akira felt her mouth open and close with no word coming out after what felt like eons of time, Gaara finally turned back to the bathroom. Once he closed the door Akira dashed to the dresser and pulled out clothes slapping them on as quickly as possible. Then running out the room, down the stairs and diving on the couch.

"You okay Akira?" Neko asked turning away from the TV.

"I just had an awkward moment."

"Sooo what was the awkward moment that made you run ?"

"Uh I kinda don't want to say."

"Come on you can tell me!"

"It's really embarrassing!!! And stupid of me to do and-

"Spit it out already!!" Neko barked.

"Gaara kind of saw me naked, I forgot my clothes and towel in the room so snuck out to get before anyone saw then…he came out the bathroom right when I enter the room." Akria told her but it came out more like this. Gaarakindofsawmenaked,… ."

"STOP Laughing Neko it isn't funny!!!" Akira pouted crossing her arm mad that she told her.

"You were naked, like completely, no clothes AHAHA OMG Akira!!!"

"Yeah yeah it didn't help that he was nothing but a towel around his waist either."

"HE WAS ONLY IN A TOWLE TOO!!!" Neko howled with laughed as Akira felt her face burn with humiliation.

"What going on down here that so funny, and didn't anyone invite me." Kankuro came into the living room with crossed arms.

Akira frown at Kankuro then got going into the kitchen. "I'm going to bake some cookies." Akira grumbled.

"Hey, Akira…What's wrong? What I say?" He looked so confused.

"Don't frit Kankuro, she just suffering from shyness." Anna (Neko) patted him on the back Smiling.

When the last batch of cookies was done, Akira plotted down in a chair burying her head in her hands. Even after 12 batches of cookies and she still felt embarrassed Gaara saw she naked then he just walked away as if it was nothing, making her feel like she had nothing to offer, which made her feel worst. Why should she care what Gaara thought of her body? She never cared before what guys thought.

_"AHHHH!!"_ Who cares what he thinks. Who cares that he has a rock hard body, bulging muscles, blazing six -pack and the way the towel hang loosely off his hip showing an amazing V-cut **_…. "NOOO! STOP IT NOW!!" _**She thought to herself. "You don't think Gaara is sexy, you don't think Gaara is sexy, you don't think he has a flipping hott bod, AND his wet body doesn't make you HOT!!!!" She cursed herself mentally, this was the second time she embarrassed herself in front of Gaara today TWICE in one day.

"You're going to eat all that by yourself?" Akira looked up already knowing who it was.

"No."

"Then why make it all?"

"Cuz I needed to put my mind on something else!"

"So you bake when you need to think."

"Damn it GAARA!!! What's whit all the questions?

"…what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. This seem to throw Akira off, she were expecting him to yell back at her or something but not this.

Grabbing a cookie she bit a big bite hoping to avoid the question. His eyes flashed to the cookies then to her and back again. His eyes were filled with curiosity as he looked at the cookies. "Have you ever had a cookie?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No not really…"

"Then eat one." He reach for a cookie like it was a trap or toxic, finally biting into it his face stayed blank but he reach for another cookie.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Akira reach for his hand placing a glass of milk in it as she restrained the other the best she could as he tried to get another cookie.

"Was it good?"

"Are you going to answer my question…"

"No it's okay…sooo you never had a cookie before why is that?" She shrugged gathering the cookie plate.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He asked standing up.

"Aww, Gaara baby you worried about the cookies?" She laughed turning to the counter.

"Yes, I'm very worry." Gaara spoke softly near her ear as he grabs the cookie plate from behind her. Again she were thrown off by his action…was he actually joking around with her? Gaara took the plate back to the table, leaving you stunned in the middle of the kitchen.

"Now, answer my question." _Nope there he is again._

"It's was nothing important."

"Bullshit." He grabbed another cookie.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is because you wouldn't have baked all these cookies if it wasn't anything."

"Why are you worried about." She grabbed a cookie. Gaara looked down not knowing what to say, should he tell her he have been writing his friend Naruto about her and what he should do. Gaara had to admit that Akira different from everyone he has met even from the beginning she wasn't scared of him, and that she's the only person that could somehow block his sand shield from protecting him from her touch. Even Shukaku hasn't asked for her blood to be spilled, so yeah he was spellbound by her. Plus he hasn't stopped thinking about that kiss.

"You interested me."

"I interpreted you?" Akira said slowly quite offended. Gaara knew this was the point where he opens up and tells her about his past, but he wasn't quite sure if he could trust her and what if he does show her and she becomes scare of him. He would admit that he like having her around having someone who wasn't afraid.

"Yes, I'm…I'm not like normal people…"

"Gaara, no one's normal everyone different and if everyone was the same life would be boring." Akira spoke as she licks the chocolate off her fingers. This was harder than it should be.

**"Just tell her like it is." **Shukaku spoke.

"Oh, yeah I could just tell her 'that I have a blood thirst demon locked inside of me'."

"Well, that different…." Akira slowly puts her cookie down. Gaara head popped up did he just say that out loud. Then Akira started laughing, why in the hell was she laughing?

"Gaara…everyone has demons, some are darker than other, you're not the only one who has demons." Gaara saw Akira's eyes cast a shadow as she pick up her cookie again. "God knows I do."

"COOOKIES!!!!!!!!" Anna burst into the kitchen with wide eyes as she dashed to the table.

"Akira, these cookies are good!!" Temari yells behind a laugher.

"Where did you learn to bake cookies this good? Temari you need to learn a thing or two from Akira!" Kankuro laughed stuffing cookies in his mouth.

"Oh bite me, Kankuro I cook just fine." Kankuro burst into laughter as Temari said this.

"Come on Temari, you know your ass can't cook worth shit!!!"

"Kankuro your sooo mean to your sister!" Anna hugged Temari.

As Anna sat down next to Akira, Akira notice half the cookies were in Gaara's lap and the other half was being demolished by Kankuro and even one else. Scooting over to Gaara Akira reach for a cookie only to have her hand slapped away. "Ouch! WTH!" She yelled at him. Akira tried again to get a cookie but Gaara kept slapping her hand away. "Aww come on Gaara you had like 13 cookies, I only had 3 so share!" Gaara slapped her hand away as he placed another cookie in his mouth. "Gaara I bake the cookies so let me have some!" She begged. "No, there mine." He spoke without looking at her.

"Gaara. Let. Me. Have. Some. It's. Not. Fair." With each word he slapped Akira hand away. Finally She decided to think outside the box.

"Come Gaara please, I'm even begging." Akira then hugged his head pressing him close to her breast placing her head on top of his. "I won't let go until I get a cookie." Gaara's hands then shot up to her waist trying to push her off but she hung on tight.

"Get off of me." Gaara mumbled into her chest as he shoved at her body.

"No, not until I receive at least four cookies." She playfully snapped in a childlike voice.

"There are my cookies!! Now let go…Akira Shove off!!" Kankuro explode with a huge laugh causing him to fall to his knees. Gaara then pushed roughly against Akira body pushing her down and taking him down with her. Gaara pulled free for her grip breathing hard as he glared evilly at her. Akira only laughed in accomplishment; all his cookies fell into her lap. Giving him a sexy smirk she bit into a cookie showing him than her plan worked flawlessly.

"Those are mine!!" Gaara barked.

"Aww Gaara baby are you mad that I stolen your precious cookies? And no their mine now!! Muwwahahaha" Akira gave an evil laugh as she held up the cookies.

"What's all that racket going on down here?" The Kazekage came down stairs and the air became suddenly tense but Akira was in to good of a mood to be respectable when the Kazekage enter the room.

"Gaara's mad cuz he think I stole his eyebrows." She pursed her lips together holding back a laugh when Temari burst out laughing then quickly covering her mouth then Kankuro who was finally able to stand fall back to his knees coughing with laugher.

"OMG Gaara why don't you have eyebrows!!!" Anna squawked unsuccessfully trying to sound serious. The Kazekage glared at all who were laughing but you could tell he wanted to laughed just ask much.

Gaara glower at everyone as the laugher stop immediately, save a giggling Akira, as she gave four cookies to Gaara who happily took them.


	10. Boredom is a bitch

I actually did a Lil researcher on this one so i hope that its good.

And thank to koodori-mayonaka-hana KARI 22 OF KARI LAND piratewriter Priestess-of-Jashin RoxasROFL for **_ADDing me to favs_** and thax to KARI 22 OF KARI LAND, Koodori-mayonaka-hana, Kurai Homura, leogirl321 for **_ADDing me to there alerts_** thanx you guys Ur the best 3!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!!

* * *

Ch.9 Boredom is a bi**h

Akira woken up groggy and moody, she been in this infuriating house over three days bored to tears and when she did do something, she got in to trouble for it, so what that she put plastic wrap over the toilet seat, you should look before you sit or piss…..and water never hurt anyone, it was just a joke, Temari got so mad when she tried to turn on the water in the kitchen and got sprayed instead a rub band on the kitchen sprayer never hurt anyone. Now Akira could understand the exploding bananas, eggs and peeps in the microwave was a bad idea but at least they stopped her before she could put the fireworks in, boredom is a bitch what a girl to do.

"Now Akira you have things to do." The Kazekage pointed behind him. "There are canvases, mannequins for you to design clothes, your mother told us these are the thing you like to do yes?"

"Yeah." Akira replied in a bored tone.

"Good, well then I expect at least 3 painting and oh maybe 2 outfits, before the end of the day." Akira looked at the Kazekage then flicked him off, for some reason she didn't like him the fact that he only shows his eyes creepy her out, and plus the past few days he has been mean. There was several time where he raised his hand as if he meant to hit her and other times he would yell for Gaara to come and put her in her place, so they didn't get long as he hope they would have.

"The councils will be coming to night to meet you and I look forward to see you on your best behavior." The Kage ignored her finger as he set the rules for today and left taking her father and the siblings with him. Akira stared at the thing the Kage had left it was turn she love to pain and draw, designing clothes, she even had a few ideas that were brewing but if she did as she was told she wouldn't have time to wreck havoc and her chances of going home will diminish.

Sighing Akira went to the canvases there were plenty of things to paint, Suna was beautiful, getting her supplies to gather she decides she'll paint everyone back home; she missed them all so much it was starting to hurt. Halfway through Akira notice the maids and butlers moving around sluggishly not really having anything to do. Then it hit her of course how could she forget she and Abby use to do this all the time when they a load of things to do but if she did this things could get wild very wild…_wait a sec Akira why are you thinking this through, it's the perfect plan especially since the counsels coming. _Smiling evilly she got the attention of the maids.

"Um excuse me, hi um you think you can do me a favor?" Akira asked sweetly.

"Why yes madam, what is it that you need?"

"Umm do you….do you have energy drinks…..like Red Bull, Monster, Venom…..things like that….?" She asked hastily.

"Why yes, in the market do you want me to buy some?"

"Yes, a lot…buy a lot… a whole shit load I'm going to need all the energy a can get!" Akira quickly shooed the maid off. Oh yes, she going to be on her_ best_ behavior….

***

"Chiyo-baa-sama, is there any news on Amaterasu?" The Kazekage asks without looking up from his paper work.

"No, the jutsu blocking her from me is strong then I gave it credit for, it going to take some more time." She said calmly.

"That is one thing we don't have is time, we're running out of it!!!" The Kage rose his voice as he stood up.

"Don't yell at me, the village that put Amaterasu into her first host made where no one can access her….you knows the story Amaterasu isn't a normal Biju hell she even isn't a Biju she's a Goddess _the_ Sun goddess. When her brother Tsuki-Yumi the moon tried to kill her she went to her villagers and locked herself away in a human girl, Amaterasu couldn't stand be mistreated by her brothers so this time she vowed not to show herself until she decides, she wasn't going to let history repeat itself, she wouldn't trick to come out like she did when she locked herself in the cave when Susanoo, in a drunken rage, destroyed Amaterasu's rice fields, palace, and shrines, and killed several of her handmaidens.

So Amaterasu told the villagers of a jutsu that could lock her away inside an animal then a human girl and only a girl and when the girl has a female child she would be automatically which host from the mother to the child without a ritual……Kazekage this is a Goddess we're dealing with a Goddess Biju….some say that she appeared through out time as different animals her last was a giant white wolf. Thus giving Akira the white hair and yellow neon eyes, when her hair and eyes are brown as chocolate. So it like I said it's going to take some time." The old woman spoke as she turns for the door.

"But what about the orbs…."

"Only when she is awaken Kage until then leave the orbs alone their no uses to us if we don't have the Goddess…" Little did they know that a certain red haired boy was listening to their tiny chat, and as quietly as he came he left.

***

Gaara looked watched the whole village from his favorite cliff side as he thought about his father conversation with Chiyo. "What does it have to do with him and Akira getting married?" Sadly Gaara already knew the answer too. _Power_. Powers was his entire fathers want, even though his plan failed to take over Konoha, he still trying to make himself powerful. Sighing Gaara cursed his father, he got off luck if Baki didn't find him in time Orochimaru would have killed him, and then his father played poor helpless victim to Orochimaru to get off the hook with the consuls saying that Orochimaru blackmailed him, _bullshit_…..

_**"I know why Akira was able to block you sand shield…**"_ Shukaku said suddenly.

**"Yeah and why is that?**"

**_"__Amaterasu,"_**

**"Well I could have told you that."**

**_"Quiet boy!!! Now like I said Amaterasu, I ran into her once, before all this host shit, she was the only female Biju there was so she was well know….and I don't know why I didn't see it before when the sand shield wouldn't work she's the only thing that can stop it completely….Amaterasu can control more the just the power of the sun…"_ **

**"What do you mean more?**"

**_"As in the four other elements, earth, wind, fire and air….she taught herself over time when she locked herself in the cave…she use to tease me about not being the only one that can control sand…."_**

**"Sounds to me you had a crush on her…" **Gaara poked but the demon had already left. Looking out towards the sun set Gaara started to wonder something completely off the charts. _Was Shukaku even in love?_

_***_

Everything was in place and with time to spear Akira looked over at the work she had done and was proud. The music was blasting, people from all over the village were partying at the Kazekage mansion mostly teen but who cares. Akira spent the whole day setting up with glow in the dark paint, and streamers she put up her many different outfits she made out on display along with her paintings. She wore one of her outfit she made, it was a black and lime green petticoat tutu with a mini corset that stopped at her small waist with two black bans on her arms she had stocking strap hanging freely at her legs with nice two inch heels. Akira severed chips and dips around the party as she waited for the Kazekage to come home and as if on cue she walked right in front of the front door as the Kage walked in with the consul_. "And let the games began."_

"OH! Hi, Kazekage, Father, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara honey!!!" Akira spoke with the fakest voice possible.

"AKIRA! WHAT THE HELL!!!" the Kage yells. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THE CONSUL WAS COMING!!"

"Oh my…was that today I didn't notice (hiccup) I'm so, so sor(hiccup)ry." _Damn those energy drinks I'm going to be wire this whole night._

"Now, now Kage don't go blowing a fuse, now if you excuse me I have food to past around." Akira then rose the severing plate above her head. "Oh and do you like my outfit." She giggled as she twirls.

"Who wants chips come and gets it!!" Boys immediately run over other trying to get chips from the sexy server girl. "Stop fighting there's an enough to go around." Akira cooed to the boys who seemed drunk by her presents.

"Akira would you like to dance." A guy with blue hair came up to her wrapping his hand around her waist.

"I would love too." She turns back to the group still standing by the door. "Don't wait up for me." She giggled then was swept way the guy.

Kazekage could believed what this bitch was doing fuming the Kage was about to yell for the party to stop when Temari yells.

"What the fuck are you doing with my bra!!!!" All of the guys frozen, as she took out her fan ready to kill. Kankuro then takes off running after three groups of guys with his puppets.

"Wait, Kankuro!!" Kazekage yells but it was too late his oldest children were already gone.

Akira smiles as the two run off leaving a pissed off Kage, a confuse consuls and….wait where Gaara and her father. There she spotted them Gaara was somewhere near the cookies and her father was coming straight at her. She smirked as she started to dance more with the guy behind her. Akira pushed her hips to the guy hips as they grind to the fast music, his hands trailed down to the ends of her skirts and slid inward slightly before she was pulled roughly away into the crowd and into strong arms.

"Hi, Ryuichi" she giggled. "What took you so long?" Akira looked up at him smiling, they ran into each other earlier today when Akira ran out the paint to get more glow in the dark paint. She found out that he just came back from a mission and was hoping to see her and that when she let him in on her master plan of destruction.

"I had to fight my way out of the group of girl….I don't want to talk about it." He said grimly

"That bad uh, well while we have time you know the plan right?"

"Yeah, of course who do you think you're talking to booboo the baboon?" he said with a smile as they danced. "When the Kage crash the party, he'll yell for everyone to get the hell out then we run like bats out of inferno with a group of people to cover us. Then we break it for my house where you'll still for two week until we can sneak you out of the village."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Akira hugged him.

"No, no you haven't." he teased. "Ok now do you know the plan if we get caught?"

"Yeah, you come and rescue me for Gaara's room at mid-night and if there guards I'm screwed." She laughed.

"Hey look there's the Kage we should get ready…" Ryuichi then grabs her hand and sneaks through the crowds closer to the door, just as the Kazekage roared.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!"

Akira then kicked off her shoes and ran like Olympian track runner doing her best to keep up with Ryuichi. They both took a sharp turn breaking away from the group of teens down an ally way to only run into Gaara.

"Aww fuck me damn it!!!" Akira screams. "Quickly!" she grabs Ryuichi hand as she jumps up to a roof top and landing soundlessly.

"Where in the world, did you learn how to do that!?" Ryuichi demeaned.

"No time must run!" Gaara stared at where Akira just been it seems that she wasn't just sitting at home being bored after all.

**_"Ooo I always love a good chase!" _**Gaara smirked agreeing with the demon as sand swirled around him.

Running from roof top to another Akira couldn't help but feel excitement run through her vein, she was enjoying this too much for her liking but right she didn't care.

"Akira, slow down we need to be careful now that they know we're out." Ryuichi whispered. She nodded as she slid to a stop panting.

"Ok….that sound good…to me."

"Come let's get off the roof before Gaara finds us."

"Yeah but why is only Gaara after us?" Akira asked as she jumped down from the tall sand like building.

"Because, he's faster and more of a threat then the others are." Ryuichi peaked around the corner as he said this. _What does he mean more of a threat? _And as if he read her mind he answers her silent question.

"Gaara…he isn't human….just not right in the head….more like…" He struggled with the right words to say. "Gaara's a monster, evil his father put some kind of sand demon into him when he was a child and well…Gaara's kill many people of this village and the next he's not safe to be around." There he said it he could think of a nicer way to put it.

Akira ran alongside Ryuichi as he said all of this. _Was this what Gaara meant when he said that he had demons? And if he was so evil why aren't I dead, god know out of all people I should have been dead long time ago. _Ryuichi then dragged Akira to a sudden stop flying her into his back, whimpering she peaked over his shoulder to see her fiancé.

"Gaara, how nice to see you…"

"Give back Akira." He demanded.

"Um I'm not being held against my will you know." But neither boy would listen. _Well I can use this as my escape plan. _Sneaking back she turns the corner only to be snatched up by vale dude.

"Damn it, every time I try to leave you stops me but heed my word vale dude I will escape, I will muwahahaha!!!!!" Akira laughs crazily.

Baki stares at the girl in his arm yet again she is just too much trouble. "So is there a slim chance that you know you could let me go?" she looked up at him as he shook his head. "Shit."

* * *

Ok hope you all enjoyed it as much as i lol i'll try to get the next one out soon. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	11. Demons

Akira: sorry ppl but Akari could be here at the moment so i'm here instead ok :D good so now she apologizes for not being here and updating in a looooog time she's been really really busy with skool, prom, college and junk.... and the reason for her not being here is that something happen that result in tears, bloodshot eyes, then later puffy face and eyes....so yeah...but she was determined to get this out to you guys, oh and i almost forgot forgive her yet again this one might be on the short side. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!!

* * *

Ch.10 Demons

Akira couldn't believe what happen. How could she do this to her? Akira thought she was on her side but after this, this was unacceptable. Her own mother sold her out…how in the world did this happen? She knew putting things in the microwave and a bad thing to do but Akira thought her mother would understand that she was doing this so she didn't have to marry Gaara. Now Gaara wasn't bad or repulsive or anything she just didn't like the idea of getting married at such a young age.

So here she is running in Suna's icy midnight air for punishment and that wasn't all either she was on house arrest too with the side of chores: to clean the whole house, no scratch, that's not house it shouldn't be called house more like damn mansion. Oh how, Akira wished to bob her mother didn't know her so well, but she did, her mother knew how Akira despises chores and even more …exercising, how she hated thee.

"Damn, I've been here at least two good weeks…how didn't I ever notice how cold it got in Suna!!!!" Akira screams as she tried to push herself to make it another mile. Shit, she ran already 6 times _around _Suna, do you have any idea how BIG Suna really is? It's damn HUGE.

"Stop whining and get a move on two more miles!" Baki braked as he jogged next Akira like it was nothing. "Maybe next time you'll think before you act out again now wont you."

Akira exploded into the kitchen, tired as hell, she just got done running her last two laps of the village and its 6 in the morning and she just now getting in. "If you keep the pace I told you, you would've gotten home much, much earlier." Baki nagged as Akira strived to keep from passing out on to the floor.

Temari watched as Akira walked in the house, poor girl look as if she'll dropped any second. Her feet dragged across the floor, her eyes were half open and she slouched so close to the ground she looked like in ape. The poor child was still in the outfit from last night. "Akira, honey I have been informed that you have to clean the house, and Father told me that you only had to clean the side of that house that you're on, Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." Akira mumbles as she cracks open one of the few hundred energy drinks that she made the maids buy. God that's good. Yes she's going to need a lot more of this magically drinks.

"Come Akira, you need to get a move on Kazekage-sama told me to not let you rest until your job is done."Baki ordered.

"Go fuck yourself in the ass, I just got done running 13 damn miles around fuckin Suna, I will take my break without any interruptions." Akira spoke with so much venom that it actual made the old nin quiver.

Gaara came down stairs to Akira yelling at Baki-sensei and from what he hear he couldn't have said it better himself. "I see that your run didn't go so while."

"Can it mascara boy! Or you too will suffer my wrath!" She roared as flames shot from her eyes.

**_"AHAHA I like this chick!!"_**The demon laughs.

**"Yeah you only like her cuz she might be hosting your past lover." **

Akira finished cleaning the bathrooms as she head to the Temari's bedroom to see if it needs clean and to get the laundry. As expected her room was clean as a military base, but she couldn't say the same for Kankuro's room. The room stunk so bad it made Akira stop in her tracks as she cringed with watery eyes.

"GOD DAMN!" Akira plugged her nose. "That is FUNKA. How does he sleep in here?" Moving around in the room she saw moldy food and things that once was food but now had mutated. Examining the room Akira failed to notice the movement behind hind her, scooting piles of unknown substances with her foot Akira felt something slithering around her ankle. Pausing she looked down only to see a sock, a green sock that she once believed was white, laying on her shoe, kicking it off her foot she saw that was somehow stuck on her shoe.

"EWWWW EWWW EWW, get off I really don't want to touch it!!" She hollered. As she hope around Akira felt her wrist tighten, looking down she came face with a shirt that somehow tied itself on the her, forgetting the sock, she tried to pried off the shirt but the damn was on tight as she yanked and pulled with her other hand it too was pulled away by what looked like a pair of pants.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!" She screamed and as to answer her question Akira saw something crawl its way to her. _What in bob's name is that? _As she looked closely she saw it was a long sleeve shirt. The arms move along the floor dragging itself to her but the shirt was empty. Then it slowly lifted up the head part of the shirt, the only thing going through Akira's mind was how in the hell was a shit with no person in it moving, before it jumped warping itself around her head suffocating her.

"WTF!!!! Get the fuck off!!" Akira threw the shirt down while she turn and ran for the door only to be attacked more by Kankuro's dirty laundry, piles of plies of clothes buried Akira as she tried to reach for the door before her hand was drown in the shitty smelling clothes.

"Madam, Madam Akira are you alright?" Akira woke up to a soft voice, she heard that voice before but where. "Oh, my please Madam Akira wake up." _Hanako?_ Opening her eyes Akira came face to face with bight blues ones. So it is Hanako, she was the young maid that helped her buy all though energy drinks.

"Oh thank you Kami, for answering my prayers!" She rejoiced. "Now Madam Akira are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Hanako I'm fine, a little stiff but fine…but Hanako can you tell me what happen? I-I was about to clean Kankuro's room then w-well I'm not sure…" Akira actually remembered what happen but if it was true then Hanako must have found her in the pile of clothes.

Hanako gave a shy smile. "What you just witness was the act of true filth, if dirt is left unattended for the a matter of months and years, the dirt turn then turns on anyone who tries to clean it."

"You have to be bullshitting me right…..right Hanako…..AND NO WAS GOING TO WARN ME ABOUT THIS LITTLE MATTER I COULD HAVE DIE BY SERIOUS FOUL SMELLING CLOTHES I MEAN LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akira held her arms up to Hanako to see, her wrist looked like had gotten in to a fight with some rope and lost terribly, her arms looked as if she was tony the tiger.

"Well actually when I found you I was coming to tell of the fact but you seem to beat me to the punch." Hanako laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well if it was for you I would have still be buried alive and never found so thanx, but having been raise by my mother who's a clean freak, I can't let this go on any longer." Akira stood up dust herself off as Hanako did the same she asked.

"What are you going to do Madam Akira?"

"First I gonna have a bath, then after that some lunch and hopeful after those two things I would've came up with what to do about Kankuro's room." Hanako sweated dropped she really didn't see that coming.

So after her shower Akira found out that she had a lot more cuts and bruise then she anticipated, the hot water stung so bad she ended up taking a cold shower and as for lunch Hanako treated her to a PB and J sandwich on toasted bread.

"So Madam Akira have you came up with something?"

"Yeah, ok this is what we're going to need: a vacuum cleaner the old fashion kind the one you know that looks like elephants, a lot of the vacuums bags, trash bags, washing powder and liquid kind, then we are going to rent out a whole laundry mat." Akira finished her sandwich. "We are going to have ourselves a spring cleanin."

5 hours later Hanako and Akira lay in the middle of what's now a clean Kankuro's room everything organized and put into the right place. Akira couldn't believe how much junk he had in his room it was just nasty, her and Hanako had to dress in full length clothes and oxygen masked the make sure they didn't die because of lack of air.

"I can't believe sir Kankuro had so many dirty magazines in so many, many places……why would he hide them in his dresser and under his bed?"

"Cause he damn nasty ass freak that's why!!"

"But, Madam Akira would he be mad, that we're throwing them away?"

"No, Hanako he won't be mad not at all……he'll be damn furious hehehe." Akira giggled. This didn't make Hanako feel any better but she agreed with Akira, he shouldn't be having that_ many_ magazines.

"MMMMMMM something smells good!" Kankuro moans as he and the rest of the family walks into the dining room. Kankuro went to the table sneaking a few or more bites of food.

"Kankuro stop eating the food, if you're that hungry help me set the table." Suddenly every guy's heart dropped in responses to Akira's outfit. She wore what looked like a apron made into a dress that flared out making it really short. The apron like dress was dark purple with black laces and a big black bow tied in the back, she had her long white hair tied into a mess bun with strands of hair hang loosely now the side.

"A-Akira what are y-y-you wearing?" Her father stammered. Now he wasn't stuttering because he thought how sexy his daughter was or anything, no, he stammered because of how little she wore.

"You like it!?" She gave a little twirl raising it more giving them a little glimpse of the bottom edge of her butt.

"Akira!" Robert was horrified when she saw his daughter do that. "The counsels are HERE!" Akira leans to the right as she saw a group of geezers.

"Aww shoot I didn't make enough food, oh well that's means they can't eat, come back next time!"

"Young lady! Do you want to run another 13 miles around Suna?" The Kazekage yells.

"Nope, I think I'm good." She smiles as she turns head back into the kitchen. "Oh and Gaara your nose is bleeding, yours too Kankuro."

Gaara follow Akira into the kitchen after her father told him to tell her change clothes and to clean his nose_. **Does she have the nicest ass on her or what, toned yet still soft and jiggle!!**_ Shukaku roared with laughter as he supplied Gaara with idea of what he could to with her in a cretin position. Gaara shook the images from his head, he never understood why males liked that position, it looked too animalistic he'll never take Akira in that way. **_You say that now._**

"Akira." Gaara deep monotone seemed to startle her when she jumped at her name.

"AH, damn it!" she cried as she shot her left hand back quickly almost hitting Gaara in the face.

Catching her wrist Gaara looked at it, she had cut her finger and it was now bleeding freely. Gaara looked at Akira face to see she was staring at her hand worriedly; it was a really deep cut. Moving her finger closer to him, he hear her yell not to touch like a child dose after falling crying for mother attention but not wanting them to touch it where it hurts.

"I'm serious don't touch it, Gaara!" she whined as Gaara kept bring her finger closer until he put it in his mouth. "Dude WTH!" Akira screams as she tried to pull her finger out of Gaara's mouth. "Gaara, stop this come on that's nasty you could get sick!" He held on to her tight and Akira was getting pissed off, she wasn't going to just stand her and let him suck on her finger and plus his tongue was warping itself around her finger she felt her eye twitch.

Akira knew she would be able to get his hand near her mouth; Gaara will just use his strength to pull him back so she went to the next best thing.

Gaara flinch when he felt Akira bite on to his neck, her lips were warm on his skin and the way her tongue flick across his neck made his body heat up in a place that he wish wouldn't get hard. **This is the second time she bit my neck, well at least she's not thinking I'm Dakota_. _**Finally pulling away from her finger Gaara lick his lips as she warped her finger in an gauze while doing this Akira was still sucking on his neck and for and odd reason he wasn't stopping her which he need it to do quick before something happens. Gaara cursed his sand not work when he was around her even his damn sand shield failed to keep her lips off, Akira won't want to bite him if he tasted like sand.

Akira knew he that he stopped but she thought she'll go ahead and make him suffer like she did. She bite down softly as she pulled away tugging at his neck. Pulling from his neck Akira saw she left teeth marks on his neck surrounded by a red looking blob.

"Oh jeez Gaara you better get that rash check out!" She spoke loudly as his Father walked into the kitchen.

Glaring at her he squeezed her finger. "Your father said go change your clothes." Gaara saw her eyes water as he tighten his grip on her cut. _Damn that redheaded bastard. _

Akira came down to see that Hanako and added to the dinner for her and set the table and everyone was waiting on Akira. Sitting down her father stared at her; she knew very well what he was looking it as always it was her outfit but this time it was too under dress, hey if it was dinner time then she could her pj's.

"Akira!" her father gave a warning tone.

"What, you said you to change but not into what."Akira gave a look of innocence's.

"Now, Robert let up the girl she's only having fun." One of the elders commented.

Akira smirked. "Oh, what now are you going to play the role of the good consul member and try get on my good side?"

"Akira if you can't say something nice-"

"Yeah, yeah don't say anything at all," Akira finished uninterested as she pushed her food around.

The dinner went uneventful the adults main discussing Gaara and her future. Akira was getting real tired of they were talking about her future and not getting her input. Akira was doing her best to listen in on what they were saying now when they dropped their voices to low whispers. Every now and again she would catch a word or two but there was one word they made her stomach tighten to the point of pain.

_How do they now about that…_the word she heard wasn't really a word but a name, a name that haunted her dreams for months on end, a name that made her shudder in fear. _No, no you can't listen to them that person is long gone not here in Suna he won't harm us here…._Akira tried to suppress a quiver and dismiss what they say but she couldn't.

Gaara suddenly saw Akira shudder hold herself with her arms crossed over her, **_is she cold_**, but as he stared at her immediately push the thought out, something was wrong the wave of fear hit like powerful sandstorm.

"Akira, who is Brian?" the Kazekage asked. Gaara saw her tremble at his name.

"Oh, he's nobody, no real one important." She replied in a bored tone.

"Really, cause my sources tell me otherwise." The Kazekage was going to give her a chance to answer truthfully if she doesn't her lost.

"And might that be?"

"That Brian stole your first kiss…..but you told us that Gaara would be your first." He said coolly_. Shit, how much dose he, know must not know of that day he can't. _Gaara looked at Akira, was this true was he not her first kiss, because she was his.

"He was not, Gaara is." She stated with sassing attitude. Akira felt herself become nervous with each question.

"Akira, have you and Brain ever had a relationship of more than friends." One of the geezers asked.

"Hell the fuck no!!!"

"Then why are the picture of you and him going into a room together and from what a source tells me didn't come out until three days later." He smirks as he through the pictures on the table.

Everyone, except Gaara, didn't see Akira slowly pull the kitchen knife into her lap, frowning Gaara looked at her face and saw nothing a completely blank face, but the wave of fear grew stronger and if he were stand it would have knock him to his knees. **What is she so afraid of?**

"Nothing happened."

"So, you do admit to going to into the room."

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes, NOTHING HAPPNED SO WHY ARE YOU BREATHING DOWN MY DAMN FUCK ASS NECK YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and as she did so Gaara smelt blood fill the air, the Shukaku shifted inside of before settling again. Suddenly Gaara felt his fist ball together Akira cut herself when she scream but why? And why is his father and his men hounding her for?

"Because Brian called your cell phone saying that he has gotten everything ready for you and him to run off and elope. Now Akira you're getting married to Gaara and to get a call like that makes us question your relationship with this Brain fellow." Her father kindly informed. Akira said nothing as the hit of blood flooded the air. _You can't tell them if you do, the nightmares will come back and with the hallucinations, mom not here to help you when the try to put you into an asylum. _

"Now, Akira if you don't tell us what going on, we'll just ask Brian when he gets here." The Kazekage said knowingly.

"NO!!!! You can't bring him here send him back NOW!" Akira stood up abruptly screaming her hand squeezing the knife. Blood flowed from her hand like dropping water.

"Akira what the hell are you doing to your hand," Robert tired to reach for her she only back away. "Give me the knife baby, can't you see you're hurting yourself."

"Make Brian go back home!!!" She yells. "I can't have him here."

"Why not what are you hiding?" The Kazekage stands up_; maybe brain knows where the orbs are._

"I'm not hiding anything, now make him go back," Akira was now twisting the knife in her hands.

"Akira he already flying over here--"

"Then you better make should that he doesn't step foot in Suna or I'll kill myself!!!!" She demanded as she held up the knife to her own throat gazing at the Kage to her.

"You won't do it you don't have the guts you're bluffing."

"I tried it five times before: three over dosage and two cut wrists…almost won with the last two." She laughed evilly. "What makes you think now that I won't slice my own neck?"

Gaara stared at Akira this wasn't her it had to be someone else, the Akira he knew was one that was always joking never taking anything serious. **Was this what she meant when she said everyone has demons…is this her demon the Brian character? **Gaara notice each person reaction her father seem shock and disbelieve, his father look pissed, nothing new, the consuls members looked scare shitless, and as for Temari and Kankuro they both surprisingly able to get close to Akira without her aware of the getting closer with each second.

"Make sure he doesn't set foot in Suna!" everything was quite as they waited for the Kage's answer, nothing seemed to be moving, no one breathing, there was a freaky stillness in the house not even the did the floors groan to rune the quietness like they always did.

"No."

Quicker than any shinobi anyone has seen Akira sliced her own throat. The house froze in shock at her, Akira herself seem shocked as blood pour like a fountain from her throat and mouth pooling on the floor at her feet. _Only one person knows and mom won't tell so I never tell anyone…I'll take it to my grave._

* * *

Akira: OMG i might die!!!!! hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.


	12. Dreams and lullabies

Sorry for the wait this one actually stumped me i knew what i want to say but couldn't get down right lol...then i had prom (had a blast) then my birthday finally 18 hellz yeah lol.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!!

* * *

Ch. 11 Dreams and lullabies

_"No one will ever trust you again when they find out…"_

_"Why would they trust a murder?"_

**_"It was my fault, it was self defense…I wouldn't allow they to touch me in that way!"_**

_"But they didn't, you killed them before they touch you, no one will believe you…"_

**_"Yes they will, my mom, and friends they'll believe me!"_**

_"Really, would they? You always talked about how you hated them; how you wish they were never born."_

**_"They teased me, called me names when we were younger!!! There're just words of anger I was mad, I didn't mean it…I just wanted them to stop!"_**

_"I can make it all go away…all you have to do it remember…remember who's inside you….She's the one that can make your pain go away, my love, remember me."_

**_"I don't know what you're talking about! No one's inside me!!!"_**

_"YES THERE IS, JUST AS THERE SOMEONE INSIDE ME…THEY WERE SUPOOSED TO BE MARRIED BUT THE BITCH FELL IN LOVE THE DEMON!!!!!!!!! WE WERE SUPOOSE TO BE TOGHTER!!!"_ Brian brought down the hammer onto Akira's knee cap shattering her bones. _"PAIN WILL MAKE YOU REMEMBER, PAIN WILL WAKE HER UP FROM HER SLUMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"WAKE UP MY SUN GODESS WAKE UP!!!!" _Brian hammered Akira's body as he yelled_. "WAKE UP MY LOVE AND COME BACK TO MEEE!!!!!!!"_

…

"Hold her down, quickly strap her arms to the bed, Kame where's the anesthetic!!!" Temari watch from the corner as nurses ran in and out the room trying to get Akira under control as she kicked and swung herarms about**. **It's been a month since Akira cut her throat and the nightmares had began; she would wake up screaming and shouting, reopening her wounds again and again…never having the chance to heal.

As the last nurse left Temari made her way back over to Akira, as the same thought enter her head, _What had happen to Akira with Brian? _Sighing Temari moved a strand of hair out of Akira's face as the white hair girl slept on quietly, she's been visiting the girl even since she enter the hospital, for some odd reason she got really attached to Akira when the incident happen, Temari found herself unable to sleep at night worried for Akira.

"Why, won't you wake up?" Temari exhale noisily playing with the bed sheets.

"She'll wake up soon…in a day or so." Temari turn to the voice behind her to see Akira's mother, _Lorain,_ Akira's father called her to come down her to explain what happen to Akira, she was shock at first but the emotion didn't stay long, and only replied by saying it'll soon pass and that she Akira's will be staying a while after Akira awakes, never telling why Akira acted the way she did.

"How can you be so sure, the doctors don't even know when she'll wake up?" Temari spoke quietly.

"Because the same thing happen when she was rescued from,_ him_." Lorain sat by her as she stared at her daughter.

"Tell us what happen." Both girls turn to see the Kazekage, some of the consul men, Robert and Temari's two younger brothers walking into the room.

"I won't tell you all of it…" Lorain took a deep breath and sighing slowly. " Brian is convinced that he and Akira are a host for a god and goddess that were arranged to be wed, apparently Akira's Goddess fell for someone else and ran away to marry her lover leaving Brian's God at the altar. Now that time has passed Brian got it in his head that now they could marry once again like before and be happy…well he wasn't counting on Akira 'not remembering or sharing the Goddess's memory' like his god did him. This fact in raged Brian…." Lorain took another breath.

"During that time he had her he pumped some kind of drug that make people have hallucinations, hoping that the during will bring the Goddess's memories to Akira, Brain had put a insignificant amount of the during into her system that she became addicted…Brian thought pain would be able to awaken the goddess within my daughter so he got Akira's worst enemy's to torment her…and from what I am told by the police Akira snapped and…and killed everyone who tormented her, they said that the kids who attacked Akira had video tapped the assault but as she snapped the tap was knock down fussing out before settling again and when it did…everyone around her was die…it shown her rocking in the corner. That was the day we found her…just three day was all that it took to break her sanity when we found her she was in the basement she was so badly beaten that I her own mother couldn't recognize my own daughter." Akira's mother broke down crying looking at Akira with eyes that held so much sadness and regret.

"She was put into an asylum until she was no longer addict to the drugs he gave her, Akira would hallucinate for weeks without the drug in her system and yet they were worst then when it was in blood. Do you know how hard it is for you to hear you child to scream for the pain to stop, and that she doesn't remember?" Lorain stops for five minutes to just cry before she continued. "About six months passed from when she was rescued and the time she spend in the asylum when she goes into a deep sleep, doctors say is wasn't a coma because she still had brain activity, she would dream of her days lock within Brian's houses cause she would thrash about screaming as she does now.

"Within a month she woke up, it was shaky at first she would just sit and stare at things not moving or eating for weeks, her hallucinations had stop, the nightmare creased and slowly my draught was returning to me, the progress was slowly there were five admits of suicide, and a long time of no eating but by the new year she was her old self again. She would only shrive if the name Brian was heard but she would only ever freak out if she saw his face. Oddly enough…when she woke up she song this lullaby I never hear."

"Why did she go into Brian house in the first place if he was crazy?" One on the consul men asked.

"He never shown signs of it before, he and Akira we good friends before then…"

"What was the Lullaby?" Temari asked out of curiosity.

"Well let me see if I can recall it…it was actual a rather cute song, ah I remember now." Lorain cleared her throat.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

…

_The wind blew as a little girl ran through a vast meadow that over looked a city like village with gold like houses, the tiny girl dance and twirled as she sung a lullaby she aunt the River Goddess sings to her and her children. _

**_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby _**

_The little girl voice flowed like child like bells as she ran with her white rose as the petals flew off behind her swirling around her as she ran._

**_And I'll be with you when you dream  
Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms_**

_The girl stopped short as she saw someone behind the big tree of life crying. Walking close she found it to be a child like her, maybe a year older then her 5 years. The boy was huddled into a ball his arms around his knees, he had sand colored hair with golden like skin with blue like markings on his skin, as she got closer the boy head snapped up his eyes were a rich gold with a star like pupil and four dot going around it. Falling to her knees she continued her song _

**_Drift as I'm _****_singing_****_ to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm_**

_She quickly wrapped her arms around the boy._

**_And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too _**

_Looking down at the boy she was holding she smiled hugging him tighter. Little did she know she was causing the boy's heart to beat rapidly in confusion? **She's not scared of me**._

**_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream_**

_Yes, she succeed in stopping to the boy from cry she congratulated herself as she slowly pulled away._

_"What's your name?" she whispers not wanting to scare him. _

_The boy looked way not sure if he should tell her by the way she was dress, her long beautiful off the shoulder dress he could tell she was an upper class…but yet he couldn't stop himself from speaking his name…_

_"Shukaku…" _

….

Akira woke up to a someone singing, _that voice I know it_, shifting she felt her hand and legs were tied down. _Wtf, what's going on?!! _

As Lorain finished singing they all notice Akira wiggling with a frown upon her face, she wasn't screaming and kicking like normal. "Akira, baby are you wake?" her mother asked with hopeful eyes.

Akira groan as she struggled to open her eyes, and when she finally did a wonderful sight greeted her. Her mother stood over her with a tear stained face. "Mama, what's going on what happen?" that what Akira wanted to say but her voice wasn't audible; her voice was nothing but air and squeaks.

"Shh, baby don't strain your voice, everything ok." She cooed to her daughter as she untied her hands and feet. Upon release Akira attack her mother with hugs and unbelievably amount of kisses. How much she missed her mother while she has been trapped in this dreadful place.

"I missed, I missed you sooo much, I'm sorry!" Akira mouthed the word since her voice refused to cooperate with her.

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean it. Shh there not a need to cry." Lorain hugged Akira as her daughter begged forgiveness. "Just promise me no more admits into killing yourself or I'll bring back from the dead and kill you myself understood?" Akira nodded into her mother arms.

Akira looked behind her mother and saw the Kazekage and his council men, glaring at him she threw up bother hands flicking them off; she was beyond pissed at them. How dear they go digger into her past and accuse her of something that they didn't have all the facts in. _Stupid mofo's!! _

"Excuse, me there three guests here saying that there here to see Akira." A nurse popped her head in.

"Bring them in." the Kage announced. Three people walked into the room and Akira felt her heart drop. Warren, Dakota and Abby stood in the door way with grins on their faces, Akira's mother moved out of the way just in time as three new guests engulf Akira into a hug.

"You better best believe that when you get out, that I'm going to put your ass right back into this damn hospital bed, for doing this to yourself," Abby sniffled. "Then Imma kick Gaara's redheaded ass for not stopping your along with his siblings then I'm come after the their father and his men."

"That's a lot of ass kicking for one person, you think when you a hand or two?" Warren asked.

"Yeah special when I put the Kazekage and the counsel men six feet under." She murmured.

"Hey as long as I get to hide the bodies, I'm good as in." Dakota added in. To anyone who saw Akira's face they would of never guessed that she would have tried to commit suicide, for her face held the world biggest grin of happiness.

_…._

_Hard breathing was all that was heard as a fright teen laid strapped to a table. It's not real; it's all in your head. Was the chant she keep saying over and over in her head as a men with a face similar to Freddy Krueger as he stood over her driving a five inch needle into one of her major nerve points. Pain shot throughout her whole body as she tried to scream around the duct tape. The Freddy look alike laughed as he left the needle in her arm and grabbed a scalpel._

_"All I want is for you to remember." A voice echoed in the room as Freddy turn around his face was no longer recognizable for his skin was slowly dripping off his face, burning her flesh with his acidic skin felt like someone stabbing you twisting the knife as bleach is being pour onto the open wound._

_"Remember, remember, remember," The voice hissed growing louder each second_

_…_

Gaara watched the chaos in front of him; again Akira had another nightmare for the fifth time this week, for three weeks, a nightmare every night. Everyone getting fed up with the lack of sleep, though that really didn't bother Gaara for the fact he's an insomniac, but for everyone else it was a major pain. With her nightmares he barely have any time to mediate anymore, giving the Shukaku a chance to get him to fall asleep and that equals a rather grumpy Gaara.

The Shukaku vessel gazed at Lorain cradle her oldest child as Akira thrashed about screaming and yelling. "I don't remember," as she mother rocked back and forth and yelling just as loud for her to "wake up and that it'll be okay."

"Shh Akira I'm here, mama here's, Shh my child!" Lorain rocked, petting Akira's hair as she kicked and screamed. Akira's voice was hoarse and would cut off at times; her throat wound healed but with the nightmare and yelling her voice has yet to come back.

"I can't remember, I don't remember!!!!" Akira screams as she throws her arms and legs out kicking.

"It's just a bad dream wake up my darling."

"Can't we just knock her out already, I'm fucking tired!!!!!!" Kankuro yells plugging his ears.

"You dumb ass knocking her out won't help because she'll just have another nightmare!!!!" Dakota hollers.

"What did you call me!!?" Kankuro growled.

"A DUMB ASS!!!!"

"THAT"S IT, YOUR DEAD!!"

"If the two of you don't stop yelling I'll be the one to kill you both!!!" Gaara quite voice amazingly reaches the boys over Akira's yells of fright stopping them immediately.

"Miss Lorain, do you think that lullaby you sang in the hospital will work?" Temari asked.

"No, I tried that last week." She answered as she dodged her draught's swinging arms.

"OH, Lorain" Abby come close to the bed but not too close to get hit. "Remember how Akira's scared of storms? The lullaby you use to sing to us when there was a bad storm have you tried it?"

"ABBY, you're a genius!!" Lorain shifted Akira into a better position where her head was on her mother's shoulder. She begun to sing;

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

__

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

Not a sound was made, everything now had became quiet and still, everyone had fallen asleep during the song the only two people who were awake was Gaara and Akira's mother who still slowly rocked.

"You know once I leave, this is going to become your responsibility right?"Gaara looked over to Lorain, when he didn't respond she continued. "it's been three weeks I'm going have to go back to work, and Abby and the other are going have to go back to school…someone going to need to calm her down, we can already tell Kankuro going to have a hard time, Temari might be better than him but after a few hours the yelling and thrashing, will get to be too much but you on the other hand has remain calm and collected as ever." She smiled.

"Just food for thought, get some sleep Gaara it's been on hell of a month." Lorain shifted where she lay next to her daughter in of another attack.

Gaara sighed this was becoming too complicated, why couldn't his father pick someone who was boring, and easy to intimated, but nooo he had to pick Akira, the girl that talked back, yells, hits and just so happens to have a some Goddess that had to be Shukaku's lover.

**_Why so mad huh? Can't handle alil emotions which a woman can make a man feel? She's just a girl._**

**Shut the hell up!! You're the main reason why I'm so fuck up u damn tanuki!!! Make up your fucking mind on what you want!!! To kill and shed blood or to have what you made me despise so much!!!!!**

**_Yo kid that was your Oyaji, not me I just went along with it…_**

**Just shut the fuck up!!! **Gaara plopped down on his couch and plugged in his headphones, damn what he would do if he could sleep.

….

_"Race you, last one to the tree have to kiss the toilet!!!!" A little shukaku ran to next to a girl about the age of thirteen with long white hair and bright yellow eyes._

_"Oh your on, I think you should know I'm the fastest Goddess that have been born!!!" The girl laughs._

_The two preteens ran through the meadow, pushing and tripping the other to win the race. Just as the girl pushed past shukaku he grabbed her by the hem of the shirt yanking her to him. The teens fell down the hill rolling and toppling over each other as giggles filled the air as they came to a stop the girl chuckling beneath Shukaku. Blushing Shukaku leaned in quickly kissing the girl fully on the lips before pulling away from her swiftly._

_"W-why did y-you d-do that?" she sputtered blushing at the cute sand demon in front of her._

_"Because I-I like y-y-you!" He yelled turning bright red._

_"We should head back it's getting late." She whispered getting up**. Great she doesn't like..I knew I shouldn't have kissed her**. Just before turning on to her lane the girl kisses him on his cheek._

_"__Amaterasu…I thou-- you--"_

_"But I do like you Shuki, ever since we're five!" she giggled kissing him on the lips again. Stretching out her hand she blushed. "Walk me home?" Turning scarlet Shukaku took her hand. _

_"Hehehe Okay!"_

_"Your such a dork!" _

* * *

hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.

plz plz reveiw i need to know if im doing ok, i need more ppl to review if not i think i'm doing bad and will stop the story but if i get more then two to three reviews it motavite me more i'll dish out chappy faster (wink wink .* ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax 33


	13. Living nightmare  Gaara's comfort

Sorry for the wait hope you like this one 33 sry if this one short hehehehe

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch.12 Living nightmare = Gaara's comfort

"Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep, don't** goo** to sleep….Damnit Akira, I can't go to sleep I have to stay awake!" The poor neon yellow eyed girl mumbled into her pillow. It's been a week since her mother and friends left to go back home and a week since Akira had closed her eyes. She couldn't stand the dreams anymore, to relive her torture all over again, the pain and fear was too much for the young teen to handled again and again when she slept, sooo she forced herself to stay awaken. In the day time it was easy enough to keep awake, she still and energy drinks for the time before and the punishment for exercising and cleaning the house kept her busy. It was when the fucking night rolled around when the fatigued comes and bits her in the ass saying 'hell-fucking-llo remember me!'.

Sighing, Akira rolled over to see the big red velvet couch Gaara normally sleeps on facing the window. He wasn't there or hasn't been there in three days, in which she could care less, he was probably sleeping elsewhere. _Maybe I could actually sneak out this time and get a lap around the wall to stay awake._ Akira sat up in bed even with her body protesting. The last time she sunk out Gaara had dragged her by her hair as she kicked and screamed that he'll never get her to sleep…he won….but Akira woke the next minute screaming.

Getting out the bed Akira slipped on some long p.j. pant they were green, black and silver, she left on her blue tank top. If she was lucky she might get two laps in and the cool night air will keep her awake. Tip toeing down the hall was a piece of cake but down the protesting stairs was what gave her the scare. Making it outside without waking a soul and not finding Gaara, Akira headed for Suna's wall.

Screeching muscles, aching joints, and breathing in sharp amounts of icy air was what slowed Akira down, 5miles into the run she was beginning to feel sick and light headed. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She voiced as she slumped over her keens for a breather, when raising back up her body froze in fear, her heart pumped.

"No, no, no, no this can't be real! YOU ARE NOT HERE!" Akira yells as brain stood in her path.

"Do you remember?" Akira blinked and he was gone but there was no way in fucking hell she was going to stay and find out if that was real or not she turned and booked it the way she came. As she ran Akira felt like she was being followed, looking behind her but never slowing down Akira spotted a shadow running after her with no owner, fear seemed to fuel her legs as she willed them to go faster. Akira suddenly felt something grab her ankle and throwing her in to the wall as she crashed down the force grabbed her wrist tossing her into the air then kick her to the ground, the wind had left her body. Gapping like a fish Akira saw the shadow loom over her, it was tall and had broad shoulder of a male and slightly transparent.

The Shadow man then seem to stretch and coil himself around Akira in a cobra manner as it hiss in her ear. _"You have something that should be rightfully mine!" _with a transparent arm the shadow reached into she mouth. Gagging Akira felt him grip something making her stomach heave and choke.

Gaara sat on a pointless roof star gazing when a 'YOU ARE NOT HERE!' reached his ears making his blood boil hot_. Fucking sands why can't the girl stay in the god forsaken house for one night, one Kami damn night!_ Jumping off the roof to another he went to the place where he thought she was when something caught his attention. A big blob like shadow covered one of the streets. _Akira can wait a few more minutes' serves her right for being out so late. _Gaara left to go check out the blob, upon getting there Gaara was greeted with a scene to scare any normal person but since Gaara not normal it had no effect. Akira was suspended in midair, her back bent back in a possession like state as the shadowy arm pulled a fiery orange orb out of her body. Gaara felt the shukaku get restless and shift under his skin.

**_"Don't let him take the orbs from her!" _**the sand spirit howls and before Gaara realized he sent his sand out to lash at the shadow multiple times causing it to banish with a banshee like scream. Leaping down Gaara caught Akira before she hit the ground, laying her across the sand lightly he watched as the red orange orb, lower itself back into her body. Akira body arched upward take a life's time worth of air enter her body.

Coughing Akira rolled to her side as her stomached twisted into knots gagging her. Opening her eyes she came to face with a glare so intense it could have killed her on the spot. _Shit I'm really in for now._ She thought, trying to sit upright Akira tried to avoid Gaara venomous stare. Making it to her feet Gaara snatched her wristed yanked her close to him as he spoke in a cool malice voice that shook Akira to her core.

"If you ever, ever," Gaara tighten his grip on her wristed. "Disobey my order in anything again; I'll make sure you'll regret it." Akira stared at her shoes refusing to look at him; he never used that voice with her no matter how pissed he got so why was he using it now? "Am I to be understood?"

When Akira wouldn't answer and continued to look at her feet, Gaara got fed up and pushed her to the wall forcing a knee between her legs as he grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Do I make myself clear?" He hissed. Akira's eye flashed to his and Gaara felt his stomach drop, she had the most amazing eyes, they were neon yellow with a gold tint, by the brightness of her pure white hair made her eye pop against her mocha colored skin. Gaara's eyes lowered to her lips, they were full and plump perfect for nibbling on, Gaara licked his lips as he remembered the tasted of cinnamon lips. Suddenly Gaara felt himself bite down on his tongue; Akira had given him an uppercut punch to the chin.

Gaara stumbled back two steps enough for Akira to slip past him. "What possessed you to think you could talk down to me like I'm some kind of child!" Akira yells jabbing her finger into his chest. Capturing her arm Gaara grabbed her throat slamming her body to the ground, for the second time that night Akira had the wind blown out her body.

"Because you act like one, you are such a nuisance!" He growled through his teeth. Bring her foot up Akira smash her foot into Gaara's chest.

Gaara skidded a few feet back with one hand in the sand while the other gripped his chest. "And you are an antisocial bastard!" she screamed. Akira saw Gaara swing his gourd off his shoulders with one hand tossing it to the ground. _Oh shit tarts!_ Akira turned and ran as Gaara charged her with unbelievable speed, before she knew Gaara had kicked her legs from under her and pinned an arm behind her back forcing it up causing pain as he sat on her back.

"Take that back now!" he howled.

"Fuck you!" Akira brought her head back smashing it with his. "Damn you got a hard head!" growling Gaara went at Akira again. The two soon to be wed teens wrestled in the sand giving them both a flashback to when they first met.

…

_"Okay let's cut the shit, obviously you don't like me but we both are going to have to suck it up until I can figure out how to get out of marring your sorry ass." _

_"What did you just call me?" He spat._

_"You heard me you fucking asshole." Gaara walked up to Akira and slammed her into the side of the house so fast it knocked the wind out of her; he then quickly grabbed her throat raising her off the ground._

_"I can kill you right here and not give a damn you fucking bitch!"_

_…_

_"You ugly shit bag!"_

_"You slut ass whore!_

_"Bitch!" _

_"Cunt licker!"_

_…._

Coming out of the past Akira saw that she was on top of Gaara trying to strangle him, Akira's hands felt small against his muscular neck and she tighten her hold. Glaring, Gaara grasp hold of Akira hips tossing her over his head as he flipped over with her quickly pinning her arms over her head with one hand as he waged himself between her thighs and taking hold of her chin pressing the weight of his body on to her to keep her from wiggling.

Akira panted as she scowled at Gaara, their noses were touching and their chest met every time one would take a breath. Gaara held her wrists above her head with his right hand while the left clutch her chin, Akira dislike the thought of having him between her legs and practically laying on her, she just prays that he doesn't shift his weight where his nether region meets hers. Looking up at him she met cold hard eyes that held a toxic bite, he was still pissed.

"Umm…can you…umm like…get off." She mumbled getting uncomfortable at having him so close to her.

"No."

"NO? Why the fuck not?"

"First tell me you are sorry and mean it."

"Tell_ you_ sorry, why you? You should be telling me sorry!" Akira said thickly. "You're the one that pinned me to the wall."

"You didn't respond!"

"I don't have to! Who are you my father?" Gaara tighten his hold. "Ow, ow, ow, ok right thing to say, fine fucking fine, I'm oh so sorry Gaara for not responding to your almightiness." Gaara just gaze at her for a long period of time Akira was staring to think he went brain dead. "Sooo, are you going to get off me now?"

...

The walk back home was gruesome Akira thought she saw every shadow move, her muscles ached, and she was cold and tired! All she wanted to do was curl up in a nice warm bed with her old teddy bear, penny and sleep the day away but sadly every time she closes her eyes she sees_ him _and all the thing that he done to her. Shivering Akira looked up at Gaara and fell back screaming, Gaara face was pulled back into a crazed like smile with green slime goosing from between his razor teeth and his eyes were a blazing red.

"You foolish girl did you really think I was gone?" Gaara howled as he tried to leap at her. Dodging to the side Akira took off running only to bump into Gaara again. "This will only hurt for a moment!" Gaara rolled back Akira's head before biting into her neck. An electrical pain ran through Akira's muscles as she went to scream she felt herself sit up straight snapping her eyes open. She was back in Gaara's room, Kankuro and her father had each of her arms pinned down while the Kage had her legs, Temari was sitting beside her cupping her face.

Breathing heavily Akira noticed it was morning about midday and she was burning alive yet she quivered as if she was in a ice box. Sweaty clothes clung to her, her hair seem to stick to her face as she scanned the room…_was that all a dream?_

"About damn time you woke up you've been scream bloody murder half the day!" Kankuro huffed. "I barely got a wink of sleep!"

"Akira, what the hell was you think going out at night in the cold and without any shoe!" Temari yells, _so it wasn't a dream…and did I really forget my shoes?_

"Now you have the highest damn fever in Suna! Go wash up before the medic gets here!" Temari barked.

"Who are you my mother?" Akira wheezed before going into a coughing fit, _damn it, it feels like I'm coughing up my intestines shit!_

"Well, with a cough like that I might as well be," Temari mused. "NOW MARCH!"

After the shower Akira felt worst then before her nose clogged up, her muscles bitched, her head threw a temper tantrum and her eyes threw a party. So yeah all in all she felt like shit, falling weakly on the bed she let her body throw its fit when she hear the door open looking up Akira saw Gaara with a women with black pilling skin and green eyes jumping back screaming Akira blinked to seen a now pale skin women with blue eyes and chocolate color hair.

"Oh, my I'm really sorry I thought you were someone else hehehe." Akira laughed nervously.

"It's all right they told me you haven't been sleeping and have been seeing things. Is that correct?" she asked politely.

"Unfortunately, yes and when I sleep I have the worst -WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" Akira yells as the medic pulls out the largest syringe she ever seen.

"Well this is just some medicine to relax you before I give you the medicine for your fever, it comes it two shots so the first one just going to ease your pain."

"I GOT TO TAKE THREE SHOT! AND WHAT PAIN LADY I GOT FUCKING NIGHTMARES NOT DAMN PAIN…GAARA WTF!" Akira screams as Gaara grabs her hands from behind pulling them behind her back then sits on the bed placing her head on his lap.

"Umm I can't give her the shot if she wiggling like this." The nurse voiced.

"Here I'll help." Kankuro enter the room taking hold of Akira's legs.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU ALL ARE GANGING UP ON ME NOT FAIR!"

"We're not ganging up on you we just wanna help." Kankuro replied.

"BULLSHIT! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS….PLEASE GAARA PLEASE DON'T LET HER STICK ME, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Gaara looked down at the frighten girl in his lap as she begged for him to not let the nurse stick her. Never once had anybody begged him to save them from something unless it was their death, and other thing was the fear in her eyes was cause of him but the syringe. Akira never once had shown fear towards him…

"Hurry up and stick her already." Gaara said in a bored like tone.

"AH, YOU REDHEADED BASTARD! FUCK YOU, YOU ASSWHOLE….OK I TAKE IT BACK PLEASE GAARA I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP _HE'S _THERE _HE'S_ GOING TO BE THERE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK." Akira pleaded staring up at him as the medic prick Akira's hip with the needle.

"OW YOU SKANK ASS WHORE BITCH…THAT HURT LIKE, like whoa, wow mmmmm." Kankuro felt Akira relax beneath his grip as she sank lower into a calm state.

"See it wasn't that bad…now how do you feel?" the nurse asked Akira.

"I'm going to hack you into tiny little pieces and feed you to my dog once this wears off." She smiled sweetly at the nurse.

"AHAHAHA don't believe what she says miss our little Akira's all bark not bite." Kankuro laughed patting Akira's leg.

"Hey Kankuro…I threw away all your porn magazines and videos." Akira giggles as she rolls on to her stomach burying her face into Gaara's abdomen.

"THAT WAS YOOOOU?"

"Kankuro you can leave the room now." Gaara hissed. Kankuro stomped out knowing better then to argue with Gaara.

Akira giggled as the nurse rubbed alcohol on her arm for her fever shot; she lay limply on Gaara's lap as the nurse went about her business dismissing Akira's threats.

"Stop threatening the nurse, and no I'm not letting you kill her." Gaara sighed to Akira as she played with his fingers still on her stomach.

"There all finished now if you excuse me I'll be going."

"Bitch be gone no one cares." Akira mummers, Gaara suppressed back a smirked he tucked Akira into bed.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." Gaara turn around to leave the room only to have his finger pulled on.

"Staeee wifh mee?" turning he looked at Akira as she peeked one eye out of the pillow.

"Temari will." He turned again only to be yanked again.

"I wans chu.." she slurred.

"Me?" Akira nodded lazily.

"I fee saf wifh chu."

_Stupid child, I'm the most dangerous thing in Suna_. Insanely Gaara found himself taking off his shoes, dropping his gourd and sliding in the bed. Akira scooted closer to him putting her head on his chest sighing happily lacing their fingers.

"S'hanxx chu."

"Go to damn sleep."

...

Akira shot awake to find herself in a dark room, _what happen? Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ Akira notices she was in a bed by the blankets and pillows _what if this one of her nightmares?_ Scrambling out of the bed Akira crashes into something solid. Fearing the worst Akira started to fight against the unknown being when a soft thick voice full the darkness.

"Shhh, it's just a dream go back to sleep stupid child." Akira felt herself begin pulled into a warm embrace and despite the rude naming she let herself relax into the hold as the scent of blue phoenix axe cologne, her favorite, smother her into another deep slumber.

Gaara laid Akira down in the bed swiping a white lock out of her face. It's been three nights since she fell asleep after her shots and not once had she had a nightmare….well as long as Gaara was near her that is…if her left for more than five minutes she would wake up in a fear and won't go back to sleep until Gaara next to her. Who knew that, that's what all it took to have her to sleep. Sighing Gaara ran his finger through his hair what was this stupid girl doing to him. One moment she can have him blistering mad and the next she could have him doing anything to please her. Playing with the ends of her hair, Gaara climb into bed pulling her close to him.

"Stupid child, you have no idea how you poisoned me." Gaara mumble as he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

* * *

hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.

sry if this one was so short idk wats to put lol...

plz plz reveiw i need to know if im doing ok, i need more ppl to review if not i think i'm doing bad and will stop the story but if i get more then two to three reviews it motavite me more i'll dish out chappy faster (wink wink .* ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax 33


	14. Kaida the spirit guide and protector

Ok here ch.13 sorry to said Gaara wont be in this one or the next sorry but i have to get these out for the plot to take place okay here you go

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch.13 Kaida the spirit guide and protector

Akira laid in the bed hugging an old teddy bear with a frown, positioning it above her head she stared at it as she remember how she got it..

_"Akira, Akira wake up." A voice nudged her to conciseness. Opening her eyes she met sea-form green ones staring blankly at her. Slowly waking up she notice how tangled their bodies were. Akira's left leg was laying across his hips then tucked under his right knee, while her right leg was hooked under his left leg and her arm warped around his neck as she laid on his chest._

_"Whaa?" she grumbled fighting to stay awake._

_"I have to go on a mission." Gaara stated like that told her everything._

_"Annnd?'_

_"Meaning, that I would not be here for you to go to sleep." He explains in a bored tone. This woke her up._

_Sitting up Akira opened her mouth to ask how was she to sleep without having nightmare, when a tatter stuff bear was shoved in her face, by then Gaara was standing looking away from her._

_"Umm, thanks?" she said slowly._

_"It wa….it will help." He turns grabbing his gourd then walked out. _

Akira was walking through the village when she came back to the present, she found herself on a cliff overlooking Suna. _Hmm in its own way Suna is actual beautiful._ Plopping down Akira swings her feet on the edge of the cliff. With the siblings gone Akira been nothing but bored, sighing she started to hum the river lullaby, when she felt something slither across her hands and in between her fingers, looking down she only saw sand covered her hand. _The wind must blew some sand on my hand. _She thought. Continuing to hum Akira dismissed the incident, happily swinging her legs back and forward closing her eyes enjoying the wind in her hair. Again Akira felt something tickle her leg, snapping her eyes open, what she saw make her blood freeze over.

Akira blinked not sure on how to deal with what she was seeing in front of her, sand was swirling around her in shape of serpent dragon like the birthmark on her leg. The dragon danced about her weaving in out between her legs and arms, mesmerized by the dance Akira reached out to touch the serpent when it bust into crystal dust.

"This is some crazy shit!" she yelled as she falls back on her rump. "How in the inferno did that happen?" Akira then thought back to the time with Ryuichi when he used genjutsu, he said that it makes the opponent experience non-real things. _Maybe that's what's happening to me? Maybe someone using genjutsu on me. _Akira chewed her lip unless she could do it again_….well that would be useless cause if someone was using genjutsu then I would only think I'm actually making the sand dance…_ "Ah, my head hurts too much think in a short time!" sighing she started to head back home, _whichever one it is it's going to have to wait until morning._

That morning Akira sat in the middle of her and Gaara's room with a bowl of sand and a book she found on Justus. "Well according to this if I'm able to move sand then I'll have something called chalk or charka….however so say then damn word. Hmmm blah, blah, blahh, shit I don't understand, blah, blah, Ahhhh here we are**.****"Molding Chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your Chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of Chakra, If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time." **Akira rolled her eyes then tossed the book behind her.

"Books are so complicated," staring at the sand Akira eye twitched. "Damn it not moving! How the fuck did it get it to move before!" Laying down on her back she went over the things she did at the cliff. "I did nothing but swing my legs and sing." She said annoyed. Sitting up she groan, _maybe someone was really using genjutsu._

"It can't hurt to try…" Akira sung the river lullaby for 5 minutes and nothing happen. "Oh screw it I tried." She stood up kicked the bowl as she turned throwing herself on the bed.

_"Relax and enjoy the song."_ Akira shot up digging in her ear while looking around she swore she heard something. Frowning Akira took the advice anyways, turning on to her stomach she rested her chin on her hands swing her feet up and down. Once she was relaxed she started to sing

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dre …

Akira stopped singing as she saw the sand raise up but it stopped when she stopped and when she continued the sand molded itself into a mini dragon about the size of a puppy. The sand dragon flew to the rhythm of the song, twirling, flipping and spinning around with glee as the song came to an end, Akira had crawled closed to the mini dragon with an out stretched hand and when she touched its snout the sand fell away revealing a soft maroon colored scales with big sapphire eyes, it had to small horns that were angled back instead of straight with bat like wings and a very long tail.

"My, are you a pretty lil thang." Akira whispered as she tried to touch more than its snout, when it rushed pasted her and under the bed just as her father burst into the room.

"Akira there you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Come the council wants to see you."

"I don't want to see those old fuckers." She answered boringly as she lifted up the covers to the bed to see glowing blue ones gazing back. Akira really could care less about the hags they done nothing but make her life here hell. She been avoiding since Gaara left and that was three weeks ago there's no way in hell she was going to see them now, plus she had more interesting matters hiding under the bed.

"You don't have a say in the matter no let's go!"

"Like everything else in my life." She muttered.

Robert growled snatching her wrist yanking her up and out the door. "And if you give me any lip about this I'll be calling your mother." Akira immediately close her mouth, the last time he called her mom she ended up on house duty and running laps around Suna, the punishment which she is still suffering from.

Arriving at the tower, Akira growled seeing the old bastards before her she still hadn't forgave them from the whole Brian incident. The head of council stood up with a smirk, "Ah, we've been looking for you for quite some time Akira, how's the scare?"

"Fuck you, you ugly ass cock sucker!" Akira boomed as her father restrained her.

"Oh a little touchy, I see. Did I hit a nerve?" He teased. "So, do you remember?"

Akira felt herself snap and before she knew it she had two Jonin holding each arm, she was at the council men desk, when she laughed. "Do I really threaten you council men that you had to have two Jonin level ninjas hold me back? Hell a well trained genin can kick my ass…" this time it was her turn to smirk. "…or is it something else?" Akira saw the shock quickly across his face.

"Did I hit a nerve?" She grinned. Akira knew something was up ever since she got here to Suna; it was like they were looking for something…

"My dear you don't scare me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then why do these Jonin have such a tight grip that I have lost the feeling in my arms?"

"They take their job seriously."

"Look I'm gettin bored what the fucking hell do you really want?"

"Oh yes, you and Gaara's engagement party is this Saturday. I want you on your best behavior."

"That's what you dragged me here to say." Robert heard his daughter sneer demonically. Every being in his body was screaming for him to leave the room or to curl up in a corner and have her not look at him. Akira rage had gotten worst but that wasn't the danger and why she really was here. Yesterday she gave off a dangerous amount of chakra, it was a quick spike before it was gone, he was sure that the spike would bring rouge ninja and more to check out the energy. She was here to make sure the chakra spike came from her and to see of Amaterasu has awoken.

"Well," the council man shrugged. "You are dismissed back to your pointless life shoo with you." He waved his hand. Akira stuck out her tongue as she left she wasn't going to comment on that, plus she oddly felt drain.

Once the door clicked closed the two Jonin fell to their knees. "I never felt such a large amount of chakra in one time and so quickly." He gagged as Chiyo and the Kazekage walked in.

"Take deep breathes through your nose and you," she pointed to the other Jonin. "Stop shaking and pick yourself up baka."

"So Chiyo what's the status on the girl?" The Kazekage asked taking his place at the head of the table. "Has Amaterasu awakened? We could tell she was the one that cause the chakra spike."

"No, Amaterasu is still sleep but she slowly surfacing and for someone who grew up in the other world…to cause such a spike without any training is truly amazing." She mused.

"Yes, yes amazing all I care about is the orbs when can we get them? Some ANBU had informed me that someone else is after the orbs." The Kazekage huffed.

"Yondaime, if you asked me that question I'll stop helping you, I told you we have to wait until she is awaken BAKA! Be patients, she's actual surfacing at an unspeakable rate…soon you'll have what you want."

When Akira was released she rushed home to see if the little dragon was still there, she wore an excited grin, it felt like Christmas when you know you got the gift you wanted. Dashing through the house she charged into the bedroom sliding on the floor lifting up the comforter to still see the sapphire hue eyes looking back.

"Good your still here, come here little one…"she cooed patting the ground lightly. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you." The small dragon scooted closer to her then sat there for a minute before coming completely out. The maroon dragon looked about the room then lower its head slowly make its way over to Akira sniffing her knee. Akira steadily reached out to touch the reptile when the dragon make no move to attack Akira ran her hand down its body amazed at how smooth it was.

"Hm, you're really soft." The dragon looked up at her with a tilt of its head make what sounded like a purr mixed with a soft chirruping. "Aww you're just adorable!" scooping the little maroon dragon up Akira sat on the bed.

"**_Me think you pretty too!"_**

"Aww, thank you!" Akira was nuzzling the dragon when she realized the response came from it. Holding it arms length away Akira stared at the small reptile, it stare back at her. "Did you…no but I could've…"

"**_Ahahah Me like her new mommy, mommy's funny!"_** the dragon tilted its head with closed eyes almost like a smile.

"H-how? …W-when?" The white haired girl stammered.

"**_Ahahah, when mommy touch Me, mommy had made a mental connection with Me, then Me became mommy's spirit guide and protector and mommy became Me's mommy." _**Me giggled.

"So I'm your "mommy"?"

"**_Actually mommy's Me master now but Me like calling master mommy."_**

"Oh…so what's spirit guide anyways?" Just when Akira asked that question there was a knock on the door, quickly Akira placed a pillow on top of Me, mentally telling it not to move. "Come in veil dude."

"Ah, Akira how'd you know it was me?" He questioned standing at the door.

"You're the only one to knock, everyone else just bursts in. So what I do for you to day veil dude?"

Laughing softly he nodded. "May I have a seat?"

"Yeah knock yourself out," Akira watched him sit on the back of the couch waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Akira, have you ever thought about being a ninja?" He asked getting the point.

"Well, recently yeah and when I first found out…but really much in between then. Why?"

"Something happened when you were on the cliff the other day." He paused to read her express. He smirk when he saw a confuse express but her heart was beating loudly for a ninja to pick up, if was an ordinary person they would never suspect a thing. She would be good at lying once she learns to control her heart beats.

"Why what happen?"

"Well there was a large spike in chakra in that area…"

"Is that bad?" she interrupted.

"Well yes, you see other ninjas can sense other people's chakra, some even can track a person just by their chakra or tell who a person is by signals chakra gives off. Everyone born with a chakra system has their very own signal..."

"Like a radio wavelength?"

"Yes just like that, so when there's large chakra spike other ninjas are able to scent it and they get curious to who gave off such a powerful wavelength."

"Let me guess by that wavelength bad people are going to come looking for that person…..and that…" Baki waited for to continue and when she didn't he finished the sentence.

"Person is you Akira."

"I didn't mean to I was just sitting on the cliff side singing minding my own business of once I was being good…" Baki held up his hand to stop her fast rambling.

"It's ok child, we just have to get you chakra under control and when we got that everything will be fine."

"How did you know it was me?" Baki knew she was taking about the chakra spike.

"Today when you came to see the council your chakra spiked again giving us you signal, after that we knew." He explained. After a few minutes of silent's Baki thought it was wise to change subjects.

"Come how 'bout we feed your friend, bet its hungry."

"What? How did ya know?"

"I'm a ninja it's my job to know." Me peeked its head out making its purr chirruping sound.

"**Are you hungry Me?"**

"**_Oh yes, yes Me is so very hungry mommy!"_** getting off the bed Akira let Me climb up her back and onto her head as she walked down stairs.

**"Hey Me?"**

**_"Yes mommy?"_**

"**Are you a boy or girl…I can't tell your voice in my head is muffled."**

"**_Ahahah silly mommy Me is female."_**

**"Oh okay then that helps a lot."** Akira giggled out loud.

Akira had fix them three some lunch as she tried to pick out a name for Me, she just could call Her Me all the time it was just weird.

"So, Akira what did you name her?"

"You know I was just thinking about that?" Akira chewed her lip when it hit her, it was the perfect name and the meaning was even exact.

**"Me, how do you like that the name Kaida?"** Akira mentally asked.

**_"Kaida?" _******

**"Yup,**** meaning little dragon?"**

**_"Yaya Me like Kaida!"_** she giggled. **_"Kaida's, Kaida!"_** After that Kaida voice cleared have the voice of a 5 year little girl.

"I think I'll name her Kaida." She said out loud for Baki.

"Ah, little Dragon that's a perfect name." Akira ate her lunch in silent as she thought over why she had to become a ninja, soon fear claimed her stomach and when went through all the worst scenarios.

"Baki?" Akira quietly called out when she saw him leaving. Baki smiled as he walked back to where she was this was the first time she ever called him by his name and put his hand on her head.

"Child if you weren't feeling fear now, I've would've been really worried. It's okay to fear the task ahead it's a big leap from what you normally do." Baki answered her unasked question he had scented her fear from the beginning.

"Food for thought, would you want someone else to rescue you and have the possible chance of coming too late or would you want to be able to rescue yourself?" Baki saw Akira eyes widen and knew he reached her. "Training starts tomorrow." Then he left.

Akira stared at the ground, when Brian tortured her she felt helpless and prayed for someone to come but like Baki said they came too late, Brian had already scared her mentally and physically. Now to have the chance to fight back and not have that helpless feeling, seem to motivate her to the fullest.

**_"Mommy?"_** Akira looked down at Kaida and picked her up as she wrapped her tail around her mother arm.

"From this day forward my Kaida, I no longer will be helpless, I will learn how to rescue myself." And with that Akira when up stairs for a nap but little did she know someone was watching.

"Master we should attack now before she becomes a ninja, now why she she's weak!" a small voice whispered.

"I attempt an arduous task; but there is no worth in that which is not a difficult achievement." The figure grinned.

* * *

hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink .* ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax 33


	15. Training

Ok here ch.14 sorry to say Gaara wont be in this one or the next sorry.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch.14 Training

Lesson one: Chakra Control

"Ok, Akira chakra is the first thing you're going to learn is how to control your chakra. We already know you can focus your chakra by singing," Baki walk over to Akira. They were at the training grounds at 6 in the morning but Akira was wide awake. Sitting on a rock excited as ever Akira thought on how she could focus her chakra without singing. "Now I want you to focus on anything, may it be a rock or the spot on your opponents face just until you the hang of controlling your chakra."

Akira first tried to focus on of the fighting pillars but when she saw something move in her peripheral view stopping her focus. Next she tried to stare at Baki but that just made her uncomfortable, so she stared at his clothes but that to keep moving.

"Relax, try not to think about it too must. Take in the details of things." He hinted calmly.

"Right." Akira took off her shoes then slid halfway off the rock, digging her feet in the sand. Good thing I'm in the shadow or else my feet would have been scorched. She took in how different the sand was back at home to the sands of Suna, here the sands were soft, not gritty with gravel, but actual dust.

Baki saw Akira's chakra start to surround her, her chakra was the most unique in color it was the normal baby blue with swirls of purple. Soon Baki noticed her chakra began to mold itself into something, it then became clear it was a dragon that sat behind her with its tail loosely coiled around her and its eyes glowing a dark violet.

"Good Akira now, do the hand sign I taught you on the way here." Baki calm voice spoke. Seeing her nod and performed the hand sign, Baki smirked at the results; he should have known that chakra control would be nothing for her. He looked over at the maroon headed child playing in the sand with wide sapphire eyes, this morning when he went to pickup Akira he walked in to see her running around with a naked three year old screaming that she somehow turned Kaida into a child, she said that she was goofy off with hands sign she saw in book.

"Very Good Akira, open your eyes and take a look and what you done." Baki praised but still he really couldn't grasp his mind around how she actual did transform Kaida into a child; the only conclusion he came up with was with Kiba's beast human clone technique, with a few exceptions. One: that Kaida didn't turn into Akira, just human, and two: is that Kaida can transform back and forward between the two forms at will. Sighing Baki stopped thinking about it and just accepted that Akira was one huge mystery, nothing of that girl will ever make since until the goddess awakes.

"WOW, Baki I make all these clones!" Akira said jumping up and down.

"Yes, you did. Now listen to me, practice every day on focusing your chakra until you master it understood?" Akira was only half listen to Baki she was too busy counting the clones she made, so far she was at 30 and still counting.

Chakra control: PASSED.

* * *

Lesson Two: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

Today was the day Baki-sensei was going to test her on her skills on Ninjutsu and genjutsu, she been practicing really hard on these two, especially on random genin.

"Mommy, mommy waits fu Kaida, waits fu Kaida!" Akira turned back to see a little three year old running at top speed with her hair in a high curly pony tail, she wore a red dress with cherry blossoms pelts and a big green bow in the back with black ninja sandals.

"Aww Kaida did the maids get to you again!" Akira picked up the child then continues her run to the grounds.

"Kaida don't wkie being dwess up." She mumbled.

"Ok Kaida I'll tell them, now hang on to mommy." Akira patted the dragons head as she jumped onto a roof.

"Akira you're late, I want 200 push-ups when this is done." Baki barked.

"Yes Baki-sensei." Akira bowed.

"BEGIN!" Akira ran at Baki while doing a series of hand signs.

DESERT MIRAGE!" Baki seen Akira launches herself with a kunai in each of her hands when she dematerializes when he blocked her attack. Baki looked around to find himself in the middle of nowhere, when he saw 6 Akira's, they were distorted and fussed out then they started shuffling among themselves. Suddenly the sand nin got extremely hot and dizzy. Quickly Baki did a Genjutsu Kai, breaking Akira jutsu.

"Gotcha." Akira whispers in Baki's ear. Baki then realized that Akira had a kunai pointed at this throat and the other at his diaphragm. Pulling away Akira asked how she did as she stopped Kaida from eating sand.

"You did well, now it's time for the Ninjutsu test. BEGIN!"

"DESERT TWIN DRAGONS!" Sand dragons shot up from the ground and into the, Akira and Kaida each grab on to a dragons wing positioning themselves on their back holding on to the horns.

Baki circled the dragons they were different from Kaida in her true form, they were Japanese dragons with long snake bodies, bird like talons and two long whiskers coming from their snouts with a wolf like face. Their scales were the color of the sand with blood red eyes; their wings were bat-like with sharp bladed spikes on the end. ((A/N they sort of look like Haku from spirited away: love that movie33))

"So how'd I do?" Akira panted.

"From your panting, its showing you still need to work on your chakra control, what's the in doing a jutsu when you're tired before the fight even starts. Keep practicing your chakra control, and this jutsu." Baki turned leaving. "But you pass."

"YES!" she hugged the dragon she was on while the other nuzzled her cheek. "Thannk you, you guys ya'll is the best!" she giggled.

Lesson 2: Ninjutsu and Genjutsu: PASSED.

* * *

Lesson 3: Taijustu

"I'm not going to keep telling you again Akira!" Baki yank Akira off the ground by her shoulder. "You can't be afraid of getting hit, either hit or be hit now, remember Akira to keep your right leg back and your left leg forward, elbows down fists held in front of your face. Now AGAIN!"

Akira got into fighting position even though her body was screaming a fit. They been at this for the whole day, from 6 in the morning to its current time of 7:30 pm. Even Suna's cold night air still didn't change the fact that she was still sweating bullets like if the sun was still out but she was grateful for the cool night air.

Technique #1: Evade your opponent.

"Whenever possible, evading an opponent is always best. Allow the other to be the aggressor and you, in turn, providing the counter attack will give you the upper hand. Blocking, ducking, and backing up are all useful methods of evasion." Akira rolled to the side skidding back as Baki tried to punch her.

Technique #2: Strike your opponent's weak points.

"When evasion does not work, and you are forced to counter attack, it's best to incapacitate your opponent as quickly as possible to ensure the least amount of damage will occur. Using a tight closed fist and making a powerful, well calculated strike to particular weak points can easily end the fight right then and there. The neck (throat area), solar plexus (the area between the base of the sternum bone and the navel), or the groin area are the major recommend areas to strike with as much power as you are able." Akira dashed toward Baki dodging his attacks then driving an open hand into his solar plexus.

Technique #3: Control your opponent using joint locking.

"Joint locking is the Ninjutsu technique that involves taking your opponent's arm or leg joints and extending them to their maximum straightening capacity. By locking your opponent's joints, you can control their movements by applying pressure which will in turn create a great amount of discomfort. Applying excessive pressure can cause extreme pain. And in extreme cases, when needed, a striking blow can easily break your opponent's arm or leg." Akira then grabbed his arm twisting it behind him then pushing up forcing him to his knees. Quickly she added technique #4.

Technique #4: Kick your opponent.

"Kicking is one of many techniques that not only provides for an excellent defense. A well thought out and strategically placed kick, can easily injure your opponent without putting yourself further in harm's way. Kicking not only is affective because of contact strength, but also because it allows you to keep your distance from your attacker. Keeping your distance allows you for greater allowance of implementing technique #1." Akira pushed Baki away then went into a jump kick when he grabbed her leg she tried to punch while she still had momentum but Baki grabbed and held on to her fits as he threw her into a wall.

Getting up shakily, she returns into a fight pose when Baki rushed her. Akira saw him draw his arm back readying for a punch but she moved too late, when she open she eyes she had caught Baki's rest in her hands but his hand was laid flat on her head.

"If this was a punch I could have knocked your head back, thus you smashing your head into the wall blacking out. AND WHY IN THE SANDS DID YOU CLOSE YOUR EYE AKIRA?" He barked. "Your Taijustu is horrible. Your accuracy sucks ass, you have the speed of a snail, the only benefit you have is your strength but that will get you nowhere. If you can't hit in a deadly place or have the speed to block then turn around and attacked your good as dead….do you understand what I'm say Akira! I can't stress this enough!"

"Yes, yes I do." She whispered.

"…..Good cause you pass." Baki replied softly, Akira head shot up looking at her sensei. "Look at your hands, looks closely Akira and what do you see?" that when she remember she still had a death grip on his wrist and she notice on his wrist were black veins. "If your only benefit is your strength, then used it to your best knowledge …break some bones when you get the change, we are ninja Akira that means at time we are going to have to kill some people but if you not want to kill then give them a new meaning for pain. Now go get some rest while I go and get my wrist healed." He laughed. Nodding Akira took three steps before she collapsed in the dirt.

"Hehehe, mommy sweeping in the sand." Kaida giggled. Sighing Baki picked up Akira. "Come on Kaida, bedtime."

Lesson3: Taijustu: PASSED (stills need some work)

* * *

Lesson4: choice of weapon

Akira burst through the academy doors running to the weaponry room or at least a room where she could pick her weapon, Kaida was sound asleep on her shoulders as she rested her head on Akira's.

"Ah, Akira right on time, now I want you to ta-"

"I want that one!" Akira cut him off.

"But don't you want to look first?"

"No, I want that one." Baki shook his head as he help Akira strap on her arm blades to her biceps. The blades were rotatable and retractable, at rest the fuller part of the blade sits against the side of her arm while the edge ran alongside the sides of her arms then it slides down to her wrist so she's cable of hiding them behind her sleeves, with a jerk of her shoulders and a strong flick of her risks the blades will shoot up then swing the handles to her hand, preparing her for battle.

"This is sooo kool." Akira muttered. "Hey look the handles have these slits where they can clamp on to the blade when I'm not using them, Dude this is awesome, I think I'm in love." Suddenly Akira felt a tugging felt at her stomach, she wish Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were here to see her and the things she accomplished. She was sure Temari would congratulated her secretly trying to throw a party while Kankuro would've teased her but it all would have been worth it even Gaara's glare would be welcomed. She missed them they've been gone for almost two months now.

"Akira are you even listening to me!" Baki groaned. "Now pay attention child, make sure your head is not in the way when you jerk you blades up and that no one is on the side of you when the swing in position. Okay? Oh and remember their doubled edge so be extra careful."

"Okay, okay can I go now?" she asked ready to blot at the answer either if it's a no.

"…just don't kill anyone!" he yelled after her. "Kaida, go make sure you mother doesn't hurt anyone mainly herself."

"Yes, sia Kaida on it!" she saluted Baki before running after Akira.

* * *

Lesson5: Hitaiate (forehead protector or headband)

Akira walked to the Kazekage building with a grumpy attitude the last time she was here he almost got into a fight the head of council and they lied to her they made her panic think she had an engagement party. So yeah she was all too excited to see the kage of any of his men, hell if she could she would burn that building before she dies.

"You wanted me?" she walked into the office without knocking.

"Care to knock?" the Kazekage hissed.

"Not really. Now what do you want?" she said bored.

"Keeping acting that way and I won't give you your present." He taunted.

"A gift for you is a probably a bad idea, more like a paper boom to me." She sighed. "You can keep your gift I'm leaving."

"So you don't want you Hitaiate?"

"Dude I don't even know what that is." She continues to walk.

"It a headband that ninja wears, you getting symbolizes you're a ninja." Akira father spoke from behind the kage to the right.

Akira stop but didn't turn around. "What is the catch?"

"You have to swear you loyalty to me, you do what I asked, when I asked it for the good of the village." The Kazekage spoke with a suppressed smile.

"Fuck that shit tell, Baki-sensei, thanks for the training but no thanks." Just as she was about to walk off she hear a poof sound then saw Baki with his arms crossed he then take hold of her shoulders turn her abruptly around a gave a hard shove forward.

"Fine, only cause you're asking me too Baki-sensei." Akira took a deep breath. "I swear my loyalty to the Kazekage of wind country, this will not go without bitching and complaining about everything you give, purposely screwing up, throwing fits and any other things that will come to mind later." She let out in one breath.

"Akira!" Robert gave a warning growl.

"It's the best he's going to get take or leave." Akira put a hand on her hip.

"Whatever child your presence is annoying me, here now get out." The kage held out a white cloth.

"Kaida won't you please." Akira asked her dragon, she didn't trust her now kage, plus she knew Kaida could handle herself.

"May Kaida pwease have hew mommy's umm thingy?" she asked politely.

"Hmm still human I see." The kage mutter handing her the cloth.

"Yes, sia Kaida wike tis form gets lots mowes cookies tis way." she giggled as she ran into her mother's arms.

Akira open the cloth and what she saw made her eyes go wide. The kage smirked seeing Akira's face he ordered for her to receive and ugly headband, now it's not was the most evil thing he done but who would want to wear ugly colors.

"A teal color cloth and a ruby red metal…no crystal plate?" Akira smile softly the symbol of Suna was engraved in wire standing against the red but the real reason she smiles was because the colors reminded her of a certain someone. "Thanks Kazekage, it's really pretty." The smirk fell from the Kage's face as Akira put down Kaida as she tied the Hitaiate around her neck blushing. _Wait why the hell am I blushing…?_

"Well, umm yeah thanks Imma go and umm train now." Akira quickly turned and left grabbing Kaida hand.

"Oh, Akira." Baki grab her wrist. "Since you a ninja now that means you'll need a team. Meet me at the academy, tomorrow at noon." And with that Akira became a ninja of Suna.

* * *

There is no happiness except in the realization that we have accomplished something.**  
Henry Ford**

* * *

hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink .* ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax 33

**Oh Kaida dress just with a bigger bow and cherry blossoms petals**. Close the spaces.

http:/ www. super cool baby. com/ pictures/ taffeta dress tiny tot. jpg

**These are the color of Akira headband.**

http:/1 .b p .blog spot. com/_uY0TnSDMX-I/ SkzQlekBaLI/ AAAAAAAAAb8/ 5axXPkHNzbM/ s400/teal_and_red_2,_micheal_norwood_joyful_weddings+boutwell+photography. jpg


	16. Team

Ok here ch.15 sorry to say Gaara wont be in this one.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch.15 Team

Akira sat on the roof with Kaida in her lap while she munched on a cookie. Today Kaida was dress to match Akira dressed in black and purple Lolita style,Wa Loli, Japan Kimono with knee high combat boots and matching stocking.

"Mommy is you okay? Kaida asked with a mouth full of cookies.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." Akira patted Kaida's head.

"Akira, there you are come on down I want you to met someone." Baki yelled.

"M'okay, coming!" she yells back after grabbing Kaida jumping down with her on Akira's shoulders.

"How long have you been waiting Akira?" Baki asked.

"Not long, only a few minutes." The yellow eyed girl smiled. "So, am I meeting one of my new teammates?"

"Yes, Kouji…both of his teammates dead last year…I'm not even sure if he's ready to move on so quickly but when I told him about how you needed a team he insisted to be on yours."

"Really, huh interesting, I wonder if maybe we met before." Akira mused.

"Ah, there he is now, Kouji over here!" Baki called over. Akira looked up from staring at the ground to see a body so sexy that it should be against the law, the boys was ripped, a six pack to drool over and arms that could make a girl faint. Soon her eyes left the god like sculpture traveling up to his face, he was good looking, high cheek bones and a dazzling smile and his eyes were a midnight blue with long black hair that stuck out covering one eye. He wore a long open sleeveless shirt with baggy pants that had bandages tired around the ends with ninja sandals. _I defiantly haven't met this sex god!_

"Ohayou, Baki-sensei." Kouji bowed.

"Ohayou, Kouji, how've you been?" Baki greeted back.

"**Ohayou, what does that mean?** Akira thought.

**_"It means good mowning."_** Kaida answered back.

"Oh, you must be Akira, Baki mentioned about needing a team." Kouji smiled when he looked up. "Though he didn't say you had a chibi.

"Kaida is not a chibi, Kaida is a Kaida." Kaida pouted.

"Okay, okay." Kouji help his hands up then out in a greeting. "Hi, name's Kouji."

"Hi n-nice t-to met you." Akira blushed_. Shit,_ _Akira don't go back to your old self where you blushed at everything he says._

"Well, I'll leave you to get to know each other a bit more while I go find your other teammate." Baki dismissed himself.

"Soooo…" Kouji scratched his head. _Get a hold of yourself now! you're not the shy, quiet girl you used to be you're a bad ass now remember! _Akira opens her mouth to talk but it failed as soon as he looked at her. _OOO he's sooo handsome._

"Umm, yeah, uh is Kaida like your sister or something?" Kouji asks hoping to get her to open up.

Pushed down the butterflies Akira decides to play a joke hoping it would drive the nerves away. "No, she's my daughter."

"S-she i-is y-your what?" He stumbled back. "H-how?"

"You're really asking how?" Akira smirked.

"No, I didn't mean how, how but how as in" He stuck out his arms moving them up and down as his eyes raked her body. Akira raised a brow. "I mean your body doesn't look like you have a child."

"Oh so every woman that has a baby must be fat?"

"No, I, I didn't mean it that way!" he panicked.

"Then what way do you mean?"

"That, that….you're playing with me aren't you?" Kouji said when he saw her smiling.

"Yeah, I am." Akira grinned. "Kaida is my animal partner like Ninken."

"Uh but she's human." He replied confusedly.

"Nope, she in human form, actual she told you what she was." Akira walked pass him to a shadier place.

"_Kaida is a Kaida." _He mumbled. "Little dragon, she's a dragon?"

"Yuup!" Kaida giggled.

"I don't believe it." He announced crossing his arms.

"Me either!" A voice said from behind Akira. Turning around Akira saw a girl with this weird like vest over a dark blue shirt with the same color skirt and knee high stocking, she was kind of tall with brown hair and big black eyes. "HI, my name's Matsuri your other teammate."

"Oh hi my name is Akira and this" she pointed to Kaida who still on her shoulders. "Is Kaida, my daughter/animal partner."

"Okay, everyone listen up." Baki spoke. "The person next to you is now your teammate, your brother or your sister. Get to know them, what they like, dislike, what makes them happy and sad, for these are the people you must trust with your life when you're out on a mission." Baki then turn to Akira.

"Here the Kazekage told me to give this to you it's for Kaida."

"Fou Kaida!" Kaida slide down Akira back as she grabs the object, unwrapping it Kaida squealed."Wookius, wookie mommy what's Kaida gots!" Kaida held out a headband with a purple cloth.

"Oh wow Kaida! It's very pretty." Akira took the headband tying it around Kaida's neck.

"Now, Kaida's a ninja wike mommy!" the child giggled as she ran around her mother.

"Well, now you four better get to know each other fast for tomorrow you all have your first C-rank mission."

"Wow, a mission so soon?" Akira asked.

"Yes, the Kazekage wants to test you all skills, you four are good, so why not."

"So, what's the mission?" Kouji requested.

"You'll be helping another team escort the Mizukage son to the village hidden in the rocks but first you have to retrieve him from lighting country."

"Wait when did Mizukage have a son?" Matsuri asked.

"We all know Mizukage was a little flirtatious when she was younger….and now….but it happen before she came Mizukage I believe he's your age. Okay an enough about the mission; you four need to get to know one other more before tomorrow." With that Baki left.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Akira asked Kouji. They were sitting on a random roof top looking out at Suna, asking stupid question about one another, well mainly her and Kouji, Matsuri didn't want to answer.

"Oh well I like to read?" He mumbled softly.

"You lie!" Akira leans in close to him eyeing him closely.

"Why, would I be lying?"

"To sound kool and smart."

Matsuri sat there listening to them rant on and on about themselves, Kouji is a want to be samurai that's kool with everything and Akira is a…while Matsuri didn't know the girl was weird she didn't have any ambition, it was like she live day to day and whatever she felt like doing she did it. Still there was something that bugged Matsuri about Akira but one thing was for sure she didn't like Akira. Matsuri watched her other teammate bond, Kouji was cute, a body to really drool over he was a laidback kid that went with the flow. He was holding Kaida as she played with the ends of his long hair not really interested in what going on around her, Matsuri had to admit Kaida was a cutie, big sapphire eyes and long maroon hair, who could be mean or say no to a face like that?

Matsuri's eyes traveled over to Akira and glared, Akira was average in the face nothing really special, her skin was a mocha color maybe a little darker because of the sun like everyone in Suna with bronze color skin but the two thing that made her stand out more than anyone in Suna was her hair and eyes. Neon yellow eyes, that seemed to glow in the sun or dark, white long hair that could illuminate the night sky. These two traits made every Suna boy break their necks to catch a glimpse of her and the worst part she never notices the stupid girl didn't even note that Kouji had scooted his way over to her, where their shoulders touched. Slowly Matsuri smiled there was one boy she could count on that wouldn't be casted under her spell, one that only Matsuri could gain his full attention, she was sure that he wouldn't even glance in Akira's direction and this made Matsuri happy. Akira could have their teammate or all of Suna's males but there was one redhead that she couldn't have.

"Wow man, I didn't notice how late it was, I best be gettin home." Akira said in a country accent.

"Yeah, how about I walk you ladies home?" Kouji laughed.

"Nah, how about you walk Matsuri home my house is just over there, plus it would give you and her a time to bond." Akira suggested as she scooped Kaida out of Kouji arms who was drooling all over his bare chest. _Lucky kid._

Kouji had the best day ever and the coolest teammate, Akira, she is wild hardly ever thinks about the consequences in the thing she does, she was very optimistic and spontaneous there was nothing about this girl that was boring. She was nothing like the girls of Suna Akira was like a breath of fresh air, Suna girls are all the same but not Akira she was so different and it wasn't because of her hair and eyes, Kouji couldn't put his finger on it but whatever it was he like it a lot.

"Oyasuminasai, Akira-san." Kouji smiled.

Confused on what he just said Akira just smiled and wave bye. "Bye Matsuri, hope we can talk tomorrow!" Akira said to their retreating backs. Sighing happily Akira kissed Kaida's forehead today was awesome and tomorrow was her first mission.

**_

* * *

Happiness is not a matter of events, it depends upon the tides of the mind._****_  
Alice Meynell_**

**

* * *

This is Kouji hair.**close the spaces**.**

http:/ quizilla. teennick. com/ user_images/ D/ DA/ DAR/ Dark Angel Alchemist 13/ 1199186522_ot Anime Guy. Jpg

**And this is Akira and Kaida outfit.**

http:/ www. Fan plus friend. com/ servlet/ the-381/ Cutie-Gothic-Lolita, Wa-Loli, Japan/ Detail

* * *

hope u like it. remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax


	17. Reunion

WHOA! two in one day lol man i cant believe i'm at ch.16 already i wasn't really suspecting this story to be this long lol oh well. i hope you enjoy this one lol the end makes me laugh every time.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch16. Reunion

Akira's heart pumped in her chest as everything started to really sink in as she stared at the entrance to Suna, she was a ninja, that means she could die while she was out there…never she Suna again or her mother and father, okay screw her father but her mother to not see her now was driving her insane just think if she never saw she again…_what happens is I gets kidnapped or what if-_

"Akira!" Kouji placed a hand on her shoulder bring her out of her head. "Relax, it isn't that bad just think it as one big test."

"And if I fail I DIE!" Akira saw Matsuri roll her eye but she didn't give a rat's ass she was freaking out. Akira felt someone place their hand on her head turning it up to their face.

"Akira, calm down, you can do this. Relax don't over thing your moves but don't under think them either and most important never underestimate your opponent." Baki patted her head once he was sure she was relaxed. "Ok, does everyone have everything? Good, now do you know where to meet the other team?"

"Yeah just on the outskirts of fire country." Matsuri announced.

"Good, now you better be going before its gets hot." Baki replied. Taking a deep breath Akira looked down at Kaida. Today she was dress like a Goth fairy, she insisted to be a fairy but didn't want it to be pink, the maids tried to convince her to wear something else but Kaida threw a fit, so now she wore a black and dark purple tutu-like dress with her mini boots and black fairy wings. Sadly Akira wore the same outfit just corseted and with stocking straps hanging loosely at her thigh and thankfully without the wings Kaida wouldn't leave the house until her and Akira matched.

"You know you look cute with high pigtails." Kouji comment as he fiddled with the purple ribbon holding her hair.

"Kaida whine for two whole hours because I didn't want to wear pigtails like her."Akira sighed as she adjusted her straps on her boots and arm blades before grabbing Kaida's hand. "While then Baki-sensei, I guess this is really happening…see you when we get back." She waved as she followed Matsuri and Kouji out the village for the first time since she arrived.

"Kaida don't run to far ahead I can't see you!" Akira called out to the dragon child. They've been walking for some time now the sun was beginning to set and they just now entering the fire country's forest.

"We did good time," Matsuri commented as she stopped. "Come we should set up camp while we still have light."

"No fire!" Kouji yells. "Sorry but we're on the border fire country still bandit like to travel on the borders of the countries easy escape if things go wrong." He explained.

"Then what about food?" she asked with crossed arms.

"That's why you pre-pack food for the first day, and then as you get away from the border you can set up a fire." Kouji said matter-of-factly.

"So, what! Bandits could still attack even though we're away from the border!"

"But there more of a ch_-"Don't you dare put that in your mouth_!" Kouji was cut off by Akira yelling at Kaida to not put a caterpillar into her mouth. Groaning Kouji and Matsuri help go after the child as she ran away from her mother.

* * *

The night passed uneventfully to Akira gratefulness, she and Kaida took the first watch, then Kouji then finally Matsuri, now they walk to the meeting place where they were to meet the other team.

Akira watched Kouji chase Kaida up the road with her maroon pigtails flying behind her as walked up a hill. Akira felt a tingle go up her spine for the fifth time that minute. Sighing Akira tried to dismiss Matsuri's stares at her back but it was really getting to her.

"You know it rude to stare?" Akira stated without turning back to look at Matsuri.

"You let the child walk all over you. Apparently you are uncomfortable in that outfit? Your feet must be sweating in the knee high boots. You fidgeted with your pigtails and the fairy wings she didn't want to wear anymore over 45 times."

Akira slides her yellow eyes to the brunette headed girl. "Do you really not understand? Or are you playing?" she asked.

"Why would I be playing?"

Akira looked at the child that was riding Kouji shoulders yanking forcible on his hair and smile. "Look and them two up there" Akira replied. "Why do you think Kouji letting Kaida pull his hair so hard?"

Matsuri look at the two goof balls play and smiled too. "Because, it makes her happy."

"Now apply that answer to your question to me and you'll have your answer." With that Akira jogged up to the two playing with her fairy wings and pigtails flapping wildly behind her.

* * *

A group of nin sat waiting for the second part of their team to arrive, they were late and they were getting pissed off when they hear a child-like squeal of laugher before the see a small female child with maroon color pigtails running full speed down the hill at first she didn't seem to notice them but a she got closer her sapphire eyes light up as she sprinted straight for the nin in the middle. The child then launched herself on to the ninja's leg screaming. "DADDY KAIDA FOUND YOU!"

One nin to the right squatted down level with the child. "Hey, there kid I think you got the wrong person."

"Nah uh Kaida got the wight pweson, tis is Kaida's daddy!" the child hugged tighter to the ninja's leg.

"KAIDA DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT YOU RUN AHEAD LIKE THAT!" the group of ninjas looked up to see a girl running down the hill at first glance some would say it was an older version to the child other might say a fairy for she had black wings with purple glitter sprinkling in the sun with a short purple and black corset dress and black knee high boots, but that's not what got the groups attention. What got their attention was the white pigtails and yellow eyes, along with the oddly color Suna headband.

Akira was running fast down the hill her target in sight and man was the target in trouble. As Akira got farther down the hill she finally took notice to what Kaida was hugging, _a leg?_ She then followed the leg up to its owner and felt her stomach explode with joy then sink to her lower into her body as Kaida yelled out "I FOUND DADDY!"

"WHAT!" Akira looked behind her to see Matsuri with a shock face, bad mistake, Akira felt something hit her foot and she went tumbling down the rest of the hill then she hit something solid. Pain rushes through her forehead along with the taste of something sweet and spicy. _Wait taste?_ Just as this thought ran through Akira's head, her tongue ran across someone's bottom lip. Akira froze only one person she knew of that tasted sweet and spicy at the same time.

Akira eyes flew open to meet seafoam green ones surrounded by black ringlets, Akira scurried up into a sitting position when she felt something beneath her, letting out a scream she went flying off of Gaara and fallen on her rump. Akira saw Gaara's eyes fall between her legs, with a slight pink hue across his face, as she realized she had them wide open snapping them shut.

"You're much bigger than I thought." Akira spoke out loud, before she flew off of Gaara she wasn't suspecting to sit back on his hips felling _him. _She clamps her hand over her mouth with wide eyes. "NO, I didn't mean that, no I meant I did... NO I mean was I wasn't thinking you were that thick….WAIT NO I meant I wasn't thinking that you're big and thick….HOLY SHIT!" Akira pulled at her pigtails with eyes huge as plates. _Did those words just fly out of my mouth?_

Suddenly giggles erupted into the air Akira snapped her head to look at Kaida, seeing her hide behind Kouji and peeking through her fingers. "Mommy and daddy waz kissing." She giggled. _Shit I have some serious explaining to do._

_

* * *

**A good word is an easy obligation; but not to speak ill requires only our silence; which costs us nothing.**_**_  
John Tillotson_**

**

* * *

This was Akira outfit.**

http:/ www. Flagship fancy dress. co. uk/ekmps/ shops/ flagshipenterp/ Images/ purple-corset-with-black-tutu-3556-p. jpg

**This was Kaida outfit.**

http:/ www. lilimay. com/ images/ travis/ funky_ fairy_ witch_lg. jpg

**this were the wings **

http:/ www. fairy dress costume. com/ uploads/ 3/ 2/ 9/ 5/ 3295234/ ? 220

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it and sorry if it was short.

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink ) lol oh one more thing plz plz tell me if im keeping Gaara in character that buggs me the most lol. thax


	18. WHAT A TRIP!

OK this one was so funny to me even though i wrote it lol and it was so long 7 pages on word lol.!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

* * *

Ch.17 WHAT A TRIP!

"And so that's how everything sort of happen-" Akira trailed off. She just got finished tell everyone how she became a ninja and how Kaida came to be.

"Ok so let me get this straight you were the one that gave out that large amount of chakra?" Kankuro asked.

"That's what I'm told."

"And Baki came to you saying you need to become a ninja."

"Yes."

"And you somehow made Kaida here." He point to the child who found her way to Gaara's leg again.

"Kankuro, where are you getting? Yes I just told you the whole story!" Akira barked.

"Wait, wait just two more questions."

"Fine!"

"You said you can control sand…just like Gaara?"

"Yes, I- wait a minute! Gaara can control sand?" Everyone except Gaara looked at Akira like her had a third head growing out her side.

"You didn't know that?" Matsuri spoke.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid" Akira hissed. "And no, Gaara never used it around me." Gaara glared at everyone daring them to say something.

"OK, fine but that doesn't explain why Kaida keeps calling Gaara…Daddy."Matsuri spoke.

"Cauze mommy had used zum of daddy's zand that waz in the room and zince daddy zand haz hiz chaka it help form Kaida."

"Translation, please?" Kankuro turn to Akira.

"Kaida, you can't say your s' anymore?" the child just giggled at her mother. "First her L's then her R's and now S's, what am I going to do with you." She sighed.

"You can translate!" Kankuro yelled.

"She said that since I used Gaara's sand which has his chakra, and then used mine to make the sand move I'm guessing our chakra's mix and like she said _'help to form her_.'"

"This is just two weird…look we're wasting light talking about this let just drop it and get moving." Temari said while holding the bridge of her nose.

Gaara looked down at the child on his leg, unsure on really what to do. Children normally run away from him or their parent's drag them way, so this was his first contact with a child this small. The child looked up and him and giggled with her sapphire eyes holding nothing but innocents.

**"EW, boy get the thing off you it's bugging the hell out of me!"** The demon made a frown. Sadly Gaara couldn't agree more.

"So, you can control sand too?" Looking up Gaara see Akira standing near him. The redhead took note of two things while stare at the girl next to him. One his sand armor was still on even with her so close and second was that she changed over the two months they been gone. She got somewhat taller adding to her long beautiful legs, her hair was now to her shoulders even in her high pigtails and did he dare say she got a little bustier.

Akira look at the man in front of her, Gaara had really changed. Damn was he taller? His outfit had changed too.(_A/N: sorry to interrupt but I think in the beginning of this story I put Gaara in his old clothing when he was 12, so yeah now I'm putting him in his sexy shippuden outfit.)_ He wore a long red trench-like coat with a brown one shoulder vest; his pants were black with two brown straps on one leg and just one on the other. The outfit suited him well Akira moved her eyes back up to see he was still looking at her. Slowly she saw sand seep out his gourd then warp itself around the child who was _still _on his leg; pull her off and into Akira's arms.

"I guess that's a yes." Akira looked away from Gaara. Her heart was beating in her chest as she walked away. _Why am I so nervous it just Gaara. _Akira tried to forget what happen earlier but she couldn't, why did she say those words aloud?

"You have to worst case of word vomit ever." A cool monotone voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey I'm not the one that caught a boner." Akira hissed. "And what the hell made you hard for?"

"I wasn't…forget it!" Gaara tried to fight off a blush as he sped up his walk. What was he supposed to tell her? When you were running down the hill your chest looked as if was about to pop out and the way your lips feel on mine, they way you taste like-Gaara stopped to control his thoughts there was no point in getting all hot and bother by the past. He'll just make sure it won't happen again.

As time wore on they all stop to set up camp, Temari sent Akira and Kaida out for fire wood while Matsuri got water and the boys set up the tents. On Akira's way back to camp she saw Kaida lagging behind with a frown.

"What wrong honey?" she cooed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Wat'z a bonew?"

"A stick." Akira replied, quickly and normal as possible.

"A stick?"

"Yes, a stick." The child was quite for some time before she asked.

"Then wat waz a big tick stick doin in daddy'z pants?" Kaida looked over to see her mother with a bad nose bleed and was on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Go-ask-your uncle…" Her mother said in a daze. Looking over the bushes Kaida sees that the guys were finished putting up the tents then waddled over.

"Unkwe Kanky?" she asked. Kankuro saw the child make her way over hold a stick while dragging it behind her.

"Uh, I'm not your uncle and it's Kankuro NOT Kanky." He said to the child wonder where Akira was.

"Kanky?" Kankuro glared as the Kouji snickered and Gaara smirked. "Wat'z a bonew? Mommy said it's a stick." She held up the stick in her hand with a confused face.

"But wen Kaida azked mommy 'wat'z waz a big tick stick doin in dadd'z pantz' mommy went to sweep on the ground wit a nose bobo. Ten towd Kaida to go azk Kaida Unkwe Kanky." The maroon haired child looks at the people in front of her. Kankuro was think the child had one hell of a speech problem, Kouji was trying and failing to hold in a laugh and Gaara eye was twitching ever second or so. Kanuro then looked at Kouji before they brust out laughing as Gaara's eye twitched even more.

"Oh, my head hurts."Akira rose from the bushes with dry blood coming from her nose. Temari smiles had heard everything that happen, shaking her head she grabs the sticks out of Akira's hand then goes over Kaida.

"Kaida," she spoke getting the child's attention. "Do you know what make you a girl and what make a boy a boy." Temari asked kindly.

The child thought a moment before nodding. "Boyz haz a wewe and girwz don't." she answer proudly with her arm in the air.

"Very good." Temari praised. "Now when a mommy and daddy haven't seen each other in a very long a daddy get happy to her and-" Temari was cut off by Kaida finishing the sentence.

"And hiz wewe turn into a stick!" she held out her stick affectedly. Temari bite her lip as she waved for the others to not laugh.

"Yes that's what exactly happens. What a smart girl." She complimented the child. Satisfied with that answer Kaida went off to draw in to dirt with her stick.

"Temari I love you, you know that." Akira said as she took the wet towel from her.

"I know." She smiles.

"But still I shouldn't have say that in front of her like that." Akira sighed.

"I can't believe you faint it!" Kankuro laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Ok I panicked it was worst then the time my lil cuz asked me where babies come from…I'm just glad she took the answer that they came from a baby store where only the mommies and daddies know.

"THERE'S A BABY STORE!" Kaida yelled excitement in her eyes.

"Not one word Kankuro, is so when she get older and wants the truth I'm sending her to you!" Akira said calmly which freaked him out.

"Oi, finally I'm back." Matsuri came back to the camp to Akira glaring daggers at Kankuro, Kouji laughing his ass off while Temari tried to peel Kaida, who had a killer grip around Gaara's neck off of him. She sighed this was going to be a very long trip.

And a very long trip it was, well for Gaara any ways. It's been five days since the arrival of the second team and since Gaara met Kaida and five days that the damn thing would leave him alone. She clung to him every chance she got, may it be his legs, arms, fingers, neck, and back anything she could reach at the moment.

Akira watch in amusement for days as Gaara tried to escape from Kaida. He would use his sand to scoot her away if she sat to close, or give her to Akira; he even tied her down for a whole day. At night Kaida wouldn't go to sleep unless near or in the lap of Gaara. A little sad she had been replaced by Gaara but nevertheless happy to be free.

"Kaida, move to your side of the log near Gaara!" Kankuro whine as he pushed the child closer to Gaara. Gaara's sand pushed Kaida back over to Kankuro. "Stop it!" he whined again.

"Damn it Kankuro, Gaara!" Temari went and picked up the child; out of the two she was the only one who didn't mind the dragon. "Stop, being childish, the both of you!"

"I NEED A BATH!" Akira came stumbling out of the tent. "I can't take it anymore, I feel gross and sticky and man do I stink!"

"Well, sorry Miss Germ A Phob, but there's still another two days before we reach lightening country."Matsuri sneered. Lately Akira noticed Matsuri had been real short and mean to her and she didn't even know the fuck why and it was pissing her off.

"What the fuck is your problem Matsuri? Lately, you've been real mean and it ticking me off!"Akira step to her.

"Nothing!" Matsuri turned going into a tent.

"I think someone jealous!" Kouji sang in a whispery voice.

"OF WHAT?"

"Akira, calm down but she right, there still two days left." Temari spoke. Akira plopped down on a log; she's doomed to be filthy for two more days!

"There's a lake with a water fall in the woods a couple miles in. You could wash off in that but that's if you don't mind stripping naked and having the possible peeking tom lurking around." Kouji jokes.

Akira then shot up from her log grabbing her arm blades saying she's going for a walk. Kankuro and Kouji both looked at each other. "We need firewood!" they both said in unison. Temari then grabbed each by the ear as they tried to run.

"You will sit and you will stay and be gentlemen." She said in a deathly tone.

Making it to the lake Akira saw it was an open field making her and easy target if something should happen. "Just a quick wash off." Disrobing rapidly Akira stepped into the lake easing her away down with a relaxed sigh.

"This is nice." Rising her hair in the waterfall she stared to hum when she hear a stick snap, she froze, waiting to see if it was an animal but when nothing happen she blamed it on her imagination until she hear it again this time she didn't freeze. Akira simple just walked to the edged where her clothes were as if she didn't hear the noise, slowly put on her clothes as not to seem in a rush even though her heart was beating a mile a second. Then she turned heading back to camp as she walked into the forest she stopped dead in her tracts. There stand not even five feet from her was the same shadowy figure she had seen about two months ago.

Akira's heart fell to her stomach and for a moment stop beating, the last time this thing tried to kill her. Getting into fighting stances Akira triggers her blades. "Not this time, if I go I'm dragging you with me." The figure charged.

* * *

"She been go a while now maybe, we should check on her?" Kouji started.

"Yeah, how about I volunteer." Kankuro gets up.

"Sit!" Temari barks as she fixes Kaida's hair when the child head pops up facing the forest. Temari smiled at the child, she was always so happy to see her mother when she leaves without her, the smile was wiped off her face when she saw Kaida's pupils turn to slits almost cat like and her face darken.

"CHEATER!" She growled before she pushed out of Temari's arm racing into the forest.

"Kaida?" The wind mistress yells.

"Stay!" Gaara spoke to his sister as he took off after the child. Gaara caught up with the child with ease, she wore a face that told him something was really up. The child was pissed.

"There." Kaida pointed up to a black blob and Gaara knew instantly what was happen but this time the inky mess was different. Inside of it was black gooey substance while the outer part was still transparent.

"You're still ugly as fucking ever." Shock Gaara looked at the child her voice seemed older and her speech definitely improved. The black mess seem to move as two white balls appeared resembling eyes, opening its mouth black steaming liquid oozed down burning the tress.

"What the bitch name you?" It hissed at the adolescent. Dropping to her four Kaida arched her back as two maroon bat-like wings split open from her back, throwing back her head and puffing out her check Kaida let a beam of light shoot from her mouth.

"Kaida!" she turns to Gaara. "Hit him with you sand where ever I hit with the light BUT not until my mark!" With that she stretched her wings up then forcing them down taking into the air. The child hit the blob in random places while dodging hits twisting and flipping around.

Gaara watch the blob grabbed Kaida by the ankle holding her in place, she screamed as the black goo burn her. "No, not until my mark!" she screamed as Gaara tried to help. One of her wings lashed at the black goo's arm releasing her, the arm falling to his feet, the ends of the arm had black like tentacles wiggling wildly as they burned the ground. "Don't let them touch you!"

Kaida landed by Gaara as she scans the blob make sure everything was in place. "Now!" Gaara quickly lashed in ever place the dragon had mark. "Quick, send an arm of sand in the middle of the fucker where Akira is inside while I send a beam of light to break the barrier." Gaara did as told while Kaida climbed up his gourd blowing out a bright beam of light that spiraled up the arm of sand and hitting the black mess in the gut as it breaks through its back as the sand held Akira.

Like the time before the blob let out a banshee like scream before disappearing, Gaara laid Akira down near his feet as Kaida examines her. "Hurry up and remove her dress." Gaara looked at the child giving orders was this really the child that asked about boners and now was barking orders. "Yo, stop stare and hurry it up." Glaring he listen.

"There," she pointed to a cut near her bellybutton that had black goo surround it and on the inside of her skin were the black worms move up her body. "I need you to do this hand sign" She shows him numerous moves. "Then lay it on her stomach it will kill the shadows poisons. Next I need you to do this one," Kaida showed another sign. "And place it on her forehead." When Gaara did the first hand sign and place it on her stomach gold writing spread from his fingers and cover her body sealing up her wound.

"Now, the other." She spoke quietly. This time when he pace his hand on her forehead Akira's body jerked upward as her eyes shot open but instead of yellow they were a dark purple with slits as pupils before going back to normal. "Good now let go. I'm sure with my Illuminous breath had attracted attention." Scooping up Akira Gaara followed the dragon.

* * *

"Master are you all right?" A small voice spoke as its master stumbled towards it holding his wounds.

"Fine!" The figure spat. "The bitch is definitely has strength but she doesn't have good stamina…I would've had her if it was for that damn dragon!"

"Master, do you know what she did to the girl?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP," he hissed. "I know. My dear baby sister should be coming out to play real soon.

* * *

Gaara watch the back of the child as she walked ahead, with her ripped clothes and scratches on her small frame but that was the least of his worries one was what was, that last jutsu she asked him to perform on Akira, and as if reading his mind she answered his unasked questions.

"That jutsu is only known to the gods so don't show anyone else." Kaida stop turning towards him.

"What was it for?"

"…..to wake up a dormant Biju…" She answered quietly. "I assume you know of Amaterasu, right?" Gaara nodded.

"Only I, my sister and brother don't."

"Good, let's keep it that way until the goddess herself is awaken, and from the looks of it, it might be during this mission. There's no time to explain." She cut him off when she saw him getting ready to ask. "She's awaking up." As on cue Akira groan.

Sitting her down Gaara started unbuckling his vest and taking off his coat. "What happen?" She mumbles looking around.

"Mommy iz you okay?" Kaida shoved her face in front of Akira. Gaara noted Kaida eyes were back to normal and so was her bad speech.

"You were attacked," Gaara spoke as he placed the coat around her zipping it up. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Yeah, the damn thing swallowed me but not before a give him a good ass kick for last time." Akira looked up at Gaara smiling before her eyes traveled down his body._ Damn_, was the only word that came to mind, _did he got more muscles,_ if she thought Kouji had a body of the sex god then it been way to fucking long since she seen Gaara's because shit the boy was perfect! Muscles in place she didn't even know you could get.

"Why, did you take your jacket off?" She was amazed she wasn't stuttering.

"Daddy haz to take mommy'z cwothez off to heaw mommy'z booboo." Kaida smiled. Akira blushed as she looked beneath the jack, Kaida was right she was left in her bra and boy shorts.

"Come it's getting late everyone should be getting restless about where we are." Gaara then picked up Akira again. She was about to complain when she notice how good he smelled, _how can he smell so good it's been five days without a shower_, so she snuggled close to the sex god before going to sleep.

"You've change during battle." Gaara stated his question.

"Tat cuz battwe iz reaw important can't zpeak funny, pwus it freak peopwe out." She giggled.

Arriving at the camp the two were ambushed with questions as in what took so long? Why is Gaara half naked? Whys is Akira wearing Gaara's jacket? And why happen to Kaida's clothes? All answered with Gaara's famous glare shutting them up quickly. After everyone settled for bed Gaara sat on a branch to keep guard of the camp when he felt something missing.

**"Got attached, eh?**" the demon huffed. Sighing Gaara sent his sand down to find what was missing, upon finding it hanging by its ankles he placed it in his lap making sure not to look at.

Kaida looked at Gaara as he stared at the dark wooded area as a slow smirk came across her face. _Shukaku and Gaara are just two peas in a pot, hard and sour on the outside but their just big oh softy on the inside…the girls are lucky. _Kaida thought to herself as the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink ). thax


	19. Q'sA's and Voices?

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok this one i think you all would really! like lol

* * *

Ch. 18 Q's/A's and Voices?

Why is that all the guys like her, I mean what so special about her anyways. What kind of ninja is knocked out for three days with no scratches, bruises, and full of chakra, maybe if she was drain of chakra then yeah Matsuri would understand why Akira was out for three days, but she wasn't!

Matsuri's glared harden was she watch Gaara carry the limp white hair girl through lighten country. The one guy she thought that wouldn't even look at the girl was now carrying her and wouldn't let anyone else not his sister or even her, his student! It wasn't fair she tries so hard to get Gaara to notice her outside of training, outside the image of 'just his student. Then here comes this dark caramel skin, white hair yellow eyed thing and every guy drools over, well maybe not Gaara but he stares so it good enough and the worst part is she completely oblivious to it!

"Matsuri, are you feeling alright." Matsuri melted at the sound of his voice, all anger and jealousy washed away.

"Hai, Gaara-sensei just a little tired." He gave a short nod before walking ahead.

White, haired bitch.

"Yah, we finawwy made it!" Kaida sang as she jumped up and down on the hotel beds.

"Kaida you know better." Temari called while she unload her thing as well as Akira's in the next room.

"Gotcha'," Kouji snatched the child out the air before jump on the bed cuddling with her. "Bed, time!"

"Butz, Kaida's notz sweepy!"

"yeah you are."

"Nah, uh!"

"Yah, uh!"

"Kankuro, I'm in the shower first!"

"Why, do you get to go first!"

"Cuz, I'm a lady!"

"Fuck, that!"

Gaara stop listening the 'children' as he join his older sibling in the girls room. Laying down Akira softly he hear Temari shift uncertainly next to him.

"Gaara, what really happen to Akira?" she asked but not making eye contact. Even since that fight, with the Uzumaki kid, Gaara and his sibling have gotten closer but they still refuse to make eye contact.

When he said nothing, she pushes a little more. "I can't help, if you don't tell me Gaara." She sat down on the bed near Akira.

_"Shit, why do people have to talk and be so nosey all the time, why can't they just take leave things alone!"_ he thought.

Temari heard the door click shut as sand cover it so sound wouldn't come in or…out. Gaara saw her cross her legs and clear her throat placing her weaved hand on her lap, she was nervous.

"She's a Biju."

"WHAT!" nervousness gone.

Gaara glared he didn't like repeating himself. "H-how do you know?"

_Damn I really hate talking_. "I overheard, the bastard, Chiyo, and council talking about. Apparently the Biju has something the bastard wants….he's not the only one who wants what the Biju has, this shadow man keeps attack Akira, he seems the be able to take whatever the Biju is keeping.

So Temari sat there patiently and listen to the information given, she always knew Gaara was never a talker but damn the boy took like 5 minutes breaks between every two sentences!

Once he was done Temari stood up looking at the clock he took 6 hours to tell her everything…_boy does he need some work..._"Well, now that explains a lot." Was really all she could say, Akira was harboring a Goddess in Biju form, what more could be said?

Taking his sand from the door, Temari opened it to have three ninjas and a child fall to the ground. "That, what you all get for trying to eavesdrop." Temari said in matter-of -fact tone as she picked up Kaida. "Come on, let go get something to eat."

"Hey, I want to come!" Kankuro jump up from the floor.

"AHAH, you said cum!" Kouji laughed.

"You are nasty!" Matsuri yells after them.

Sighing Gaara looks at Akira one last time before getting into the shower. Getting out of the shower Gaara goes into the room to dress, when he sees Akira standing in the door way of the other room. The jack he let her brow was now wide open showing him her perfect coke bottle figure as she walked closer to him.

**"She's still asleep, look at her eyes there half open and her breathing still even."** The shukaku mumbled.

As Akira close the space between them Gaara noticed her face was tear stained and when she looked up at him her eyes were glazed over not focusing on anything. "Shuki!" she choked. Gaara felt the demon suddenly become stiff. "Shuki, I'm scare, why did they have to pick me to become the holder! I don't want it to be me. I don't want to marry someone l else, I just want to be with you." Akira cried as she snaked her arms around Gaara's neck not seeing that coming Gaara took a step back falling on to the bed Akira landing on top of him. _Thank, Kami my towel stayed on._

**"She's reliving one of ****Amaterasu's memories."**

**_"…Shuki?"_**

**_"_****Shut- up!"** the demon growled.

"Shukaku, promise me one thing." Akira voice shook, as she leaned up and kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara's mouth was invaded by the taste of cinnamon as she ran her tongue, once again, over his bottom lip.

Not having a clue on what came over him, Gaara wrapped his arms around Akira, one going to her lower back while the other run through her hair. Gaara parted his lips letting their tongues dance as Akira ran her hands down his chest then up again, letting out a growl Gaara deepened the kiss. Now Gaara wasn't nave as everyone would think, when having Kankuro as a brother Gaara saw things a child his age shouldn't, at least Temari keep things PG-13 where Kankuro went straight to XXX. Gaara breath hitched in surprise as Akira pressed her hips on his slowly grinding his hips. Akira then abruptly breaks the kiss pulling back her hands resting on his chest. _Talk about déjà._ Akira thought.

"Gaara?" she question with a confused face. _Now she wants to wake up._ Just then the front door opens as the rest of the teams walks in from dinner.

"WHAT!"

THE!"

"FUCKING!'

"SHIT!" each team member had a word to say ending with Matsuri as they stood in the door way gapping.

"N-n-now b-before y-you jump t-to c-con-c-clusion, I…"Akira was cut off when she tried to get off Gaara and explain, for he held on to her hips as he stood warping her legs around him then walking to the other room closing the door.

"GAARA, WHAT THE FUCK?" Akira screams when he dumps her on the bed. "HOW IN THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT! As he walked away from her Akira spotted something.

"Why are you in nothing but a towel….again?" Akira assumed forgetting to whole ordeal that just happened. When he still didn't answer Akira started to get agitated. "Gaara, why won't you answerer me!"

"Akira just SHUT-UP!" He hissed.

"NO, I will not look; I don't really know what's going but…" Akira was unexpectedly pinned to the bed. Gaara was breathing heavily as he held on to her neck.

"Fine you what answerer…answerer this: (A) Do you want to die." Gaara run his finger across the white scar at the base of her neck. "(B) Do you want me to fuck you senseless!" he hissed as he pressed his hips to hers. "Because that what_ I'm_ trying to answerer! I have a demon that gets bloodthirsty on full moons, and guess what tonight is?"

"F-full moon?"

"Good, but the damn demon seem attached to you and wants plan B." Gaara bite the base of her neck as he pushed up her hips to meet his slow rocking hips. Akira took in a shaky breath as the feeling of need gather between her legs,… _holy shit now I get the meaning, body say yes but mind say no._

"Uh, umm…" Akira couldn't think straight, especially when he was rocking his hips against hers the biting and kissing or occasionally sucking was driving her mad.

"You're not answering me." He mumbled as tilted her neck up kissing his way down between her breasts then licking over her bellybutton before nipping at each hip.

_Come on Akira don't let him over power you, you're a ninja now use that strength Baki said that you have!_ Akira cheered herself on. When she tried to move her arm she notice Gaara had then pin with sand. _Shit! I still can't control sand that well! _

"Tem-" Akira mouth was covered by sand as she tried to scream for Temari.

"That's not an answerer choice."

_Well, isn't this an interesting predicament._ Akira frozen that voice again, she hear it the last time on the day when she made Kaida. It told her to relax and enjoy the song. Akira shook her head now that was stupid it was her not another voice.

_I take offence to that._

**_You're not real you are just my imagination._**

_Am I really? Or is that just to make yourself feel better?_

**_I'm going crazy there a voice in my head! _**

_Now, now kid don't going calling yourself crazy until you hear a third voice._

**_Why a third voice?_**

_Caused it not me ahaha get it...…you see I'm kind of late, I was supposed to be awoke when you were born but I guess a little mishap happen but I'm here now so don't fret. _

**_Ok I officially went mad._**

_No you haven't kid, hmm from your memories here I can see the information was lost in time, your own mother didn't know I exist but yet your father? Fascinating..._Akira could see it now a weird person looking over her memoires like a file repot.

**_People are going to lock me up forever and I never going to see my family!_**

_Drama queen aren't ya kid, well I wouldn't blame you 17 years of your own mind then to have me come along would make anyone think their mad._

**_Ok let say you are real, you think you can…I don't know umm help!_**

_I am real and yeah that what I'm here for….sort of._

Gaara felt Akira go stiff beneath him looking up at her he saw something flicker across her eyes before he was pin under her. "You have some nerve you know that did you really think you had me?" Gaara saw spikes of what looked like the color of poison purple coming from her pupils.

"Akira?" Gaara spoke. Akira grinned showing him her sharpening canine teeth as the teeth behind them sharpen as well.

Then there was knock on the door.

"Daddy wat awe you doin to mommy!" Kaida yelled through the door. With that Akira pulled away from Gaara removing the sand before opening the door with a quick flick of her hand.

"We were talking." She said as she walked out the girl's room.

"Temari what you and everyone saw was what we talked about earlier." Gaara replied once Akira handed him his clothes and he handed her some.

Matsuri couldn't take it any more they been lock in the room for over an hour then she comes out with a damn grin on her face, still half naked. She's bouncing around the room like Kaida when she eats too many cookies. "What happen between you two?" Matsuri snap/sneered.

Akira stopped playing with Kaida and looked at Matsuri. "You better wipe that tone out of your voice before I slap it out."Akira said between clenched teeth and venomous eyes it also didn't help that the purple in her eyes pulsed with every word.

Everyone quickly notice the different Akira, this one didn't take any shit no matter how small and a eggshell of a temper, one wrong move and your over.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink ). thax


	20. A new Enemy and Friend

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok this one i think you all would really! like lol

* * *

CH19. A new Enemy and Friend

"Is he here yet!" Kankuro groan.

"Why did we have to wake up so early, I'm so tired!" Akira whined.

"Tired, tired! Why the hells are you tired, Akira?" Kouji yells. "You slept like a rock for three days!"

"Well, why didn't anyone wake me?" she grumbled.

"We, tried nothing worked. We poke you, slapped you, shook you, hell we even pour cold water on you, then hot water but that made you snuggle closer to your pillow." Kankuro spoke.

"Yeah, we even poked you with a kunai…nothing serious just a little prick." Kouji added the last part when he saw Akira's face.

"Kaida wantz a cookie." Kaida bounced up and down yanking on Kankuro who now was her victim, or attachment.

"Why are you asking me? Go ask your mother." Kankuro pushed the child away.

"Butz Unkwe Kanky…" she whined.

"FINE!" he screamed at her, hoping to make her go away, sadly it didn't only making her smile and giving a forceful yank to the bakery.

_Why was he wearing make-up?_

**_Ahahah, you know what I don't know never asked._**

_You don't ask a lot of question you know_

**_What do you mean?_**

_Well when you were first attacked by that shadow man you never asked Gaara how he found you or why he save you…then you never how he fought the shadow man in the Forrest you know things like that._

**_Well I never really thought it important enough to ask. I mean like I was alive and well, no was killed or hurt….and plus getting Gaara to talk is like pulling teeth._**

"Akira, wahoo are you there?" Kouji waved his hand in her face. "Hello space cadet!"

"What!" she screamed slapping his hand away.

"Hey, I'm not the one that spaced out." He laughed.

"Matsuri," Akira spoke. She shifted her eyes but not her body. "There's a guy who keeps staring at you…" Akira trailed off.

Said person turned around and saw a guy walking towards them. He was tall with auburn hair and light green eyes; he wore baggy cargo pants with a skin tight sleeveless shirt that clung to his muscles.

**_Is every guy in this world sexy, I mean damn!_**

_I would mean break me off a piece of that._ The voice laughed.

Finally reaching the table he turns to Matsuri to speak but she beat him to the punch. "Go dig yourself a ditch. I don't want you." She hiss getting up about to walk away.

"Ooo aren't you a spicy thang." The guy grabbed Matsuri's hand, spun her around and into his chest. "How, about dinner my treat?"

Matsuri was about to turn him down when out the corner of her eye she saw Akira sizing the guy up licking her lips. Then an idea popped in her head_, how about a taste of your own medicine_.

"Well, when you put it like that." She giggled.

"But Matsuri-" Kouji was cut off by her holding up her hand.

"You can stand with _that,"_ the burette shot a look over to Akira. "While I go, with _this_." She dragged out the s as the guy lean in kissing her knuckles.

"My sweet lady. The names Terumi, Yukio Terumi." He said with a raise eye brow as he bowed before walking away.

"That, that just nasty!" Akira burst out.

"Was that guy for real? Who says stuff like that!" the two friends laughed as the mimicked the couple.

"He's trying to hard at being James bond."

"Names Bond, James Bond." Kouji imitated.

"Come on let go find Kankuro, he been gone for a while now." Akira said still giggling.

"Yeah, damn that guy is a little too much like his mother."

* * *

That night Akira watched Temari pace back and forward in the room muttering to herself and Gaara just stared out the window.

"Where is Kankuro and Matsuri?" the blonde mused.

"We told you Kankuro said that Kaida was a chick magnet because you're her cuteness, so he wanted to parade her around the town for a little bit." Akira addressed again as she laid across Kouji back.

"And Matsuri?" Gaara's monotone voice spoke.

"She went on a date with the Mizukage's son." Kouji huffed, wiggling beneath Akira.

"Would you two stop worrying, jeez your worst then parents." Akira rolled over as voices came near the front door.

"Aww, you're such a good uncle."

"She just so cute!"

"Yeah, she is. Thanks for helping I thought I'd would never catch her then put her to sleep. You girls are the best."

"Oh stop we just wanted to help."

"Will we see you aga- " the girl was cut off as Temari pulled Kankuro in by his hair slamming the door in their face.

"Where in Kami's name were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She hissed not wanting to wake the child.

Akira slides next to Kankuro and grabbed her child then slides away as Temari beat Kankuro out of existents.

"Two down, two to go." Kouji announced while watching Kankuro get a beating.

Akira was now mimicking Temari for earlier, pacing the hallway and muttering.

**_Where is that girl at? It's already four in the morning!_**

_Stop pacing kid; I think I'm getting motion sickness_. The voice gagged.

**_You know, I don't even know your name. Do even have one_**.

_No time look_. Pulling out of her thought Akira saw the two teens she been looking for approach.

"Matsuri!" Akira whispered a hiss. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean! You know where I was!" Her voice boomed while Yukio laughed hanging limply off her shoulder.

"Please tell me you're not drunk!"

"What's it matter to you!" Yukio pointed a finger at the wall from what Akira thought was to be her.

"Because Gaara is P.O. that's why! I sunk out saying I wanted some ice but I really came to warn you!"

"Wait you mean Gaara of the Sand?"

"Yes, who else."

"Aww that pip squeak can't do anything to me! I'm the son of the Mizukage."

"And like that going to save you."

"What do you mean he P.O." Matsuri said seeming to sober up.

"As in Gaara is Piss. The. Fuck. Off!" Akira hissed.

"Akira." A shrived ran up her spine.

"Y-yes." Ever since last night Akira haven't been able to look at Gaara the same without the heat returning or the dramatic drum of her heart.

Gaara walked closer to the three teens, two who spontaneously sobered up. When he arrived next to Akira he looked down at her with a hard stare. "You have you ice, now go to bed."

Nodding Akira sped down the hall and into the room, as Kouji sang 'their gonna get it, she placed the ice down and dashed into the girls room and under the covers. There's no way in hell Gaara going to find her up when he told her to get to bed.

Seeing Akira make a mad dash for the room without saying a word Temari thought it best to make the rest head to bed. Yo, Kankuro, Kouji we better get to bed, I don't think you'll want to be in Gaara line of eye when they get back." Temari then turn following Akira.

"Uh, Temari can we sleep in your room?" Kouji whispered.

Poking her head out, she quickly waved them over before closing the door. No one should be in the way of Gaara wrath.

* * *

The next day Akira watched Matsuri trudging along the path out of lightening country. Gaara made the two stay up the rest of the early morning packing everyone things before heading out. Yukio on the other hand seemed wide awake even had pep in his step. Akira almost felt bad for Matsuri. Almost.

"Ok, so were heading to the village hidden in the rocks, right?" Akira asked while hold a still sleeping Kaida.

"No, shit Sherlock." Matsuri sneered.

"Can it shit for brains before I buried you 6 feet under then piss on your grave." Akira hissed.

"Hey, ladies, ladies cut it out and Matsuri sorry but Akira questions made me remember that we don't need to go to the rock village my mother changed the plans. We're to head straight to Kirigakure." Yukio said trying to break the tension.

"Well, then I'm glad we didn't make it too far out of lightening country before we found this out." Kouji added.

"Whatever, let just go." Matsuri turn and stormed off ahead.

_You know I'm really beginning not to like that girl…_

**_Me and you both. She really needs to take that stick out of her ass._**

* * *

Three days had past and the tension between the girls were rising, with each passing day they were at each other necks, literality, at the moment Gaara had Akira pinned with his sand around her ankles and wrist as she tried to get to Matsuri, while Yukio held Matsuri.

"Well at least I don't look like a slut!" Matsuri yelled. Since Gaara tore her dress and she didn't bring extra she bought new clothes. Akira had a black and purple midriff shirt that stopped just below her breast with long bell shape sleeves that were slit open up to her shoulders, her mini skirt was purple also with slit that stop at her hips showing black mini spandex shorts, topping it all off with her combat boots and arm blades.

"Better to have a style then look like you. What you do dress yourself in the dark? I seen dogs dress better then you!" Akira pulled against Gaara's sand inching her way closer to Matsuri.

"Bitch!"

"Ass licker!"

"Slut!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Hoe!"

"Cum guzzler!"

"Skank!"

"Jizzbeard!"

"Jackass!"

"You ugly mother fucker, twat looking hoe, nappy headed buttmuncher, ass pirate face looking cunt rag. Anal discharging bitch, Piss flap, Cock breath, you shit stuffing cock washer!"

Akira would have gone on for life if Gaara hadn't covered her mouth with sand. No one said a word as they all look at Akira, who knew she had such a foul mouth. Before anyone could speak Yukio burst out in a fit of laugher soon joined by Kankuro and Kouji.

Gaara resealed his sand and walked away with a shaking head while Temari turned red trying to hold in her laugh. Akira took in a breath, she never had said such mean word to someone one before but she could help herself Matsuri was really pushing her.

"Matsuri, look I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much for…"

"Whatever you're about to say shove it!" she shouted stomping away.

"Come, my oblivious friend, we walk everyone leaving." Kouji said finally sobering from his laugh.

"Oblivious? I am not!"

"Yes, you are so oblivious actual, you don't even notice when or that you're doing it." Kankuro join in throwing his arm around her.

So for the rest of the trip Akira and Matsuri staid far from one another, not talk, looking or acknowledging the other. It was a long week and half but they finally made it to Kirigakure, without Matsuri or Akira killing one another…..yet.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review more reviews the faster i'll dish out chappy (wink wink ). thax


	21. Festival

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok this one was like 8 and half pages on word 0.O LOL this ch. goes out to Priestess-of-Jashin without her this chapter wouldn't have made it lol...i hope you like it i did my best!

I can't believe it's chapter 20 already! AHHHHAHHH

* * *

Ch.20 Festival

Akira fidget as everyone waited for Yukio to come from the meeting with her mother the Mizukage, she couldn't hold still not while she was in between the both of them. _Why oh why did they both sit by me are they really trying to torture me?_ Akira looked to her left seeing the demon bitch next to her and to her right was none other than the redheaded bastard himself. She was torn between emotions either kill the one on her left or hide behind a rock from the one on her right….then again she could just kill them both and get it over with.

"Hey, guys" Yukio finally emerged from the office. "She wants to thank you all for my safe return and want to apologize for not coming to greet you but she has a meet next. She would like for you all to stay for the festival that's happening today."

"Yes! A festival that mean girls!" Kankuro yelled high fiving Kouji.

"You know, as the Mizukage's son I can get into the adult bars without a problem." Yukio tried to whisper while dangling passes in front of the guys.

"Dose that also me adult bars for women too?" Akira asked.

"Akira!" Temari yelled.

"What? why do the guy have all the fun. They get half naked girls in their face, why don't we get half naked guys in our." Akira pouted. "Just imaged it Tem, hot guys with big muscles, oily skin that would love to dance on you just for a measly little paper." She tempted waving a few yens.

_I wouldn't mind that redhead shaking-_

**_NO! I don't need to hear or see that!_** Akira yelled at the voice inside her head.

Temari snatched the money stuffing it in her pocket before turning her eyes to Akira. Giving her a wink Akira understood quickly. "Dude look at her chest those things look as if they would spill over at anytime!" Akira fakes a disgusted voice as the guys look for the 'woman'.

"I don't see anyone." Kouji pouted.

"She right there next to that um thing." Akira pointed in a random direction while Temari slipped the passes from Yukio hands before taking off down the hall.

"Aww, she left to be too she had a huge chest." She laughed. "While…gotta run!"

"They are weird." Kankuro spoke while watching the two girls run down the hall.

"Hey, Yukio where are the passes?" Kouji asked.

Looking down, seeing the passes gone Yukio fell to his knees. "We've been hoodwinked!" he cried.

Matsuri rolled her eyes at them as they ran after the girls, looking over to Gaara she smiled finally she alone with him no one to interfere. Opening her mouth to speak she was cut off by a loud 'DADDY'.

"Shit." Matsuri cussed under her breath as the maroon haired child jumped into Gaara's arms.

"Unkwe Kanky zaid Kaida can't goes wit him cuz Kaida too zmaww(small)." She pouted. After that Matsuri chance of talking to Gaara was gone for the child wouldn't shut the hell up.

_'Great, just great she finally gets the chance to talk to him and then this happens,'_ she glades at the child. _'Were the fates out to get her, to keep her away for the man that she loved?"_

"Matsuri." Gaara cut her from her rants. "You should go get ready for the festival." Matsuri fluttering heart stopped as she saw him walk into the guys' room of their hotel. He spoke to her she knew it was crazy to get joy from a little sentence but he rarely speaks, so what little he did say were to be cherished.

Dancing into the room Matsuri plotted on the bed. "Someone happy." Temari giggled.

"You can say that." She smiled looking at the older female. She was wearing a short purple and white kimono with a white obi; she had her hair down ending with soft curls. "Wow, you look really pretty."

"Oh, thanks. Um here which one long or short?" Temari held up two kimonos that were the same only length was different. It was light blue with dark peals with matching obi.

"Hmm, the long one fine."

"Short it is." Temari nodded.

"Hey, then why did you ask?"

"Benefit of doubt. Plus Akira and I are wearing short kimonos, we wanna match."

"I don't wanna look like her!" Matsuri hissed.

"Well, to bad now get changed." Temari hand Matsuri her outfit before banging on the bathroom door. "Get your ass out now AKIRA!"

While in the shower Akira was trying to get the voice inside her head to give her more info on it. Akira had no idea what it was, or why it was there.

_I am not an 'it' I have a name._

**_Then tell me. It's not fair you can go through my memories and pick out info about me but I can't get anything from you!'_**

_You seen my memories and I haven't went through all your, yet… so there even_.

**No, because in the memories no one ever says your name! Only shukaku's! Who the hell is he beside your lover?**

_You're not ready for my name and yes he's my lover…he was the sand demon but I can't find him._ The voice left before Akira could say any more plus there was a bang on the door.

"Ok, Temari I'm out." Akira came out the bathroom. She wore a black kimono with dark violet dragons snaking around her with a light violet obi to complete the outfit with a fake black and purple Lilly in her hair.

"About time." She giggled. Akira rolled her eyes as she sat at the vanity kicking up her left leg about to apply make to her birthmark when the door to the boy's room burst open.

"This is why I hate conjoin room!" Temari hissed putting her kunai away. But the guys weren't paying attention all they could focusing on was Akira's propped up leg.

The white hair was frozen in action as she stares at the boys stare at her, if this had been an attack her would have been dead. She could Baki scowling her now; slowly she puts her leg down.

"Why would you want to cover up such a beautiful design?" Yukio pushes pass the group.

"And before you ask it's a birthmark not a tattoo." Yukio was down on his knees looking at her leg_. This is really getting weird._

Someone cleared their throat bring Akira's attention to what the boys' were wearing, she over looked the guys before landing on Gaara and started laughing hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Kankuro asked.

"Gaara…" was all she could get out.

"You should laugh at him!" Matsuri yelled.

"Gaara's…..face….he looks like a child….force into his best clothes…." Akira counties to laugh, as unknowingly, made her way over to Gaara. Everyone one looked at Gaara and saw his regular glare nothing different, what on earth, was she on about.

Gaara like the other guys wore hakama type pants and a haori. Kankuro had on a black hakama with a white haori, Kouji just had on blue hakama, Yukio had black hakama with an orange haori and last Gaara had a red hakama with a black haori. Gaara was surprised Akira could tell that he was uncomfortable in the outfit, his face was kept either blank or in a glare, but she caught the emotion just with one look.

"First lose the gourd." She slide her hands under the straps the held the gourd to his back up and over his head. Not really getting how heavy the gourd was when it drops to the ground it pulled her up to Gaara's face their noses touching. Letting the straps go she slide down his body before bending around him, wrapping her arms around the gourd waist picking it up with great difficulty setting on the bed. With a pat she left it the middle of the bed so it would roll off then going back to Gaara.

"Second, loosen up and relax. I know we can be attack at anytime but if you're always tense and glare at everything you're going to scary people away." Akira shook her head not knowing how true that was. No one bother to fill her in on Gaara's past, they just threw her in saying her your to marry him be happy, so she didn't see the look the sand sibling were giving her, she was truly something.

Matsuri stared at Akira while she rolled Gaara's shoulder in a tempt to loosen him up, she swung his arms up and down and all around, then grabbing his shoulders giving him a little shake. "Stop it Akira!"

"Why I'm not hurting him?" Akira answered as she messed up his hair. "Why did you comb your hair?"

"Kaida did!" the dragon said from Kankuro shoulders she was matching Akira like always but this time her colors were backwards black dragons and a purple kimono.

"Well, let never do that again." Akira giggled.

"Can we go?" Matsuri said getting impatience.

"Bye, were not stopping you!" Akira mumbled.

"But your stopping everyone else."

"I'm I stopping anyone of you?" Akira question while mashing Gaara's face together hoping to get a reaction, a smile, a twitch, smirk, something!

"Actually this is kinda amusing." Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah, I agree with Kankuro on this one, plus it's early." Temari giggled. Matsuri sat down in a huff.

As Akira poke and squish Gaara she notices that something was wrong. He was reacting like he usually did, by now they would have been in a fist fight. Akira planned while she was in the bathroom to annoy Gaara with her best ability for what he did last week in the last hotel but nothing was working_. Maybe he learned patience while he was away._ Frowning Akira voice her worry in a low voice.

Gaara shook his head. "Nothing."

"Yes, something it bothering you…usually we would have been at each other throats by know. I've been squashing you, poking, swing your arms and your just letting me…why?"

"…."

"Answer my question."

"You want to play that game again, so soon?" Akira went stiff knowing what he was talking about.

"Ah, I see you only react when horny." Akira hissed.

"The best time to react." He spoke in her ear.

"Time to go Gaara loosen enough." Akira turned quickly walking rapidly out the room follow by Gaara.

Everyone got up and pursued the yellow eyed girl and crimson haired boy all wondering the same things. What were the two whispering about? And why did Akira leave in such a rush?

* * *

Countless hours had pass as the group enjoyed the festival and the many things it had to offer. Now they were at a food stand with Temari trying to get Akira to eat a malted milk dango. "There's no way I'm eating that!"

"Just try it come on it's really good." The blonde pleaded.

"No, it looks gross!"

Gaara watched as his sister tried to get Akira to eat, which he had to admit was very amusing to watch, Akira was holding Kaida in front of her mouth as a human shield while Temari fussed. Gaara slide his eyes over to were the three guys were pouting, since the girl took the passes they have been fighting to getting them back and was getting to annoy Gaara, he took the passes and gave them to some random person. Next his eyes went to Matsuri who join in on the argument between Temari and Akira, she too was acting weird, always getting into a fight with Akira, calling her names and oddly always standing next to him.

**_You're really stupid boy, if you haven't notice that she's been trying to get your attention all afternoon and then some._** The demon announces.

_Why?_

**_Never mind you figure it out. _**The sand demon huffed at how dim his host could be.

"Temari, she not going to eat it let the bitch starve." Matsuri growled. You could say her jealousy was getting to her, _her_ had Gaara not once strayed away from Akira's side and the dump whoe never notice. What Matsuri would give to have him, her love, stand by her all the time.

"Fuck you too Matsuri. Temari all I want is a blow of Raman." Akira begged to the blonde after scoffing at the demon bitch.

Matsuri was going to say something back when Gaara shoved his last dango into Akira mouth. The yellow eyed girl glared at Gaara before slapping his hand away from her lips, "pervert" Akira muttered as Gaara turn away licking his finger while Temari asked Akira how the dango had tasted. "It's alright."

"Good, I would like two more sticks please." Temari ordered.

"Tem, you're going to get fat." Akira voiced in a bored tone.

"There not for me." She replied shoving the stick into Akira's hand.

The burette stare dumbfounded as she watch the group walk off, did anyone else see what she just did? Why aren't they dumbstruck like her? Something was wrong Gaara was acting differently and she didn't like it she wanted, no need answers and needed them tonight.

"I know just the place." She laughed bitterly. Quickly Matsuri ran and grabbed Akira by the wrist before taking off down the path before anyone could question her.

"Hey, Matsuri what's your problem." Akira hollered while being dragged.

"You're going to help get some answers."

"What? How?"

"Come get hypnotize to tell the truth by Madam Iva. Do you think your boyfriend is cheating then bring him up here and let him tell yourself?" Akira felt the damn dangos come back to get her, as Matsuri pulled her on to a stage.

"May me and my friend volunteer please." Matsuri asked in a sweet voice that made Akira want to hurl.

"Sure come sit in the chair." One of the assistants spoke.

"Um Matsuri I don't think this is such a great idea." Akira took a step back.

"Of course it is." She giggled.

"Hey, Matsuri why did you run off with Akira like that?" Kouji asked once the rest of the group caught up.

"Yeah, I thought there was going to be a fight." Yukio added.

"Nope something better." Again she giggled_. I really wish she would stop…I think I'm going to be sick. _Akira looked out into the crowd and saw how big it was, she felt her stomach heave.

"And now please get ready for Madam Iva!" the crowd cheered as an old lady walk out with her pepper hair in a tight bun, a green and blue robe on and dark blue eyes.

"Welcome all, to my show" she bowed. "Now who might the two of you be?"

"I'm Matsuri and this is Akira. I want to find out what her relationship is with a person."

"Ah, love always getting those…now when I hypnotize you, your friends here are going to ask you any question they want then I will ask you the questions you want Matsuri, okay?"

"That's good." She nodded. Akira looked over to the girl next to her, she could walk off this stage and not give a damn but then Matsuri will never leave it alone. Looking back at the mass off people Akira suppressed a shutter she hated being in the centre of attention. _I just could beat her ass and be done with it._ But her curiosity got the best of her she too wanted to know what was up the girl's ass.

"I want you two girls to look at the light that's hang over the festival. Stare at it and block everything else out, the only thing you hear and see is my voice and the light. Your eyes are getting tired and you're blinking repeatedly to keep them open, your head is dropping from how tried you're getting. Your eyes are now close, when you felt a weight on your shoulder and the number three you will fall asleep."

The crowd watched as Madam Iva place her had on the girls shoulder and quickly say three. The girls slumped into their chairs. "Very good, to whom currently touching," which was both of the girls. "when you awake you will be force to tell the truth no matter how hard you try to not to say it. On three you will wake. One …two…three!"

Akira shot up into her seat while Matsuri jump awake. "How are you feeling?" Iva asked.

"Ok, that was really weird." Akira spoke running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, same here."

"Good, you three!" she point to Kankuro, Yukio and Kouji. "You will ask the girls any question you want. Don't be afraid to get personally." She smiled as she stepped back.

"Oh no." Akira gulps as Kankuro looked at her with an evil stare.

"Payback is so sweet." He laughed.

"Ahah, come on buddy they were just magazines!" Akira laughed nervously.

"What magazines?" Yukio and Kouji asked.

"I threw out some of Kankuro porn magazines." Akira blurts it out.

"Evilness!" Yukio yells.

"Hmm, what should I ask oh I know…who do you want to sleep with and why?" Kankuro grinned while Matsuri whipped around with a smirk on her face.

Akira clamped a hand over her mouth as she glared at the two while all the guys she ever known went through her head before an idea made itself known and a smile spread crossed her face. "Gambit from x-men, because he really hot." She smiled.

"Wait, he's not real." Kankuro frown as Madam Iva laughed.

"A smart one we have here." She patted Akira on the back. "Next be more specific. Since, you didn't say if they had to be real or not."

"My turn!" Kouji jump in front. "To both, whom would you love to date amongst the crowd gathered on this stage?

"Gaara!" Matsuri shouts.

"Temari!" Akira giggled.

"WHAT!" The guys yelled.

"Well, you see date mean going a several dates, like an outing so yeah I would date Temari."

"Hell yeah!" Temari cheered.

"I meant like boyfriend/ girlfriend date." Kouji pouted.

"Well you didn't say that!"

"That cheating!" Matsuri yelled.

"Actually, it's not," Madam Iva smiled. "It all depends on how you see the question."

"That's not fair, she should answer the question how it is no time to think." Matsuri pressed.

"Oh, stop being a baby."

"OK cut it out my turn!" Yukio pushed Kouji back. "To Matsuri, how often do you masturbate?" the crowd erupted into laughs and giggles as said girl turn red.

"Every night!" She revealed. Akira burst out laughing after failing to keep it in.

"Do you have a crush on someone on this stage, right now?" Kankuro asked.

"I think so!" Akira blurts with down turn eyes.

"Is it male?" Yukio asked.

"Yes, of course!" Akira hissed.

"Hey I gotta ask you said you date Temari." Akira rolled her eyes.

"Matsuri," Kouji asked. "Who do you think about when you touch yourself?"

Again Akira laughed not begin able to help it, her fault. "Gaara!" she answered.

"Akira, do you have a sex-toy?" Yukio asked.

"What, hell no!"

"What about you Matsuri?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yes."

"What the name of your sex-toy?" Kouji laughed.

"Gaara." This made Akira stop laughing and stare at the girl next to her. Then suddenly everything made scene, Matsuri had a crush on Gaara that is why she was always mean.

"Akira if you had a sex-toy what would you name it?"Kankuro requested.

"Big-sama." She smiled but her eyes didn't leave Matsuri. There was a sudden not in Akira stomach as she kept think about Matsuri crush on Gaara. _Am I jealous?_

"Now," Iva cuts in. "Matsuri and Akira I want you two to turn and face the light again." The old lady place a hand on the girls sholuders and said three before the two went limp in the seats.

"Akira, you said you think you had a crush, Am I right?" Iva query.

"Yes." She replied sleepy tone.

"Why, do you only think you have a crush?"

"Because, I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"I used to hate him. He was so mean and never used to say anything, but it seem every time I was in need of help he was the first one to be there, and now I feel so safe when he's around sometime I crave for him to be with me. I can't like him though…." She trailed off.

"Why?"

"If…I like him then I won't be able to see my family again…and everything I'm fighting for would be for nothing."

"Matsuri, is your crush Gaara?"

"Yes."

"Did you come on stage to find out what relationship Akira and Gaara have?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why she able to touch Gaara without his sand shield reacting and I can't. I want to know why she can have an actually conversation with him when she only met him a couple months and I know him longer." She whispered.

Madam Iva nodded then said three the girl short awake. "Is it that, you can't like him or won't?" Matsuri spat.

"I can't!" Akira shouted, since they were still under the hypnosis.

"WHY?"

Akira bit down on her lip trying hard not to say it she wouldn't understand, and with luck not being on her side she blurted it out. "The last time I like someone they physically torture me for three fucking days! See how you feel on letting people in…I known him for three damn years, so excuse me for not throwing myself at every guy I find attractive!"

"When I snap my fingers you'll be released for the truth hypnosis." Madam Iva snapped her fingers.

"Good." Akira turned and ran off the stage she couldn't stand people watching her cry and to have a crowd was worst.

"Akira wait!" Temari went after the girl, not before turn back to Matsuri. "You went too far."

"Kankuro take Yukio back home Kouji go help Temari." Gaara spoke as he walked off stage. The three said boys turn and left leaving Matsuri with the crowd murmuring about her as they too filled out. "Matsuri." The red head called. She winced at his voice.

The walk back to the hotel was quite and long, and it was killing her. She now finally has the chance at being alone with him and it under these circumstances. _It's now or never_. She opens her mouth to say how she felt about him when her foot collides with a rock tripping her. Upon falling she feels sand catching her arm when she deiced to use this to her advantaged she quickly turns her body. Matsuri made her lips met his. Gaara froze.

"I'm in love with you Sabaku no Gaara." Her lips brushed his as she spoke. She warps her arms around his neck pressing her lip more on to his to only have him take her arm from his neck and hold her arm lengths away.

"Akira is my fiancé, that's our relationship." Was all that came out Gaara's mouth before walking around her and into the hotel.

Matsuri sank to her knees as she stare disbelieving at the ground. No she wouldn't believed, she would have know if he was getting married. He lying he had to be but the small voice in the back of her head asked her when did Gaara ever lied. She lost before the game even stared.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!

OH one more thing lol do any of you think Akira a Mary-Sue... if so plz plz let me know so i can change it...i can't stand to have a Mary-sue and not know .


	22. Am I in love?

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

ok my kiddos hope you like this one lol

* * *

Ch.21 Am I in love?

A blonde wind mistress searched everywhere for her white hair companion, the moon was at its peak and there was still no sign of her, it was like she been wiped off the earth, without a trace. Temari heard running to her left and turned with hopeful eyes only to see Kouji approaching.

"Anything?" she asked desperately. The younger male shook his grim looking head.

"I was right behind her! Damn it if I didn't lose her in the crowd, we would've been back at the hotel." Temari flopped on to a nearby bench.

"It's not your fault we wouldn't have been in the mess if…" Kouji trailed off.

"Are you sure, you check the whole entire eastside?"

"Every nook and cranny." Temari sighed.

"Let's just hope Kankuro, and everyone else having better luck."

Akira sat by a nearby lake with an ass kicking waterfall that was located one mile off from her hotel. She could hear the calls of her comrades calling but she stayed put, there was no way she could face them after she ran away like some baby, especially Gaara, hell what kind of ninja runs off crying! Sighing Akira lays in the grass thankful for its cool dampness, she was a hopeless cause. A snap of a twig being made jump Akira awake, _I must have fallen asleep when I laid in the grass. _Gazing up at the moon she was sometime must have past for the moon hide halfway behind the tress. Getting up dusting herself off Akira a chill ran down her spine, someone was here, turning around she spotted a group of ninjas surrounding her.

"So you're the cause of the huge chakra spike." One of them spoke. "A child…capturing you will be child's play."

Akira stomach dropped, she didn't have her arm blades with her and her control over sand was close to shit_. Damn it out of all the days they pick now. There too many to fight plus I not really good in that field either. So what are my options: (a) get kidnapped like a good girl or (b) run like hell….B sound like more fun. _Channeling chakra into her feet Akira turned and running to the lake, the part they didn't surround, reaching the middle the of the lake the nin block her path taking a sharp right she ran up the waterfall.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" Akira felt ninja wire wrap around her neck, straggling her as she fall into the lake. Tugging at the wire, she tried to loosen it as she was reeled like a fish out the water by her neck. "I'm sorry am I choking you?" he, lets called him fishy boy since he fished her out the water, licked the side of her face. Wiggling to get loose fishy boy tighten his hold on the wire making Akira gag. "So, pretty." He whispers while sliding his hand down her thigh, _fuck why do I always get the pervs_, using all her strength Akira stomped on fishy boy's foot then driving her elbow in his face.

"You little bitch!" he screamed as he held a bleeding eye. Akira took the ninja wire around her neck and was about to whip it at fishy boy when someone grab her wristed, without thought Akira turn and punch whoever had her in the stomach. Her fist met rock, screaming she saw her knuckles her cut open, looking up her mouth fell open, a men made of rock was the culprit in cutting up her hand.

"That tickles." Rock dude laughed before toss Akira like a rag doll into a tree. _Shit, so I'm not strong enough to shatter rock just shatter bone with just a squeeze, damn it what's the point in having some kind of super strength when you can't shatter rock…I suck. _Winching as she rose, Akira was greeted with a fist to the face.

"How do you like it, when you get hit in the face!" fishy boy yelled. Laying flat on the ground Akira was dazed, closing her hand around the wire she still held she took a breath…when she became a ninja she didn't want to kill people just hurt them enough to stop fighting, like breaking their legs or cutting their Achilles tendon to prevent them to walk, but upon seeing that just injuring them not going to work.

With quick leap up Akira sent chakra to the wire as she whipped around fishy boy's neck and giving it a forceful tug. Warm blood splashed her body; she did the same movement with the wire to a tree cutting it down to land on rock dude. _That's going to hold him for long._ Hearing the other ten ninjas coming towards her, Akira went back to plan B, to run like hell.

Making it out the woods Akira ran into a big closed in field with a cave on the far end. _Shit, if I go into the cave I'm trip but if I stay here…damn it!_ Lost in her thought Akira didn't see the pair of arms until it was too late, they wrapped themselves around her mouth and arms. Thinking fishy boy came back to life she bite the hand out of panic when the arms let her go she quickly turn and whipped out her trusty wire for it to be caught by a samurai sword. "Shit Akira why you bite me?"Kouji walked out into the field frowning at his hand.

"Kouji!" Akira ran at him only to have a pillar of rock knock Kouji back then hit Akira across the pasture and pin her to the ground. Struggling to see what happen to Kouji Akira painfully sat up as much as she could with her arms and legs pin to see Kouji fighting off three swords men and they the rest of her team had came to the clearing and to her minds dismay but her heart's content Gaara made his way over to her.

Akira began to panic she wasn't ready to face him yet, even if they didn't say anything she didn't know if she could handle begin so close to him. Gaara knelt down and commence on breaking the rock formation that held her hostage, she refuge to look at him as her heart drummed loudly in her chest. Just as he broke the bondage from her arm and moved down to her ankles a wave of water engulfs them both sweeping Gaara away.

After that everything moved in slow motion, Akira saw Gaara get up but was hunched over breathing heavily, Akira turned as she saw a women cackling who must have been the one with the water jutsu behind the water witch Akira caught glimpse of what looked like rock dude head straight for her. Rock dude leaped over the water witch as she sends four shuriken in bedded in water alongside him, Akira soon noted that the shuriken weren't for her but for Gaara. Right when rock dude reaches Akira he was knock way by Kaida in dragon form that was no bigger than a baby horse, akira turned in time to see the weapon mark their target two of the shuriken hit each of Gaara's shoulder as the last to buried themselves in his stomach.

Her heart screamed as her mind tried to reason what was happening. She not suppose to feel this way about him, this overpowering fear that clawed at her stomach as she watched him fall. She was to hate him, to annoy his so she should go back home to all her screaming cousin who didn't like sleeping in their bed but hers and to her brother who did everything in his power to annoy her and most of all back to her mother. Then why was her world crumbling as she saw his eyes closing, why was her throat hurting from screaming out for him and why did her heart want to stop beating if his did. Akira's arms wrapped themselves around Gaara, unknown to her when she has thrown herself to him.

Why, why, why must her world stop crumbling as she saw his eyes snap open, why must a sigh escape her lips and why must her heart drum along to his beat. Gaara and Akira crashed landed into the cave as time seems to catch up with them and a sudden explosion that shook the cavern closing off the entrances. Rocks and dust fell from the ceiling as Akira tried to cover Gaara's wounds with her body, when a dome of sand covered them, looking to Gaara she saw his eyes her ajar and his breathing came in short pants.

The sand dome fall away as the cave stopped rumbling from the explosion, big ass boulders block the exit tripping them, there was a dim light coming from small crack that weren't filled in with rock, Akira knew by nightfall the cave was going to be pitch black if they not out soon. Looking behind Akira saw that cave went farther back but she couldn't tell it there was another exit. _I'll explore later first I need contact with outside and need to clean and seal Gaara's wounds._ She needed to hurry he was beginning to sweat luckily he stopped bleeding but not for long she was going to need to remove the shuriken and that for sure would make him bleed again.

Akira set to work on Gaara as she connected to Kaida. _"Hello, Kaida can you hear me?"_ She thought to the dragon.

"**Woud and cwear mommy."**

_"Good. What happen? Why was there an explosion?"_ she took off his gourd.

**"Kaida blew up the stone man!"** she giggled.

_"How you do that?"_ Akira undid Gaara's vest. _He must have went by the hotel._

**"Under hiz ztone waz hiz body an zince the body waz made up of water, Kaida turned him into a prezzure bomb by bwowing (blowing) fire."**

"_Smart girl Kaida, now what's going on with everyone else?"_ Akira stripped Gaara of his coat and shirt.

**"They go after the bad peopwe."**

_"Ok, go to them and tell them to hurry, Gaara's hurt."_

**"M'kay."** The connection was cut. Akira looked at Gaara and a wave of drowsiness hit her if was already early hours in the morning and she only slept for about three, that was before she was attacked. Shaking it off she examined his wounds the one on his left shoulder just missed his heat and the right one same the same for his collar bone.

"Good, no broken bones." Akira scrambles around the cave looking for twigs and rock to build a fire, once she got that going she took the needle from the hair Lilly she had and some of the left over ninja wire to make thread before going back to Gaara. "Gaara, wake up I need you to tell me something." Turning his head but not opening signaling her, she got his attention. "Is the shuriken on your left near your heart?" it may have missed it but if it was to close and she pulled out the shuriken Akira was scared blood might drown his heart, she wasn't a medical nin. "Actually how about I leave that one alone." She mutters as she checked the other shoulder.

"This side is a little better but not by much." She took in a breath. "I'm sorry." Akira placed a hand on his chest as she pulled at the weapon. Gaara screamed as he tried to roll over to prevent Akira from pulling the shuriken out. "NO, stay on you back." He didn't listen still wiggling. "Please be still." Pressing firmly on his chest she pulled the weapon free from his shoulder. Quickly she ripped his shirt in stripes wrapping his right shoulder.

"Yeah, you really going to hate after this one." Akira hesitantly climbed onto his hips and placed her left hand on his torso, tucking his arm closed to his body then fencing them in with her thighs. "This is to keep you from moving." Akira went to the two shuriken that buried themselves in his stomach. "Brace yourself this going to hurt." She reached into his wound. Gaara jerked forward and Akira pushed him down roughly. Akira felt around the shuriken making sure it wasn't lodged into his intestines, once she was sure that both weapons weren't in anything important she pulled them out, grabbing her needle and thread she did her best to sew him back up. When she was done wrapping him up she pulled near the fire with great difficulty the boy weight a ton, he was shriving but yet sweating.

After sometime Akira hear drips of water, going to it she tasted the water make sure it was poisoned before dipping the rest of Gaara's shirt into it to wipe him free of blood and sweat. Akira looked at the exit and saw the little holes were bright_, it be mid-day by now at least_. Make double sure Gaara was fine Akira scooted his gourd close to her before getting more sleep.

* * *

Gaara was pulled from his mediation by drips of water, opening his eyes he was greeted with a dim glow of orange, turning his head he saw Akira laying awkwardly on top of his gourd, her hips laid in the waist of the gourd while her head dangled above the ground. Gaara sat up with a little pain but overall harmless he was pretty much healed just soreness was the causes of pain. Going over to Akira he scooped up her head and lower body placing her close to fire, sitting down next to her Gaara places a hand on her shoulder. _We're a like and yet so different. _

**_So what are you going to do now?_** The demon asked.

_What do you mean?_

**_You know she like you, I know you like her so what are you going to do now?_**

_I thought I never see the day where you would get attached to someone._

The sand spirit was quite for sometime before replying. **_How could I not…she so much like _****_Amaterasu in many ways, stubborn, beautiful, annoying, loving…_**the demon trailed off. This was the first time that Gaara and the demon had a peaceful conversation. Looking down at the girl next to him, Gaara knew he felt something for her but he didn't know what is was, fawnest maybe…he really didn't know.

**_Love._** Gaara stiffen at the word.

_Love? No, that's not it we only just met._

**_Then why does your heart skip a beat when you look at her or how about tonight when you couldn't find her, how fast your heart beat picked and the sick feeling in your stomach._**

"Gaara, you're awake!" Gaara turned to Akira as she threw her arms around him. "I was so worried!" Akira hugged Gaara closes to her scare to let go if this was another dream she's been having for the pass hour.

Unsure how to react with the hug and what the demon spoke about Gaara found that his arms snaked themselves around the girl pulling her close to his body. Pulling away Gaara scanned Akira to see dried blood caked to her skin, but not wound. "Are you okay? He asked.

Akira pulled away abruptly, to Gaara's dismay, turning away from him. "Yeah, um if you're feeling up to it we should go explore the cave to see how far it goes back." Akira got up to leave when Gaara grabbed her by her wrist pulling her down to him; she blushed as he sat her in his lap.

"Do you think there's a possible chance that you could love me?" Gaara got straight to the point. Shocked at his directness and the question Akira was at lost for words.

"W-what?" Gaara glared at her he didn't like repeating what he said. "I um you see…I'm can't."Akira tired to get from his lap but he held tight.

"Forget about what happen before with the bastard could there be a chance?" Akira heard him growl after she didn't answer for 5 minutes, she blink and Gaara had her pin with his body. _For someone with a bad stomach injury he's moving too damn fast! _

Akira looked away from his stare as her heart screamed **_yes, hell the fuck yes_** while her mind hollered **_No, no think of what happen last time_**, but her heart wasn't taking that answer as it flipped the bird at the mind screaming **_fuck last time. _**Akira's arms flew around Gaara bring him closer to her as she hungrily crashed her lips to his, not wasting anytime Gaara accepted the invitation just as hungry. Gaara licked her bottom lip wanted access to her mouth and when she didn't open he nip at her lip, slowly she granted him what he wanted. His tongue investigated her whole mouth as his hands traveled down her body.

Akira was blown away by the blast of wanting to know every inch of his body as she fingers ran through his hair giving it a light tug when he trailed kisses down her neck.

_It's about time child. I was beginning to worry that you would never make a move._ The voice announced.

**_Oh now you want to make yourself know. What happen when I was being attack!_**

_I was waiting for the right moment_

**_Like now?_** Akira spat sarcastically.

_Actually yes…did you know that Gaara's the host of shukaku!_ She yelled.

**_No, but I had a….._**Akira mind went blank when Gaara nipped her at the base of her throat.

_You had what child! Think._ The voice boomed.

**_A ...hunch_** Akira gasped as Gaara started sucking on her neck. Akira pulled him from her neck and back to her lips as she rolled to be on top, Gaara hands soon made themselves at home on her ass.

_I guess we'll talk about this later, then. _The voiced pouted.

**_I would appreciate that very much._**

Gaara sat up not liking having to be the one that wasn't control, when Akira broke for air breathing deep. Akira looked at Gaara and felt her heart sing as she rested her forehead against his, while Gaara held her face with the both of his hands. "So does this mean…" Akira asked shyly.

"Your mine." Gaara went to go kiss her again when he saw her looking behind him. Turning he came face with a very curious looking dragon.

"Kaida!" Akira slipped out of Gaara's grasps going to the reptile.

_Mommy and daddy waz kizzing, again._ The reptile giggled. Gaara watched Akira nod her head at the dragon with nothing being said before she said aloud, 'ok that's good'.

"Can you walk?" Akira asked as she made her way over. Gaara stood up slowly holding his side, he was wobbly but standing. Akira went to pick up his gourd with great effort and succeed in getting it on Kaida's back; she then went to Gaara throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Kaida says there's another exit about two miles out." Gaara nodded tighten his hold on to Akira as they began to walk. The walk was silent but comfortable and for once Akira's heart and mind weren't throwing terror threats at one another, her heart beat happily alongside Gaara's as her mind went back to what her great grandmother said.

_"Your heart will know when it found its mate when they play the same cadence."_ Akira smiled as she laid her head on Gaara's chest, his heart matched hers. Closing her eyes Akira could practically see their souls dancing to the beat their heats played.

**_There's no more denying it…I'm in love._**

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!

OH one more thing lol do any of you think Akira a Mary-Sue... if so plz plz let me know so i can change it...i can't stand to have a Mary-sue and not know .


	23. Old friends and A mate's bond

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

ok my kiddos this one going to get a little sour . lol yup thats right a lemon hehehe i was going to wait until later but after going through what going to happen i needed it now lol and sry about the wait i just got a job and school starting soon so my updates might be slow. So enjoy this one i have fun write it *wink wink*

* * *

Ch. 22 Old friends and A mate's bond

Matsuri's eyes burned as they stared at the love marks that traveled down Akira's neck and how she stood over the doctor's shoulder worriedly as they healed Gaara. Once the medics left declaring Gaara was in no danger of infection Akira collapsed in the chair next to the bed with a sigh of relief.

"So Akira those are really bad bug bites you got there." Kouji giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Akira frowned going to a mirror. Matsuri saw the shy smile that crossed the other girl's face as she pulled her hair to cover the hickeys that started at her left ear then traveling down to her right collar bone. 'Oh' was the girl only response.

"Well at least you weren't bored." Temari came into the room with a bag of clothes. "You didn't have too much fun did you?" she raised a brow.

"Temari!" Akira yelled through a laughed.

"I was only playing, here go shower before the dried up blood becomes your second skin." She tossed Akira the bag as Akira closed herself in the bathroom. Matsuri looked at Gaara wanting to go to him and would have gone if it wasn't for the older Kunoichi blocking her path. "Your business isn't in this room; it's with me explaining how you are going to say sorry to Akira and Gaara." She grabbed Matsuri's shoulder string her out the door.

Akira dried her hair as she listens to the voice in her head whine about how she didn't tell her that Gaara held shukaku even if it was a hunch but sadly Akira wasn't really hearing what was say, her thoughts were on a redhead and the hot feeling in her stomach. Walking out the bathroom Akira sees Gaara laying in bed but wasn't asleep, going to his bed she slowly climbs in putting her head on his chest. Looking up at him she found him looking at her, his face wore such a heavy-eyed look, reaching up she touched his face.

"Why don't you go to sleep, you seem so tired." She whispered. Gaara simply shook his head. "Why not?" Turning to her he removed hair from her face. "…Is it…is it because of…the shukaku?" she felt Gaara tense for a minute before relaxing.

"So, you finally found out." He spoke into her hair. Gaara brushed her forehead with his lips then her cheeks then finally meeting her lips. Akira weaved her hand into his hair pressing him harder to her lips.

"So this is love, Mmmhmmm" Akira smiled she knew that voice. "So this is love," she pulled from the kiss and hid her face in Gaara's neck. "So this is what makes life divine." Akira slide out of bed and open the door.

"I'm all aglow, Mmmhmmm." There stood a white haired, yellowed eyed girl with a huge grin on her face.

"NEKO!"

"AKIRA!" the two girls embraced each other in a hug saying how much they missed one another.

"So you got together with your roomy…I should have seen this coming." Neko struck a dramatic pose.

"And I see you finally met your fiancé, Mr. Rebellion, is it?" Akira giggled as the young men she met long ago when Neko's supervisors thought she was neko, came from around the corner.

"Actually, it's Taku." He gave a small smile. Thus the girls chatted and chatted and chatted and then chatted so more until they fell asleep talking about their weddings. Taku and Gaara looked at one another than to the girls before going to get the white hair beauty that belonged to them.

"If we're not careful, I think we are going to spend our lives on the back burner while they plan their together…we might as well be brother-in-laws." Taku stuck out his hand. "It was nice to have met you Sabaku No Gaara."

For a while Gaara just looked at the guys hand before shifting Akira to shake his hand with a nod.

* * *

While slumbering, Akira felt annoy nudge on her lower back afterward nothing was there, going back to a deep sleep she felt it again groaning Akira scooted away from the nudge for it to only follow her, sighing Akira knew there was no way she was going back to sleep with that damn nudging. Getting up she was restricted by a pair of muscular arms she failed to notice before then was nudged in the back again, soon it all came to together.

"Eww, Gaara!" Akira yelled.

"It's morning." Was his reply.

"But still, you prev!" Akira wiggled trying to get out of his hold.

"The more you move the worst it will get." He spoke heavily into her neck. The hot sensation in her stomach was back and it was lowering itself by the seconds as Akira felt the need to fell every inch of Gaara's body. Suddenly she was supplied with a scene of her and Gaara entangled in the sheet, she knew that didn't come from her.

**_Why are you sending me a scene like that?_** She asked the voice.

_Why not that what you want to do…right?_

**_Doesn't mean to send nasty scenes!_**

_Oh come on live a little._ The voice laughed.

**_I don't know who's worst you or Gaara_**. Akira was brought out of her thoughts when Gaara flipped her to face him then kissing her blindly. Akira reacted by putting her arms around his neck pulling him close while his hand adventure down her body. Akira hands travel down his tone chest and over his back, breaking away from the kiss she began sucking and nipping at his neck as his hand grabbed the back of her keen yanking her beneath him meeting his hip when he started to grind against her. Akira pressed her head against his shoulder as she fought back a moan but when he cupped her through her pj shorts she let out small groan.

"Hey Akira wake up, Gaara I know your awake. Yukio invited us over for movies and popcorn." Temari knocked on the door. Growling Gaara got up and made it bee line for the shower before Kouji and Kankuro explode into the room. Akira fell back on to the bed, once she told Temari that they'll be on their way, closing her eyes only to be greeted with naughty images, sighing Akira laid there as she thank Temari for knocking if she didn't…Akira blushed just thinking about. Crossing her legs tight Akira tried to make the hot wanting felling between her legs go away but it only made things worse, _I never been so horny in my life!_

Oh stop whining it isn't that bad…try not having sex for eons of years then tell me how you feel.

Is that why your sending me all those images…you're horny!

Damn Skippy that I am…I feel what you do, you're not the only one that what to get in Gaara's pants.

That's just gross! Akira hear a door close, she popped up to see neko glaring at the floor.

"I hate morning wood."

"You too!" Akira hissed happily. Neko met Akira's eyes with disbelief that both of their fiancés had got morning wood at the same time.

"I bet they planned this!" neko yelled sitting by Akira.

"Plan what?" Taku asked coming into the room.

"World domination!" Akira yelled excitedly before walking out the room.

"What she said." Neko followed her. Taku looked after the girls then turned to Gaara who just came out the bathroom, Gaara just shook his head going after the girls.

"Who's she?" Akira asked pointing to a girl she never seen before; she had black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh that's Hana, she with Kankuro." Kouji said with a mouth full of food. Hana waved and Akira just smiled she wasn't in the mood to be nice the hot feeling still hadn't gone away.

"Ok guys I got the movies but their horror films and I want to watch them later tonight." Yukio started. "Until then Kankuro said he had a game we could all play."

"Ok we're going to play Dice is Nice. We got two dice and put masking tape over all the dots on both dices. One die, write different body parts (ex: mouth, tummy, ear, thigh). On the second die, write different actions (ex: kiss, suck, touch). We'll take turns rolling. When it lands, you complete the action shown to the body part shown to your partner. Oh and if you land on the dice that says suck you have to leave a hickey." Kankuro explained. Akira raised her hand. "Before you ask Kaida is with a babysitter." Akira still had her hand up. "What, Akira"

"You know Gaara doesn't play games like this." She spoke hoping to avoid the game she was already horny there was no need to keep her there.

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kankuro replied. "So it settled everyone's playing! Now pick your partners." Kankuro said while grabbing Hana, Taku took hold of neko, and Akira glared at Gaara but took his hand from a too close standing Matsuri, Kouji was pared with Temari then Matsuri with Yukio.

"Ok, now there's numbers in this hat," Kankuro held it up. "Only one person from the group gets a number, and that will be the order we go in." Gaara went to get the tickets as Akira prayed, _please don't be first or last; please don't be first or last! _Gaara open the little paper and Akira sank to the floor, _thank you its number 3, I'm right in the middle. _

"OK, so the order is, Kouji and Temari then me and Hana next Gaara and Akira, then Taku and neko, who use to be Anna," Kankuro joked. "Lastly Yukio and Matsuri, Kouji your up."

"Here goes nothing!" Kouji tossed the dice. "It says to bite your tummy."

"Oh dear Kama!" Temari laughed while rising up her shirt. Kouji nuzzled her stomach before giving her a love bite with her giggling the whole time. "Shikamaru gonna kick your ass if he ever finds out about this."

"That's if the lazy ass bum can get off his ass!" Kouji snickers.

"Ok babe lets show them how it's done." Kankuro winked. He rolled the dices and smiled once they stopped; going over to Hana he rips open her jacket then starts sucking on her neck leaving a purple mark.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Neko said in a disgusted voice.

"Alright, Gaara and Akira your turn." Temari hand the dices to Akira. Gaara plucked one dice from her hand the one dealing with body parts while Akira held the other. Glowering at Gaara Akira rolled her then he rolled his.

"OH HELLZ NA!" Akira yelled at the dices once that landed. "GAARA HAS TO SUCK MY HIGHER THIGH!" she boomed. _Fuck I'm already horny and now this!_

"It's either that or run around the village naked." Yukio spoke.

"What! Why didn't you tell us this before!" Neko yelled also wanting to skip her turn.

"What fun would that have been." Kankuro laughed. Akira sighed getting up to go run naked when Gaara stopped her. Since she stood up Gaara had the perfect position to her higher thigh and before she could move he fixed his mouth to her leg. Not expecting the warm moisture Akira takes in a sharp breath her knees failing her Akira hunched over Gaara her hand digging to his clothes as she hissed loudly into his ear.

"Bastard!" she tried to keep the moan out her voice as he sucked and nipped leg. Akira looked away from Gaara and accidently make eye contact with Matsuri, who was scowling butcher knife. _Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan… _finally when he pulled away he left a huge teeth marked hickey and a very, very wet Akira.

The game went on for about 20 minutes more, to Akira and Neko's disappointment, but had to stop cause everyone was either full-blown horny or really kinky.

"Um, hey how about we take a break…" Kankuro said staring hard at Hana. Everyone agreed and went off in every direction, Kankuro and Hana went into a room Kouji went into a bathroom, Temari picked up the phone before going into a room and Yukio and Matsuri had flew off chart.

All that was left was Gaara, Akira, Neko and Taku. "Soooo…." Neko giggled nervously. Suddenly Taku walked away briskly with clenched fist. "Do you think it's a trap?" leaning over to neko to whisper Akira spoke. "The kind where you go after him to ask what's wrong then he take your clothes off….kind of trap?"

"My thoughts exactly…" they saw Taku punch a wall before going around the corner. "If I don't come back, tell my father's hitch men to shove it."

"Gladly." Watching Neko go Akira felt eyes on her and the wanting need come rushing back. "I have to go pee." She walked away going to the third bedroom that was away from everyone else, she almost made it to the bathroom when Gaara whipped her around pinning her to the wall.

Kissing her Gaara hands went to her ass grabbing it and pulling her up on to his hips, wrapping her legs around him Gaara pushed off the walk crashing to the bed. Akira felt Gaara pushed her hands above her hand while sand tore at her shorts, then his hands slide down her arms one going to her head to deepened the kiss while the other cupped her between the legs. Akira tried to move but found that sand held her wrist; Gaara then, with the help of sand, rips off her panties slowly trailing his finger alongside of her womanhood, shivering at his touched Akira broke the kiss to moan as he rubbed her clit.

Gaara kissed her neck while his thumb rubbed her, with his free hand Gaara takes off her shirt then her bra. Kissing her chest tenderly he slows his pace in rubbing her as he takes hold of her nipple in his mouth. Akira moan loud arching her back as his warm mouth caresses her right breast while his middle finger taps her entrance.

"Don't teas me!" she pleaded huskily, when Gaara entre one finger Akira quickly responded by bucking her hips to his hand, the redhead soon found out that he loved the sounds she made when he moved his hand and then he added another finger and picked up his pace. Feeling this wonderful sensation go through her Akira couldn't stop moaning out her satisfaction, right when she felt like she was about to explode Gaara pulled his fingers away. Whimpering Akira opens her eyes seeing Gaara taking off his shirt then she felt the sand loosen on her wrist, she quickly sat up and pushed him back straddling him.

"My turn." She whispers taking hold of his boxers and pulling them down just enough for his member to be shown. Akira blushed as the sheer size of him, big and thick but the overwhelming desire to make him hers pushed down the shyness, she no more wanted him but needed him, she needs to know that he was hers and no one else's. Grabbing his shaft light with both hands Akira form a ring with her thumb and forefinger and slowly moves down with one hand while the moves up to the head. Gaara groans rolling his head back as his body stiffens, Akira then moves her hand that was at the base of his shaft up in a slow movement grazing the thin ridge that runs the length of the underside of his penis, after her hand were together she put the tip of him into her mouth. hissing Gaara bucks his hips sending him farther into her mouth, gagging a bit Akira moved her head back to his tip as her hands made a steady up and down motion.

Growling Gaara arched his back as one hand dug into her hair wanting her to take him fully, stubbornly she stayed at the tip sucking, swirling her tongue when she felt his body go rigid she pulled away blowing lightly on his shaft with this action she found herself laying on the bed with Gaara at her entrance.

"You are mine," he began to enter her. "Not anyone else's." He kissed the tears that went down her cheek at the pain of having him enter. "I will not let anyone ever have you." He was now fully in her, hilt and all.

Akira gasped at the pain, she always knew it would hurt but damn this was like dying. She tried to focus on what he was saying to forget the pain; she kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear.

"You are mine, not anyone else's. I will not let anyone, Matsuri especially, ever have you." Gaara listen to Akira said this slowly as the subsided and once he knew she had adjusted to him, he began to rock his hip. Moaning Akira runs her hands along his back as his stokes were slow are hard, she quickly lost her breath.

"Gaara!" she gasps when he pick up his pace. He had one arm holding her while the other roamed her body, taking her lips for his own Gaara teased her nipple with his fingers. Akira groaned throwing her head back as she pressed him harder to her. "Go faster." She pleaded. This feeling was beyond description just pure bliss, when Gaara heard Akira's groans and moans become louder and louder that her walls began to tighten he knew she was about to climax he went faster getting rougher and when she came Gaara worked through her orgasm and screams.

"OH MY FUCKING KAMA!" she screamed as her nails dig into his back. Rolling over so she was on top Akira didn't waste time and rode him hard, she ran over the scars on his shoulder and stomach that the water witch left and kissed each on then his lips but sadly trying to ride, breath and kiss was too much for her, Akira could do all three just yet. Seeing his opening Gaara flipped her over so he could be on top, only for him to be rolled to his back again, soon the two lovers fought for dominance.

Several hours passed only to find Gaara and Akira were on the floor panting like they ran a marathon on a whim. Gaara laid on his stomach with scratch marks on his back while Akira was on her back with love bites covering her body. Tired she looked over to Gaara to see him staring at her; she moved her hand and entwined it with his when a thought came to her.

"Gaara…was this your…" she trail off.

"Yes." He answered her half question.

"But I thought guys couldn't go for so long on their first time…I mean we been at it for half the afternoon." She chuckled.

Moving closer to her Gaara pulled her under him. "One of the best things about hosting a demon."

"What? God like stamina?" he nodded as he filled her once more. "Again?" she moans closing her eyes as he bites her neck.

"Again." He moans.

When Akira opens her eyes she sees Gaara's right eye wasn't his it was yellow with a star pulp and four dots around it. She held his face while looking into the shukaku's eye when she felt her right eye tingle and Gaara runs his thumb below her eye.

"You know about the voice in my head don't you." She spoke softly; Gaara nodded his head knowing the shukaku took over his right eye like Amaterasu was doing to Akira. Her right eye was a dark poison purple, leaning down he kissed her passionately and the two yet again fell back into the rhythm of the others body oblivious to what laid on their right shoulders. For Akira it was the kanji symbol for love surround by four dots and for Gaara he had a dragon that encircled a sun. A mates bond sealing their love to one another that no one can break, now or ever not even death can do these two apart.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!

so was it sour enough for ya?


	24. Amaterasu

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

ok hope you all like this one

* * *

Ch. 23 Amaterasu

Akira groaned her body was so sore! How in the hell did she get so sore? Rolling over she bumped something, opening her eyes she smiled as everything came back to her. Gaara laid spread-eagle naked taking half the bed, he was on his stomach and he looked to be asleep. Scanning his body Akira spotted something on his right shoulder, moving closer it appeared to be a dragon encircling a sun.

**_Weird, that wasn't there last night…Akira, thought_**_._

_That's because you weren't paying attention__._

**_Damn right I wasn't I was busy_**_! _

_Really? Because from the looks of its Gaara seemed to have did most of the work. _

**_Hey he was the one that wanted to be in control…wait are you saying that he's asleep?_**

_Yes, seems like you tame the shukaku otherwise this whole village would have been in ruins__. _

**_Well then I guess I'll let him sleep_**_._ She smiles getting off the bed going to the bathroom.

* * *

Turning off the hot water Akira sighed that was just what she needed. Drying off Akira wiped the fog off the mirror seeing a tall man with midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes that shook her soul, Akira spun around to face the men but met nothing, no one else was in the bathroom. Breathing heavily Akira gripped her heart, once her frantic heart was back on track she opens the bathroom gazing into those same eyes she had just seen.

"I won't allow you to taint the heavens!" he sneers as his hand stabs her in her stomach.

Screaming Akira shot awake with powerful arms holding her, panting Akira stared at Gaara_, it was only a dream._

"Gaara," she started but was silent by a kiss.

"I know I saw it too."

"What? How?"

"The marks on our backs is called a mating bond, its bonds us together, allowing us to scents what our mates are feeling or at time thinking as time goes on the bonds gets stronger permitting us to do more….how do I know this is because the shukaku fill me in." Gaara smirks knowing what she was going to ask.

"What do you think he meant by saying he won't allow me to taint the heavens." She asked quietly. Gaara open his open to speak when.

"MOMMY WOOKY OUTSIDE ITS SNOWY!" Kaida yells through the door.

"Snowing?" Akira got up pushing back the curtains seeing mount and mounts of snow covered land. "Why is it snowing?" she felt Gaara's warm chest touch her back when he wraps his arms around her.

"That's what happen when it's the cold season." Gaara answers in an, Are-You-Dumb tone. Akira nudges him in his stomach with her elbow and ends up getting a bite on her shoulder as a result.

"Don't said it like that I forgot it was December!" Giggling Akira pushes him away only to receive a tight squeeze to her waist as she lets out a laughing yelp falling on the bed.

"Gaara…stop that…t-tic…KLES! She screams trying to wiggle free from his biting and squeezing.

"HEY, KAIDA WANTS TO PWAY TOO!" the child cried banging like hell on the door. Smiling Akira was freed from Gaara to dress and get the child, upon opening the door Akira was ambushed by Kaida who knock her hugging her. "Oh mommy Kaida mizz you tis much." She spreads her arms wide.

"Ahaha I missed you too baby." Akira smothers Kaida in kisses. "Come on lets go check out the snow." She picks up the child then grabs Gaara's hand. "That includes you too."

Gaara lets Akira drag him down the hall listening to giggles and laughs that the two girls made; looking at them Gaara couldn't help but feel happy? Was this what it's like to have a family, to have the people precious love you? He watched Temari hound Akira for trying to go outside without the proper attire on and how Kankuro tired to get Kaida into her clothes as while. All this was new to him happiness was such a foreign emotion to him but he liked the feeling, especially when Akira was the mine reason for it.

Akira came out the bathroom going over to Gaara. "Man your sister is crazy!" she grumbled fixing her outfit.

"She doesn't want you or Kaida to get sick." He smirked kissing her cheek.

"Whatever and don't think you're getting out of this one she has an outfit for you too. Now go get change and met me outside Kay?" she smiled watching him go.

"Hey Akira, stop drooling and come on!" Neko waved her over.

* * *

The group played in the snow for almost the whole day; there were a lot of snowball fights, who could build the best snowman contest, and for the guys who write their name in pee on the snow contest. Right now they were finishing out their last snowball fight before heading due to the temperature drop.

"HA take that!"Akira yelled dumping snow down Kankuro's back.

"You hoe!"

"AHA Gaara save me!" Akira ran behind Gaara knowing no one would throw a snowball near 10 feet of him. Blowing a raspberry at Kankuro Akira suddenly got a mouthful of snow. "You're gonna get it Neko!" Everyone laughed as she screams running after Neko.

"Hey don't go too far you two!" Temari yells laughing.

"Oi, you guys there's hot chocolate!" Neko came from the house with a steaming cup, every person smiles fade as they looked at Neko. "What, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"If that's Neko…then who…"Kouji trails off as the group ran to where they last saw the girls run off.

"Oh you're so dead when I get my hands on you!" Akira laughs but stops when Neko came to a standstill. Frowning Akira looked at the girl just stand there her back to Akira. "Hey, you all right?"

Suddenly Neko started chuckling that was too deep for any female, Akira took a step back as Neko twirled around but that was no longer her friend, the midnight blue hair and clear eyes, said that much.

"You!" Akira stumbled back.

"Did you really think I was going to stand back and watch you spoil the heavens?" the man took a step closer. "Watch you take what was mine!"

"Dude, I have no idea what you talking about!" Akira hissed.

"Don't play dumb I know you have it now give it to me!"He sneered getting closer

"Give you what! I don't have anything!"

"Yes you do! You are the holder then next ruler of the god realm! I know you have the orbs!" he screamed slapping Akira across her face.

"You sound just like b…"

"Brian?" Akira froze as he said this name. "She hasn't told you anything has she?" The man saw Akira's wide eyes. "I guess not…well then that's makes this all the more easier. I'll just take the orbs myself, I'm sorry for all the trouble I just thought you knew, my sister did have thing about keeping secrets." Grabbing her forcefully turning her around her back to him he rips open her jacket placing his hand on her stomach. Akira felt a shock go through her before the men growl tossing her to into a snow covered paddock.

"I should have known she would do this!" he roared. Taking a clam breath he looked back to Akira who laid limp in the snow, her right leg was broken and her left arm hurt like hell. "But no matter, if death shall become of the holder before coming ruler the orbs will be disconnect from you and go to the next god." He gave a sickening smile before punching the ground.

Akira's eyes widen as she heard a loud thick crack, turning her head to the sound she saw a fracture in the ground, Akira stopped breathing…this wasn't a meadow but a lake! The cracking sounds increased making their way over to her, panicking Akira tired to stand but her left arm and right leg weren't working right. Scrambling to get up Akira whimpered when the cracking stopped looking around her she saw that the crack surrounded her half way stopping at her legs but that's when she notice the cracking didn't stop just slowed down. Slowly the crack moved it was like watching her death in slow-mo, in next to no time the crack met up with the other, at first when the water met her feet she felt nothing then a shocking pain ran up her legs yelling out in pain Akira's little disc of ice started to move up.

"NO, no, no!" she cried as the freezing water rapidly move up to her hip, then her back before the disc flipped locking her in the water. Akira tried to swim with her working leg and arm but it was useless her clothes were weight her down and she was losing her breath, soon all together she stop moving.

_**She dwells in her spirit she apart of her that is lock away deep inside her mind….**_

_"…THEY WERE SUPOOSED TO BE MARRIED BUT THE BITCH FELL IN LOVE THE DEMON_.

_"WAKE HER UP FROM HER SLUMBER!"_

_"WAKE UP MY SUN GODESS WAKE UP!" _

_**AMATERASU,**_

Brain was right? And my father he knew about you, and didn't tell me! _Amaterasu is your name isn't? Why didn't you tell me before!_

_Because you not knowing gives us an upper advantaged in this fight! Now are you just going to die and let my brother take the over the god realm or fight! Leave the ones you love GAARA, Kaida, your friends, huh! What about your mother!_

**_If he's a god he could wipe the floor with me!_**

_Stop telling yourself you can't and believe that you can, I will lean you my power. If we die now you will be doing more harm than good you'll leave your mother and Gaara alone again then they'll suffer under my bothers rule, whoever's is ruler of the god realm also controls the human realm also._

Akira felt a sudden anxious emotion wash over her but the feeling wasn't hers_. Do you feel that, the worry…it's Gaara's…he's so worried that he's not going to make it in time…little does he know how right he is…_

Akira let the anxiety wrap around her, Amaterasu was right, she was doing wrong by Gaara and all who she loved if she just gave up and died. It almost felt like she was cheating on Gaara.

Gaara and the rest searched high and low not finding a single clue to where they could have gone. _They could have gone fair we were right behind them!_

"Why does this feel like déjà!" Temari hissed.

"She always getting into trouble." Matsuri spat quietly.

"Bitch if you don't shut it!"Neko screamed.

"Be quite! Don't you feel that?" Kouji announced.

"Feel wha—" Matsuri started when the ground started to shake. "What going on?"

Right before their eye a large violet dragon erupted from what they thought was the ground but in turn was a lake, with stretched out wings it roared before taking off into the sky. Out the corner of Gaara's eye he saw someone walking into view, he saw the man that was in Akira's dream this morning.

"Shit, looks like little sis came out to play!" the man turned to Gaara before he too changed into a black dragon, charging at the group the black dragon was knocked away by the purple one.

"Damn, I was hope he didn't show until at least a month or two. Shit!" Everyone expected Gaara turned shocked heads to Kaida.

"Who is he?" Gaara asked the child.

"Tsuki-Yumi, Amaterasu older brother." The group watched the dragons fight in the air and on land; the fight was like a Great Dane vs. a Rottweiler, the Dane might have been bigger but the Rottweiler was more vicious.

"How low can you get attacking lesser," the purple dragon bites into the black ones back leg wrapping her tail around his snout to keep him from biting her. Rising his claws the black dragon swaps the other in the thigh being released. "Mother and father have raised you better than that."

The purple dragon slashes the black one with its tail across its face. "Dear brother must I remind you of what title I hold? As long as I'm the holder, it doesn't matter that I'm under your domain of the moon!" the purple reptile lunges at the others neck clamping onto it, digging into the muscles before breaking away. "If you want to challenge me then do it the correct way!" it snarled snapping it jaws.

"Fine…"the dark dragon choked. "You got to….the alignment of the planets!" quickly the dark one crosses and X over the others heart, sealing the deal before flying off.

"YOU BASTARD!" the purple one yelled. _Why don't you go after him?_ Akira spoke to Amaterasu.

_I have more important things to protect._ She hissed.

Gaara and the gang watched the dragons fight before Tsuki-Yumi flew off. The dragon turns to him and started walking towards the group all the while starting to glow and transform into a human outline.

"Does anyone have a clue to what going on?" Kouji whispered.

"We are waiting for Akira." Gaara replied.

"Wait, are you telling us that Akira was the dragon!"Matsuri yells as the glowing stop and there stood Akira half naked and dazed but stilling walking until she collapsed into Gaara's arms.

"Hey, Matsuri…I learned a new trick." Akira gave a smile before passing out.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!


	25. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok hope you all like this one.

***I would love to give thanks to Priestess-of-Jashin, she's helping me with the grammar with my stories now***

* * *

Ch. 24 An Unexpected Surprise

Akira ran in and out of the shops in Suna looking high and low for the perfect present for Gaara, tomorrow was his was birthday and she almost missed it. She was in a coma due to so much chakra exhaustion and poisoning, the damn black dragon's claws were poisonous and when he slashed her thigh and chest she got a shit load of venom into her system, she slept through Christmas and New Years!

Akira stopped, panting she rested her hands on her knees. "Holy shit man, maybe I should really stop running." Pinching the brim of her nose she sighed, now she was getting a headache.

"You were supposed to be taking it easy." Came a husky voice.

"I am taking it easy." She smiled.

"Says the girl that's been running around Suna the entire morning." The voice was now on the back of her neck.

"You know it's creepy to stalk to people." She laughed when she felt Gaara glare at her.

"You're not people." He brushed his lips over the back of her neck as they both were engulfed in sand.

Once they were home Akira went straight to the kitchen seeing that Temari was fixing sandwiches for everyone, Neko and her fiancé, Hana, who was allowed to come back with them, Matsuri, Kouji, Kaida and a nagging Kankuro.

"Please don't burn the sandwiches!" Kankuro grumbled.

"How in the hell can I burn that?" she yelled.

"Tell that to the pudding!" he cried.

Akira laughed, taking Kankuro's plate for herself while Temari gave him a thrashing, looking at the food she frowned before going to the cabinet getting peanut butter and a banana. Smiling she spread the peanut butter, sliced the banana then smashed the sandwich back together.

"I think you're missing the syrup." Matsuri said in a disgusted voice after Akira took a bit of the 'thing'.

"You know what, you're right," she said with a mouthful getting the syrup. "Hehehe!" she laughed while pouring the substance.

"A tomato, mayo, and lettuce, cheese, onion, pickle, bacon…peanut butter and banana, syrup sandwich?" Temari said slowly as she watched the girl devourer the odd substance.

"It's really good." Akira giggled going to the refrigerator, getting the orange juice and hot sauce, then mixing the two and gulping it down. "Damn that was good…what?" she asked when everyone just stared at her.

"You just…never mind…"Kouji trailed off.

"Well if that's it, I'm hitting the hay I need a nap!" Akira grumbled, walking sluggishly up the stairs, to her and Gaara's room where she plopped on the bed. She felt so tired she didn't think she would get up, even if the house was on fire.

_Hold it for a bit longer, the movie's almost over._ Akira squeezed her legs tight as she tried to watch the movie Psycho, but it wasn't happening. "Fucking shit!" She leaped from her chair going to the bathroom.

"Damnit Akira, how many times do you have to take a piss!" Temari laughed.

"Shut it, you bitch!" Akira yelled from the bathroom. Drying her hands, Akira came back sitting next to Hana. The girls' decided to hang out in Temari's room for a sleepover, while the guys were over at Kouji's, and Kaida with one of the maid's kids having a play date.

"Hey, I was going to ask this earlier, but I got distracted when Akira started drooling over a pile of sand like a hungry dog…"

"I blame it on the poison, in my defense! And I wasn't going to eat it….."Akira yelled defensively, cutting Hana off.

"Suuurrre, if we didn't catch you that is!"Neko pointed.

"Cut it out the both of you," Temari giggled. "Now Hana, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, right, why didn't Matsuri want to stay over?"

"Cause she hates the fact that I'm the fucking bestest!" Akira hollered waving her hands.

"That's not it, even though it may be true…Matsuri dislikes Akira because she's dating, slash engaged to Gaara." Temari explain after hitting Akira on the head.

"Oh, well I can understand that…"Hana muttered. The girls dropped the subject moving on to other things more interesting then the latter topic. Then Neko got the munchies.

"Hey, pass the ice cream over here!" Hana whispered as they all snuck around the kitchen.

"Then give me the cookies!" Akira quietly roared. Snatching the cookies she ran quickly to the cabinet and got the mayo dunking a cook into it with a 'YUM!' "MMMM sand and mayo sounds really good..." she murmured to herself, but the girls over heard.

"Now all you are missing are the lower back pains, fainting spells, and the vomiting and you would have the same symptoms as my mother when she was pregnant with my brother." Hana pointed out laughing.

"Not funny!" Akira yelled.

"Aww you and Gaara's kids would be so adorable!" Neko squealed.

"Stop it you guys, I'm not pregnant!" Akira huffed.

"Oh come off it Akira, we're only joking!" Hana giggled.

"Oi, since we're on the topic it reminded me, what's today? I'm supposed to start soon." Temari asked, nibbling on some Pocky.

"In about 20 minutes it will be the 19th."Neko spoke, grabbing a pocky.

"I can't believe Gaara will be 18 tomorrow." The blonde sighed.

"Wait, tomorrow's the 19th…. I-I I thought it was the 8th. …and, and…Gaara's birthday was on the 9th." Akira peeped.

"Na girl you been in the coma for 6 weeks!" Neko laughed.

"Akira, honey what's wrong?"Hana questioned seeing Akira's face go a ghostly white.

"I…I'm…I'm…late…a month and a week late…." Suddenly the room became very hot and everything started to spin.

"What are you talking about?" Neko looked confusedly between Hana and Akira.

"Now honey, just breathe in slowly and think back to when your last cycle was." Hana ordered calmly.

"It was on the sixth of December….then on the 12th ….me and Gaara…the next day was the…" Akira started to sway. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Did you and Gaara use protection?" Temari said worriedly, that hit the button for Akira, a button she didn't want pushed. Quickly she dives off the kitchens island and made it to the sink in enough time to empty her stomach. "I guess that's a no…"

"Drug store!" Neko popped up out of her chair.

"Hai, Neko good thinking, Mr. D's shop is twenty-four hours." Temari stated.

_No, this can't be happening! I can't be a mother now! Oooh what am I going to do, how am I going to tell Gaara and MY FATHER AND HIS… not good, not good!_

"Akira, calm down. Ok, it just might be a, um, miscalculation, yeah." Neko tried to comfort her friend.

"I'll go in since I'm new here," Hana spoke first. "That way no one will get suspicious."

3 minutes passed before Hana finally came out the store with four bags. Upon seeing their puzzled faces on why she held four bags she huffed out an answer. "Did you really think I was going to let you take the test by yourself?" Akira smiled at Hana, happy to have made such a good friend in a short time.

The girls ran back to the house and up to Temari's room each grabbing a bag. "Ok this is how we're going to do this."Temari started. "Neko and Akira will look at the others test , Akira will say Neko's positive or negative while Neko says Akira's, the same for me and Hana, at the end of the waited time we count to 4 then flip over the test and yell out what we see."

Akira waited for the time in a cold sweat the whole time thinking '_oh shit, oh shit'_; her knee bounced with anticipation as she sat cross legged on the bed her heart was drumming to a wild beat and when she heard a ding! She nearly vomited on Temari's bed covering.

"Well, let's not all rush at once." Hana whispers as she gets off the bed. Soon the rest followed suit touching the tests.

"One for the money." Temari started.

"Two for the show." Hana added.

"Three to get ready." Akira squawked.

"Four to go!"Neko yells as they all flipped the test and shouted.

There were 2 negatives and 2 positives….

* * *

Gaara was standing out on the balcony, enjoying the cold breeze and starry night thinking about a certain white haired girl, when a feeling of nervousness entered his stomach and instantly knew the feeling belonged to Akira. His stomach squeezed making him want to gag as a cold sweat coated his body and an aching pain in his lower back.

**_"Something's wrong," _**Shukaku roared.

"Hey Gaara are you okay?" Taku asked, coming to stand next to him on the balcony seeing the redhead resting heavily against the railing.

"I'm going to check on Akira." Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Reappearing in front of his sister's door he knocked once before going in, he only had eyes for Akira he could care less about the others indecency.

"Gaara, wh-what are you doing here?"He watched his fiancé come over from the flaming trashcan where all the girls were sitting and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What happened?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing babe, why?"She smiles holding him close.

"Don't lie, I know something happened."He spoke low enough for only her to hear, distress crossed her face but it was too quick for him to be sure if he didn't imagine the expression.

"I'll tell you later." She mumbles looking up at him with her chin on his chest.

"Hey Gaara are the guys ok?" Hana butted in hoping to distract Gaara.

He nodded grabbing Akira's hand and dragging her out the room, into theirs and up to the roof before saying something. "Tell me."

"Nothing happened, why are you are so worried hon?" She flinched under his glare.

"I felt your nervousness." He said quietly.

Akira had guilt bubbling in her stomach as she withheld very important factor that could change their lives forever. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to be a father, hell she wasn't even sure she was ready. This was such a big deal she shouldn't be keeping this from him but she didn't know if she could tell him.

"Well, you see…the girls and I were talking about, you know the future with us getting married and all…well…um the conversation got to the point on kids…and I guess I got worked up over nothing…the girls were teasing on how cute our kids will be and yeah hehe." The guilt seemed to increase as she only told him the half truth.

"So…uh, would you…uh, want kids…?"She continued after he didn't say anything on the matter. She saw his eyes widen a little at the question before sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"I never…thought about it." He spoke softly. "I don't…think…I would be a good father." Taking a seat next to him she took his arm wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't say that, I think you would be a great father." She kissed his cheek. "You are great with Kaida…Once you warmed up to her… just think about something that a little bit of you and me."

When he shook his head, Akira started to panic, the damage was already done, and there was no way they could go back…unless she…

"Akira," Gaara spoke bring her out her thoughts. "You can tell me anything you know." She smiled snuggling closer to her heart's mate.

"Before I left for our mission I use to hear the villagers talk about you." She mumbled into his neck, she felt him shift to look at her but she didn't move from his neck. "You shouldn't listen to what the villagers say. You're not a monster. I may not know a lot about your past and I really don't care to know because the man I know isn't so monstrous but caring in his own way. So don't let what the villagers say keep you from happiness," She looked up from his neck and into his eyes. "You're the only person I know who deserves to be happy, I think if we ever had kids you would love them so much, people would start to think you were a different person." She leaned in and kissed the man next to her, a sweet loving kiss.

"Akira." Said girl turned to the sound of Hana's voice to see a very pale friend.

"Hana, what wrong?" Gaara helped Akira up, going to her.

"The Kazekage wants to _see _us." Her voice cracked at 'see' giving Akira the clue that something went wrong, very wrong.

As Akira followed Hana with Gaara next to her, she felt her heart start to race, what had happen when her and Gaara left and why is Hana, so pale? Entering the living room, she saw the rest of the group of guys and girls sitting around the coffee table with her father and the Kage, what lay on the table made her stomach clench. A pregnancy test.

"So, now that we are all here, dose anyone care to explain why I came from my room to find the girls burning about four bags of pregnancy tests?" the kage asked. Akira shot the girls a "WTF HAPPENED!" look only to get the "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FUCKING KNOW" look back.

"It was a dare…" Hana started hoping the girl's would catch on.

"Yeah, you see I dared Hana to go and buy the tests." Neko joined.

"Then I dared everyone to take a test." Temari added.

"And I got the idea to burn the pregnancy tests because we feared this would happen…so yeah." Akira finished. It was half the truth; they didn't need to know the other half.

"So it was a dare?" Akira's father asked.

"Yup."

"And none of you are pregnant?" the Kazekage queried.

"Yes." The girls chorused.

"Well, if I wasn't the Kazekage, I would have believed all your bullshit… but I am the Kage so stop lying and tell me the truth!" he boomed the ending. "Now Hana I can't do anything to you but I can to Kankuro, as for Neko and Taku, since your partners asked for me to watch over for some time, you will abide by my rules just as much as my children and Akira, and if no one starts talking soon, I will be sure to take the matter in-

"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!" Neko cried running out the living room. Upon see Taku's ghostly face she knew he was thinking the same.

"Now look what you've done, you sent her back into the panic mode!" Akira yelled at the kage.

"Watch your volume." He hissed.

"Your one to talk!" she shot back.

"Watch it or—

"Or what? You'll call my mother? Good cause I need to talk to her!"

"I'll kick you out of my village!"He snapped at her but she only grinned.

"Who knew that's all it took to get back home," she laughed. "Just become a ninja then piss you off and bye, bye wedding."

"Well then I guess I should boost up the wedding?"He sneered only to make her laugh again.

"Gaara must not have told you." She turned to Gaara to see amusement dancing in his eyes, he was enjoying this just as much as her. "Me and Gaara are going out now, who knew." She sighed happily. "Oh before I forget…Neko isn't the only one that's pregnant." when she said this she was looking dead into Gaara's eyes. "That's the reason for my panic and Robert." She turns to face her father. "You have some explaining to do about a little voice inside my head, Amaterasu." The soon to be mother left the room before any of the three males had a chance to say anything. Going up stairs to find Neko in one of the hundred hall closets, she joined her friend.

"So, did you tell them too?" Neko sniffled.

"Yeah…"she answered the darkness.

"What happened?"

"I left before they could say something."

"What now?"

"Well we either keep the baby or abort it…or give it up…"Akira murmurs.

"Have you thought about…abortion?"

"Yeah." She squeaked. "You?"

"Yeah."

"What about adoption?"

"Yes, I thought about that too."

"Same here…do you think you are ready to be a mom?" Akira asked.

"I don't know, I mean me and Taku are still kids, so are you and Gaara…sure we're about to be 18 but still…this is a giant leap."

"I know…"Akira started to cry. "I don't even think Gaara's ready, we were talking on the roof and, and…" she couldn't even finish her statement as her sobs took over, soon joined by Neko's crying hiccups. Later the two ended up falling asleep in the small cramped closet holding the others hand.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!


	26. Amaterasu's Tale

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok hope you all like this one.

sorry for the late update, i had some Technical difficulties...but all is under control.

NOW FOR YOUR DAILY DOSE OF GAARA, ENJOY!

* * *

Ch. 25 Amaterasu's Tale

Akira hugged the toilet as she heaved everything left in her stomach that she didn't puke up the last two times. Gagging she stood up to rinse her mouth out and brush her teeth, only to go lay back down in an unknown room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hog the toilet." Neko apologized.

"It's kool," Akira smiled. "I understand. So how many times did you puke your guts out?"

"Just twice." Neko sighed.

"Lucky, I puked three damn times! I hope that I don't have morning sickness throughout this pregnancy." She groaned.

"So…you plan to keep it?" Neko analyzed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by the Kage's voice. "Neko, Akira, open the door we need to talk about this." Not wanting to see anyone just yet, Akira climbed out the window.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neko hissed quietly.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet…" Akira whispered back before she hopped out the window.

* * *

Akira sat on the cliff side, where she found out that she could control sand, overlooking the village hoping to clear her mind…so far it's wasn't working.

"Are you really that bummed out about becoming a mother?" the dragon within her questioned.

"Well this isn't something someone can easily accept over night." She hissed.

"Hmm, that may be true, but you're going to have to come to terms about being a mother soon because what you are carrying isn't just a normal child."

Akira felt her body become stiff, what was this reptile on about? "Are you saying what I'm holding isn't human?"

"Yes and no, you see the child is a part of me and the shukaku but is you and Gaara's child."

"How is that possible? How can the child be part mine and yours?"

"Because, I resonated souls with you, by combining our souls I combine our blood. I did this to protect the child, with it having mine and shukaku's blood the child will have part of our power."

"Why would the child need to have yours and shukaku's power? I know that the ninja world isn't the safest, but damn."

"Child! Did you forget about the threat of my brother? Knowing him he will attack before the alignment, I need to protect the heir of the God Realm!"

"What the hell! The heir of the God Realm? Amaterasu, what aren't you telling me!" Akira boomed.

"Akira my dear, what you are carrying just isn't a child but a God or Goddess…"

"Is this what your brother is after, the baby?" she cut off the sun Goddess.

"No...What the child now holds…"

"And that is?"

"The orbs, Tsuki-Yumi, my brother, this is what he is after." Amaterasu spoke.

"I'm confused, why does he want them?" Akira hissed.

"Perhaps, I should start from the beginning…"

"Ya think!" she snapped.

"Fine, but pay attention the reason why my brothers after me and the orbs is much more complicated."

"Ok so what happened?" Akira huffed growing impatient.

"Well, my brother, Tsuki-Yumi, was the oldest. Then it went Susanoo, then me as the youngest. Anyways, the four element gods and goddess' were getting into old age and it was time to pick the holder of their orbs to produce the new gods and goddess for the four elements."

"Wait, so when a god or goddess gets old they turn into orbs?" Akira frowned.

"Yes, their power does, then the power is given to someone…from there if the holder is female the orbs turn into embryo and if male sperm…"

"I get it..."Akira said a little pale.

"Hmm, so where was I…ah yes, picking the holder…naturally with me being the youngest I paid no attention to the matter until my mother and father brought it to my awareness that I would be the next holder, and this is where all the trouble began. You see the oldest of the family is always supposed to be the next holder of the orbs which was Tsuki-Yumi, but Tsuki was one of those gods that like to cause trouble and mischief, never serious, so he was pushed to the side. Next was my brother Susanoo, but with him always being drunk they quickly moved along which in turn meant I was the one to hold the orbs. This was a big discussion in the god realm considering my age. In human ages I would have been 15 but really I was like, oh, already past the 2000's somewhere. You see when the holder is chosen they become the next leader of the god realm, and with my age I would be youngest in history, but I qualified for everything needed. I was kind, generous; I could see the hearts of others… of who they really were.

A perfect match to be a mother and ruler, this upset my brother; he wanted more than anything to be the holder. So he began to complain to the elders about how young and still immature I was and I agreed…I didn't want to be the holder. All I wanted was to be with Shukaku, of course my parents didn't know this at the time, if they did I would have been forbidden to see him, so when Tsuki found out you can guess what happened."

"He told your parents." Akira spoke softly.

"Yes, and were they mad. Shukaku was a demon, I was a goddess. The two don't mix, but I didn't see that. All I saw was Shukaku. Then he was kind, goofy and a clumsy boy… The boy I'd fallen in love with. But Noo my father said 'he's evil and will cause destruction'…plus I was already to be wed to the "Perfect match" for the orbs. I was not allowed to go near Shukaku and when in public I was not to pay him any mind. Of course over time this drove Shukaku mad. He came from a family who fought for food with each other, and would kill another member just for the hell of it. So when I met him so long ago under the tree crying, I was the first person to ever be nice to him, especially for a high ranking goddess, he was happy… and for me to ignore him... he lashed out and started to act like how everyone wanted him to act. Like a demon."

"There would be times I would sneak out to see him, but he would want nothing to do with me, somehow though, I still knew that he loved me…when my eldest brother tried to kill me and I locked myself into a cave, Shukaku was the first to my side but sadly that was what Tsuki wanted. He set up Shukaku to look as if he was trying to kill me. My parents came in to see Shukaku holding me, covered in blood with a knife pointed at my brother, who seemed like he was pleading for my life. My father wanted to have the demons cast out of the realm of the gods."

"So what did you do?" Akira asked, the anticipation of what would happen next getting to her.

"Like any fool in love, I ran after him… but by the time I got to the portal, he was all ready in demon form and when I looked in his eyes, I saw that all hope and love was gone, I didn't want to believe it….still I yelled that I would find him in the human world and I would love no one else but him. This made my father angry… and believe you me, that's something you never want to see or be at the end of. But I didn't care because, for a split of a second… I saw all the love and hope shukaku ever possessed cross his eyes before it was gone and nothing but hatred was there, nevertheless I knew he would wait for eternity for me. So when my wedding came to marry "My Match," I was already gone. Into the human realm and to the people who would seal me away into an animal then a child, where my family couldn't ever get to me, however by the time I did that, I was human years of 18…three years had passed since Shukaku was cast out.

My chances of finding him were like drowning in ankle filled water…hopeless….yet I never gave up I was still the holder of the orbs. The god realm needs me and since my escape, Tsuki-Yumi is still after me, hoping to kill me so he can take the orbs and have his rightful place as ruler."

"You could make your life into a movie ya know." Akira grumbled.

"I know child…" Akira placed a hand over her stomach. They had one hell of a fight coming. "This was just to be an arranged marriage but no! I have to harbor a Sun Goddess and be pregnant with an heir to a God Realm!"

* * *

Sighing Akira turned to go home as she thought over how much her life had changed both good and bad, but was brought out of her thoughts upon hearing an infant's cry. Taking in her surroundings she found herself in a baby store. Slowly she walked further into the store making a note of all the things a child would need. Bottles, pacifiers, diapers, clothes, food, the list just went on and on as she traveled in and out of aisles. But her smile grew with each thing she saw.

"This is your first one, isn't it?" came a quiet voice. Akira looked to her left seeing a small woman with and oversized belly and nodded shyly. "Ah, yes I remember those days... filled with worry and doubt."

"And don't forget about all the options you had to think about… abortion, adoption…" Another woman joined in.

"…yeah I felt so bad when I thought of abortion, how could that across my mind." A third woman giggled. "But don't worry the first are always the scariest." The small lady reassured.

"How do you know when you're ready to be a mother? I mean, some women want to be but what about if it was an accident, like you didn't mean to get pregnant?" Akira asked.

"You don't, even the women who want to be mothers, they themselves don't know if they are really ready." The first lady replied. Looking down at the small shoe she held in her hand Akira couldn't help but smile as excitement bubbled up inside her, she was going to be a mother!

* * *

Gaara stared out the window as the thoughts of last night and the conversation that Akira just had with the sun Goddess went through his mind. Running his hand through his hair he couldn't believe that he was about to be a father. What if he ends up treating his kid like his father treated him?

"You won't." Akira's came up behind him. Turning to look at her he could see there was something different about her, but he couldn't place it. "This mate bond thing is kind of creepy," Akira placed a hand to her forehead. "I just heard your thoughts, like if they were mine, but in your voice."

Gaara watched her slowly cross the room, walking over to him and take his hand in hers. "Sorry for avoiding you today of all days…"She whispered.

"It's alright. I never really celebrate my birthday." He spoke shyly.

"Well, all that's going to change starting today!" she yelped as a shadow clone appeared, holding a gift. "Um, I really didn't know what to get you so…yeah here." She shoved the gift into his hand.

Gaara smirked as he held the oddly warm gift. Opening the small box he saw inside laid a batch of chocolate chip cookies. "It's cheesy, isn't it?" Akira tried to take the gift back but he moved it out of her reached. "I like it." he smirked.

"Gaara…" Akira started; she wanted to tell him what Amaterasu had told her but she wasn't sure how to word everything.

"I overheard what you and Amaterasu talked about." He finished for her while biting into a cookie.

"What do you think about it all…"She asked.

"It's a lot to take in…everything with Amaterasu and…the baby." Gaara said slowly before making eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she laughed nervously looking away from him. _His stare was always so intense. _Feeling strong hands wrap around her and pull her close, she couldn't help but smile.

"So you think I'm going to be a good father… I think you're going to be an amazing mother." Turning in his arms, Akira kissed him, her smile never ceasing.

"Do you really think so? Do you think we'll be good parents?"She asked, holding Gaara close.

"We can't be as bad as our parents." He mumbled into her neck.

Holding him close Akira felt happiness bubble up inside her and she didn't know what to do with it. "I love you so much!"She hugged him tight. "I was so scared that you might not want the baby." Gaara kissed her passionately.

"Say it again, please." He mumbled when they pulled apart.

"I love you." Akira repeated, her grin growing.

Gaara's lips met Akira's again. His hands went to work on removing her bra. As he squeezed her right breast, he suddenly stopped kissing her to look at her chest.

"You're breasts have gotten bigger" He said with a smirk, squeezing again to emphasize his point. Akira blushed, mumbling a 'shut up' as he drew her into another kiss.

That night Gaara and Akira explored each other's bodies again.

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ!

plz plz review!


	27. I'M NOT BABYSITTING!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC!

Ok hope you all like this one.

sorry for the late update.

Me: Guess what!

Akira: What?

Me: I JUST FINISHED THE NARUTO SERIES! YAHOOO!

Akira: you're kinda late... -_-

Me: Shut up! a lot of stuff happen for me to finished the damn thing!

Akira: Ok but three years!

Me: *ignores Akira* anywho's on the last episode of naruto when i heard Matsuri's voice i was like WTF! she sounds like a chipmunk on crack and looks like a damn centipede LMFAO!

Akira: *Gags Akari.* enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

Ch.26 I'M NOT BABYSITTING!

"Gaara! Put me down!"

"I can walk you know!"

"Ok this isn't fair!" Akira whined as she wiggled between Gaara and his gourd. The redhead had took it upon himself to squeeze her between the two to 'keep her safe', from what? She didn't know. It may have to do with her being on a mission… while pregnant.

"None of this would have happen if you'd just stayed home." Gaara's hoarse voice stated.

"And_ I_ wouldn't be in this situation if _you_ kept your hands to yourself." She grumbled.

"I didn't hear you complaining then." He smirked. Crossing her arms Akira pouted and refused to speak to him, this was just a simple mission to deliver a scroll to one of the neighboring villages. As a ninja she knew things could go wrong in seconds but come on could she at least walk!

"Gaara, don't be a boob I did not leave the village and whine to the Kazekage for two hours to come on this mission…to be bored to tears! I could have stayed home for that." She felt him cross his arms and tense up, ending the conversation.

"Gaara-sensei," Matsuri started. She'd been watching the two over the past month and notice something was off. Gaara had become overly protective when it came to Akira ever since the night the girls had that stupid sleepover, she was told that they all found out that Neko was pregnant that night but something else happened too and no one wanted to tell her. She was to scare to ask the Kazekage and Akira's father and when she went to ask the others they would say "it wasn't their place to tell her" and walk away.

"What happened on the night of the sleepover…no one's telling…" she trailed off as she watched him shifted a sleeping Akira who was drooling on his shoulder.

Gaara slid his eyes over to his student who was fisting the ends of her skirt nervously before looking up at him. Matsuri thought he wasn't going to answer her when he looked away and didn't say anything. "Akira is…"

"That none of your business Matsuri." Akira voice cut off Gaara's. Matsuri was surprised to find her awake but was more surprised at how much Akira's neon yellow eyes seem to glow in the night and how her hair seem to shine as bright as the moon. The look Akira was giving her was truly terrifying, Akira had her arms wrapped around Gaara possessively, her glowing yellow eyes were glaring into Matsuri's soul and Akira's hair was a mess from her awkward sleep on Gaara's shoulder, she looked demonic and ready to attacked if necessary. "Now beat it, before I beat you!"

"Whatever!" Matsuri huffed before hurriedly walking up to Kankuro. Akira settled back down on Gaara's shoulder after defending what's hers.

"You are going to have to tell her, soon, that you're pregnant." Gaara spoke.

"Why? I like seeing her squirm from not knowing… it's entertaining." She mumbled going back to sleep.

"She's your teammate she has a right to know."

"My body, my baby, MY MAN, my rules…"

"Just tell her soon."

"If it makes you happy…" She spoke while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Matsuri if you don't shut your pie hole…I WILL shut it for YOU DAMNIT!" Akira gags as she holds her stomach. "I don't think I can handle your chipmunk voice so early in the morning…"

"MY WHAT!" she boomed.

"Matsuri, please I'm actually begging you ok…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Akira groaned morning sickness is such a pain in the ass.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE A CHIPMUNK!"

"That's it!" Akira took out a kunai. "I'm killing the bitch!" charging at the source of her irritation she threw her kunai just as sand grabber her wrist firmly but softly surround her, yet she still heard the thunk the kunai made upon impact.

"Calm down." Came the soft voice of Gaara as his hands spread over her stomach. _Calm down? It's the bitches fault she didn't shut her yap!_ Akira opens her mouth to say something when her bottom lip pierced something sharp. Running her tongue along her teeth she was surprised to find them long and sharp, she looked down at her hand to find her nails turned into claws_. Fuck! When did I draw on __Amaterasu's power? _

Sighing she nodded feeling the sand fall back into Gaara's gourd, once the sand cleared Akira saw her handy work, she had pinned Matsuri to a tree by her Hitaiate that's around her neck, the kunai itself only an inch away from being fatal. Smirking Akira walked over Matsuri grabbing her kunai and before taking it out the tree she leaned in to Matsuri's ear.

"I promised to Gaara to tell you…I'm pregnant and have morning sickness like a bitch and mood swings that scare to pants off the Shukaku, and trust me he told me many times." Akira made sure to stare her prey down with her poison purple eyes. "So make sure not to fuck with me unless you have a death wish." Akira bared her fangs quickly before Gaara came up behind her and taking the kunai out of the tree.

"Don't eat my student." Gaara mumbled.

"Baka! She'll give me indigestion!" she hissed. "And was Gaara making a joke?" Smirking Gaara stirred Akira away from Matsuri who was still getting an evil look from the three month pregnant female jinjuriki.

"Okay Akira if you're done trying to kill your teammate, can we please get on the road we're two days behind because of the three stops we made." Kankuro announces.

"IT NOT MY DAMN FAULT THAT MY ANKLES ARE SWOLLEN AND I'M FUCKING HUNGRY 24-7!" Akira boomed while beating Kankuro on the head.

Gaara sighed he just got her to calm down for her claws and teeth to go back to normal only to have Kankuro piss her off again. Taking Akira by the hand Gaara pull her off his older brother. "If you don't behave you are going back in between me and the gourd." He stated. Pouting she looked away from him walking ahead too caught up to Kouji and Kaida.

Shaking his head Gaara watched his fiancé storm away, lately her mood swings have been more frequent and violent, she even went complete demon mode last week when her father pissed her off and nearly destroyed the village, luckily he was there to calm her down…Now that he thinks about it maybe it was a good thing she came on this mission.

Looking back at his student, he found her cling to the tree with wide eyes. "Let's go Matsuri."

"She tried to kill ME!"

"I told you she was bit irritable lately…I'm guessing she told you why, am I corrected?"

"Y-yeah, she's p-pre-pregn…expecting…" Matsuri watched as Gaara gave a curt nod before turning away once she was sure he wasn't going to look back, she let her knees give out. _Akira's pregnant…that means…they must have…had…_Matsuri clamped her hand over her mouth while she gripped her stomach. It seemed like her mind couldn't function right, she tried to fight back the tears that were clawing their way out, was she really losing Gaara. She surely thought that she had him in the bag, no one wanted to go near him or even talk to him but she did, she was the only person to ask him to teach her then he goes and falls for a girl that he just met! How, Why, no What is so special about Akira?

"Sorry for being late in delivery, we have a few minimal mishaps." Matsuri was brought out of her thoughts by Kankuro bowing to the feudal lord. _Shit I didn't even notice we made it to the village. _

"It's all right, as long as you got here…oh and a message came a few days ago, to an Akira…Your mother's here to see you, she's right in that room and she quite excited about seeing you, I might add."

"MOMMY!" Akira shouted before bursting into the room. Akira was suddenly attack by small arms and a loud AKIRA! Looking down at her attackers she was amazed to see her cousins.

* * *

(WARNING: these are my actual cousins and their behavior and what I have to go through EVERYDAY. Prepare to be physically and mentally tired by the end of this chapter, and the next.)

* * *

"Ryan, Adaja, Jream (pronounced Dream), Avonti, Jr.!" Akira said in one breath squeezing the children tightly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you and because my mom said you're going to have a baby!" Adaja exclaimed.

"Wait…if you guy are here and your mothers…that means…oh no…."

"Akira!" Came the singing voice of her Aunt Amy.

"I'M NOT BABYSITTING!"

"Akira, I don't see you in almost half a year and that's the first thing that comes out your mouth."

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh hush and give me a hug!" Wrapping her arms around her aunt glared.

"I got my eyes on you, I'm watching you…all of you ya hear me."

"Stop being a worry wart…you know nothing's going to happen."

"That's what they think Aunty M but it's NOT! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN NO WAY NO HOW!"

"Akira! I heard you were a ninja!" Ryan yells

"What, how do you know that?"

"Adaja." He replied.

"Like that explains everything." Matsuri spat.

"Actually it does." Akira started. "You see that girl there?" she pointed to a child with dirty golden hair that was tall and thick but not fat she had a cute baby face with mischievous hazel eyes and light tan skin. "That's Adaja AKA Miss. Reporter…that girl knows the family gossip before the family even knows. If something happens and you missed out go to Adaja she'll tell you down to its tiny detail." Akira laughed before pointing to another child.

This was tall and skinny with a pink fury pen and a little journal; she had very light tan skin and dark smooth hair tied up in multiple twisties and big brown eyes. "That's Jream AKA Miss. Diva, everything has to match and always needs a purse, oh and never and I mean N-E-V-E-R take away her purse. She likes to write and draw pictures then show us asking what do we see…one I think she might become a therapist…oh and she super, super damn super sensitive don't yell at her or be mean cause it won't get you any fucking where, let's just leave it at that."

"And that one over there near Aunt Amy is Jr." the small boy hid behind his mother's leg, he had dark tan skin and curly dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Now with him he's cool but his hearing is off…when he was younger he wasn't born with enough equilibrium in the ear so his speech was off and so was his balance but all that is fix though he still learning how to talk even though he's 4 but don't let that fool you he's is S-M-A-R-T! You can make out what he's saying a little better now that he's going to school. He loves to pick on Jream pulling her hair and hitting her. Adaja who is 10, Jream is 6 and Jr. is I think 4 are siblings and love to fight.

And so Akira went down the list of her cousins, Ryan had tall broad shoulders with white skin and curly black hair and amazingly sea-foam green eyes, like Gaara, he was name Mr. Extreme he did everything to the fullest… diving off his bike rather than hitting the breaks getting in fights with 15 year olds even though he's 10 and his little sister Avonti but don't let her cuteness deceive you she is MEAN! AKA Miss. BOSSY or how Akira put it, Brat! She was short and skinny with tan, curly hair and big hazel eyes.

"WOW, that's a lot of little people." Kouji laughed. "I don't even have that many cousins and there only 5."

"Lucky! I have like, 14 more." Akira said in a bored tone. (A/N: sadly this is true for me T.T)

"Liar!" Matsuri hissed.

"One: why would I lie and two:" Akira pulled one of her Aunts to the side this one was short like Aunt Amy but and dark skin like Akira. "How many cousins do we have?"

"AHAH, on which side grandma or grandpa's." she laughed.

"Grandma's"

"Shit like 14 of them didn't come and I'm guessing we have actually a lot more and 5 of them are here now so like 20 or so give and take a few." She mumbled in thought.

Akira turned to Matsuri. "Told ya!" She sticks out her tongue.

"It must be nice to have such a big family." Kouji said quietly.

"Yeah it has its ups and downs…but I'm still not fucking babysitting." She grumbled.

"Aw, it can't be that bad." Temari laughed.

Akira and her Aunt Jamie looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "Those are demons, monstrous beast in human form ready to eat at your sanity."

"And that's putting it lightly!" Jamie giggled.

"How can you say something like that? Especially in front of Gaara!" Matsuri ridiculed.

"I think you better show her." Jamie spoke.

"Follow me you stupid cunt, I'll lead the way!" Akira yelled loudly.

"Now, was that necessary Akira!" Jamie tried not to laugh.

"Yes! It was very necessary!" when they arrived to a door Akira whipped around. "What I'm about to show you isn't for the weak minded or stomach….Matsuri get the fuck out of here."

"Akira!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ya, mama!" Akira slide the door open and everyone jaw dropped saving Akira and Jamie.

Adaja and Ryan were in a fit fight in the floor, Avonti was jumping on the couch, Jream was hanging off the curtains screaming, "I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! And Jr. had colored on the wall and was now munching on a marker. A vase was broken in a corner, a giant hole in the wall and ugly huge stain on the rug, the ceiling fan was broken with a stuff dog noose to the fan, suddenly Avonti stop jumping on the couch and held her stomach.

"Is she ok?" Temari asked.

"Why is she turning green?" Just as Matsuri asked that question Avonti threw up all over the floor.

Closing the door Akira turned to the group. "Imagine when their parents are not here…I'll let you think on that."

"So," Her aunt Jamie started as they left the group dumfounded. "You're knocked up and about to be hitched huh?"

"Eh, yeah apparently…" She sighed.

"I just can't wrap my mind around you being pregnant, especial before me! I mean hell I'm three years older and my niece is already about to be married and starting a family!"

"Aw, don't cry come my emotions are already fucked up!" Akira whimpered trying to hold back the tears.

"Why are you two idiots crying?" Aunt Amy laughed.

"She started it!" Akira pointed to Jamie.

"Same as always, anyways Akira, Grandma wants to see you."

* * *

"There's my grandbaby!" Akira was squished into one of her grandmother's hugs. "Now, where is he?"

"He, do you mean Gaara?"

"Yea, who else? The baby daddy!" Grandma patted her stomach.

"Grandma!" Akira cried knocking grand's hand way from her stomach.

"Akira, there's no reason to be mean…it's true." Gaara soft voice came from behind her.

"Yeah…but she didn't have to say that." She grumbled.

"Uh, Gary is it?"

"Gaara! Grandma it Gaa-ra!"

"Oh, well Gaara come with me." Akira watched her grandma drag Gaara off to be interrogated.

"Gaara, do you love my granddaughter?" Gaara turned to the old woman as they walk the halls of the feudal lords mansion.

"Yes."

"And would you die for her?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, no hesitation…That's good." the old woman stopped at a window looking out at the world. "The mundane world and the ninja world are two different universes…only known to a few in the world…Akira was born into the ninja world did you know that?"

Gaara eyes widen at that information. "No m'am, I didn't."

"Do you know of Amaterasu?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yes Akira was born in this world but was quickly taken out of it once I learned she in inherited the goddess. You see my grandmother told me of Amaterasu when I was a child but the goddess was so dormant that I wasn't born with the dragon birthmark and neither of my girls. So I assumed that the goddess must have been in one of my sister's children but when Akira came into the world, there was no mistaking the birthmark. My grandmother was still alive when Akira was born and when she hold her grandma's first words were, 'If you truly love this child take her to the mundane world and never return to this one.' And so without question we packed up the family and moved."

"Why?"

"Gaara, you said you loved my granddaughter, yes?" He nodded, not understanding what she was going on about. "What if Akira wanted to go back to the mundane world…would you let her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…she wants to go back."

"And, what about you?"

"I'll be with her too."

"Hmm, what if she had to go somewhere and you couldn't go with her, you had to stay here?"

Gaara thought about this long and hard. "I would find a way to be with her, whatever it was that was stopping me…I would leave it just to be with her."

"If you truly love something you would set it free, and if it came back to thee it was meant to be." The woman turns to him. "Do you believe that?"

"If you love something why would you set it free? And if it came back to you why did it leave in the first place?"

The grandmother laughed. "Yes, I see…Gaara its clear evidence that you love my granddaughter and she loves you…don't ever let her go no matter what or _who_ it is. The love you two share will never die, even if one of you do, the only way for the bond on your shoulder to break if the both of you die together. If ones living so will the other, the thing the both of you hold won't ever be without the other…make sure you have Akira in a tight hold with both hands and never let her go, because no matter where you are or how far you will always feel her in here." She pointed to his heart. "if she's ever not by your side, call out to her with your heart and you will always find her."

"How do I do something like that?"

"It will come to you when your heart is tired of being without its other half." The old woman smiled. "Come on let's head back the party is about to start."

When they arrived back they were blessed with a scene of Akira's peeking belly, Akira's mother was nuzzling the tiny like bump while Akira wore a 'FUCKING-HELP-ME' look. Gaara looked over to where his sister and the gang were to find them playing with the kids. Kankuro had his puppets out dancing, Temari had little fans for the girls and Kouji and Kaida were making fake kunai and shrunken for the boys.

"This is the first time my family has been back in the ninja world, it's been a long 18 years. You can say that's why the children are so bad, their suppose to be in the ninja academy now learning how to throw kunai, my girls were all ninja's well except Jamie, she was only three when Akira was born…but you can tell thats where the children get all their energy, their built to become ninjas. It's good to be back home."

Gaara watched the old woman join her daughter in nuzzling Akira's stomach, when a rush of 7 more children came in. "MARY!" the women of the family shouted.

"GIRLS!" Gaara assumed was Mary, shouted back. The tall skinny lady was holding a bundle as she carefully hugged everyone.

"I'M NOT BABYSITTING!" Akira screamed.

"Now what makes you scream that?" Aunty M asked.

"Cause, I know my family…Mary's back and we haven't seen her like in years and the whole family's here and that means you all are going to go out have drinks and leave me to babysit the demons!"

"It will only be for an hour or two Akira, you'll be ok."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Oh stop screaming because you are going to need that voice once you little bundle gets here and you're telling it to sit and behave." Mary spoke while hugged a grumbling Akira. "Now here's your new cousin, Kenneth, be nice and be good. No screaming, I just put him to sleep."

The group of teenagers watched the adults fill out the house, Akira sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

"Come on Akira you have 6 ninjas to help you, it can be that bad." Kouji said while swinging Kaida.

"Yeah, yeah mommy has Kaida to hewp with the baby."

Gaara felt a tug on his coat, looking down he spots Adaja with an evil grin. "You're Akira boyfriend right?" he nodded. "That mean you and Akira had sex!"

"Why you little twerp!" Akira grabbed Adaja by her hair. "Give me one reason not to whoop your ass!"

"LET GO YOU MEANY!" the child screamed as she stomped on Akira foot and running away scream like a mad woman, waking up the bundle in Akira arms.

"Shit!" Akira mumbled as she tried to stop the howling infant. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry the big mean cousin woke you up, I know you're tired baby." And in 20 seconds exactly, the infant was back to sleep.

"Damn that was fast." Kankuro said amazed.

"I nearly raised half this house, I know my way around a ba-"Akira stopped in mid sentence.

"What wrong?" Matsuri asked seeing Akira face go pale.

"Do you hear that?" everyone went on guard to listen for the threat Akira sensed

"Hear what?" Kouji whispered.

"Exactly!" Akira yelped.

"Where are the children?" Temari gasped being the first to catch on.

"And the long night begins," Akira sighed. "FUCK!"

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Again i sorry it took soo long i started college and works kicking my A$$ and i was completely stumped on this one lol

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ! i feel like i'm not doing well anymore plz tell me if there something you dont understand or need work in to make this story better!

plz plz review!


	28. Parental Practice

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC and the plot!

Ok hope you all like this one. *wink wink*

i was at work yesterday and my aunt had ordered pizza for her self right as i clocked in and for the whole day i eyed the pizza but i didn't want to ask her because i alway eat her food so around an hour and thirty minutes before closing i finally ask for a slice and when she said yes i started to laugh evilly as i wait for the pizza to cook...i scared myself lol dose anyone else do that or am i just insane ? 0.o

* * *

Ch. 27 Parental Practice

"Kankuro, I need a status report!"

"I was able to capture all the younger kids excepted Jream." He buzzes through Akira's ear piece.

"Hmm I see…check anywhere that has a lot of pens, books and paper. She'll most likely been in those places."

"Right!"

"Temari, report!"

"All the tubs are filled and ready for the kids."

"Good. Now when you get Jr. in the tub beware, since he doesn't know you he'll give you hell. Oh and before I forget he's a hair puller and keep an eye on him he likes to run around naked."

"Got it!"

"Kouji!"

"I can't find the older children, I had Linda (one of Mary's seven kids) just kick me in my fucking balls!"

"I see…their going to give you a hard time but keep at it."

"NO! Ryan don't jump off of that!"

"Geronimo!" Akira heard Ryan yell before the sound of crashing and curses filler her ear piece.

Sigh. "Kaida, report."

"Awmowt finiwhed with dinnew Mommy!"

"Ahahah, ok Kaida."

Matsuri, how's the search coming?"

"I CAN'T FIND THOES FUCKING COOKIES!"

"Well, look harder, I've been craving those damn things for two weeks; NOW FIND IT!" Akira yelled.

Looking down at the small child in her arms Akira sighed, she been holding him ever since the adults left and that was three hours ago. Every time she puts him down he wails like there's no tomorrow and it been taking longer than normal to quite him down; his mother spoiled him rotten.

"Why are you craving that?" Gaara's voice whispered in her ear. Smiling Akira leaned against his chest, looking up at him.

"You really need to learn how to use the door." She giggled.

"I…didn't want to wake him…"

"You wouldn't have…the child only wakes up if I put him down, and I always crave cookies, you know that."

She felt him shake his head. "The other one..." Her cheeks flushed as she caught on to what he was talking about. The one craving she that she thought was weird…the craving to eat sand…yes sand, she didn't know why she had that craving, but it was driving her insane. She's been craving it more than usual lately; It has became so bad that Gaara even has to drop his sand armor and take off his gourd when the craving sets in. There has been several times where Gaara caught Akira licking his gourd. _As if I can't get any more bizarre…_

Gaara nuzzled her neck. She knew he was worried but she was scare of going to see the doctor to see why she was having that craving; what if they find something wrong with the baby or her…she didn't want to know, as long she refuses to eat sand she'll be ok. Easier said than done.

"Why am I so weird?"She pouted.

"I like weird." Gaara kissed her neck.

Placing her head on his shoulder she smiled. "I love you."

Savagely Gaara took her bottom lip into his mouth kissing her dead. Akira had to tighten her hold on the child in her arms in hopes to not drop the poor baby to attack the man behind her. Akira loved the way he was so rough with her at times, thinking back Gaara was really never gentle with her. He was always so dominate and forceful, Akira smiled into the kiss, her and Gaara never made slow and gentle love; it was always 'Let's see who can stay on top the longest' and she wouldn't have it any other way…but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make slow love and for Gaara to be gentle and not so demanding.

"We can try." He spoke into the kiss.

"Stop reading my mind." She giggled as the door burst open.

Snapping their head to the door Akira saw Matsuri standing with the cookies while her right eye twitch, Temari had a crooked jaw, Kankuro and Kouji wore a knowing smile while covering Kaida's eyes. That's when Akira took in the way her and Gaara were standing. Gaara's hands found their way up her skirt gripping her ass, her right leg was wrapped around his waist and her left hand tangled in his hair; all while holding the infant.

"Well, that one way to multitask." Temari said slowly making her way over to them and taking the infant. "We caught all the children, their in the living room."

Akira slid her leg down to move away only for Gaara tight his hold. "Gaara, I kinda need you to let go."

"I think it best for you not to move at the moment."

"OKAY! Too much info for me…lets go miss twitch a lot." Temari stalked out the room tugging an outrageously twitching Matsuri with her.

"Kaida how about we go and start fixing plates for dinner." Kouji said pushing the small dragon out.

"Not one word Kankuro. Not one." Akira voice was tense, seeing the puppet master grinning before walking away closing the door.

Gaara then swiftly pulled Akira up on his hip by her ass while backing her up against a wall. One of his hands started to slide between her legs as the other one went up her shirt even as he kissed her neck. "Gaara, I have to attend to my cousins." She moans catching both his hands as he nibbles on her neck.

"…" snatching his wrist back Gaara quickly cup her between her legs rubbing her through her panties. Hissing Akira kissed Gaara before slightly pushing him away just as the door, again, burst open by a naked 4 year old who attached himself to her leg.

"That brat going to get it!" Kankuro yelled as he came to the door. Half of his face was cover in smudged purple paint and wet while the other half was dry and perfect. _He looked like two face from batman._

Picking up Jr. Akira turned to Gaara. "Tonight, I promise." Walking out the dark room only to be greeted with hell. Temari held the infant while yelling at two kids who must have broken the vase behind them. Kouji was getting attacked by three small females; he was hold up three purses while holding Jream back with his foot as she tried to claw him, another girl name Adriana was wrapped around his leg biting his knee and Avonti was getting waved in the air as her jaws locked on to his other hand. Another three were in a fist fight on the ground and sadly three more were attacking Matsuri for the cookies.

Sighing Akira went over to Kouji took off his belt then did a hand sign before screaming. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten clone poof beside her all holding a belt, they each grabbed a child and swatted them a good ten times before she turns them around holding their chins. "If you all don't behave I will whoop all your asses again until I invent a new color, now I GET YOUR FILTHY ASSES IN THE TUB!" she screams as all the children ran to the bathrooms hold the butts crying.

* * *

The rest of the night went like a walking the park the children took their baths and ate their dinner before going peacefully to sleep. IN YOUR DREAMS!

The damn heathens went and threw a fricking disco in the bathrooms; one of the bad asses must have gotten the stereo from one of the room and dish liquid from the kitchen when she wasn't looking. Bubbles were everywhere, the floor had more water than the tub, the drying off towels was soaking and wet and loud music rang through the house. Akira nearly blew a fuse when she saw this and if it was for Temari all her cousins would have black and blue assess and wouldn't be able to sit for a month. Dinner time was no easy task, more food made it on the ceiling and floor then in their tummies. Surprisingly bedtime wasn't as hard as it normal would have been, was she only had to whoop them 6 times and have Gaara glare at them before they finally went to sleep. _I guess the kids had to work a lot harder to run away from the gang of ninjas, ahah I should have became_ _a ninja long before._

"Damn…your cousins are a giant pain in the ass!" Kouji whine.

"Yeah, I don't know who was worst, Akira's cousins or Gaara when he was younger." Kankuro puffed.

"No kidding Akira, were you like this when you're was younger?" Temari asked.

"YUP!" she smiled. "Now you just got a taste of how your niece or nephew going to be! But three times worst!" Akira laughed as Kankuro started sobbing.

Getting up Akira went to go clean the house, they were guest after all. Making her shadow clones Akira sent 5 to clean the bathrooms, another 5 to the living room and 3 to help her in the kitchen. In total it took her 5 hour to clean the house and when she was finished it was 2 in the morning. Passing the living she found Kankuro laying on the couch with his head stuff in the cushions, Kouji was laid spread eagle on the floor, Matsuri was curled in a ball next to the couch while Temari sat up against the couch holding the baby.

Smiling Akira pick up her small cousin when she saw Gaara coming into the room holding Kaida. "I found her sleeping, on top of the bookshelf."

"AHAH she likes high places." Akira laughed. Walking into the nursery the two placed the children down to sleep then sneaking out quietly. _I hope that the baby will sleep through the night._

On the way to find a room Gaara grabbed Akira from behind kissing her neck as his hand went up her shirt squeezing her right breast. "Wow, you couldn't even wait until we got to the room." She sighed smirking.

Teleporting to a room Gaara pulled off Akira shirt and bra faster than light itself and began licking her nipple backing her up to the bed. Akira fumbled with the buckles of his vest and jacket ripping it off of him after opening buckles, running her hand down his tone chest to his belt. He then pull off her panties as he kisses his way down her body, licking over her bellybutton and nipping at her hip while his fingers traced all over the inside of her thighs and near and around her entrance. He then starts kissing and licking all around it before placing his mouth over the opening to her entry, kissing her like he would on her lips, then gently push his tongue down into her opening.

Akira moaned as he continued to do this she had to remember to breathe and not to scream her lungs out from pure ecstasy_. Holy shit when did he learn how to do this! I have to remember how to breathe…shit BREAHTHE!_ Akira let out a loud moan gripping the sheets as he then start licking her clit and sucking it, he then fingers her with one hand and reach up and rub her nipples and with the other one. Akira moans and tried to pull away but he held her legs and inserted his tongue into her opening again and moving it in and out very quickly.

"Gaara!" she screams as she came. Gaara kissed his way back up her body when the infant started crying, Akira felt Gaara drop his head in the crook of her neck and curse.

"Damnit." She rolled on top of him and kisses him once before sliding off the bed and into the bathroom for a quick wash up before attending the child.

* * *

5 hours later

Akira looked over at Gaara and tried her best not to laugh at his twitching left eye. Gaara heard her giggled and turned his glare to her. "Aww come off it babe, this is what life going to be like for us from now on you know."

She tired really hard not to laugh but he was so cute when he pouted. She and Gaara were now separated in the bed by four of her cousins who slept soundlessly in between them, another four at the foot of the bed, two more were sleeping on Gaara's chest while two others plus the baby were on her. Akira shifted her body as one of the children seems to bury themselves under her right leg as the two snuggled more against her side.

"But do they all have to sleep in our bed." He hissed lowly.

"I'm sorry babe, this is how it always been, when the family goes somewhere new and the adults go out all the children end up sharing the bed with me…that how it was for my aunt Jamie before she turn 19 hell I was even crammed in the bed with her and I was 16…so now it's my turn and when I'm 19 the job will go to my brother until he's 19. It's just the way my family is and soon our family."

She saw his eyes soften when he looked at her belly, she was only in the beginning stage of her third month but she was showing a lot more than she should hell, Neko wasn't even showing yet she still had her tone stomach but Akira knew every pregnancy is different for every woman so she's not stressing.

"When…when will we know the sex…of the baby?" His voice was lower than normal showing he was nervous about something.

"Not until am at least 5 months, so around my birthday!" she giggled. "That would be nice to know the baby's sex on my birthday."

Akira gazed at Gaara; he was so beautiful the way his eyes were shaped with the dark rim around his aquatic eyes, just looking at him could put her at ease. "Have I told you I love you today?" she smiled.

She saw the corners of his mouth go up in the tiniest smile. "Yes."

"Oh…well I love you…" Soon before she knew it she fell asleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

That morning Akira was up cooking breakfast while the adults sleep off their handovers, the children were bustling around the kitchen talking about the weird dreams they had last night.

"Why do you all have to be so loud this early in the damn morning!"Matsuri yelled and just to piss her off three of the older kids screamed in her ear. "You fucking brats!" she ran after the kids only for them to call her names and make fun of her clothes.

Gaara came into the kitchen only to be ambushed by children. "Are you are uncle now?" one of them ask.

"No, Jream the only way for him to be your uncle is if I was your sister." Akira told the child over her shoulder. "Shit, Gaara come get the baby I can't cook holding him and have the kids running around, me please."

Looking at her Gaara was amazed she could multitask in such a way. She had the infant in a baby carrier slightly swing him while she stirred to oatmeal and sooth a crying child that was attached to her leg. "Well, please!" she begged.

"Which one?" he asked looked at the howling child then to the infant.

"Um Kenneth, please." She answered holding out the carrier. Grabbing the carrier he placed it on the table not knowing what to do when the child started to wail. Looking at the child like it gone insane Gaara was at complete lost on what to do.

"Um Akira…it's crying." Gaara tapped her repeatedly.

"He not an 'it' Gaara and he may want to be picked up." Turning to her he saw that two more children had attached themselves to her trying to get her attention.

Turning back still unsure of himself he picked up the child. "Akira…I picked him up but he's still crying!"

Said girl turn to him and frowned. "Gaara, your holding him wrong, don't hold him away from you like he has a disease. Cradle him be mindful of his head, then somewhat bounce him but not too much and pat his bottom, he'll quiet down soon enough."

Gaara did as told and like she predicted the child quieted down but when Gaara tried to put the child down the baby wasn't having it and would cry again. "How do you put up with this?" He asked while trying to give the baby back Akira who ignoring his offer.

"I was born into this chaos; you'll get use to it. KIDS COME AND EAT!" She announces loudly.

"Yayayaya!" Kankuro and Kouji run into the kitchen screaming like the children.

"That's disturbing…" Akira mumbled. After fixing the kids and Kankuro and Kouji's plate she went over to Gaara who tried yet again to give her the child.

"No, you hold him you need the practice." She giggled while fixing the baby's head to fit better into Gaara's arms.

"MMMMM, Akira what did ya cook!" Akira froze as her family walked into the kitchen seeing her and Gaara with the baby.

"AAAHHH!" Akira's mother and grandmother hugged her or more like glomped her. "My baby's having a baby!"

"Oh we have to do a baby shower!"

"But we need to know the sex of the baby first!"

"You're right, that not until May, when she'll be 5 months. Oh wait we'll have a baby shower slash birthday party!" she mother screams.

"HEY DO I GET TO PLAN ANY OF THIS!"

"NO!" her mother and grandma screams back.

"Oh ok." Akira shrank back blushing.

Gaara stared at the women excitedly talking on what the baby will need and things for the shower and birthday. He still couldn't wrap his mind around being a father the one thing he thought he never was going to do…wait…Gaara turned his gaze to the young woman who was still blushing from getting yelled at…Loving someone else was something he that could never happen something he'll never do, and yet here he was madly in love with the most insane, craziest person her ever met while besides Naruto. So maybe this father thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought, hell it might be easier than it was for him to admit he was in love with Akira.

Glancing down at the bundle in his arms, as the child looked at Gaara. _Yeah I'm going to be fine._ He thought as the child burst into tears. _Or not._

* * *

OK there you go hoped you like it .

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ PLZ! i feel like i'm not doing well anymore plz tell me if there something you dont understand or need work in to make this story better!

plz plz review!


	29. Mood swings

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC and the plot!

Ok hope you all like this one i personal don't really like this ch, i think its to random but sadly i needed to write the next one i promise will better

Akari: i went to Oni con yesterday! it was my first time going and OMG it was so fun! and i got a GAARA AND NARUTO PLUSH! and the cutes hat ever!

i also wanted to say sorry for the late update, i got ground for a week of no computer then i been soo busy with skool i'm soo sry you guys.

* * *

Ch.28 Mood swings

"Who knew that pickles fried in chocolate then cover in mayo could be sooooo good!"

"Yeah I know!"

"I bet once the pregnancy is over all this stuff going to be nasty to us again." Neko laughed.

"AHAH, yeah and I can't wait, I don't think I would be able to stomach a whipped cream, peanut butter egg omelet if I'm not pregnant."

"Me too."

"Kami, I feel FAT!"

"That cause we are." Neko laughed at her abnormal huge companion's belly that seems to just keep growing even at the month of 5 she looks as if she about to pop.

"So…how did your mom and grandma take the new at the hospital?" She continued.

"Well…."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE THE BABY?"

"Sorry madam but Akira's abdomen wall is really thick and with our technology is incapable of penetrating her wall. She is going to have to go to the Leaf village to see about her pregnancy."

"WELL ISN'T THIS SOME-

* * *

"It went better than I had hoped." Akira smiled.

"Gaara and the other won't be too happy that you'll be traveling especially how big you are." Neko saw the frown on Akira's face as she shoved more food into her mouth. "Oh come off it Akira we both know I'm not even 1/3 your size, hell you can't even get off the couch by yourself nor can you see your know feet. Honey face it Gaara's gonna have a cow once he finds out you have to go to Konoha."

Akira sized Neko's stomach, she was right Neko belly was big, don't her wrong, but Akira was bigger! Not even the Suna's doctors can find out why she was so big, yet she was_. I guess ma and grandma are going move the baby shower and the birthday to Konoha. I hope Gaara doesn't get too mad.

* * *

_

"No."

"Buuuut Gaaaaarrrrrrraaaaa!"Akira whines while Gaara helped her take off her shoes. She just finished telling him about the appointment at the doctors and traveling to Konoha.

"No buts woman! Do you have any ideas what could happen on our travel to the stupid village!"

"Oh stop worry Shuki!" Akira giggled as golden eyes met her yellows. Lately shukaku and Gaara have been flopping back and forward and it was really starting to bug her, one moment she's talking with Gaara then the next, its Shukaku without any warning. "Ugh, why do you both keep switching like that?"

"Looks who talking miss mood swinging sally!" he hissed back.

"You wanna run that by me again?" she jeered lowly at the raccoon.

"Eh, how 'bout we get you in that bath…" the shukaku sweat dropped, slowly shrinking away from the red eyed fire breathing Akira.

"Yaya, I hope there are bubbles!" she screams twirling into the bathroom.

"Should, I be worried?" he asked to no one in particular. Going into the bathroom Shukaku found Akira already in the tub with her back to him, walking to her Shuki dipped his hand in the water before running his hand across her shoulders.

"Stop it, Shuki!" She growled.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong." He whispered.

"Yeah you are your in the bathroom while I'm bathing!" she splashed water at him. "Get out."

"No." he kissed her shoulder.

"Yes!" she splashed him again.

"Stop it woman!"

"Get out or else!"

"Or else what?"

Akira smirked as she grabbed the front end of his shirt pulling him in the tub with her. Shukaku popped up from the water looking like a wet cat with wide eye and chattering teeth.

"You, b-b-b-bitch how c-c-c-could you!" Shuki crawled out the tub shaking.

"Aww poor baby." She giggled before kissing his nose. Akira watched him glared at her as his golden eyes dematerialize into teal ones.

"Why am I all wet?" Gaara asked.

"Shuki wanted to go for a swim." She laughed. "Sooo, you gonna take off those wet clothes or not?"

Gaara smirked with her being pregnant she was always tried to jump his bones and if she could have it her way he wouldn't be able to leave the bedroom. Going over to her he kissed her lips before turning to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" she whine.

"To change."

"But I wanna play!"

"We'd played three time already today." He stated.

"When?" She pouted.

"Once before breakfast, second after lunch and the third time when I got back from meeting with the bastard and that was two hours ago." He looked over his shoulder to see Akira giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"But that was two whole hour ago…pleeeeaaaaaassssseeee!" she begged. "Love me."

Sighing Gaara gave in and made love to her in the bathtub.

Giggling Akira snuggled against Gaara the best way she could with her over sized belly, kissing his chest. "You're the best."

"I'm the best, because I'm your only."

"I know." She giggled.

"No more tonight."

"Aww why not and I didn't even do anything!" she whined.

"I need to rest woman! And I know you will try again right before bed."

"Ok." She giggled. "….Tomorrow?"

Gaara nuzzled her neck. "Tomorrow." He rubbed her belly.

"I'm scared." Frowning Gaara looked at her to see why the sudden mood change. "The baby hasn't moved, yet…I'm 5 months, the baby should be at least moving. Neko's baby moves all the time!"

"Akira."

"Why isn't our baby moving?" Akira started shaking. "The Suna doctors won't even touch me…what if there something wrong the baby or me…the doctor keep telling my mother and grandma things but aren't telling me! Gaara what is something happen while I'm giving birth." Akira felt Gaara go completely rigid, tightening his arms around making her squeak.

"Gaara?" she tried to look at him but his face was buried in her neck. She was oblivious to what she said and how his mother died giving birth to him. That was his constant concern, 'What will happen to Akira when she gives birth to his child?' 'Will the same thing happen to her as it did to his mother?' or worst the child.

"Gaara? Gaara what's wrong!" he heard the panic in Akira's voice making him notice the tight hold he had on her.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby…you two are too precious to me to lose." He tighten his grip on her before kissing her breathless, the kiss was fill with so much love and passion Akira thought she would kill over by all the love and deepness of the kiss.

"We leave for Konoha in the morning."

* * *

The sound of wooden wheels rolling over gravel was all Akira heard as she sat in the back of the carriage on her way to Konoha. Poking her head out the back she frowns at Gaara. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Ugh, when are we going to be there? My butt gone num!" she whined.

"Yeah mine too!" Neko jumps in.

"He's told you two the same thing about 5 minutes ago!" Matsuri yells.

"Shut it jazz beard!" Neko howls. "You don't know what it's like to have an over sized stomach and sit for countless hours', trust me, your ass and legs will be in the same boat!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Would, you two STOP complaining!" The brunette yelled. Gaara sigh as the three young women started throwing threats at each other, if this keeps up any longer Akira and Neko just might kill his student.

"Matsuri, please leave them alone. Those two are pregnant and hormonal, there's no way you are going to win this fight so drop!" Temari hissed. "I'm tired of hearing it from the three of you."

"The bitch started it!" Akira whined.

"Whore!"

"Yo mama!"

"What mama? That _thing_ was a failed experiment!" Neko howled with laughter while pointing at Matsuri.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CART AROUND!" Temari screamed over the bickering.

"This is going to be a long trip…" Kouji muttered.

* * *

Akira watched Gaara out the corner of her eye as he did the same while listening to the two Bijuu talk lovey-dovey to another; it was so cute, you could just barf.

_"Who knew the __Tanuki could be so sweet."_ Akira thought to Gaara.

**_"I sure as hell didn't…"_**

_"If they keep this up I'm going to puke my breakfast all over Matsuri…then again that's not such a bad idea!"_ Akira yells through her thought. _"__Amaterasu, Shuki quick send images of the two of you making out, I need to barf on Matsuri!"_

**_"Stop it."_** Gaara groaned. **_"Why are the two of you, so mean to each other?"_**

_"She started it, I was nice to her when we first met, and she was the one who was being the mean one!"_ Akira murmured.

**_"So, could you at least be the bigger person?"_**

_"Are we there yet?"_

**_"Don't change the subject."_**

_"…"_ she blinked at him with a blank face.

**_"Yes."_**

"Finally, I thought I was going to rot in this carriage!" Akira howls aloud.

"I NEED FOOD DAMNI IT!" Neko screams biting Kankuro's arm.

"AH, then why are you biting ME!" he yells. "Taku get your girl!"

"Down, sit…stay." Taku said emotionlessly. "There, I tried."

"Ah, I'm glad to see you all made it safely." A calm female voice spoke.

"DAMN, lady you have HUGE, KNOCKERS!" Neko and Akira yell at the same time.

"You guy that's no way to speak to the Hokage!" Temari yells.

"The…who?" Akira questioned.

"She has food!" Neko yells eyeing the fruit basket in Hokage was holding

"Yes, I figured when the Kazekage told me that you all would be traveling with two expecting women, that they might be hungry." The Hokage smiled.

"Yummy!" Neko howls while munching on the fruit.

"My name Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage and the three of you might be?" Akira looked over this Tsunade, with her low blonde pigtails, browns eyes and extremely large chest was the Hokage.

"Hell yeah there's another HBIC in the house! I thought there was only the Mizukage, but now there's you!" Neko howls with a full mouth.

"Um, what is HBIC?" Lady Tsunade asked slightly taken back.

"It means Head Bitch In Charge! It is so cool there needs to be more women like you…Dude Neko, I should to become Kazekage when Gaara's old man kicks the buck!" Akira yelled.

"Oh hell yeah I'm going to be your secretary!" Neko joins.

"Yahoo! We'll rock the wind country!"

"Uh?" Tsunade sweat dropped in return making Akira and Neko sweat drop.

"Sorry, still getting use to the mood swings." Akira apologized. "By the way I'm Akira and this is Neko and the guy next to her is Taku, her fiancé.

"I see. Well, we better be going, there are people who waitting for your arrival Gaara."

_People…are waiting for Gaara, whose people? It better not be girls!_ Akira thought as she felt jealousy rise in her throat.

"Why are you brewing jealousy?" Gaara whispered in Akira's ear.

"You're mine, no one else's and if someone tries anything funny while we're here, I'll bash their heads in!" she hissed.

"There's no need to be jealous, there is no girls or anyone waiting for me beside Naruto." He smirks.

"There as hell better not be." She smiles as they walk into the village.

* * *

Walking through the village Akira couldn't help but admire how green the village was and how warm it was, not hot to melt your skin like Suna but perfect, it was so calming, peaceful she could die right here and be happy.

"You have a beautiful village, Tsunade, it so peaceful here." Akira spoke in a soothing calm tone.

"It Lady Tsunade, show your respect Akira!" Matsuri hissed at the pregnant teen.

"Looks who talking, although times you were mean to me for no reason, HA respect my ASS!" Akira hissed back.

"Akira, Matsuri…cut it out." Gaara spoke while pulling Akira away from his student. "Matsuri, do I have to remind you what happen last time you pissed Akira off." The brunette eyes widen her hands flying to her neck, Akira smirked crossing her arms. This seemed to peeked Tsunade interest.

"What happen last time?" she spoke.

"I was only off by an inch." Akira smiled evilly, this made Tsunade frown at the teen.

"Matsuri and Akira were getting into it a lot and well Akira snapped and through a kunai at Matsuri." Temari spoke up.

"Yeah, Akira mood swings are dangerous," Kouji added. "We try our best to keep her happy."

"Do you have any idea how hard that is? Especially hard, since she bearing Gaara's child." This throws Tsunade for a loop.

"Wait, Akira you're pregnant with Gaara's child?" Akira nodded. "Oh…I thought you were expecting Kankuro's."

"WHAT, EWW NO, NEVER!" Akira yelled horrified.

"Hmm, I wonder how Naruto will take this." Tsunade wonder.

* * *

Akira watched as a group of ninja huddled around the sand sibling and Matsuri, but sadly overall the voices she could only hear one that belonged to a loud, rambunctious teenager with spike blonde hair and funny whiskers on his cheeks with sky blue eyes. _That must be Naruto._

Naruto bounced all over the place talking, yelling and contently getting hit by a girl with pink hair. _She has pink hair! Pink!_

"Her hair is pink." Neko whispered.

"I know, but hey when you get excited or mad your cat ears and a tail tend to show." Akira whispered back.

"Says the girl, that turns in to a dragon."

"Only when I'm pissed!"

"When aren't you pissed?" Neko laughed.

"Who are you? I never have seen neither of you around the village before." Akira turned around and came face to face with Naruto, who was only inches away from her face.

"Um, I'm Akira and that," Akira pointed to Neko. "Is my friend Neko and her fiancé Taku."

"Oh," the blonde scratched his head. "Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm going to be the sixth Hokage! Believe it!"

"That's so kool, cause' Akira wants to become Kazekage when Gaara's old fart croaks!" Neko laughed jumping up and down.

"That's great; I can't wait to work with you!"

"Yeah, same here!" she giggles.

"Wow your huge!" Naruto yelled after finally seeing her stomach.

"NARUTO!" Pinky screams then punches him in the face. "THAT'S RUDE TO SAY!"

"Please forgive him, he stupid," she continued in a sweet voice. "My name's Sakura Haruno."

"And all of you say I have bad mood swings!" Akira yelled looking at Sakura. "She went from killer to candy sweet in like two seconds."

"Congratulations Sakura you've broke Akira's record of fastest mood swing!" Neko yelled. "It takes Akira about five second to go from normal to death to the world, where it took you only two.

Sakura sweat dropped at the two girls. "Umm thanks?"

"You're welcome!" the girls coursed together.

"Akira, Neko why are you two so mean!" Matsuri yelled.

"How are we being mean?" Neko ponder.

"You just called her moody!"

"We did not and plus we were playing jeez Ugly, take a chill pill." Akira spoke poking Matsuri in the head.

"Matsuri, it's ok, really they were just playing." Sakura reassured. "So Akira, how do you know Gaara?"

"Oh he's my fiancé."

"And don't forget baby daddy." Neko laughed.

"Neko why did you have to say it like that!" Akira howled.

"Because, it true!"

"BITCH!"

* * *

OK there you go guys, i know it wasn't all that good but it had to be done

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ, PLZ!


	30. Return

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC and the plot!

okay i think you all would really like this one! i hope you do and i got some good NEWS! i have another story out. I've been nursing two story for a loong time and they wont go away, soo i decided to write one of them first to see how it goes. Well my point is can YOU plz plz go read it and tell what you think lol the first chappy i think suck and not going to really tell you whats happing YET that all in the 2 ch which will be out soon. so can you all be dolls and check it out for me and FYI I WILL NOT BE STOPPING THIS STORY! just thought i'll let you know that.

ok so enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 29 Return

"So Akira how do you know Gaara!" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's my fiancé." She replied simply. Naruto looked at her stomach, then Gaara, then her stomach again.

"Then that means you and Gaara…" he trailed off with a stupid grin.

"Yup, 24/7, 7 days a week."

"And don't forget snack time!" Neko join in giggling.

"Eww, Akira we didn't need to know that!" Matsuri yelled.

"What? How do think I got like this." Akira said pointing to her stomach.

"But it's disrespectful to say things like that." She hissed.

"Since when and we're are all adults here and I really hope everyone knows what sex is." Akira rolled her eyes.

"Oh, oh I do, I do!" Neko laughed.

"We know you know Neko!" Akira laughed.

"Okay, everyone stop it. Akira, Neko how about we find out what you're having, shall we?" Tsunade cut in.

"Oh yes! Please!" Neko yelled excitedly as her kitty ears and tail sprang upward.

"CAT!" a boy with wolfish features barked.

Neko spotted the boy and pinned her ears against her head hissing. "DOG!"

"TUTTLE!" Akira laughed.

"FROG!"Naruto added.

"Why the hell are you all calling out animal names?" Kankuro yelled. "Can we please just get going and see if Akira having a girl or boy!"

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll go first!" Neko squealed. Neko quickly hopped on the table and Tsunade applied the gel.

"Now, let's see here." Tsunade moved the transducer across Neko's big belly until she heard the sound of a fast whoosh-whoosh, but Akira continue to listen to it, it almost sounded like galloping horses! "And there we are." Tsunade pointed to the screen. "There's your baby." The baby's back was to the screen but when Tsunade push a little on Neko's stomach the baby turned facing the screen. "Now you can see her pretty face, she going to be a thumb sucker."

"She?" Akira heard Taku say weakly as he grabbed the seat next to Neko easing himself down.

"Daddy's little girl." Neko smiles teary eyed.

"I'm not going to cry. Nope I'm not!" Akira said but ended up crying seconds later.

"Alright, Akira it your turn." Tsunade spoke.

"Oh okay." She got on the table with the help of Gaara and Kankuro. "Will you be able to see the baby, cause in Suna they couldn't, they said my wall was too thick or something like that."

"We'll try the old fashion way first, but if that doesn't work then will try with chakra."

5 minutes past and Tsunade was still unable to find Akira baby's heart beat or even her womb all the screen showed was black. Something was not right, something or some_one _blocking her view of the baby and Tsunade didn't like it.

"Well, it seem the Suna doctor weren't being overdramatic when they said you have a thick wall…then on to plan B." Tsunade fill her hands with green chakra and neared Akira when she was suddenly thrown back by invisible force.

"AKIRA!" Matsuri yelled only to have Akira point to her stomach.

"I swear that wasn't me!"

"Oh really, so you're blaming it on your unborn child!" Matsuri hissed.

"Yes that's what exactly what I'm doing!"

"Matsuri, it okay." Tsunade replied as she picks herself off the ground she definitely didn't see that coming. "I'm fine, but Akira I'm not going to hurt you, okay just relax."

"I am relaxed!" Gaara watch as Tsunade approached Akira again only to get thrown back but when it happen the second time Gaara felt a brush of small chakra, but it wasn't Akira's. This chakra was unfamiliar but recognizable at the same time.

**"That's because it's your child's chakra."** Shukaku spoke. Now when Gaara thought about it, the chakra signature had a little of Akira and his mix into it, that why it felt familiar and foreign at the same time.

**_"But why is the baby push Tsunade away?"_** Gaara thought to the demon.

**"Ask Akira."** Was his answer to Gaara.

"Akira." Gaara stated. He saw her winced and look at him sheepishly. "What's wrong?"

"Ok, fine I feel like they're someone watching me," she sat on the back of her elbow before rubbing her neck. "I can feel his eyes."

"His?" Gaara asked tensing up.

"Yeah."

"How do you know it a man?" Tsunade asked.

"It's weird, it almost feels like I've felt the eyes before." She shrugged looking out the window behind her. "But I swear to you the invisible force thingy, I'm not doing that!"

"Yeah right, you just want attention."Matsuri grumbled.

"Actual, Matsuri," Temari butted in and placing a hand on Akira so she would kill her brother's student. "W-when mom…was pregnant with Gaara the same thing happen to her, only with sand." She spoke slowly trying to hold back the pain of speak about her mother, Gaara and Kankuro too seem stiff. "When she was scared or someone was trying to hurt her, the sand would act like a shield."

"Okay, fine but explain why it invisible?"

"I'm going to shove my invisible foot up you're a—"

"Okay, that quite enough the two of you, come on its getting late, let's start heading to your hotel." Tsunade once again breaks the argument.

* * *

The walk to the hotel was tense for Akira she still could feel someone was watching her, waiting for her to be alone. _"Don't worry child I'll protected you and our baby."_

**_"Well, well long time no see _****_Amaterasu; I was being to think you'd left me."_** Akira thought was interrupted by a loud "hurry it up".

"I'm wobbling as fast as I can people!" she hissed.

"Jeez, no respect for the old!" Neko grumbled.

"Neko, darling we're pregnant not old." Akira laughed.

"Might as well be; dude I have to pee!"

"Me too, I feel like I'm holding the damn Pacific Ocean!"

"Damn," Neko laughed out loud. "I don't have to go that bad."

Finally getting to the hotel Akira and Neko were the last ones to arrive, walking through the door Akira hear "HAPPY RITHDAY AND BABYSHOWER!"

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to throw the party until after we know the sex of the baby!" Akira asked dumfounded.

"We know, so we got neutral colors, so if you have a boy, he won't be wearing pink." Her mother answered walking forward from the crowd.

"Oh, well let the partying commences!" Akira yelled.

Everyone partied and played game for the baby shower, Akira and Neko received a lot of gifts for their baby and Akira got more baby things then gifts for her actual birthday.

"Wow, a whole year's supply of roman, thank you Naruto!" Akira giggled at the beaming teen.

"Ok are there anymore gifts for me or Neko, cause if not this pregnant woman goin to bed." Akira spoke loudly.

"Wait we have one more!" Akira heard someone yell then quiet arguing before Gaara was roughly push toward her.

"Umm…" Akira could feel Gaara's nervousness and sudden shyness. "I'm not real sure how to say this…" he looked out to the crowd and back to her.

"Do you want to go somewhere privet?" Akira whispered grabbing his hand; he only shook his head and got down on one knee. Akira felt her heart shoot up her throat and started to dance wildly, her stomach dropping pass the floor. "G-Gaara, wh-what are you doing?"

"You're weird, loud, and sometime annoying and when we first met, I wanted nothing more than to kill you." He started making Akira laugh. _Only Gaara would start off like this._

"The feeling was mutual."

"Sometime, I think back to when it was that I first fallen for you, and i have to say it was the night you asked me to stay with you because I made you feel safe and for that whole month of just holding you for you go to go to sleep I seemed at peace…" he shifted as he started to get nervous. "And when I left for that whole two month mission, you were my only thought, my only need to return home…you are my life, the light in my darkness, you and this baby are the only things keeping me alive…" Gaara was cut off by Akira's lips.

"Will you shut up and pop the question please." She asked against his lips.

Smirking Gaara pulled out a sliver band with two side diamonds and in the middle was a blood ruby shaped heart. "Will you marry me?"

"Well," Akira tapped her chin in fake thought. "There is that fine Kiba dude." She joke and Gaara knew this but that didn't stop his growl. "Kidding and HELL FUCKING YES WILL MAARY YOU." She kissed him again and everyone cheered as he slipped the ring on her finger hugging her best he could with her bulging belly.

"One more last gift." He whispered as something cold pressed against her chest, looking down Akira gasped as she saw the necklace; it matched her ring with the heart shaped ruby but with three small diamonds on the top of the heart on a sliver chain. Akira now felt all her emotion starting to get jumbled and tried her best not to cry, so she kissed him instead.

"Wow, Gaara's getting a lot of kisses." Naruto giggled. Gaara tried to pull away embarrassed but Akira only grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to her lips. _Stop being shy and kiss me._

**_I'm not being shy!_** He growled pulling her into a tongue battle.

_That's more I like it. _Akira thought to Gaara.

"Ok, you two break it up." Neko laughed pulling Akira away from Gaara. "Now if you don't mind it my turn to give a gift."

"YAYAY, more presents!" Akira giggled.

"TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Neko yelled dramatically.

"Did someone say hot spring?" the blonde girl name Ino piped in.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Temari all join in to going to the hot spring, but as Akira stepped out the bathhouse to the spring Akira felt the eyes on her again.

"A-Akira, are y-you okay?" Hinata soft voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous…never really been to a hot spring." That was the truth she was nervous and she never been to a hot spring but that wasn't why she was hesitant. The eyes were still on her but they felt more threatening now, like it was angry.

"Akira, loosen up, we're all ninja's here we'll keep you and Neko safe." Temari added picking up Akira's fear.

"OK!" Akira responded but that still didn't make the eyes go away.

Temari watch Akira out the corner of her eye, the girl was buggin out; her fear was starting to worry her and was rubbing off on poor Hinata. "Akira." Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin as the sound of her name. "Girl, are you alright?" Temari was now officially worried.

"No, I want to go now, I want Gaara!" Akira scrabbled over to Temari. "I want to leave now!"

"Okay, let go." She cooed to the pregnant teen, before anyone of then could react a shield of water surrounded the seven Kunoichi, block them from waves of kunais and shurikens. Temari quickly push her scents out but found nothing; soon the shield dropped and the group circled Neko and Akira. "Akira, are they still with us?"

"Yes, but it's just one person."

"And how do you know!" Ino hissed not like her relaxing time interpreted.

"I think I know who it is, but I really hope I'm wrong." Akira whimpered. This made Temari got stock stiff, Akira hardly ever whimpers and when she does only one person can make her that scared.

"Akira, you don't think…"she trailed off.

"Yeah, but the question is, how did he become a ninja."

"The same way as you did." The voice bounced off the surrounding area making it hard to pinpoint his location, and identity.

"Uh, do you two like to fill us in on what's going on?" Tenten asked but before Akira could open her mouth Ino and Sakura were blown away as a shadowy figure race towards her. Akira quickly throw up her hand in a right hook as the shadow came closer and the water from the spring shot out and right hooked the figure in the jaw, seeming him flying back.

The shadow got up dusting himself off before speaking. "Well, look and who gotten herself knock up." Outraged Akira unknowingly sent another fist of water towards the figure only for him to doge it.

"Akira how are you controlling the water!" Neko asked.

"I'm not real sure, but who cares as long as it on our side."

"Who are you? And what is that you want!" Sakura yelled.

"Akira knows who I am and as far as want I was is her and not that damn demon's!" he roars, knocking everyone back beside Akira and Neko, who save by the shield of water.

"Neko, be ready to run." Akira warned as the figure walk towards them across the water.

"Your fear, is enlightening." He whispers, then disappears out of view, Akira turn to tell Neko to run but found her being held by the shadowy figure. "You know who I am…say it! Say my name!" he screamed. Akira only glared at him trying to think of a way to free Neko. "Say or she gets it!"

Akira only smirked when Neko quickly threw her chakra fill elbow into his stomach. "Let's go!" Akira jumped after her when a shadow of ropes wrapped around Neko squeezing her tightly as the figure grabbed Akira by her hair ripping off her headband around her neck that hind the white scar.

"Were you thinking of me when you did this?" He asked licking the scar. "Now, who am I or I kill your friend's baby." And to prove his point the ropes dropped lower to Neko's stomach make scream in severe pain. "Then say it! What is my name?"

"BRIAN!"

* * *

OK there you go guys, i know it wasn't all that good but it had to be done

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ, PLZ!

(this is what the ring looks like: close the spaces)

meaningofflower-s. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/03/ white- gold- ruby- ring. jpg

(this is the necklace)

www. amazon .com/gp/product/images/ B003YH01LY /ref=dp_ image_0?ie=UTF8&n=3367581&s=jewelry


	31. Close Call

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or any of the other Character just my OC and the plot!

Okay my babies i'm sorry for the false hope the other day but my Microsoft office being psycho and i couldn't get into my file so i had to type it in document manager so plz excuse if its all jumbled lol oh and i have a surprise for you my loyal reading heheh for next chappy i worked really really hard on it so be nice when you see the surprise and plz plz leave a comment.

ok so enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 30 Close Call

Neko paced the small room she was in, biting her nails as the screams of horror and pain filled her ears. _What was that damn man doing to Akira to make her scream like that?_ The room she was in was smelly with an odd orange glow, and the sound of dripping water and the weight of her baby didn't help the feel on her bladder. Neko sighed as she looked up at the hole in the top right corner of the room, where the pipes ran through; the hole was too small for a person but big enough for a cat. This was one of the two main reasons for her pacing, she hasn't change into her cat form in 10 years, and she didn't have to worry about a baby either. The other reason was the odd pain coming from her back then down to her lower stomach, the pain started off small something that she could over look, but as time wore on the pain grew.

_Come on Neko this is a piece of cake, all that sneaking out to practice chakra control, when father tried to marry you off, come on this is what you wanted, right to be a ninja? This is what ninjas do! _Neko tried to amp herself up._ Yes but that was before Taku and our daughter. _She gasped as pain shot up her back, and Akira let out another scream, this helped Neko make her decision.

Surrounding chakra around her belly Neko closed her eyes and cleared her mind, and when she open them her scents of smell, hearing and sight were all heighten and cleared; taking a quick look over herself, she meowed at how she worried over nothing. Changing was a walk in to park like it always had been, and there was a bonus she didn't have her big belly making it easier to move around. Quickly she scurried up the pipe and into the hole follows the strong scent of Akira's fear, when another scent caught her nose. _The kazekage what's he doing here…unless! Finally they found us_!

Neko ran quietly towards to the scent of the kage, getting ready to let out a loud meow, she stopped short upon hearing four small words, "cut out the child." Scared, Neko hopped in the air vent above her, then laying flat on her stomach, listening quietly to the kage and a figure in the dark corner of the room.

"But how does that solve our problem?" the kage hissed.

"It solves the problem in many ways actually. By cutting the child out it will be easier to take out the orbs, than by trying to remove through the mother. Then I can finally have my orbs and you the child, Brian can have Akira, it's a win, win scenario." the figure laughed.

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"You guess? But isn't the child what you wanted? You fail to have the perfected weapon with your son, and now you can change what you did wrong with your grandchild and to get your revenge on that pathetic leaf village and all you can say is "I guess"!" the figured sneered. "You, humans and your greed, I give you what you ask and this is the thanks I get."

"My greed? What of your greed? You're throwing your sister's life away like its thing? You think Amaterasu, will just sit there and let you take her child and be done? And what of my son? Knowing that damn boy, he's not going to be so easy to kill!"

Neko was suddenly glade that she was in cat form, where no one would hear her gasp in shock. _They were going to kill Gaara and take Akira's baby!_ Not wanting to waste time Neko turn and ran from the "little meeting. _Now for the hard part_. Neko flinched at Akira's screams of pain, as she followed that disturbing sound.

* * *

Akira laid there paralyzed from the neck down; as she tried to remember why she had welling had gone with this psycho. Another needle was shoved roughly into one of her major nerves, when she was remembered it was for Neko and her baby, if she didn't agree to go with him paralyzed, he would have killed them both on the spot and still taken her. Akira let out another pain-filled scream as the needle was taken out very slowly.

"No matter how many times I do it, I never get tired of that sweet sound." His voice, the psycho bastard voice, gave a lust filled whisper in her ear.

"Fuck! You!" her voice was weak and dry but it held firm and full of venom. Brian glared at her before stabbing her seven time in the nerve of her knee, this time her screams came more from the throat then the lungs as she thrashed her head from side to side.

"WHY. MUST. YOU. ?" He roars with each stab. "Don't you understand that I love you and want you to have best?"

"Then why must you treat me like THIS!" she cried.

"Because of that!" he pointed to her stomach. "It was supposed to be mine, our child, not that DAMN DEMON'S!" He hollered banging on the table she laid on.

"BRAIN!" a deep familiar voice spoke through the door of the room they were in; Brain snapped his head toward the door with a murderous look.

"WHAT! I'M BUSY!"

"Well get un-busy because it's that time now!" Again brain's head snapped back to Akira with a sly sick grin.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." he gave a low laugh pulling a scalpel off one of the side tables. "We're going to have a lot of fun." he ran the knife along the bottom of her big belly.

* * *

Gaara hissed at the slow pace that everyone was running, why could they speed up to his pace fast enough? They were losing so much time getting there by trying to save their energy, he could have been there by now, who know what they doing to her and Neko!

"Gaara, we're going to get there and bring them back! I promise!" Naruto yelled jumping next him. "You too, Taku!"

Gaara looked over to Taku he had completely forgotten about him, well he did zone everything out where Temari and the other came back without Akira and Neko, all he hear was 'Akira' and 'kidnapped' then was handed her headband. Gaara himself wasn't sure how he stayed sane until Tsunade said they could go, that's when you can say he woke up and reality hit him, he's was amazed he's still able to keep the Shukaku under control. Usually when Akira's in trouble or having a really strong emotion to something, he can feel what she's feeling, but now it was nothing...emptiness, like he use to feel before meeting Naruto and he hated it, he didn't like not know what she was feeling or thinking, to be so out of the loop it enraged him and the Shukaku to such a point it will make the devil piss his pants.

"I'm going to kill whoever took my Neko away from me." Taku said in a very calm voice that made Naruto back off a little.

"Not if I kill whoever it is first." Gaara added in but with a growl.

"I stop the fucker's heart, if that fine with you." Taku stated.

"Fine, as long as I get to spill fucker's blood!" Gaara hissed as the two jumped ahead.

"Naruto...I think you better stay behind with us for now." Sakura suggested the blond who smartly agreed.

* * *

"Wait! Brian please!" Akira yelled as he pressed the cold metal to her stomach.

"What is it my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Your right, I do love you, I always have, I-I remember the meadow w-where we use to play." she whispered, trying hard not to start crying.

"You do? By, the tall trees near the river goddess home?" Actually, Akira had no clue what he was talking about, she was simply going off the memories she had seen about Amaterasu and Shuki's childhood, but if that's what it was going to take then why the hell not.

"Yes, I want you to love me back, so we can start a family of our own, huh? How that sound baby?" she cooed as she watched him lower the scalpel.

"I do love you and I really don't want to hurt you. We will start a family of our own once I get rid of the demons!" Brain raised the blade and was about to make a swift cut, when a mess of black fur jumped from the air vents attacking his face. Brain stumbled around the room trying to get the cat off him as it hissed, clawed and bit at his face. When Brain pulls the fur ball off his face, Brain threw the cat only for the feline to land on its feet at the foot of Akira's table.

"You are going to pay for that you damn CAT!" The feline hissed swatting its paws as brain came closer; quickly he lunged at animal on the table, the cat to dodge his attack and bit his arm. Cursing, Brain threw the cat down on the ground before kicking it in a corner.

"That is it! No more wasting time!" Akira felt the blade make a smooth entrance into her stomach, cutting halfway across her belly before it was suddenly ripped away; the pain of the cut didn't register when her eyes landed on a very pissed off red-head, all she could see was his eyes flashing to gold as the ground rumbled when darkness claimed her.

* * *

Music…that's all she could hear. No there was something else too…laughter…music and laughter. "Come dance with us!" The voice was cheery and soft. "C'mon wake up sleep head and come dance, the party waiting." Opening her eyes Akira was faced with a girl in a mask, glowing blond hair cupped her face, red lipstick outline her perfect lips and her dress, fit for a ball was blood red. "C'mon the party waiting!" she giggled tugging at Akira's arm. Standing up Akira saw that she was in her own dress and olive green corseted dress with a matching peacock mask, her hair was no longer white but the brunette color she was born with as while as her brown eyes were back too.

"Wh-where am I?" she stuttered looking at the gigantic ballroom filled with people, jaw dropping drapery and beautiful dresses. People everywhere were all dancing in unison, under a giant Chandelier with a dome roof but there were only two doors. One door was made of glass along the windows that lead to the party outside and the other was tall and wide cherry oak door with a design of a leafless tree.

"Why you're at the annual masquerade ball of course! C'mon the real party's outside!" the girl tugged. _A ball? What was she doing there? Wasn't she suppose to be somewhere important? Something wasn't right...how she get here!_

"Where does that other door lead?" Akira huffed as she tried to keep up with the fast paced girl tugging at her arm.

"Oh that lead to a boring place, the party outside is the best place!" When they reached the glass door the blond girl gave one more last tug but was stopped by another hand gripping on to Akira's free one.

"I don't think you would want to go out there." His voice was cool and deep, her hand fit into his as he gave a low bow before kissing her knuckles lightly; he had on a black tux with a gold mask that matched his eyes and messy crimson hair.

"And why not?" she asked as the young gentlemen lead her to the dance floor.

"Because, you'll never find out that nagging feeling that your suppose to be somewhere important," he whispered in her ear. Akira's eyes widen how did he know that? "or where that oak door leads!"

"Who are you and where am I!" Akira pulled away from the man only to have him pull her back.

"We haven't had the pleasure in meeting yet and as to where you are," he smiled. "You're caught in between."

"In between what?"

"Everyone in this ballroom is caught in between life and death. They're neither alive nor are they dead, just caught in between that choice." He spun her around so she was facing the glass door. "That is the never ending party, where you can have fun for eternity. That is where the people here, go to party when they are ready to die..." Akira looked up at him in shock as he faced her to the oak door. "That's the tree of life, I'm sure I don't have to explain where that leads."

"So...am I dying?" Her voiced creaked.

"Yes...but like all of us your at a place where you can go either way." He twirled her around but she felt him let go when another hand gripped hers.

"And in order to do that, you have to remember why you are here." Akira looked up at the young me in front of her and notice his voice was different, this voice was deep and monotone.

"You are twins!" She announced shocked.

"Ahh, she smart and beautiful!" he smirked. "Now in order to remember, you have to clear your mind of all worry and questions. Let the music move you and nothing else." Akira did as she was told but it was hard to just clear her mind from worry, what if she never remembers and is stuck here, or she ends up going to die because she can't remember! Sighing she laid her head against his chest trying to clear the thoughts, as she listen to his heart drum; his heart beats was a second after hers, when an image flashed across her mind, it was fast but she caught the some of the detail. It was a guy with black rings around his sea-form green eyes, a love kanji was in the left corner of his forehead with red blood hair, was all she caught.

"Good now that you have an image, try pulling on a certain detail to see if you can get a name." Akira decide to pull on the love kanji, pulling it to her and holding it close to her heart when a name was whispered within her. _Gaara._

"Good, now find out what he is to you." Akira opened her eyes to see a girl in a black and white dress with crinkly red pigtails with a long crinkled white side bang and a black mask.

"And how do I do that exactly?"

The girl giggled, "How does the name make you feel, when you think of it?"_ Gaara_. Akira felt her heart skip and beat._ Gaara._ This time it leaped into her throat and a pleased shiver went up her spine.

"Good, now try to think, why are you here and not with him." Akira frowned.

"I would really like it if you stayed one person, and stop switching!" She glared at the young lady in front of her she look just like the girl from before but with a white mask and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Just think." the girl smirked with the roll of her eyes.

"I've been thi-" Akira was cut short as a sharp pain run up her back then across her stomach, looking down Akira saw that she was bleeding and everything around her started to get blurry.

"Look times running out! Stop playing around and think! why would you be dying?" the girl rushed.

"I don't know! Something happen...um we were pulled a part." Akira felt her felt get cold.

"Eh, close enough. Now why were you pulled a part and by whom?"

"Because...someone wasn't happy... jealous maybe..." Akira voice was growing weak as she spoke.

"Good, now can you _remember_ the name!" And like the last puzzle piece everything came together.

"Brain. He was the one keeping us apart, the one that..."She looked at her hands that were cover in her blood. Looking up Akira saw the four people that helped her remember as the giant oak doors open and a bright light sucked her through the door.

* * *

"Akira!"

Opening her eyes she stared at the lamp above her.

"Tsunade she awake!"

Akira stared at all the faces looking at her, most were doctors and nurses but none was the face she was looking for.

"Akira, look at me I need you to focus for me, can you do that?" Tsunade asked.

There she found him, in a corner cover in blood and scratches look devastated as he stared at the floor. Gaara, her Gaara, how could she had let this happen, how could she let him get hurt then almost die on him. Gaara slowly gazed up and met her eyes as though he hear her thought; at first his eyes looked died and empty but once he seemed to register that she was awake, shock was the first thing to show before anything else as he made beeline for her.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Why are you apologizing at a time like this." he growl but she knew he didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry to erupt this little reunion," Tsunade butted in. "But Gaara i need you to leave the room."

"Why!" they both snapped.

"Because, with the anesthetics I give Akira she won't be able to tell right now but..."

"Get on with it!" the couple hissed.

"Akira's going into labor!"

* * *

OK there you go guys, i know it wasn't all that good but it had to be done

Remember 3R's. READ. REVIEW. REJOICE. PLZ, PLZ!


	32. Labor

Disclamier: sadly I dont own Naruto and if i did Matsrui would be put in her rightful place...the ground, six feet under, pushing up daisy you feel me!

Ok my chicky im sooo sorry think took so long but life a whore! anywho here is the ch!

* * *

Ch. 32 Labor

Akira munched on ice chips as she watched the doctor and nurses bustle around her getting everything ready for the delivery, which is funny because she felt fine, good enough to run a mile on her hands; this made her laugh as she imagine her and her big belly running around on her hands, what a sight that would be.

"And what are you laughing about?" Akira looked up to Neko being carted into the room.

"I'm running on my hands while I'm pregnant."

"Only you Akira," Neko shook her head. "So what you been up too?" she joked.

"Nothing much just going into labor you?"

"Same." The two girls looked at each other both bursting into giggles. "So have you had any contractions yet?"

"No not yet, Lady Tsunade had me on anesthetics but she said I will later on, and what about you?"

"Yeah," she hissed. "And I rather have cramps times 10 while being hit by a thousand times with kunais and shurikens." Akira looked at Neko dumfounded, _was it really that bad?_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Akira handed Neko her cup of ice. "I mean I can stand being hit a thousand times by kunais and shurikens but cramps are my Achilles heel!"

Neko gazed at Akira as she seemed to be turning green_, maybe I shouldn't have told her that._ "Look, Akira you'll be fine," Neko took Akira hand. "If things keep going the way they are our babies will be born at the same time, kay?" Neko encouraged Akira nodded feeling a tad bit better, when Tsunade walked in the room.

"Okay ladies are you ready to be Mommies!" she smiled but the only thing both teen girls thought was _why the hell is, she so happy?_

* * *

5 hours later

"THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT, THE BASTARD COULDN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!" Akira and Neko coursed. "THE FUCKER IS NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN UNLESS HE WANTS TO PUSH FOR DAMN FUCKING FIVE HOURS!"

"THIS IS IT AKIRA, NO MORE KIDS AFTER THIS ONE; I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT HE SAYS!" Neko yelled.

"THE FUCKING REDHEADED ASSWHOLE IS GETTING HIS FACE STOMPED ON WHEN I GET THROUGH THIS!"

"Akira, take a calming breath and relax." A nurse said calmly but nearly got her head bitten by pissed off the female jinjuriki.

"Relax? Relax, you want me to relax when I been pushing for five hour and have gotten nowhere? How about you go and shove a 10 inch pole up your ass and then relax you ugly face bitch!" Tsunade watched Akira with amusement and worry, flashes of purple keep crossing Akira's eyes then her charka would jump dramatically but all this happen quickly she couldn't be sure if she was really seeing it, and could it really be possibly that she could hold a tail beast?

"Neko, Akira you both are doing great, keep it up I'll be back." Tsunade smirked when she saw the worried looks of the doctor and nurses, _they'll be fine…I hope._

Walking to the waiting room she quickly felt the tension, and something told her it didn't have to do with girls or anyone but Gaara; and she was right when round the corner she saw that everyone was sitting tightly in one corner of the room while Gaara sat with one leg crossed and his arms folded as a large dog looking thing paced in front of him but as she got closer she realized the large dog was shukaku; upon seeing her Gaara and everyone one else came up to greet her.

"Is everything alright?" Temari asked.

"Ah, yes everything going well but I have a question I need to ask about Akira," she paused as she heard the shukaku growl.

"What is it?" Gaara asked with a bite to his voice.

"Is Akira a jinjuriki?" She deadpanned.

"Yes." The three sand-siblings answered.

"And none of you thought it might be important to tell me this?" She hissed.

"With everything that happened, I guess it slipped our mind." Temari replied sheepishly.

"Slipped your mind and what if she had lost control!" The Hokage doomed.

"Akira doesn't lose control, and when she does it only when she highly fucking pissed, but other than that she has total control." Kankuro filled in.

Tsunade rubbed her face tiredly as shukaku growled again lower his head. "Please, Gaara make him stop! There is nothing here for him to get defensive for!"

Gaara looked at the large form of shukaku feeling his nervousness, before catching the warning signals going down his back. Something was wrong with Akira.

"LADY TSUNADE!" A nurse came running out of the OR covered blood with wide eyes. "She's hemorrhage! We can't get it to stop!" she yelled as a group of nurses ran out the room holding something.

"Wait, Malady," Taku yelled after Tsunade. "Who's hemorrhaging Neko or Akira!"

"I'm sorry but I can't give that out not now!" she spoke firmly before leaving.

"WHY NOT!" He yelled knowing it was no help.

"There's no need to worry about Neko, Taku." Said boy looked over at Gaara piss off written all over his face, but was wiped off as he saw Gaara's face. The red head was staring at the ground with wide eyes and was shaking.

"Gaara are you alright?" Matsuri asked hovering close to Gaara.

"Akira…her and…the baby not…breathing!" Gaara held his head and gripped his heart.

* * *

Tsunade sat down with a sigh as she finished checking and re-checking Akira wound, her wound had re-opened and almost flooded her body with too much blood, she nearly drown her lungs filled with so much…Tsunade thought were interrupted by Akira shuffling and murmuring about seeing her baby.

"Akira, how many times is it going to take for me to tell you the same answer, you are not in any condition to be moving around, and yes before you ask again Neko and her daughter are fine and so is Gaara."

"Please, I just want to see my baby just once." She whispered still with closed eyes. Tsunade sighed again and went to look at Akira's flat stomach, due to the intense surgery and her injury to find it almost completely healed, which wasn't all that surprising with Naurto amazingly recoveries because of the 9 tails. "Are you sure, Neko and Gaara are fine."

"Yes, Akira and so are your babies." This made Akira open her eyes.

"Babies? As in more…then one?" she asked trying her best to sit up. "Does Gaara know?"

"No, no knows yet, and yes, they are fine now I will admit they gave all the nurse quite a scare at first, when they didn't take their first breath, but they are fine I assure you and are actually very healthy considering that there was more than one, but they are on the small side since they were born prematurely." Tsunade informed while helping Akira sit up.

"So they are healthy, even though they are four month early?" Akira questioned. "How's that possible?"

"It's one of life's miracles, don't question it." She whispered patting Akira's leg.

Akira sat there as she waited for Tsunade to come back, looking at her hands Akira was shaking she was too nervous to ask how many she given birth to all she could know it could have been six or eight! Then how was Gaara going to react to all of this, he could barely handle one child, how was he going to handle more than more. Akira rubbed her face, she was just freaking out that's all maybe it was juts twins, that's more than one.

Hearing someone coming down the hall Akira's mind switched topics, did she have all boys or girls and mixture? But when Tsunade walked in with another nurse each holding two blankets, two blues ones and two pinks one all her thoughts and worries stopped.

"The one with the red ribbon around his wrist was born first then green, white and finally blue." Tsunade spoke softly as she placed the so small bundles down in front of her. Akira looked at her babies as she saw something start to blur around their little heads, at first she couldn't make it out but as it clear she saw that it was lettering!

__

"It the langue of the gods."

Akira heart drummed in her chest, her childern were the next Gods of the elements this scared her slightly but as she continue to look at them she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips, while sleeping they all looked like Gaara; the rings around their eyes weren't as dark as his but their hair was just as red excepted for the girls, they had a little thick strip of white hair on the right side of their face that wouldn't lay flat.

"The girls are going to have wavy hair like my mom." Akira whispered as she lightly brushed her lips on the girls' foreheads.

"They're going to need names ya know." Tsunade announced sitting beside Akira.

"Oh right…I haven't really thought of names now that I think about it…" she sheepishly trailed off.

"Why am I, not surprised?" Tsunade laughed. "Well, I'll give you a hand. Let's see the red ribbon baby glared when we popped him to see if he would cried, and ended it up pulling the nurse's hair while throwing a fit." She laughed again.

"AHHAH, well in that case he will be name Lelouch, my lil Lu." Akira laughed kissing her baby on the head.

"A perfect name, Ah now green ribbon…no matter how many times we popped him he wouldn't cry, just looked at you…"

"Kiyoshi." She answered immediately. "He's mommy's quite boy."

"Now, this little girl had a set of lungs on her, she let everyone know she was breath and then some." The Hokge giggled.

"Aika meaning love song." She looked over at the women next to her for approved, before nodding and moving the last baby, and knew right off what name would be good.

"Aiko because she's her sister twin but most of all is because she's going to be the most loving, my beloved, loving child Aiko."

"Lelouch, Kiyoshi, Aika and Aiko, what a bunch." The older women laughed. "Those are good names.

"Yeah, if their anything like me they're going to be handful." She nuzzled her four little ones.

"And one more thing, there is one person who's have a cow about not seeing you." Tsunade spoke standing up.

"Gaara is always having a cow when I'm hurt."

"Yes, is been a problem to but Neko is the nagging one." Akira laughed knowing Neko was probably demanding a poor nurse to see her.

"Damn straight!" Neko yelled being wheeled in the room holding her own pin bundle. "It's been over 5 hour! 5 hour since I last seen her, and it wasn't pretty when she went nearly flat line then you took four bundles away! I was scare shitless and don't get me start on the horrible food—"

"What's your daughter's name Neko?" Akira asked trying distracting her.

"What? Oh Kyouri." She smiled handing Akira her baby.

Looking down at the little girl quickly saw the girl's father; Kyouri had her father hair, and eyes and his skin tone. Akira pulled the blanket back to see she was going to be tall like her partners. "Well aren't you a cutie!" she cooed, the child looked up at her and to small cat ears popped forward as she gave a small smile, Akira then saw Kyouri's tail looked as if it was dipped into white paint.

"She's adorable, Neko." Akira said handing her back to her mother.

"Thanks, and so are yours! The boys look like you," Neko noticed. "They have your lips, nose and ears, and their skin tone is slightly darker than their sisters, now id they just open their eyes…" Lelouch seem to purposely turn away from Neko, as if saying "No, way in hell" in his sleep and grabbed on to his brother blanket, whose eyes sprung open and shot to me his mother's eyes. Akira stared into her son eyes taking a sharp breath in.

"I seen those eyes before." She frown trying to think back to where she seen those soft glowing eyes.

"Duh Akira in the mirror, they have your eyes!" Neko squealed as she hugged her baby. "Now that left are the girls!" Akira just stared at her son, the mirror wasn't where she seen his eyes, as she continue looking Kiyoshi, he appeared to be blushing as he hid his face in his blanket for taking another peek at his mother. Feeling love bubble up to her chest she quickly scooped up her boys and held them close, where ever she seen their eyes she was just glad to finally meet them. Hearing a grunt Akira looked over at her girls to see them staring at her saying "Why didn't you pick us up!" giggling she scooped them up to as Neko yelled.

"They have Gaara's eyes!" Akira shook her head at her friend, just like Neko.

"Ok ladies now that you have met your new addition to your family, there are two males who are tearing my waiting room apart in a rage for not seeing you two." Tsunade finally spoke up.

"I can't wait to see Gaara's face!" Neko laughed evilly.

Amaterasu spoke_. "Its telling you what gift the childern posses, the child with the red ribbion holds the gift of fire and the green has the control over the earth and not just the soil but plants too in the eyes of the god earth isn't just the land beanth our feet. The child with the white riddion is air and that last child is water._

"You're so evil." Akira swallowed her nerves and banished the bats out of her stomach, no was no need into getting scared the quads were here now, there was nothing they could do now instead of seeing his reaction and who knows it might be funny.

* * *

Ok my pretties there you have and before you yell at me i know lelouch but hey i looove the name!

the second thing i want to tell you is i drew a pic of the quads and i want you all to check it and and for a side note I DONT DRAE THAT GREAT! so no flames! now that is cover plz reveiw and check out my pic!

http:/ /sand-princess95. deviantart .com / gallery/#/ d37q4p1


	33. My little Angle

Disclamier: Must I really go through this I mean if i own Naruto i wouldn't be writing this!

My Laptop is back from the DEAD! Now it a Zombie laptop! 0.o

* * *

Ch. 33 My little Angle

Gaara paced the room, he was getting worried, no scratch that, he was pissed beyond the pit of hell what in the fucking hell was it taking sooo damn long, it's almost been 48 hours since he seen Akira last!

"Hey, Miss. Lorain!" Gaara turned around to see two males and a female running towards them.

"Ah, Abby, Warren and Dakota! I', glade you made it!" Akira's mother smiled as she hug the three.

"Did we miss anything yet?" Dakota asked plopping down in a seat.

"No you're just in time, we haven't seen her yet."

"Man, I can't believe little Akira having a baby! I mean, you would think Abby would be the first then maybe me, hell Akira would be the last one with a kid but damn!" Dakota chuckled.

"It's all his fault!" Abby yelled pointing to Gaara.

"Abby baby, it takes two to make a baby." Warren spoke softly. "And I hardly think Akira was forced into this."

"So, how you holding up?" Dakota grinned. "You nervous yet?"Gaara just stared at them, he didn't really feel like talking and he wasn't nervous until the damn fool brought it up. Gaara pinch the bridge of his nose as his insides turned into knots, his mouth going dry and a cold sweat broke out across his body.

"Dakota you ass," Abby yelled hitting her friend in the back of the head. "You're not suppose to ask someone are they nervous in time like this! It's like tell a drunken person not to throw up!" Gaara felt his stomach tighten, he going to be sick!

"Whoa there buddy," Warren gripped Gaara's shoulder.

"Here take a sit and breath through your nose, yeah deep breaths, you'll be good."And just as those words left his mouth, Tsunade walked out into the waiting room.

"You can see them now." But no one moved as they all eyed the sannin, it was the way she said 'you can see them now' that made everyone kind of cautious, and the smirk didn't help. One by one everyone went into the room but Gaara stayed put and glared at the Hokage, who was still smirking.

"What are you hiding?" he asked slowly.

"I hide nothing," she smiled. "Are you going to go see your fiancé, she's waiting."Gaara walked towards the door not taking his eyes off of the blonde, something was up…she had that look in her eye. Finally entering the room his eyes his on Tsunade he turned facing the bed and felt his whole body go limp.

"Holy Sh—." Dakota cursed as he caught Gaara with one arm under the pits and the other around his chest. "Haha, you ok my brother?" he asked as he gave Gaara a hard pat on the chest. "Come on, go say hi." He pushed the red head.

Gaara past the group of people giving his pats on the shoulder and conrags, he was busy counting the small blankets. 1,2,3,4…2,4…two blue bundles…two pink bundles…2+2= 4…he looked over at Neko and Taku they had one pink blanket then he looked back at Akira, who was blushing and not making eyes contact, she had 4 little blankets!

"Congratulation, bro! You ended up getting a whole5 year family in one shot!" Kankuro clamped a strong hand on the back of Gaara's neck. _Holy shit_ Gaara thought_ I'm a father!_

* * *

Akira watched Gaara scan her and the quads slowly taking everything in but when he tried to met her eyes she looked away, she felt a little stupid like I school girl under the gaze of the senior guy she liked, her heart was pounding as she observe Gaara observe the children, then she notice his face go pale as realization hit him, and like a sack of potatoes Gaara dropped to the ground unconscious.

"OH MY GAARA!" Akira gasped as she covered her smiled with her hand._ Oh poor Gaara_, she thought _he must be shocked as hell…my poor baby_. Akira felt something sit on the bed to her right and froze; there was a huge ass dog that jumped onto her bed staring at the children and when it looked up at her she smiled finally understating that it was Shukaku. He then nodded having confirmed that his kids were fine and she was ok, he sat next to her and puff out his chest seeming proud of his work.

"Akira!" said girl looked up and for the first time she noticed that her three best friends were there in the room, in Konoha!

"OH MY GOSH! What are you guys doing here!" She almost screamed but caught her self quickly not wanting to wake up the children.

"Do you really think that we would miss this?" Abby smiled going over and hugging Akira. "And now for the baby passing!" she squealed picking up a pink blanket which was Aiko."Oh aren't you a cutie pie!" Akira giggled as she watched helplessly as her little ones got picked off one by one.

"Here Akira, make some room so we can put Gaara on the bed with you 'Kay?" Kankuro asked picking up his brother. She quickly scooted over as he laid Gaara next to her; her hand immediately went to his hair while her other one laced with his.

"Kankuro…I thought Gaara couldn't sleep?" She mused quietly.

"He can't," he answered rubbing his eyes, signaling how tired he was. "But, some how I'm not surprise that he can when he's around you…he's different now." He grinned before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Matsuri glared at the small child in her hand, this was supposed to be her children not Akira's, they were supposed to be apart of her and Gaara not Akira! But the worst part was that the child was too damn adorable and he looked too much like his father! It wasn't fair, why did life have to be so cruel, she loved Gaara first, the only one who wanted to be his student but that white haired bitch taken him away from her and was living her dream! The child in her arms opened his eyes and glared at her as if he knew what she been thinking about his mother, Matsuri sucked in a sharp breath as Akira's eyes looked back at her, sure the little boy looked like his father while asleep but awake he was nothing but his mother.

"Oh, look everyone Matsuri got one of the boys to wake up!" Temari squealed. "Aww don't you look like your mommy!"

"No, fair I've been trying forever to get mine to open her eyes!" Abby whined.

"Hey, hey um I got one of the girls to wake up!" Kankuro yelled in victory. Matsuri got up and quickly crossed to the room hoping…well she didn't know what she was hoping, but when she saw the child she knew what she was praying for, the little girl looked like Gaara, she was hoping that none of the children would take after him but with those eyes and that nose was Gaara written allover her and her sister. The small pink bundled looked back at Kankuro for a little but after finding him of little interests she went back to sleep. Sighing she looked back down at the child in her arms to find him_ still_ glaring!

"What are you looking at." She hissed lowly and as a response the child kick out his small feet hitting her in her breast as he screamed bloody murder. Holy shit there's no way the child knows what she was saying it's impossible! She try to hold the child away from her, the damn bugger was bruising her already small breast, but he kept wiggling she was scared she would drop him if she held him too far out.

"AKIRA!" she screamed as the boy kept kicking her in her chest it was getting hard to breath.

"X= 19!" Akira screamed back as she shot forward with her hand in the air.

"Ahahah, Akira this isn't Mr. Stickler math class." Dakota laughed loudly.

"Eh, then why you wake me?" she slurred.

"Come get your br-baby!" Matsuri caught herself before she called the child a brat.

"Baby? Oh baby!" she snapped out of her duh moment. "Come give him to me, like hell if I'm moving, my lower half still huts like a bitch!"

"I see we are going to need to work on that mouth of yours." Her mother input with hand on her hips.

Taking her baby from Matsuri, she could help but laughed."What's so funny!" Matsuri yelled.

"It's nothing really, but you had Lelouch, and he did something similar to a nurse when they try to make him take his first breath." She giggled. " So in other words what did you do to make him mad?

"What?" Matsuri yelled.

"I was only kidding, jeez take a chill pill!" Akira rolled her eyes as she rocked Lelouch back to sleep.

"Yeah, whatever." she huffed sitting back down.

"Um okay..." Neko dragged out, wanting to change to subject. "Hey boys, how about you go get us girls some real food, I'm tried of this hospital sh-stuff." the guys nodded some more than happy to get out for some fresh the guys left, the girls quickly set in for questioning the new mothers.

"So, what was it like being pregnant?" Ino asked first.

"Well, it was weird, at least for me," Akira smiled. "I really didn't get the chance to feel the quads move so, I don't know how that feels but the sickness was a bitch."

"Oh hell yeah." Neko agreed. "Every morning, I threw up my insides, gosh it was bad!"

"Was that the worst thing?" Tenten asked.

"Na I would have to say the weird cravings." Neko giggled.

"Yeah, I craved sand for the longest!" Akira smiled.

"W-what, w-w-why sand?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't know...it might have to do with Gaara with him controlling sand but I remember there were times where i just wanted to lick his sand armor...what I already told you it was weird." she laughed as some of the girls have her insane looks.

"It sound like you had Pica." Sakura explained. "It normal for pregnant women, Pica is a disorder where you crave non-food items, like your sand, glue, chalk, ashes; it meant that you were missing something in your diet."

"Hmmm, well I'm glad that all it was." Temari sighed. "I had gotten worry, when I nearly caught her about to lick Gaara's gourd."

"Neko, did you have non-food cravings?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, sponges." she smiled. "I would love to sit on chew on a sponge, not swallow it, just chew."

"And you say I'm weird."

"Shut it Akira!" Neko chuckled. "Oh Akira, I've been meaning to ask you this but been putting it off-"

"What is it?"

"Were you horny all the time?" Neko blushed.

"Oh, my gosh YES!" she giggled. "I couldn't have enough, even after me and Gaara did it!"

"Wow too much info!" Temari gagged.

"Tch, Tem how do you think the quads got here?" Ino smirked.

"So wait let me get this straight, when you're pregnant you're always horny?" Tenten gasped.

Neko and Akira looked at one another before gazing back at everyone."Pretty much." they said in unison.

Akira felt Matsuri's eyes on her as she said this, and she could help but get annoyed, _was she still getting green over this?_ she shook her head, _the girl really needed to get over herself, it wasn't like I took Gaara away from her, I mean I would get if they were dating but they weren't so get over it!_

"Hey, Matsuri you kool?" Akira asked anyways, knowing all she was going to get was a glare and a whatever...yup that what she got. _Ahg I think this mothering thing going to make me go soft._

* * *

Gaara woke up to a familiar pain in his back, grunting he pushed his fiancée knee out from his back and rolled over pulling her closer to him where he was half on her, hiding his face in her neck. She shifted in her sleep letting her body melt on to his become a second skin. Inhaling deeply, he nuzzled her, oh his sweet, sweet love, his Akira, he almost lost her twice in one day, there's no way in hell was he letting her go right now, he just wanted to hold her to know that she really with him, alive and well, not his mind playing tricks.

Feeling a pair of hands trail up his back, and then pulling his face to a pair of soft lips and a tight embrace."I'm not going Anywhere." the lips spoke smiling. Gaara pulled her close as possible, running his lips across the scar on her neck, kissing her throat lightly; he would be damn if he ever let her hurt herself out of afraid of some other man or person, anything, he would kill everything that would harm her or the….Gaara looked over Akira's shoulder to see four little hospital cribs, each holding his child, taking a peek back at his sleep beauty he carefully slipped from the bed to walk over to the cribs.

"You sleep like the dead." Gaara looked over to see Shukaku lying on his stomach near the babies.

"What did you expect? You haven't let me sleep since the day I was born." His voice cracked from just waking up.

"Hmm, yes I know." The Sand spirit sighed. "Now, that our young are here all that going to need to change."

"So you are going to actually let me sleep?" Frowning he eyed Shukaku. "Don't get too happy, you only sleep when Akira's around." The demon grumbled. Rolling his eyes Gaara looked down into the cribs, and felt his heart skip a beat, they all looked like him; they even had the rings around their eyes. "I had to mark what's mine too." Shukaku smirked as he heard Gaara's thought about the ring around the quads he continues to stare at the small bundles, one of the boys started to stir, waking up.

The boy yawned and blinked a couple of times before gazing up at his father with his mother eyes and gave a small corner smile. Gaara then looked over to one of the pink blankets to see his eyes look back at him, the small girl yawned and stretched out as she watched her father before slowly going back to sleep. He watched his daughter ease back into a slumber, her tiny hand still open from her stretch; he gradually reached out and places his finger in hers, his appendage was so big compared to her small 5 digits, Gaara examined the tiny female as her hand closed around his finger holding it tight.

"That's Aika." Akira's soft voice floated from behind him as her arms came snaking around his waist then laying her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you pick her up?"

"I don't want to wake her."

"B.S. Gaara," Akira laughed nuzzling his back."You're just a chicken."

"Hn."

"What the fuck is 'Hn'." Akira mumbled looking up at him.

"Stop cursing."

"Then pick up your daughter."

"Hn."

"I'm having the oddest feeling that's not a real word." Akira glared at him, and then an idea struck her. "Pussy." Gaara reeled around so fast Akira thought that he might get a bad case of whiplash.

"Excuse me?" he snarled.

"You heard me." She smirked.

"Take it back."

"Then pick up Aika."

"Take it back."

"Pick her up."

"Akira." His voice grew thick with warning.

"Gaara." She mocked, they stared each other down either one wanting to be the loser.

"P—"

"Don't you even think about it." He growled.

"Uss—"

"Akira, I'm warning you! If you say it, you'll be sorry!"

"Yyyyyyyyyy" Akira felt Gaara crash his lips with hers and pin her to the bed; squealing Akira as she flipped to her stomach wiggling out from under him only for him to dragged her back beneath his body pinning her down with his weight, warping his arms around her waist push her rump against his groin, making her laugh.

"Hey hon, How about you look to your left and remember how they got here."

"Who said we had to do anything." He wiggled his hips. Akira turned her head looking back at him while he rested his head on her back, his hands swirling around her stomach, his eyes growing heated, his hands slowly inched they're way farther and farther down her body until he was cupping her between her legs.

"You'er still a pussy." Gaara growled jumping off the bed going to the small pink blanket and picking up Aika, carefully holding her against his chest when he notice the child's heart beat, it was only seconds after his. His then hers, his then hers. Feeling his throat tigthen, he looked up to Akira seeing her gazing lovingly at the two of them, shit man he was a father the thing he hated the most, fuck would his childern hate him as he hates his father? Akira dislike her father too so did that mean his kids will hate him too?

"Gaara?" Akira voice was full of concern. "Baby?" Akira bit her thumb as she saw gaara's shoulder start to shake, his head was hovering over Aika, she could feel his worry and fears. "Oh, baby." she slient walked over to him raising his head to look at him.

"Hon, stop it, you're going to be a great Dad, they're going to love you so much their going to forget about me, oh baby." her voice cracked as she kissed his tears away, kissed his each of his eyes, she kissed Aika, kissed his kanji, kissed his cheecks, nose, lips, okay she was running out of things to kiss.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing." he laughed.

"I didn't know what else to do," she hiccupped. "Gaara why are you crying?"He shook his head.

"I'm ha-happy?" the words felt foreign on his tongue, but it left a good taste in his mouth. "I'm so happy, I don't know what to-" Akira pulled Gaara into her lap the best she could without squishing Aika, and laid his head on her breast as she started to hmm.

Good night my angel time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Where ever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Good night my angel now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark and deep

Inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Do do do do...

Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream

And dream how wondeful your life will be

Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies go on and on

They never die that's how you and I will be.

Akira lean down and kissed her sleeping knight and whispered in his ear. "I know, I'm happy too."

* * *

Well ok there you have it a little fluffy ending, ok i know Gaara crying was a bit OOC but hey everything chance once you have a kid...tho i wouldn't know lol but ask any mom and they'll tell you.

So good, bad, don't really care just want to past the time, well tell me what you think in a REVIEW.!


	34. Neko's mission, Dads babysits

Disclamier:i dont δική Naruto (Cyber cookie to anyone who can guess this language.)

First thing: i saw this dued who look like light from Death note! my and my friend kept staring and laughing hell he even had a watch on like the real light! sry but i had to tell you.

second i got the ch number mixed up this is actally ch 33.

* * *

Ch.33 Neko's mission, Dads babysits

Neko watched Akira run around the small apartment, getting things ready for her mission, they were still in the Left village; Lady Tsunade wanted them to stay to keep an eye on the Quads and Kyouri health until their first birthday. Neko gripped her stomach as she saw Akira kiss Kiyoish on the head, she still hadn't told her about what she heard the Kazekage was planning to do with the Quads, even if she wanted to tell her she couldn't. Squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing the fear that was rising in her throat she tried to block the horrid memories.

* * *

She was on her way to the nursery knowing Kyouri was going to wake up any moment, and was greeted with the sight of the Kazekage holding her daughter near the balcony railing.

"I heard that your family could shift into cats." He started causally. "Is that true?"

"U-um yes." She knew this wasn't going to end well. "Why, do you ask?"

"Neko, my child we both know why." He drawls while a wave panic enters her heart as her eyes flicker to her baby and the balcony. "She's such a pretty baby," he complimented, holding her out to view better.

"Thank you." Neko palms became sweaty, her heart beat increased and hurt with every beat.

"I know you heard what we were planning." His cold eyes slide over to hers and she knew why Gaara hated this man, his eyes were lifeless holding nothing not even light.

"She just a baby." She whispered scare that a loud voice might end her daughter's life.

"All the more reason to keep your mouth shut, because if not…" He then quickly out stretched his arm holding Kyouri over the railing by her blanket. "It will be such a shame if something ever happen to her." Kyouri had woken up sensing she was endanger and giving an earsplitting cry.

"NO!" she screamed as she raced toward the Kage, for him to backhand her hard across the face preventing her to get any closer. "I promise, I won't tell her please just give me my baby!"

"Then I suggest that you bond yourself to secrecy by a blood contract to me, and if you ever try to tell Akira about that you heard your body won't allow you, putting you in pain." He howled. "You better hurry I think she's slipping!" She stomach clenched as she saw Kyouri's small feet being to peek out the ends of the blanket as her daughter wailed.

Quickly Neko bit her thumb and began writing out the contract with quick looks up to her daughter, then signed it with a flick of her wrist." THERE!" She shouted.

"Good, but just to make sure we're clear…" the Kazekage let go of the pink blanket. Neko swiftly ran to the railing catching Kyouri with both hands through the ends of the balcony railing.

"OH MY…" her voice cracked as she held on tight to her baby, then Kazekage then stepped on her arm, twisting his foot.

"Oh and one more thing," he hissed. "Thing little agreement is to be kept between us."

* * *

Neko blinked back the memories, focusing on the now and how she should tell Akira, it's been 7 months since the children had been born, 7 month with this hell hanging over her head and it was driving her mad. Gazing down at her hands, she was greeted with bright hands with red dots that covered her hands; she tried writing Akira what she heard the Kazekage was planning but when she tried pain over took her hands feeling like thousands pins were being shoved in her hand over and over for and hour; closing her hands she bit back the pain that screamed at her as she stood up going into the living room with Akira.

"You got everything?" Akira asked as she sat on the floor next to her children, who lost interest with their toys and began crawling to their mother.

"Yeah, I've been ready since last night, unlike you." She teased.

"Yeah, well who cares," Akira shrugged. "The mission is just a scroll run."

"Excuse me for it being my first mission." She put on a fake pout but this just was another thing to add to her list of worries. The Kazekage made her a ninja of Suna so he could keep an eye on her, or more like mocking her since she had to swear loyalty to him. _Fuck that bastard!_

"Are you excited?" Akira giggled as Aiko put a slobbery hand on her cheek.

"Kinda, I'm more nervous about leaving the kids with their fathers."

"Gosh, I know, I don't know how Gaara going to manage with all four of the kids at the same time, he's still shaky with just one of the quads, and it doesn't help that they're crawling now." Akira shook her head as she took an unknown object out of Kiyoshi mouth.

"It's the same with Taku, he won't go near Kyouri when she needs a diaper change, or when she really starts crying, he's so scared he going to hurt her." She giggled.

"I could!" Taku smiled while the "babysitters" come into the room, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Lee, Matsuri, Temari…God help them all.

"Ok, are you guys sure you don't want my mom or Tsunade to help you?" Akira asked while going over to Gaara.

"Akira, we will be fine," Temari reasoned. "Me, Matsuri and some of the other girls will be helping too, ok?"

"Ok…I still don't feel any better, may I should stay, yeah this isn't a great idea, the Quads won't be happy once they figure out that I'm gone for a long period of time—

"Akira this is a mission you have to go," Temari cut her off." "And I find that insulting that you don't want to go because you don't trust us!" she snapped.

"It isn't that, oh who am I kidding I can't leave my babies!" Akira plopped down on the floor.

"Now Akira, I understand that you haven't been away from your children since they were born but you have to go on the mission." Temari protested when hands on her hips.

"But—

"No buts." She laughed helping Akira to her feet. "We will be fine and the quads won't even notice you're gone!"

"Ok, okay… Do you know where all the bottles and other necessities are at? Oh and the map of our route is on the fridge! Oh And Lelouch won't go to sleep unless he next to Kiyoish and Aika won't sleep until she has her pacifier and Aiko—

"Akira." This time it was Gaara who cut her off. He gave her one look before reaching out his hand motioning her towards him, pulling her into his arms walking towards the front door.

"Fine!" she caved pouting while rubbing his biceps lovingly. "Okay, I'll leave." She kissed him once, twice…three times.

"Oh will you leave already!" Matsuri yelled. Akira giggled taking two steps away from Gaara before quickly turning back around and crashing her lips to his, while looking at Matsuri. OK Akira will admit that was a total bitch move but hey Gaara was hers and no one else's, and they better take her warning because she doesn't give out second chances when it came to Gaara.

_Mine_. She glared at Matsuri. "Bye, love you." She whispered to him then ran out the door with Neko close in tow.

* * *

Everyone waved bye, wishing them lucky before going back into the apartment and stared at the children who stared back, until Aika looked back at the door, then back to everyone, and back too the door again, seeing that her mother was no where in sight, her bottom lip poked out as she gave out a small cry as if she was calling out to her mother, and once she figured out her mother wasn't answering her calls, Aika stared crying as she crawled towards the door.

"Aww, Aika." Temari cooed as she scooped up her niece trying to sooth the child as Aiko started to cry as while then Kyouri soon follow by the twin boys.

"Whoa, why in the hell did they all start crying!" Kankuro yelled in shock.

"Who cares, pick a baby and start rock'n." His older sibling yelled, he quickly grabbed Aiko while Matsuri pick a twin boy with Gaara and Taku pick up Kyouri.

"There, there Kiyoish, your_ mommy_ will be back." Matsuri rocked the child, when he kicked her in the chest. _Damn it!_ She winched at the child's strong kick to her sternum.

"Matsuri, that's Lelouch…" Gaara soft voice informed.

_Damn it, I should have know I'll get the mean little fucker!_ "Oh, I can never tell me apart." She fakes a laugh.

"Maybe… they're hungry?" Lee suggested loudly running into the kitchen. Once the children accepted their bottles, expect Lelouch who kept spitting his milk on Matsuri, they calm down and went back to playing.

"Come on Lelouch, stop crying and eat!" Matsuri whined, she was becoming irritated with the child.

"Matsuri, perhaps you should give Lelouch over to someone…" Lee recommended kindly.

"I got it." She grumbled as she tried to switch Lelouch around in her arms.

"Yes, I understand but—

"I said I got it!" she hissed but Gaara grabbed his son from her lap. "Gaara I said I got it." She whined looking at the two when she notices the infant face turning red. "Is he ok?"

She was answered by Lelouch letting out a loud burp, except this was an ordinary burp unless you can burp up black flames.

"Now that's what I call a spicy meat ball!" Naruto cackled falling off the couch.

"Gaara, do you want to explain, any of this." Taku raised a brow holding a giggling Kyouri.

Gaara open his mouth to answer when Aika sneezed and like her bother it was ordinary, a large typhoon came bursting through the living room and out the front door. "HOLY HELL!" Kankuro yelled. "What happen?" he asked picking himself up off the floor.

"Kyouri!" Taku screamed. Everyone looked over to see him holding a small kitten with white tipped tail.

"Uh Gaara I think you should come look at this." Naruto spoke slowly looking out the window, before pulling it open for everyone to see. There in the middle of the city were two pair of giant hands made of sand, Gaara immediately looked over to Kiyoish, he had his little arms in the air waving them around happily not know he was manipulating the sands outside. _Shit Tsunade going to kill me!_

* * *

Akira walked along side Neko trying to figure out what was wrong, Neko wasn't acting like her unusual self, by now the two of them should have been laughing and goofing off, not just walking in silence. Sighing Akira wrapped her arms around Neko's left arm resting her head on her shoulder, she wouldn't push for information, when Neko's ready she'll tell her. "I'll hurt whoever is hurting you, I and Taku will kick their ass…just wanted to let you know."

"I know." Her voice was hoarse as she pulls Akira closer. There was so much to tell her, so many important things and she couldn't. "Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but couldn't, no matter how much you tried." She asked a few minutes later.

Akira frowned as she answered. "Yeah, the thing with Brian, he would do little things to me in the beginning that I knew was wrong but he always somehow, made it seem like it was my fault, I wanted to tell someone but he was either always with me or I would second guess myself think it was really my fault…now that I look back I really wish I did tell someone, my fault or not. Neko saw Akira's hand trail the thick white scar that lay across her neck. "Then maybe a lot of things could have been avoided…"

"So how did you tell someone?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't…and well you know how the rest turned out." Akira's hand fell away from her neck with a sigh. "There's something you what to me tell is there?" but Neko never got the chance to answer when Kiba spoke up.

"Would the two of you hurry it up, it's getting dark and I want to make it to the midway point before sunset!" He growled with an additional bark from his furry partner.

"Who die and made you in charge!" Akira snapped.

"I did!" he snapped back.

"Oh so you died?" Neko shook her head at Akira, as the yellow eyed girl argued with the mutt; sighing Neko still felt sick, if she didn't come up with a solution soon, Akira kids will be taken away, she'll be killed and then where would that leave Gaara? In one hell of a frenzy, that's where. Neko rubbed her face, they were going to kill Akira and Gaara and make her children weapons of war, Shit! She had to find a way around that damn blood contract!

Unknown to Neko she said the last part aloud and was heard by their quietist team member, Neji.

* * *

Taku jumped building to building with a pissed off face as he scanned the streets. "Damn it Naruto and Lee!" he hissed. "This is the all your fault!"

"Hey it's not our fault that your daughter turned into a cat and ran out the door!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes, I agree with Taku, Naruto, his daughter is full of young youth and we shouldn't have let the door open!" Lee shouted with excitement.

"Yeah but if I didn't open the door, the house would have been full of smoke, since Lelouch caught the kitchen on fire!" Naruto retorted. Taku rolled his eyes and continue his search, if he didn't Kyouri, Neko would have his head! What if someone finds her thinking she was a kitten only to find out she's really a baby! Fuck he was a bad, bad father!

Temari coughed up some left over water that had invaded her lungs when Aiko, decided to power wash the whole apartment; wobbly she picked herself off the floor and grabbed the water control child, who was dryer then a whistle. "Well at least I don't have to wash the dishes."

"MY HAIR!" Temari looked over to the front door to see Matsuri's hair was on fire. "PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT NOW!" She screamed as she patted her head. Temari walked over and dumped a bowl of water on Matsuri's head with an tired expression, it hasn't even been a complete 48 hours since Neko and Akira left and Temari already felt like she's been on a two week mission. The children had been on a nonstop power surge of chakra, wind, water, fire and earth and one small kitten had the whole village on edge; even the Hokage was doing everything she could to find something to seal the children chakra, until they're old enough to go to the Academy and would case too much damage to the little bodies.

"Come on let fix your hair." Temari sighed as she looked at her niece, who was nomming viciously on her chubby fingers. The Quads rejected every seal that Tsunade had found to seal off their chakra, and they were running out of …patience…nothing was working and they haven't even tied a sealing Justus on Kyouri yet, she was still missing, so they have no idea if she would reject a sealing. Gosh she hoped the little kitten was alright.

"That little brat did it on purpose! He always hated me!" Matsuri whined as she sat down waiting to have her hair fixed.

"It isn't that bad, hope you don't mind looking like Sakura for a while?" The wind mistress held Aiko out to Matsuri. "Take Aiko while I do your hair."

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere near the brats again!" she yelled backing up. "They're out to get me!"

_Patience, have patience_…" Well, how do you expect me to do your hair? I'm not about to handle a sharp weapon round my niece."

"Then put her on the floor or something." Temari lost her patience.

"Maybe Matsuri, I should put you on the floor! I'm sick and tired of you whining about how Akira took Gaara away from you, and fed up with how you keep glaring at my nieces and nephews! I understand you loved Gaara and that you feel that he was taken from you but grow the damn fuck up! He chose Akira!"

"But why! I was there first, I was the one other female who would go near beside you, and even Ino and the other were still slightly scared I wasn't! I tried to make him feel that it was ok to be around people I wanted be the one…" Matsuri choked on tears as she glared at Temari.

"Maybe that where you went wrong…maybe he felt like you and the other pitied him, treating him like he was a fragile that that would break if you said the wrong thing…" Temari gazed down at Aiko to see the girl had now found Temari finger taster then her own. "Maybe by Akira not know Gaara's past all she saw was a boy with a major attitude problem, she wasn't scared to hit him or get up in his face because she wasn't aware of shukaku and by that they bond on a level that all their own and because of that she was able to actual see Gaara…and to tell you the true one didn't save the other I think, they save each other…Akira was going through a hell all her own, her demons wouldn't let her move on in relationships dealing with men and then there was her physical appearance that made her standout more then she wanted…all I'm trying to say is Matsuri is that there is no point in whining and bitchin over the past, the longer you hold that anger the more miserable you'll be."

"But-"

"No buts," Temari snapped turning to leave. "You need to grow up now and fast because no one going to pity you, seeing that's what you want! Oh and do your own fucking hair!"

"Wait, what?"

"I don't like you calling my nieces' and nephews' brats because of your own jealousy. I've notice long before but never said anything, so here's your warning, change your attitude toward the little ones, they have nothing to do with any of this, be mad at Akira, Gaara or even me for the hell I don't care, but once you start treating the Quads wrong in anyways I will make Shukaku look like a saint, I. Will. Make. You. Hurt!" she hissed whipping around and walking out the room.

Matsuri stared at Temari leaving dumfounded as little Aiko giggled looking at her, almost mocking her, when she notice that the child wasn't laughing at her or even looking, but behind her. Turning around Matsuri saw the reason for Aiko giggles, there stood Gaara holding the twin boys with an emotionless face. _Damn how long was he standing there; shit how much did he hear the real question! _Without saying a word Gaara left the room following Temari, then Kankuro, Lee Naruto and Taku came back from their search for Kyouri, finally successful.

Biting her lip Matsuri turn to the mirror in the hall looking at her hair, the damn thing went seven different direction and the ends were totally crisp, ripping a kunai out her pouch she starting edging off the dead end which was a lot do being burned. _Just you wait Akira, just you wait you're going to get what's coming to you and those four little fuckers too._ She smile as she looked at her new hairdo, it wasn't bad not at all; she had two long side bangs and her hair sort of spiked up in the back do from being so short, turning her head left and right she smirked, she looked older with this style. _Gaara will be mine one way or another._

* * *

Neji sat in the room of the hotel and watched Neko fuss around the room hovering around Akira; he noticed that Neko acts like Hinata when she wanted to tell something but didn't know how to go about it, she would hover close to that person and fumble with little things that didn't need attention, opening and closing her mouth but in Neko's case she wanted to tell but couldn't, now what could have she hear to make someone put a blood contract on her. He put what he hear the girls discussing together about how she wanted to tell someone something but couldn't no matter how hard she tried, at first he thought she was simply trying hard enough if what she had to say was important but as he continue to watch he notice marking on her throat and hands.

Neji got up from his spot in the hotel and tapped Neko on the shoulder pointing to the door with his eyes. It was when he notice those marks that something physical was being done that wouldn't her to tell Akira, he thought were that someone else was abuse Neko to keep her silent, but as the trip wore on he saw that the marks on her body got worst as she kept open and closing her mouth wanting to say something, that was when he put the two and two together.

"Yes Neji-san?" Neko asked once they were outside.

"I would like to ask you something that may offend you." His deep voice replied.

"Ummm, okay?"

"I came to the conclusion that you are under a blood contract, am I right?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"A blood contract is nothing more than a Justus," he spoke ignoring that question. " that using charka to block brain signals to a since memory causing pain if you try to use any form of commutation, but one thing most people don't seem to know is that the victim is still allowed to answer questions."

"What? You lose me."

Neji sighed. "There's something you want to tell Akira right?"

"Yes."

"Is it life and death situation?"

"Well, Yeah."

"Dose the thing you want to tell Akira is about what happen with brain?" he asked quickly.

"Umm—

"Don't think just answer, if you think about then answer the contract won't allow you to answer."

"OK, ask me again."

"No, I'll come back to it. Did the Kazekage make you put the contract on yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are the quads in danger?"

"Yes, now tell me how this is impossible again!" Neko asked with wide eyes.

"The blood contract is almost like a genjutsu, it has chakra strings attached to the neuropathway in the brain when you think on how you are going to tell Akira about what happen the brain sends the message through the neuropathway and when it hits a chakra string it send pain to the part of the body that you tried to commutate with, but the pain is an illusion."

"So I can answer the question as long as I don't think on the question being asked?"

"Yes."

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes, actually there is one more, it causes for me to use my Byakugan and hit the point in your skull where the chakra string are with my chakra for them to loosen and fall away but if I miss or make a mistake you could die, or be paralyzed or worst."

"Worst? What worst then those two?"

"Having your brain slowly melt and forgetting everyone you ever knew and losing you motor skills."

"I'll take the quick questioning for 200 please." Neko smiled sweetly.

"Thought so."

"But you still never told me how you knew about how I got under the contract." She asked biting he lips.

"You're a ninja figure it out."

It took her a minute but she finally got it. "You where watching me, you must saw the marks. That weird I didn't feel you eyes on me I usually feel when people are looking at me."

"I'm good at what I do." He boasts.

"So…how long you've been stalking Tenten." Neko asked causally catching the Hyuga.

"That uncalled for." He hisses turning a light shade of pink.

Neko sat quietly as Akira read over the notes Neji had written through the questioning, so far Akira had made any sign of aggression or a spike in charka she was just reading the paper. She put the paper down and slid it away from her for a minute her eyes close when she slid it back toward her and re-read, all without her showing her eyes, that wasn't a good sign.

"I see." Akira pushes the paper away again and looked at her, Neko looked a Neji seeing that he looked ready to bolt and did her best to stay put and not run far, far, far away from her best friend to hide under a rock and not come out until 3 eons had pasted. Akira's eyes were that poison purple with slits pupils, the air around them seem to become thick and icy and somehow suffocating, her canine teeth were sharpening pricing her bottom lip. Upon hearing a whimper coming outside the door, signaling that Kiba and Akamaru were back with food Akira got up walking to the door.

"If I'm not back in an hour, send warning to the Kaze-fucking-kage. Until then Neko, Neji we keep this to ourselves, I want him to think he gotten everything under control." By the end if the sentence she was speaking through clench teeth.

Akira tried to clamp down her emotions, know Gaara would feel her rage and bloodlust is she kept going but damn she never wanted to kill something so bad! Shit man. Gaara was nudging at the mate bond between the two trying to access her thoughts, fuck she didn't even realized she closed the bond to her half; roaring out she out herself to the bond.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was so full of worry that is kind of help dull her anger.

"Fine, just really fucking pissed off!"

"What happen?"

"Kinda don't want to talk about it."

"Akira."

"Gaara."

"Pussy." At this Akira laughed out loud, she said the same thing to him when he refused to pick up his daughter.

"I still no telling you, because if I'm this highly pissed off, then you're going to go on a genocide."

"NOW!" he braked making her flinch, even if he was all the way in Konoha.

"No…" she said weakly.

"AKIRA!"

"I'll tell you in person when we come back ok?"

"NOW AKIRA!" She quickly sends him an image of the notes Neji took. He was quite for a looong time and Akira could help but fidget like a child in trouble. "And you though this should have waited to you got back." His voice was clam, she shivered; damn she was in trouble.

"You what had happen was—

"Don't give me that shit! Akira really, this has to do with our family and you wanted to wait!"

"Only to make the Kazekage think that I still didn't know, until I took the Ass Screwier down in a permitted death! "She hissed back.

"Get the damn mission done and get your ass home!" Akira smirked knowing that he only wanted her safe and he wanted _her, _sexually. She had been purposely avoiding him whenever he got a hard on, why? Just because she wanted, it was a fun game that like to play if he was able to block her in a room alone he could have her but at night when putting the Quads to bed didn't count, so far she was winning. She like to be chased, he like to do the chasing.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Gosh damnit I love you!" she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too, but Na really I was serious you need to handle yourself." She laughed aloud.

"Go back to the hotel." He spoke in a soft voice that she loved to much.

"Okay." She smiled in a much, much better mood.

"I really do love you."

"I know Je t'aime ma chérie (I love you my darling)." She spoke the last part in French.

"Je t'aime ma chérie." He repeated.

* * *

Well ok there you have it a little fluffy ending, again...in a way. As i was reading this i didnt notice how evil i just made Masturi lol oh well hehe. Review plz!


	35. Taken

Disclaimer: איך דאָנט אייגן נאַרוטאָ (I don't own Naruto)

I know this ch was posted twice sorry but I forgot to add something...

I think i got my first flame! it was wasn't all that all it say was Mary sue...yeah well when I first saw it i laughed, but i laughed even more when i sent this.

***CONGRATULATION! out of 115 reviews you are my first flame!Thanx a bunch for the flame!

P.s. did you read all 34 ch.? if not i could understand the glorious flame you had honored me with, the 1st ch sucked! but if you did i would be glade to see what your insight on the other ch's!

P.s.s if you think Stubborn love was a Mary sue you should read my other story called the Mary sue cure! and tell me whatcha think!

until the next flame A.W.P bids you adieu!

I was advertising my other story while secretly telling them i didn't care if my sweet Akira was mary sue! 0.o Gosh i such a ninja...or not but who care since i actually update early! claps for me!

* * *

Ch. 34 Taken

Akira glared out at the calm night; she bared her fangs holding a sick Kiyoshi closer. Something's not right. The night was too calm and quiet, there was no wind, no sound of singing crickets, there wasn't even a soul out on the streets, though it was 3 in the morning sometimes a few stragglers were out an about, but not this night. Suddenly there was a small gust of wind but the trees didn't sway nor did the grass, the wind only bothered the long deep red gown Akira wore and her hair. The wind caressed her skin pulling her close in a lovers embrace, weaving through Kiyoshi red locks, if anyone saw her they would shit their pants seeing a woman holding a child in the early morning, her white hair and red gown blowing in the nonexistent wind.

_Danger,_ the wind whispered to her.

"Where, where is it?" she asked in the same tone.

_Danger_

_Danger_

_Danger,_ the wind got more aggressive with each chant.

_You're in danger, the young elements are in danger, protect the elements!_ Sensing a presence behind her Akira whipped around and hissed cradling her child close to find it was Matsuri.

"Damn!" Akira screeched. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." She smirked.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, actually I was just coming up here to watch the moon." She relied watching Kiyoshi nuzzling his mother breast hungry.

"Kay." Akira turned leaving Matsuri to it as she went back to her room grabbing a blanket to go over Kiyoshi head while she feed him. "Is there a reason why you're following me?" she asked politely.

"Isn't he too old to be breast feeding?"

"No, not until two and even then they still can drink it in a bottle, the longer they drink breast milk the strong their immune systems will be." Akira caught Matsuri eyes flash to the bathroom door, where Gaara was showering, before coming back to her. _So that's what she's waiting on…_

"So why are you in my room again?" she asked getting Matsuri attention again.

"Oh uh I kinda wanted to ask you something…" she trailed.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well, umm I…" _she's stalling_.

"Just ask please its getting late." Akira spoke softly.

"Ok I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Matsuri saw shock spread across Akira's face. "I couldn't let Gaara go, I didn't want to…and I took my anger out on you…now seeing how much you love him, I know you won't break his heart, so its time to let go…yeah I'm sorry." She watched Akira's face closely to see the girl face was soft and kind. Wow being mother really make her soft hearted.

"It's ok Matsuri." She smiled and scooted close to her to hug her with one arm. "I forgive, I would be mad too if one girl just popped up and took my love away. I'm really sorry too."

"So you think maybe we can start over and be friends?" Matsuri suggested with a shrug. Akira nodded and hugged the girl before she left.

Akira looked at the closed door as Gaara came out the shower, going over to her and nuzzling her neck from behind. "I don't like being bull shited." She glared at the door. "I really, really don't like it."

"I know." He murmured as he brushed his lips over his son's head, then her lips. "Just let it go."

She kissed back with a sigh. "I want to move the cribs in the room with us." Gaara pulled back to look at her. "And don't let me or the Quads out of your sight."

"Akira?"

"I don't know it just a feeling." She kissed before laying Kiyoish down on the bed then wet to get the other three children before climbing in the bed, putting her arm over their small bodies. "It's been 5 month and nothing has happen, everything been a little too calm, the bed dipped as he crawled over to her holding her to him.

"Isn't that how life supposes to be, calm without stress and trouble." She turned a little kissing him lightly.

"I love you, no matter what happens now that I will always be with you; I'll wait for eternity for you…

"Stop talking like that, I love you too, now go to sleep." He held her tightly.

"You feel it too, don't you?" She felt like crying as he kissed her neck.

"Good to sleep."

"Okay." Her was voice thick from trying to keep from crying.

* * *

"Hold still Lu," Akira struggled to put the shoes on her one year.

"DA!" He screamed pointing to Gaara who walked through the door.

"Yes, that's Daddy." She giggled as he wiggled out her grasp and run to his father with one shoe on.

"Are you being good?" Gaara smirked at his son, who was no interested in something on his father shirt.

Akira quickly put the last shoe on the oldest quad while he was busy and kissed Gaara. "One down three to go." She smiled.

"MA, MA!" Aika yanked on her mother's shorts. "C'ndy, c'ndy?"

"No Aika, no candy." The child crossed her arms and pouted stomping her feet as she cried. "You're still no getting any." She picked up her daughter who tried to slip from her grasp kicking, swiftly Akira worked her magic on Aika hair which looked like her father's when it was up but sadly she could do nothing with the thick white strip of hair that always stuck up.

"Okay, Gaara Aika done!" she spoke over her shoulder before toss him his child. "Kiyoish stop running!" But her warning went unheard by the excited one year who was feeling a lot better.

"Gaara get him, you know what happens when he gets excited." Just as the words left her mouth a mini wall of sand appeared in front of Kiyoshi, and he slammed right into it, falling back on his butt.

Kiyoshi put his hand to his face as he looked up at his parents before bursting into tears reaching up for his mother. "See this is why mommy told you to stop running." She cooed picking him up and kissing his forehead. Finally finished with getting the kids dressed and ready, Akira went to do the same, picking a nice outfit for the party; today was the Quads and her birthday, a year since their birth and a year since she became a mother…

"Damn, know I understand what they mean by "they grow up fast"." She mutter as she puts down her hair brush, it only felt like yesterday when they were born and now its been a full year!

"And before we know it, we will be old and wrinkly." Gaara smiled kissing her cheek.

"Tch, I don't know about you but I'm not going to be wrinkly!" she laughed turning in his arms. "You can be an old, wrinkly man, while I'll be young and fresh!"

"Hmm," he moaned into the kiss teasing her with his tongue and slowly hiking up her dress. "Well, let me show you just how this "old man" can make you feel." He grinned into the kiss as he grabbed her by the waist placing her on the counter.

"Gaara the kids' ar—

"Down stairs with my sister and brother." He grabbed at her panties pulling it to her knees while putting her legs around his hips with his other hand.

"Gaara the…pa-party going to st-ar-t soo-oo." She moan as his hand started to swirl around her belly button inching itself lower by the second.

"We have time." He mumbles kissing her neck.

"You have 10 minutes." She told him rolling her head back.

"It's been so long, it will be more like 3." Akira laughed out loud right when the door swung open.

"Hey…Gaa-ra… sensei?" Akira turned beet red as the two girls stared at one another.

At lost for words Akira said the first thing that came to mind. "What? It's my birthday; I can have sex if I want to."

"Matsuri, go down stairs." His student blinked before nodding and practically bolting out the door and down the steps.

"Come on old man funs over." She patted his shoulder. Grumbling his zipped up his pants and fixed his clothing, Akira tired not to laugh at his pouting and under the breath curses, great now she had to deal with 6 kids now, her four then Gaara and Matsuri; Geesh can a women get a break around here!

Walking down stairs Akira and Gaara immediately stopped, there in the middle of the living room was the Kazekage, also with the Hogkage and well everyone. "What's going on?" She asked not moving from the steps.

"We believe that Suna may be under attack in a few days." The Hogkage filled in.

"WHAT? From who?"

"We are sure yet, all we know is that suspicious looking people were circling the village. I'm sending Team Baki, Gai, and Team Kakashi." The Kazekage informed. Akira's eyes flashed to Neko's, who flashed to Neji's, who flashed to Gaara's, all thinking the same thing. The Kazekage was trying to get Neko and Akira alone.

"You better come back safe!" Akira warned her fiancé, as she unwillingly let go of his arms kissing him goodbye. "Love you." _Why is it that everything wants to go wrong on my birthday! Just like last year! i was Kidnapped and gave birth!_

"I will and I love you too." He whispered back as he took one last look at his family.

Akira watched as the teams left and she wanted nothing more than to scream for Gaara to come back, that she had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen. Sighing she looked to the wind to find it still yet again, it's soft warning were only hear by her ears, _why do I get the feeling this is going to be my last time seeing him._ She thought as she turned back to go home.

"You're not the only one." Akira looked over to Neko seeing that she actually said her thought out loud.

"You feel it to then?" She asked her friend, who was still watching the road.

"Ever since last night…it woke me out my sleep like if I was punched in the gut." Akira nodded swallowing the rock that formed in her throat, whatever thing danger was it was going to make its move soon.

"You don't leave my sight, and I won't leave yours," Akira grabbed her stomach. "I have a feeling we have until tonight before something will happen."

"Ok." Neko voice was tenses. "Gosh I hate this feeling!"

"Come one lets go."

* * *

Later that day Akira checked and re-checked the house for any suspicious activity, anything get set her wild mind at ease but everything came up clean.

"Is this really necessary?" Matsuri asked, watching Neko set traps in the small apartment.

"A mothers worry." Was Neko's only reply.

It was around 7 at night when the danger finally shown itself, Akira was rocking Aika to sleep when a strong gust of wind below every window and door open.

"_GET OUT!_" It screamed to Akira. She didn't was a second, looking to Neko, Akira quickly made three shadow clones and picked up a sleeping child. Running out the room and down the step she called out for Matsuri but the girl didn't answer back.

"Fuck! Where is she?" Akira hissed running to the front.

"I don't know, she said she had to go to the bathroom but she didn't come back." Neko yelled over the howling wind. "Plus she knows where to met us, let's just get to the Hogkage's!"

Reaching the front door Akira and Neko stopped in their tracks, a figure stood in the door and judging by its shoulders, it was a male. Without thought the girls ran back upstairs, when the lights suddenly cut off make the hallway dark as night.

"AKIRA!" The light was anonymously cut back on but Akira saw she was by herself, no Neko, no Lelouch and Kiyoshi, no Aiko and Aika. Panic enters her heart, why didn't she feel someone take Aika out of her arms! Where were her babies and Neko?

"Ne-" Akira voice stopped short was a wave of pain took over her body, unable to move she fell to the ground gasping for air. _My heart, why does it hurt so much!_ Small images began flashing through her mind, Suna, Gaara, a large bird, and man with long blond hair..._but why_…then the images skips to what looked like a dark cave and a large statue.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as the pain increased, it felt like someone was trying to pull her insides through a straw all at once. _Gaara,_ something was wrong with Gaara it has to be why she was feeling this pain and seeing those images.

"Well, that was certainly easy." The voice that spoke was deep and thick, as a foot nudged her shoulder. She winced in pain. "I didn't even touch her or anything and she went down like being hit with a kunai right in the temple." Struggle Akira looked up, but it was hard to make out who stood before her, her body was feeling like it weight more the two ton elephant.

"Yes, who cares take her and the little fucks and leave!" Akira stopped breathing, that voice, she knew that voice but no it can't, it wouldn't! Another wave of pain hit her like a car slamming her it a brick wall, but this time the pain was different; The pain came from her right shoulder where her mate's bond with Gaara was, it gave a burning plus that shook her whole body, Gaara no it couldn't be, he can't, he said he would be fine so why is he _DIYING!_

"GAARA!" Akira yelled as she struggled to move, her arms and legs refused to budge. "NOO!" Hot teas ran down her face as she listened to the slow beats of Gaara's heart, slowly both of their heats lost their rhythm falling out of their dance, until it was only one heart, her heart that still continued to dance.

"Hmmm, well it seems the Kage was right, she feels the pain of the other Jinjuriki." Akira listened to the new voice that made itself known, it was soft and deep with a smooth tone to it, almost how a snake would sound it they could talk. So this was the Kazekage plan, to kill her and Gaara separately and take her kids away.

"Will Gaara, be fine?" the familiar voice asked.

"He has nothing to do with me, child." The smooth voice responded.

"But the deal was-_MATSURI!_

Akira's eyes widen as she finally pinpointed the voice it was Matsuri's! Growling, Akira felt the pain and numbness of losing Gaara wash away as rage filled her body. Matsuri was the danger, she was the one that let the other two voices in the apartment, she was the reason why her children and Neko weren't with her but God knows where, it was all Matsuri. MATSRUI, _MATSRUI_!

"You bitch! You fucking, whore ass bitch!" Akira roared as she brought her eyes to the slut above her.

"Didn't I tell you once before that Gaara will be mine." She laughed but before she could react, she found herself in the jaws of Amaterasu; blood flowed into her mouth as she tried to breath. The beast had her by the throat.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched the white haired girl attack the brunette. Orochimaru watched as Akira slow rip the girl to shreds and wondered why in the hell would the Kazekage want such a girl dead! Her chakra levels were extraordinary! Orochimaru couldn't think of all the things he would be able to do with that much chakra!

"Orochimaru, are you seeing this." Kabuto whispered as he watched Akira's body start to shifting. A long scale like tail stretched from her back, she hands become claws while sharp spike run up the back of her arms and hind legs, and bat like wings sprung from her shoulder blades.

"It looks as if she betwixt, caught between dragon and human but not being either one." Orochimaru mused as the girl stood up on her hind legs, her eyes glowing a poison purple as she bared her fangs.

"Where is the Kazekage!" she roared as rivers of blood flowed down from her chin to her neck.

"Dead, I kill him, I'm truly sorry but it was long overdue." He spoke as the girl dropped on all four and began to circle the two, her tail blocking them.

"Well then…I guess I'll just settle with the two of you!" she jumped Orochimaru but the sannin was one step ahead, ducking he grabbed her by the throat before jamming his hand in her stomach, planting the five element seal on her stomach. Akira fell limp in his hands, her chakra follow stopped abruptly, she slowly change back to her human form.

The unconscious girl's body gave off steam as she change took over her body, checking her plus Kabuto awaited for orders. "I want to make a combination of the heaven and earth seal for her, along with a stronger version of the five element seal, if the rumors are true and this girl is the host of the Goddess Amaterasu, she can be trouble, don't you think Kabuto?" he laughed.

"Just think with Sasuke's body and this girl by my side I'll become powerful enough to take down the Five Great Nations!"

"Yes, and let's not forget her children, they're still young and with their power over the elements they can be handy tools as well." Kabuto suggested.

"Speaking of the children, where are they?"

"They're with Sasuke and the others just outside the village, and still asleep I might add."

"Good, very good, indeed." Orochimaru smirked evilly, as he walked out the Leaf village.

* * *

Dun dun dun DUN! there you go hope you like it, i personally think it was not that great but hey Review and tell me other wise!


	36. After Affects

Disclaimer: Аз не притежавам Наруто (I don't own Naruto)

Sorry HimekoUchia-chan! hell didn't want her, they said she was to ugly! and that I need to make her her own special hell!

Oh and by the way I never did a disclamier on the songs i used before so here they are "River lullaby: Amy Grant" "Lullaby for a Stormy Night; vienna teng" "Billy Joel - Goodnight My Angel (Lullaby)" Ok I think that was all of them ok enjoy the ch!

* * *

Ch. 35 After Affects

_A child is crying,_ Akira was sure of it, the sounds of scuffling and the soft patter of small feet against big ones, _someone's running after a child_, there was a soft yell of a childlike _'No'_ followed by a crash and a curse. She rolled to her back, her arm flopping over her eyes; that cry was Aiko's cry of "Get the Hell out Of My Face!" she was tired, the soft patter of feet had to be Kiyoshi running away, the 'No' came from Aika, who was probably being feed something that she didn't like and the crash was none other than Lelouch throwing a fit.

She felt her throat tighten, she should really get up, but she didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want what was laying before her to be real, she couldn't face the reality of what happen, with her eyes closed she didn't have to face the truth of Gaara's death, she didn't have to see that she and her children were taken away, with her eyes closed everything was still ok.

"Ma, mommy!" Aiko's cried was turning into a hiccup, and that broke Akira's heart, she couldn't be a coward, women lost their loves all the time, especially ninjas, and she wasn't the only one who gone through this. Slowly sitting up, she opens her eyes and quickly covered her mouth with the back of her hand trying to keep the cry to herself.

Aiko was being held by a man, who was trying to make her laughed not seeing that she was rubbing her eyes from exhaustion, her face red from crying. Kiyoshi was running around the room trying to escape two men, who kept trying over mini sand walls. Aika was frowning at the man with big round glass as he glared at her for throwing food in his face, she hated her veggies especially mashed peas, and lastly Lelouch, who was in a wrestling match with a boy no older then her, little Lu had the poor boy by the hair, yanking and pulling, pushing his small foot in the boy's face. Her children never did well with strangers.

Getting up Akira felt weak to her bones, she could barely manage to stand and walk, seeing that she wasn't going to get any where she sat back down and deicide to get her bearings. "You're never going to get her to eat that." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke to the nerd with the harry potter glasses.

"Ah, I see your awake." He mused wiping the green mush off his face.

"You have to mix it with something to get her to eat it…" she swallowed her throat was parched.

"MA!" Kiyoshi screamed as he ran into her arms then pointed to the men chasing him. "Bad! No, No!" he told them shaking his head.

"Yes, running is a no, no." She smiled kissing his head. She back at the glass nerd. "They're tired, that's the only reason they're acting out."

"Well, then I should lead you to the room you'll be staying in." He spoke getting up and signaling to the men to follow him, before he turn and help her up. Akira leaned on him a great deal as he led her down corridor after corridor, down every twist and turn until her head hurt trying to remember the way back, where she woke up. _I bet he's doing that too purposely, to get me lost!_

They stopped at one of the many doors, Akira guessing it was the room she and the quad would be 'staying' in; the room was bear only consisting of four very small beds, one normal size bed and a large wardrobe closets, there was no other door beside the one that lead out to the hall. "Where's the bathroom?" she questioned.

"Ah, we have separate bathrooms that are located down the hall to the right, first come first sever rule. Seeing that you have four…" Akira saw that he wanted to say brats. "Little ones, I suggest that you get there quickly, before all the hot water is gone." With that said he and the other men left, but lucky for her only the twins boys were up, meaning Lelouch was still attached to the young man with long black hair.

Placing Kiyoish on one of the small beds, she went to the young man and Lu. "What's your name?" she asked quietly as she detangled her oldest child from him. Cold onyx colored eyes looked back at her through a glared as he gauged her question.

"Sasuke." His voice was deep and hard as he winces when Lelouch gave a forceful tug.

"So you're Sasuke." She answered. He looked at her, ok he glared at her but still, when she said that.

"Assuming you said that, you must have met the idiot and that annoy girl." He grumbled.

"By that if you're meaning Naruto and Sakura, then yes." Sasuke looked away from her, he couldn't stand to see her pain her eyes held, he wanted nothing more then to blot from the room if that meant getting away from her low sad voice. She was weak and he didn't need to be around her and her sob story he had better thing to be training for.

"They really miss you, you know." He scoffed at her.

"Just hurry up and get him off!"

"I'm done." She spoke after a few minutes. Sasuke glared at her then the child, he looked like Gaara at first glance but a second look the child was a split image of his mother, her lips, eyes, nose, ears, his skin was a slight darker then Gaara's, the only thing the child had of his father was the dark crimson hair and the rings around his eyes.

"He glares like his father." Sasuke spoke rubbing his head, though he didn't know why he said that.

"Yeah, actually they all glare like him but I think Lu here is more of a Naruto in the making." She gave a slight smile. "Well, goodnight Sasuke."

As Sasuke left he couldn't help but think how much had he missed? Gaara the psychotic kid, who would have killed anyone if they just looked at him wrong, had kids and a fiancée, who else had kids or were married. But the main thing that got him think was how strong, have they gotten.

* * *

Akira body shook as she held her children close to her, her eyes trained on the door. Screams of pain and horror filled the halls, there were shout of curses and weird trimmers that shook her little room, but what scared her the most were the yells and screams of someone wanting help or in pain. Akira felt small hands tighten their hold on her shirt as someone screamed for help and for the pain to stop, she pulled her children closer to her as she buried her head on their hair. Where the hell was she?

Aiko pushed her head closer into her mother stomach as the screams got loud, she didn't like this, where was her daddy and why wasn't he here with mommy, he could make the bad things go away, he always made the monsters go away. She whimpered when there was a loud bang on the door, she felt her mother go stiff and pull them closer. Aiko looked up when a hand grabbed hers, it was Lelouch, he pulled her to him, but even as he did this she knew he was just as scare as her, she looked over to her twin to see her brother had her tuck under him. Looking back at Lelouch then her mother, who had the boys tuck in her arms and legs trying to block the sound with her body, Aiko knew even if daddy wasn't here, she had her brother and mommy to always keep her safe and fight the monsters.

* * *

Orochimaru walked down the halls with Kabuto and Sasuke close behind, he was excited to the new addition to his collection, he wanted to introduce himself properly, it so much easier when his collections cooperate, but more fun when they don't. "Kabuto, what's the status on the Heaven and Earth curse seal and the five element seal?"

"There up and ready to be tested for the subject." He answered swiftly.

"Good, I also want you to check out the seal that the children possess, see what it does and try to duplicate it, found out why they have it."

"Understood."

"And Sasuke, that girls children will your students." Orochimaru looked at the Uchiha out the corner of his eye.

"What! Why I don't see how this has to do with taking down my brother by babysitting!" he yelled.

"Ah, but my dear boy your forgetting you kill their father." The snake laughed. "The Akatsuki." That got the young Uchiha to quite down a bit as he thought over how the little brats could possibly be of any use to him. As the trio turn down the hall that lead to the newest addition to the "family", they stopped, the hall was quite, so much so you could hear the person next you heart beating, there were a few test subjects in the hall but they all seem dazes, yet they had a calm and peaceful look on their face almost half asleep. That's when they hear it, a soft voice that echo through the hall, it sounded like a song, a lullaby almost; as they grew closer, to Akira's room, the words began to become clear.

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

Though the voice was clear and understandable, it shook and cracked, showing her fear as she tried to sooth her children's. Opening the door, they saw that Akira was hunch over with her legs drawn in and her arms wrapped around them, if it wasn't for the specks of red sprouting out from the inside of her arms, they would have never know she was holding her children. Her face was tear stained and puffy, fresh tears made their way from her eyes as she frown pulling her kids closer and started singing again.

"She's asleep?" Sasuke noted. "But she's singing."

"Well, I guess, if anyone can talk in their sleep then anyone can sing." Kabuto mused pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Wake her up; I want to get started now!" Orochimaru ordered. Nodding the grey hair medic went to the mother, and was about to grab hold of her arm, when her eyes snapped open and a flash of purple crossed her eyes and her pulp dilated, then thinned; quickly Kabuto placed his hand on her forehead, once again sealing her chakra.

"She broke the five element seal." He mutters loud enough for the Snake nin to hear as he watched her eyes droop and slowly change back to neon yellow.

"Then I suggest we hurry."

* * *

Temari wasn't sure what to do, he just stood there calm, looking into the bedroom, like if he was watching the sun rise, completely relaxed. Playing with her fingers she didn't know how to approach him, what should she say? It was obvious that he was far from ok for being this calm! So what then, what do you say to a person who just lost everything that mattered?

"Gaara?" she hesitated before slowly making her way over.

"Where's Matsuri?" She winced as she thought of the student, damn how does she tell him that his student was tore to shears and at the moment is beyond recognition and hanging on to life by a very small thread.

"She at the hospital." She stuck to simple answers.

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know she still in the ICU."

"How is Neko?"

"Fine, the jutsu wearing off, she's finally remembering who we are and Taku."

"That good." The two didn't say thing for while and when Temari finally open her mouth to say something he ask to be alone.

"Sure Gaara, just call me if you need anything…I'll be right down stairs." She gave one last look at he little brother before leaving.

Gaara grip his chest over his heart as he felt the back of his throat tighten and his nose start to sting. Gone, how can she, they, be gone? He shook his head as he pushed out his awareness, searching for her and the kids, why couldn't he find the bond? She couldn't be…he didn't what to finish the thought. This was his entire fault, if he was careful then maybe; maybe he could have gotten here in time to safe them. She told him to be safe but he die and now she gone! Was this punishment, for all the people he killed, all the love ones he had taken away from families? Now his family was taken way from him.

"Daddy?" Gaara's head snapped up when he hear his name being called, but it wasn't who he was expecting. She grown that was for sure, sapphire eyes looked back at full of worry and fear, her maroon hair was longer still in pigtails, now she look about the age of 5 to 8. Kaida stood on the window's ledge looking around the trashed room, her face was pain stricken wanting to cry but held it in. She and Kouji had been away on a very long mission, the Kazekage order when he was trying to get Akira alone...guess it worked, he thought bitterly.

"She's not dead." Her voice was soft and thick. "I felt a quick surge of her chakra, but it wasn't long enough for me to pin point." She hopped down into the room; Gaara saw just how much the little dragon looked like Akira, even though she was made up from his and Akira's chakra the child took on both appearances, her maroon hair was a mix of his red and Akira's white, but since Akira natural hair color was brown was the reason why Kaida hair wasn't pink, she also had his pale skin, but she had Akira's everything lips, eyes, nose, body shape, Kaida was defiantly her mother's twin.

"Why couldn't I feel the surge?" He watched her eye the large burn mark on the floor as she answered.

"Because you died…when a mate dies the other mate feels that pain, and the bond is cut not lost, so if by some chance the mate is resurrected like your case, they can find each other again, but Akira seem to cut her bond once she felt you leave. So when you died the bond was cut on both sides, that why you can't find her, if she just left the bond alone you would have been able to locate her as soon as you had woken up." She finished though still looking at the burn on the floor.

"So then why did she cut the bond?" Gaara was about to ask more but Kaida was quick to cut him off.

"It's painful to leave the bond open when an mate dies, it like living with a deep flesh wound in the stomach a constant reminder that your love isn't coming back. In the older days, when a mate left the bond open it was a way to show they were not willing to move on, but sadly they would die or kill themselves only after a few month after their loves death, and the ones that chose to close the bond had more of a likely chance to live but again it was very few. When a mate loses one another it is very likely if the other will chose to live, open or close bond…" she trail off as she sat on the floor.

"What are you saying!" Gaara snapped his head in her direction, his stomach turn into more knots then before.

"The only chance a mate has for surviving a lost of his or her love is if they had off spring."

"T-then Akira will be ok right? I mean we had the quads, right? Kaida?" Gaara was now being to panic, an emotion he never knew until he met Akira, now it was a common and familiar emotion he wish he never had to feel.

"I don't know…" her voice cracked. "I can't feel their life source; something strong is blocking it… I just don't know."

"There's nothing you can do?" Gaara was now shaking, as everything started to skin in.

"There is one thing, but it would be pointless if their not alive and it could take month, even years!" She looked up to at the redhead.

"What do we have to do?"

* * *

Kabuto wipe the sweat off his brow as he watched Akira's white hair dance in the soft current that flowed in the large cylinder, wires were attached all down her arms and legs, black symbols covering her body; it has been one hell of a night, her body rejected the Heaven and Earth seal, it wouldn't allow him or Orochimaru to put the cruse seal on her body without hurting her or his equipment!

So he had some how needed make way to put the curse seal on her without actually putting it on her, and that when he got an idea. Looking down at his hands he held a black thick ban that had a big circler gold medallion, with the combination of the Heaven and Earth seal on it, the three slashes of the Earth seal was between each tome of the Heaven seal, if his idea works Akira's body would allow the collar because it wasn't on her body permanently; when she has the collar on her, she would be under Orochimaru control knowing nothing but the command of the Sannin, and without the collar she would just be normal Akira, but there was a catch of course, only Lord Orochimaru's chakra would allow the collar to come off, no else not even Kabuto could take off the collar.

Yes, Kabuto grinned as he watched the young woman his idea was flawless. "My Kabuto, I didn't know think you could come up with something so useful." Orochimaru smiles as he looked over the report on the collar.

"Yes, well she's very stubborn, and has quite a fowl mouth, so why not make something that would cut out her mulish tendencies." He smirked.

"Yes, though I feel even with that collar she would still me mulish."

"Yes, I get that feeling too." The medic laughs. "She has a strong spirit."

"And what of the children?" The Sannin asked.

"They are very much like their mother, but unlike her they can only control one of the elements while she can control all four, though very poorly. The seal on the children locks away their chakra, which is controlled by their emotions, I think it wise if we leave the seal on them until they learn how to power their chakra, and if not well I don't think our hide out will hold up…they did quite a number in the training room, it going to take at least two or more month to fix those damages." Kabuto deduced handing the Snake sannin the collar to full his chakra with.

"Well then, it seems we have a lot to wipe into shape." Orochimaru smiles bring the golden medallion to his lips, slowly lick the edges. "It should be fun."

* * *

I do have to say the last two ch i didn't like but i like this one, i think it turn out great! and Sorry if Gaara was a bit OOC but losing a loved one is very hard no matter how strong you are. so yeah but i hope you all like it!

Review!


	37. Empty Nest

Disclaimer: Аз не притежавам Наруто (I don't own Naruto)

Ok here ya go hope you all like!

* * *

Ch. 36 Empty Nest

3 years later…

Something's out there, it was weird, because he could scents nothing was out there, yet he felt like something was trying to pull him toward this unknown source, and the other thing that really freaked him out was that…he wanted to go.

"Lelouch." A soft deep voice jerks the now 4 year old out of his thoughts, looking up at his sensei, Lelouch fiddled with his metal keychain his mother gave him, it was small with forward and backwards 'E's, he stared down at the symbols as a scene flash before him but was gone before he could get a good look, he seen those symbols before but he couldn't remember where.

"You were zoning out again." His sensei glared. "If this was a mission you'd be dead."

"Tch, I could take a whole army with my hand behind my back!" He roared smirking. "And you know it."

"Says the boy, who still can't control his element, or weapon." The boy winced. "Given, you are strong, Lelouch but you have the most dangerous element, fire, and if you can't control the flame you're just going to get hurt or worst hurt your siblings! And how many times are you going to cut yourself before you learn how to really fight with your sword?" Lelouch looked away from his sensei and glared at the ground.

"Always gettin into trouble."

"SHUT-UP AIKA!" He yelled at his sister, she smirked as she rolled her lollipop in her mouth.

"I'm just statin the facts." She shrugged

"Whatever fuzz ball." He shot back turning away, Aika bit her lip in anger, her and her twin Aiko hair was pulled tight into two low pigtails with their crinkly long thick white bang off to the side but even as their hair was in pigtails the part that wasn't tied up with a rubber band crinkled out, or sometimes fuzzed.

Growling Aika whipped out a long dagger and chain throwing it at her brother, Lelouch jumped to the side but Aika wiled the air around the dagger making it change directions to follow her brother, quickly Lelouch dodge as the dagger crashed down, making a large carter that almost pinned him before it shot back up charging at him, sneering he swiftly took out his sword.

"Come on little sis, is that all you got?" Lu laughed as he blocks her dagger, making sparks fly as they force their blades together.

"You're only older by four minutes!" She yelled as they jumped apart, spinning her blade over her head she whipped it towards her brother, he yet again blocked her attack, smirking he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Think again big bro." she smiled as another blade erupted from the ground behind him wrapped him in chains. Shocked, he saw that his sister had got the other end of her chain in the ground behind her! Then it tunnel beneath him popping up right when he block her other attack.

"Hmm a sneak attack, that's good but can you handle mine!" He shouted as black flames traveled up the chain towards his sister, but before it could reach her a stream of sand smothers the fire.

"Lu, Aika, what would mother say if you both came back home all bloody and hurt from beating the snot out of each other…again." Kiyoshi's soft calm voice broke the fight, looking down with crossed arms he peek at this two siblings with one eye.

Giggling suddenly broke through the tense atmosphere as a swirl of water appeared next to Kiyo. "Yeah, hehehe, mom was_ really_ mad that time hahah." Aiko giggled. "And it would be _BAD_ if it happens again!" she laughed.

"Aiko, you're weird." Lelouch smiled.

"I know." She snorted goofily.

"That's what makes her so loveable!" Her twin sister announced throwing her arm around Aiko.

"Ok, play times over, back to training." Their sensei proclaimed.

"Okie dokie!" Aiko giggled. "Come on Aika, you heard what the king of the cockatoo's said, we must train!" she laughed grabbing her twins wrist and running off.

"HAHAH!" Lelouch laughed. "You gotta love Aiko."

"How can you not." Kiyoshi soft voice agreed.

* * *

Aika dodge her twin's water attacked and threw a blade of wind yet her mind was on the fight, but the nagging feeling that something was calling to her, it was a familiar sound raspy and deep, she couldn't make out all of what it was saying, but she knew was that it was calling her name over and over. She felt the wind sort of push her towards the weird calling, like it wanted her to go to it, that she needed to go. _Hmm I wonder if the other feel it too._

"Nee-chan!" Aika whined. "Are you even paying attention to the fight?"

Aiko put a fresh lollipop into her mouth, rolling it round. "Yes, I am Aika?" she alleged when her chain burst from the ground and hit Aika. "Damn, a water clone."

* * *

Kiyoshi watched his brother struggle to control the wild flames that slowly ate way at the forest, sighing he found himself fiddling with the small metal gourd key chain his mother gave him, he bite his lip as he continue to mess with the gourd, his throat tighten as a flash of a lager sand gourd crossed his eyes, why does it feel like someone is missing? Finally looking down at the chain Kiyoshi grabbed his head while he fought on coming tears, who was missing, why does his heart hurt, why does he want to cry over someone he can't remember! Why, why, why!

"Kiyoshi?" Looking up he saw his twin hovering over him, hesitating to reach out to him, a flash of a man appeared in the place of his brother but it was too quick for him to pick to any details, yet felt himself choking like if some part of his mind knew the man.

"Kiyoshi?" He heard his brother voice crack. "Kiyo, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." He growled lowly, burying his head in his arms.

Sasuke watched Lelouch hug his brother and sighed, Kiyoshi was slightly sensitive more then he wanted for a ninja but, he guesses, every set of twins would have one outing loud mouth, and a quite sensitive one, out the girl Aika was the sensitive one. Sasuke rubbed his face, the Quads were really close even though Lelouch and Aika bits each other head off every change they could get, but they have the "No one hurts my twin, unless it's me" rule going on and it works for them, those four are dangerous alone, but together their worst then a natural disaster sadly that's when they're mad. He believes the world will end if those four are pissed and in the same room, luckily there are a few things that hardly piss them off, thank Kami.

"Training through for the day, go get some rest." Sasuke stated while watching Lelouch help his brother up. If anyone saw the young Uchiha they would see the envy in his eyes, the two twins will never have to fight to get attention or surpass one another, their mother constantly telling them that if she should ever die that they would have only each other and that they should love the other no matter what. Something his mother never told him or his brother and secretly he wish she had.

* * *

_Ahhh, yes this is how you should end a day._ Aiko thought as she sunk lower into her berryberry scented bubble bath. Giggling she blew bubble away from her hand, as she washed her hair, humming "If you're happy and you now it" Aiko closed her eyes and an image of a face appeared at first she thought it was her twin bro's but in the right corner of his head was the kanji symbol of love, that was all she could see there was no eyes, nose or lip in a head, hair, only the symbol. Opening her eyes, she touch her necklace of that same symbol, her mother given her and her sister to ware, saying that they were the meaning of love. _Hmm, I wonder why I can't remember the face; I can always remember a face, special with that symbol on its head._

"Aika, get out the bathroom!" Kabuto yelled banging on the door.

"Sorry, uncle KaBUTo, first come, first sever!" she giggled sinking back down in the water.

* * *

_Wait for it…wait for it…wait, until he's not looking…NOW!_ "I gots you Papa, I gots you!" A loud small child pounced on her father, her black white tipped tail hitting him in the face as she scrabbled over his shoulders.

"Ahah, yes Kyouri, you got me." Her father laughed as he plucked her from his head before throwing her in the air.

"Ahhh, daddy!" She giggled when he caught her kissing her cheek. "I love you too!"

"Come on my little kitten let's find mommy!" Taku smiled putting her down and taking her hand, perky pale purple eyes beamed up at him her cat ears straight with attention, gosh how he loved this small little female, yet his stomach twisted in knots he shouldn't be worried but he was, Kyouri's mother really hadn't been the same since that night 3 years ago. Neko couldn't look at Kyouri without feeling regret and paranoia, she regret what happen to Akira and the quads feeling it was her fault for not being a strong ninja then she's paranoia for Kyouri, not letting her go anywhere, not even round the house without her or Taku.

"Unlwe Gaawa!" Kyouri yelled running to the red head. Then there's Gaara, Taku sighed he hardly ever talk now…he watched Gaara awkwardly handle the wild little kitten as she tackled him for a hug then taking his Kazekage hat and putting it on her head. Taku smiled Gaara wanted to become Kage of Suna for many reason but he knew he done it because Akira wanted to become Kage when Gaara's father "kicked the bucket" it was his way of making ends.

"When I's is all big and gown up, I's gonna become Kazakag!" she smiled at Gaara as his hat fell over her face.

"And you will be a good Kazekage." His voice seems raspier then when he was young; his black rings around his eyes were thicker.

"Oi, Gaara where you headed?" Taku asked.

"To meet Kaida."

"Ah, mind if we tag along." Gaara gave a slight shake of the head and started walking.

"KYOURI!" Kaida yelled running over to the trio. She now looked the age of 13 with her maroon pigtails reached her knees; she wore a short black and fiery orange kimono with long sleeve. "Look how big you got!" she exclaimed hugging the kitten.

"Yup, yup I'm fours years old now, I'm a big girl!" She bounced around the dragon.

"Kaida." Gaara politely interrupted the girls.

"Right, bye Kyouri, Taku!" she waved following the Kage. Gaara did a quick scan of the girl making sure everything was in place and she not trying to hide an injury. "I'm fine, dad, really." He nodded. "OK, well then the mission went smoothly and yes before you ask I sent a signal where ever I was." She assured.

Gaara rubbed his face. "It's been four years, we sent signals in every land there is." He sighed. "How does this work again?"

"I send a signal of emotion that only the element can pick up, I let them feel like something is wrong or missing, sometimes I'll send and image of you or something of their past, but like I said all those year ago its tricky and all up to the quads, they have to be the ones to seek us out because they are the only one to know their alive we don't, obliviously, we can do nothing but wait." Kaida re-explained as they walked through the village. "It also depends on how much of us they remember."

"And if they don't remember much or nothing at all?" He questioned.

"The longer it will take…if their alive…" she muttered sadly.

* * *

"Mom?" Kiyoshi tried to ignore the bruise on his mother neck and her now dull eyes; they only shined when Orochimaru-sama wasn't home but when he was…

"Yes, baby what is it?" She smiled as she tucked him in.

"Do you ever have the feeling that something ever tried to tell you something." He asked while playing with her necklace, the one Gaara give her, the heart shaped ruby with three small diamonds on the top of the heart on a sliver chain, still seemed to glow like the day he gave it to her.

"Yes, many times, why do you ask," She ran her hand through his hair. "Do you feel like that?"

"Yes, we all do, it feels like someone's missing, or we have to be somewhere…"

"And where is that?" She got up and went to tuck Lelouch in when he spoke.

"The feeling keeps moving, sometimes it feels like it really close and other times far away." Akira paused for a nanosecond but the quads saw it. _Someone was looking for them._

Akira sighed and climbed in the bed with her son and the other quickly followed, wrapping her babies in her arms she kissed each one of their heads. "My babies look how much you four have grown." She pulled them closer. "I love all of you equally, I have no favorites, and you four are strong for your age and I'm proud of you all." She felt them tighten their grip on her. They caught on what she was implying.

"Ok, it really late, it's time for bed!" She gave one last squeeze before they all ran off to their beds, Kiyoshi made his bed like a hammock in a tree, his twin bed was similar, it was circular and hung of the floor by chains with fiery orange covers, with the girls both had circular canopy bed, Aika was black and purple while Aiko was black and blue, each bed was in a corner of a room.

Walking out the room Akira slumped against the door and as tried to keep from crying, she just knows that when morning hits, the Quads would be gone. _NO! I can't cry if I do that bastard snake would know something's up. _She wiped her tears on her long bell like sleeve, as she glared at her dress. Orochimaru gave it to her, it looks like a medieval dress, long and black, slightly fitted with a gold rope type belt tied loosely around her hips. Turning her eyes to her shadow she traced it slowly, her hips and breast were a lot bigger after giving birth to Quads, she outlined her scared on her lower stomach where she had her C-section the only reason why she had such a flat stomach and not a little pouch; her white hair now reached her knees, she even had bangs now that fall over her eyes, huffing she blew them out her eyes. She should get going before Orochimaru comes looking for her.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, Aiko are you two ready?" Lelouch asked while to two strapped gourd on two their back's, Aiko's gourd was tan with designs of a teal and blue Koi fish and pink cherry blossom flowers around it, while Kiyoshi gourd was tan as well but he had the symbols of earth in red. His brother nodded pulling down his mask, each of them had on black hooded cloaks with white blank masks; the oldest Quad looked over his siblings and saw Aika strapping two small fans to her hips, before nodding too.

"Good, now seal off your chakra and don't use any until we're at least ten miles out from the hideout, remember we can control the elements without chakra because we are the elements! We don't stop until we're out of the Sound village, I know you all saw mom's face; whatever is calling to us must be important to her for them to be calling to us, we go and bring them back here to get mom, all or thing." Lelouch let his word sink into to his twin siblings. "Good, Kiyoshi." His brother nodded, stomped on the ground hard before smirking.

"I have two possible ways out."

"Then you'll take the lead, followed by Aiko, then Aika and I."

Akira sat in the middle of the room, completely broken; she knew they would leave so why is she crying? Was this what old people felt like when all their children leave? Was she suffering from the empty nest syndrome? Who is she kidding their FOUR! They haven't seen the world beside a mile out from the lair! Now they're in the world by themselves! Akira felt herself squeak when someone pulled a lock of her hair.

"My little goddess now, now no need to cry!" Orochimaru smiled as he pulled her lock of hair to his nose taking a deep breath in. "Well, bring our kids back…" _THEY'RE NOT YOURS, THEY'RE GAARA'S._ He looked at her grabbing her chin between his pointer and thumb tilting her head up.

Seeing what he wanted Akira fought against his hold but felt her lose control of her body as Orochimaru made her lean in, _NO you bastard! Let go of my body, DAMN THIS COLLAR!_ Akira pressed her lips to his, if this was anyone else they might have thought the kiss was sweet and loving but it wasn't, it was nasty and sour, and his tongue always went too far down her throat. He then looks at the team he assemble, Kazuma, Ryozo, and Sasuke. "Dead or alive."

"NO!" Akira flung herself at the Snake but he only caught her unconscious body; bending and picking her legs up he looked at the three.

"You're dismissed." He turned and left the room.

* * *

When Akira came around her body felt stiff, her lower half more felt sore, sitting up the sheets fell from her body…she was naked, looking next to her Orochimaru was on his stomach with the sheet covering nothing but his hips, she snapped her head in the other direction, she didn't want to remember what he made her do, gosh! She hates when he makes her do this against her will! Feeling a hand rub her lower back then wrap around her waist tugging her down, she resisted the tug and felt him tighten his grip in warning.

She laid down next to him as he turned and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to his body, she was relieved when that's all he did, what was worst then making her do something against her will, was forcing her without the control of the collar. Squeezing her eyes tight she held her tears in she detested this, he was like damn 50 so how in the hell was he able to get "_IT" _up, at that age aren't men suppose to suffer from ED or something!

"Damnit!" she whispered. _To the gods in the heaven, be with my children, keep them safe, and help them find Suna or __Konoha. _She stayed awake that night.

* * *

Wow i did mean to make it that long lol!

Review!


	38. Close Encounters

Disclaimer: Аз не притежавам Наруто (I don't own Naruto)

Ok here ya go hope you all like! it might be a little confusing but i hope its not if it is just tell me!

**This is Aiko speaking**

_**this is Aika speaking**_

* * *

Ch. 37 Close Encounters

"Are we there yet?" Aiko groaned. "My feet hurt and I swear we pass that tree like 15 times!"

"Be realistic Aiko, it's more like the 2000 time!" Aika whined.

Lelouch took off his mask and looked over at his sisters; Aiko had long ago discarded her black cloak, which she stuff in her pack, while Aika still had her cloak on she ditched her mask so she could eat her lollipops, but what they both wore was tired and annoyed looks. "Ok fine," he sighed. "Kiyoish?"

"Right." He answered, doing a few hands signs before slamming it to a tree and closing his eyes. "There's some village up ahead just northeast of here…hmmm about 5 miles or so."

Lelouch nodded. "M'kay, do you girls think you can last 5 mi..les…." he cut his sentence short seeing two clouds of smoke that once was his twin sisters. "Well, I'll take that ask a yes."

"We better go after them, knowing Aika she'll start something." Kiyo muttered walking toward the village.

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

"Mommy, can we go yet?" Kyouri whispered to her mother.

"Not yet kitten," she smiled and kissed her child's head. "Not until Uncle Gaara's meeting is over." Kyouri pouted sticking out her bottom lip, she hated meetings; they were long and boring! When she becomes Kazekage she going to banned all meetings.

"But _when_, is Unlwe Gaawa going to be done!" she wiled quietly crossing her arms.

"In about, I don't know Kyouri, umm three hours." Her mother gave her a warning glare.

"…how long is three hours?"

Neko look at her daughter look back at her, how do you explain three hours to a four year old, she didn't have a watch on either. Neko watch her little girl turn away from her pouting, her ears laid flatly across her head and her tail lazily tapping the chair she sat on. Sighing Neko gave in and quickly scooped up her little kitten and duck out the room unnoticed. "Let's get some ice-cream." Neko saw Kyouri's ear sprang forward and a big grin spread across her face, her eyes getting big.

"Yayaya!" she yelled running ahead of her mother.

"WAIT KYOURI COME BACK!"

* * *

"Ok, did anyone feel that was kinda easy getting past the guards?" Aiko frowned.

"A little but who cares, right now first thing first," Lelouch commented. "We need to fit in, by not looking like runaways, it isn't helping and people are staring."

"But we are runaways." Aika smiled.

"You know what I mean!" he hissed.

"WAIT KYOURI COME BACK!" a female voice shouted. Looking up the Quads saw a little girl with black hair an…was that a tail…and cat ears? The child turns her head and looking at them as her eyes widen but her mother quickly snatched her up, telling her it was dangerous to run away like that.

"Annnywhos, we should get going," Aiko giggled. "I think I saw a store right up here."

"Wait." Kiyoshi held up his hands. "Where are we going to get money?"

"Weeellll." Aika and Aiko looked at each.

"What did you do?" Lelouch and Kiyoshi yelled together.

**"We knew that we're going to need money…**

_**"So, we both hide in Kabuto room to see where he hided his stash of money…**_

**"Yeah, and we found like to big bags...**

_**"But we didn't want to take all his money so we to Sensei's too."**_ Aika finished smirking.

"You two are evil." Lelouch smiled.

"I guess, before we do anything, I think Aiko should be in control of the money." Kiyoshi announced.

"Yeah, cause Lelouch can't shop for the life of him." Aika laughed.

"Shut-up Aika!" he growled before pushing her. Giggling the Quads ran up ahead to the store nearly bulldozing an innocent bystander in their wake.

* * *

"Damnit!" Kankuro hissed as for small cloaked children bumped and dodged into him trying in get into the store. "Watch it you brats!"

"Sure thing, MITTENS!" One of the children yelled back.

"AHAAHAH, ok you deserved that one!" Temari laughed patting her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah did you get the things Neko asked for, for Kyouri?" He grumbled.

"Sure did, I can't believe how fast that girl grows, I mean we just brought her new clothes like 5 months ago and now she needs more!" Temari shook her head as the four kids from before ran past them again, this time two of them ran under Kankuro's legs.

"I hate kid stores!" He howled.

* * *

Kaida sighed as she climbed up a one of the many builds in the center of the village, finding a good spot she released her human form taking on her dragon form. Sighing she stood on her hind legs and stretched out her wings, slowly she rattled her scales each scale making a different musical note, until a soft melody was playing, while she played the melody she gathered images of Gaara and every little thing the Quads could have remember, once she had enough she sent the signal as far as she could, only for the signal to come back and hit her full force.

Kaida rolled and skidded before crashing into a near by wall, but she was too busying smiling to notice the pain in her body. "They're here! They're in the village!" she yelled to herself before quickly change back to her human form. "Da-daddy!" she ran she had to tell her father the good news.

* * *

"Ok did any just feel that?" Kiyoshi froze where he stood.

"Was it like a buzzing feeling that started at your toes then shot up to your fingers and then circled around your head?" Aiko asked really fast just as freaked out.

"Oh yeah!" Kiyo nodded quickly.

"OK so what does that mean?" Aika asked.

"It means that the person we're looking for might be in the village!" Lelouch proclaim.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Aiko shouted. "Aika, Kiyo quick the locator jutsu!"

"Right!" the two shouted together.

"Earth style!" Kiyo yelled while drop into a crouch.

"Wind style!" Aika jumped onto her brother back with one hand palm up, while she held two fingers in front of her face.

"Locator jutsu!" They chorused.

"Yeah, how does this work again?" Aiko asked.

"Easy we just take the signal that we were hit with then push it back, and when it hit the person that sent it will send vibration through the ground and air that me and Aika will only pick up, and we just follow from there." Kiyoshi explained.

"Found it!" Aika yelled. "The signal is coming from the center of the village and it moving!"

"Good cause I found it too, hang on sis!" Kiyo smiled before taking off on all fours.

"Come on Aiko hop on my back!" Lelouch crouch in front of her.

"Well I don't mind if I do." She giggled.

"Take a left here Kiyoshi, we can cut it off if were quick!"

"No it would be better if we stay on this path but go faster; taking a left would just slow us down with all the people!"

"No it wouldn't Kiyoshi take a left now before you pass it up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it! Don't you make me turn this pursuit around!" Aiko yelled like an angry mother.

"But Aika started it!"

"What!"

"Well I'm finishing it!" Lelouch growled. "Now force on the task at hand!"

"Who die and put them in charge." Aika and Kiyoshi grumbled.

"What was that?" the other twin hissed.

"Nothing!" Kiyoshi took a left.

"Are we close yet?" Aika huffed.

"Oh NO!" Aiko yelled.

"What?"

"We lost the signal!" Kiyoshi hissed.

"How did you lose it!" Lelouch yelled.

"I'm not sure one moment we have it…

"The next it's gone." Kiyoshi finished his sister's statement.

"Unless the signal is here in this are right now!" Aika mused.

"Okay then we can look for it?" Aiko piped in.

"We don't know what the signal looks like!" Lelouch hit his sister.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" she yelled back.

* * *

Unknown to the Quads a determined maroon hair girl just ran past Aiko in her argument with Lelouch, the maroon hair child was set on getting to her father that she too didn't notice her four lost siblings were arguing right next to her.

Aiko stopped in her argument with her brother and turned halfway around, she thought she saw someone familiar, _No_, she shook her head everyone she knew was back in the Sound Village. Only if she turned all the way around she would have saw sapphire eyes searching for her.

Kaida searched the crowd around her; something was telling her to not leave the crowd, but she didn't have the time to search she needed to get to her father.

* * *

"Can we stop now?" Aiko and Aika whined. "Its getting late and Lelouch you don't smell like rose and sunshine you know." they chorused together.

Lelouch sniffed his self and jerk his head away. "Eww," he laughed. "Kiyoshi smell me I stink."

Kiyoshi sniff his brother and quickly covered his nose. "Gross!" He waved his hand in front of him. "Now smell me."

The girls gave each other a dead look before shaking their head. "Boys."

"Cut it out guys, I saw a hotel a few blocks back come on." Aika rolled her eyes at her bothers.

"Would they even let us buy a room?" Lelouch asked as they arrived at the hotel.

"Just let me do the talking." Aiko smiled.

"Oh yeah what can you do?"

"Just watch and learn brother, watch and learn." She smirked tossing her pigtail behind her.

* * *

"Umm excuse I'd like to buy a room." The receptionist at the front desk froze, _where in the hell was that voice coming from?_ "Down here madam." Looking down the receptionist saw four cute little kids. "Aww aren't you all adorable! But you can't buy a room without your mommy or daddy." She cooed.

"Mommy or daddy?" the child tilted her head. "Is that some kind of short joke?" she hissed.

"What?"

"Oh, so you think just because I'm short that I'm a little kid that needs her mommy or daddy!"

"No, no that's not what I meant…

"Oh really then what did you mean!"

"Its that your short and NO I MEANT

"Its because I'm short and flat chested isn't, you know what I want to speak with your manager."

"Oh madam there's no need, you know what how about the room on us." The girl behind the counter smiled.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Aiko fake shocked. "That's it manager, manager, I would like to speak with the manager of this place!"

"OK look here lady, the room on us and dinner how's that." The girl bargained

"Make it a room, dinner and breakfast and you got your self a deal." Aiko raised a brow.

The receptionist bit her lip before handing Aiko the keys. "Deal." She hissed.

"Thanks have a good night!" Aiko sang happily.

"All hale The Great an Awesome Aiko!" Her sibling chorused falling to their knees bowing.

"At ease my loyal subjects, as my first command, I Aiko command…Lelouch to take his bath first!"

"What?" he screeched.

"Silent! Do as I say, I snagged the room, so you do I as tell you!" she smiled.

"Who made that rule!" he glared.

"I did…just now." Aiko mused. "Who ever come up with a plan and it works, they become the one in charge. All those who agree to the rule say I."

"I" Aika and Kiyoshi shouted.

"Not fair!" Lelouch pouted. "I'm not takin a bath!"

* * *

Kankuro eye twitch at the racket going on next door, apparently a child didn't want to take his bath and was running a muck next door. "Why must children be so loud?" He groans smothering himself with his pillow.

"That's the way kids are, Kankuro. You don't complain about Kyouri when she loud." Gaara looked over at his older brother.

"Yeah, well that's different." He grumbled.

"How so?" Kankuro looked away when Kaida burst into the room.

"Daddy!" she yanked on his robe.

"It's that...I know Kyouri so I really don't mind, I guess." Kankuro answers.

"Daaaaddddyyyyy!" Kaida whined needing his attention.

"That was a lame excuse." Gaara folded his arms glaring at the puppet master.

"Dad!"

"What? It's true!" Kankuro retorted.

"Father!" Kaida yanked hard on his robe.

"You just don't like kids." Gaara smirked.

"DAMNIT," Kaida yelled. "GAARA!" Finally getting his attention she glared at him. "I found _them_!"

Kankuro sat up. "Found who?"

"Where are they? How close?" Kankuro noted anxiousness filled Gaara's voice. _What the hell was going on?_

"They're in the village!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Don't you get mad at me I tired you ignored me!" She blew her father a raspberry.

"Who did you find?" Kankuro yelled.

* * *

"There I took a stinkin bath can we, go eat now!" Lelouch pouted.

"Yes!" Aiko smiled. "Cause my stomach about to nom on my ribs!"

"MMMM, ribs." Aika drooled.

"Race you down stairs!" Kiyoshi howled running out the room and down the hall only to bump into someone.

"OUCH!"

"I'm really sorry!" Kiyo plead getting off of the person he knocks over.

"Watch where you're goi—hey you look like my Unlwe Gaawa!" the small girl yelled.

Frowning Kiyoshi scratched his head. "You know you shouldn't make up words."

"Eh?" shrugging the girl stuck out her hand. "My name's Kyouri Suma, nice to meetcha."

"…"

Kyouri frown when the boy didn't take her hand, what was he shy? "This is the part where you shake my hand." She whispered.

Taking her hand Kiyoshi shook her hand. "Call me Kiyoshi, or Kiyo for short." He mumbled.

"Oi Kiyoshi, whatya doin?" Kyouri eyes widen as she saw another Kiyoshi running up.

"Thewe's two of ya's!" she yelled.

"Umm, yeah he's my twin." Kiyo mutter. Smile Kyouri grabbed his hand and ran down the hall.

"C'om Kiyo I wanna show you to my mommy!"

"B-but, wait Kyouri!" Kiyoshi looked back at his brother, who looked beyond confused with a tilted head and was just standing there!

"Wait here!" she smiled. "MOMMY!"

"Kyouri! Where have you been!" her mother yelled. "I told you not to leave the room!"

"Yeah, yeah where's Unlwe Gaawa." She waved off her mother.

"Excuse me!" Neko nearly fell over with disbelief. Her daughter just waved her off.

"Kyouri," Gaara walked into the room. "That's no way to speak to your mother, apologize now."

"But…

"No buts, now apologize." Gaara crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, now can I show you!" she bounced up and down.

Sighing Gaara nodded.

"Ahem, I would like to introduck –

"Introduce." Gaara corrected.

"What he said... my good friend, Kiyoshi!" she yelled.

* * *

Whoa another long one lol!

ok but babies i got good news and bad news...the bad new is this story i comin to an end it has 10 or less ch to go! can you believe that i surely can't! T.T but the good new it that I have three more stories wanting in the brook, i just didn't know which one to write! just thought i give you heads up my pretties!

Review!


	39. Aiko's feeling

Disclaimer: Аз не притежавам Наруто (I don't own Naruto)

Ok here ya go hope you all like! Sorry for the long wait but finals were kicking my butt! On a good note i had got my two fav cousins to believe that zombies were real and that they live in the sewers!

* * *

Ch. 38 Aiko's feeling.

Gaara watched as a shy small redheaded child walked into the room, the young boy wouldn't look up from the floor as he fiddled with the ends of his shirts. "Kyouri, you really shouldn't make up things…"

"But Kiyo, I wanna be your good friend!" She giggled pulled the boy into a hug by his neck. Gaara's heart started pounding in his chest as the small boy looked up at the girl with the tips of his ears burning bright red. There was no doubt that this boy in front of him was his son, the red hair, dark rings, those yellow eyes, eyes that he hasn't seen in years. _Kiyoshi born two minutes after Lelouch, the one with the green ribbon._

"And this is my mommy! Daddy on a mission you meets him later." The kitten smiled. "Come on Kiyo stop being shy, say hi to mama!"

"Hi, Kiyoshi." Neko smiled kneeling down to his height. The small boy's eyes widen as he looked at the woman in front of him, white long hair and neon yellow eyes, Gaara knew what the child was thinking.

"Oh my, gosh you look like mommy!" Another redhead child bound into the room, she had her hair into pigtails with a crinkly long white bang off to one side, with big happy sea-foam green eyes; _Aiko wore the blue ribbon, 2 minutes after Aika, 8 minutes younger to Lelouch. _"Kiyooo, she looks like mommy and they have Jell-O down stair!" she all but scream at her brother.

"Oh wow you have a sister too!" Kyouri awed.

"Yeah, there's another one down stairs that looks like me! She's my twin!" The child smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm Akio nice to meetcha! I like jell-o!" she yelled.

"Ahah, your funny I'm Kyouri and I wike jell-o too."

"Oi mister, why do you have a mask on?" Akio walked up to Gaara frowning. "Are you like some super, awesome ninja?" she didn't wait for answer. "That's soo kool I wanna be a ninja!"

"Aiko, you are a ninja…"Her brother looked at her worriedly. "How much jell-o have you eaten?"

"I only had 2!" she held 5 fingers.

"Aiko." Kiyo voiced warned.

"Ok, ok, I had 4." She held up 3 fingers on each hand.

Sighing Kiyo took hold of his sister's hand. "Come on we should go, leaving Lelouch and Aika alone for a long time is a bad idea. It was nice meeting all of you." He bowed making his twin sis to do the same, giggling.

"Bye Kyouri I hope to see you at breakfast!" Aiko yelled.

"Sure thing!"

Once they left Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, shakingly he walked to a chair and nearly fell into it, they were alive and in good shape from what he could see, they weren't scared all over or bruised up, nor…Gaara pulled the mask that covered all but his eyes, rubbing his face, they didn't have the eyes of a blood lustful monster like he did when he was younger.

But now he had to think about how to confront the children that he's their father, not knowing what they knew of him, it might be difficult to do so, not to mention if he was bad mouth by those who took Akira and the kids, would they even believe him?

* * *

Kiyoshi dragged the younger Quad down the halls of the hotel, in a hurry to get to the oldest, the girl Kyouri kept saying that he looked like her Uncle Gaara, and then there was her mother that looked like mom. Could it be possible that those people were the ones they were looking for?

"Kiyo, do you really have to drag me!" Aiko wailed kicking. "Come on I'm not your stupid stuff panda, Bandit!" (A/N: Ahaha guess where I got that lol couldn't help myself.)

"Bandit isn't stupid!" He glared at her dropping her.

"Kiyoshi! Aiko!" Aika yelled. "About time you two came back what took ya so long?"

"I think we may have found what we're looking for." Kiyo locked eyes with his older twin.

"Explain."

...

"So, the girl's mother looks like mom?" Aika asked frowning.

"Yeah… the only difference was the skin color…Mommy's skin is darker…"Aiko spoke between bites of green jell-o.

"Do you think that she could be mom's sister?" Lelouch asked with crossed arms.

"Mom never spoke of a sister." Kiyoshi stated.

"She never speaks of dad either…mom hardily ever spoke of family…"Lelouch mutter. "So don't rule out the lady as a possibility."

"Do you think what Orchi-sama said is true…about dad?" Aiko mumbles looking the window. "That he didn't want to be with mom or us…so he left…"

"Who cares he's dead, and not coming back, Orchi-sama said he kill him so that's, that's." Lelouch growled. "It's late we should head to bed." He walked out of the dining hall.

"He always gets so mad." Aiko sighs.

"And you're not mad that_ He_ left us?" Kiyo turned to his sister. "If he hadn't left us Orchi-sama wouldn't have found us…_He_ then gets himself killed by the snake. It's _His_ fault that mother always in pain."

"But-" Aiko started but closed her mouth when Aika place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's pointless to argue." Aika whispered.

"Yeah, but what if it's all a lie, I mean you seen mom's face ever time dad is brought up, and why do you think Orchi-sama never lets mom talk about him…something's not right!" Aiko hissed.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" the older twin glared.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Aiko glared back.

"Aiko."

"Don't Aiko me! I may be the youngest but that doesn't mean you three can treat me like a baby!" Aiko spoke fiercely. "There was a man in the room with his face covered up, I really couldn't see his eyes but he was tense the whole time, he knows something, I know it!"

"We need to go to bed Aiko, it's late." Aika turned away from her twin missing the big tears that rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Gaara watched Temari hum happily, Kankuro told her the news about the quads and now she practically floating around the room. "I can't wait to see how big they have gotten!" She squealed. "Now are you sure that they will be down for breakfast?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, Aiko said she hope to see Kyouri at breakfast."

"AH, I can't wait!"

"Temari, don't go overboard, I don't think they remember us." Gaara warned.

"But I thought Kaida said they did remember." the blonde frowned.

"No, I said that they might have a feeling of déjà vu." Kaida smirked walking into the room.

"Oh."

"Ok, ok my hairs done now can we go now!" Kyouri whined running out the bathroom.

"Yeah, can we go?" Temari jumped in.

"Can we? Can we?" the two girls whined.

"Are you trying to be annoying?" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Is it working?"

"Alright, you two lets head down stairs." Neko smiled.

"Gaara," Temari started. "Are you still going to where that mask?"

He looked at his sister pausing from pulling up his mask, if he didn't wear the mask and the Quads saw his face there's not questioning who he is...but if he did wear the mask then he would have to come up with an idea of how to tell the Quads who he is…he left the mask down, yet he tilted his hat just enough to hide his eyes.

"Are you nervous?" She continued.

"I don't know what to do, or say."

"Easy just be you…" He looked at her. "Right, don't do that, you might scare them ahaha eh, good luck with that!" she patted his shoulder walking away. Gaara sighed before following his sister down to the dining hall, much help she was.

Arriving at the table Gaara notice Kyouri had saved four open sits, two on each side of her as she bounced in her sit happily eating her pancakes. "Oh, Unkwe Gaawa, I fowgot yestewday to show Kiyoshi that he wooks wike you! I have to rem-

"KYOURI!" A small female voice squealed. Aiko came running down the stair at full speed, her red pigtails flying high behind her, she wore a teal green shirt with a pink skirt and black leggings that stopped at her knees with ninja sandals. Soon her twin sister followed right behind her wearing the same outfit then the boys, both wearing a tan shirt over some fishnets with black shorts and sandals.

"Ooooh so you're Kyouri!" Aika smiled. "It nice to meetcha!"

"Yeah! Same here!" The kitten giggled. "Good morning Lelouch, Kiyoshi-kun!"

Gaara watch the twin girls stand a bit straighter, before they smirked. "Kun?" they chorused together. "Kiyoshi got a girlfriend, Kiyoshi got a girlfriend!" they sang swing their pigtails from side to side.

The tips of Kiyo's ears turning bright red before slowly spreading across his face, ducking his head he mutter. "She not my girlfriend." Before yelling. "Can it Aika, Aiko!"

"Good morning, Kyouri how are you!" Lelouch smiled bowing.

"Huh oh I'm ok!" she giggled.

"Oi, mister I see that you took your mask off!" Aiko smiled.

"Oh that's wight, hey I fowgots this is my Unkwe Gaawa and Unkwe Kanky, and Aunty Tem!" Kyouri smiled pointing to each person.

"Heey you forgot me!" Everyone turned to see a maroon hair child with two other guys. One guy had eyes that were a midnight blue with long black hair that stuck out covering one eye. He wore a long open sleeveless shirt with baggy pants that had bandages tired around the ends with ninja sandals, the other guy was tall with long black hair with a red bandanna and purple eyes, he wore black ninja pants with a robe like red shirt, the female child wore purple and black gothic Lolita dress.

"Daddy! Kaida, Kouji!" Kyouri yelled running to the trio. Gaara stood up going to warn the two guys not to say anything yet but Kouji jump the gun, like always.

"Akira?" He yelled. "Gaara is she really here!"

"Kouji!" Temari hissed waving for him to stop.

"What?" He asked. "She not here, but then why is the Quads here?" Everyone face palmed at the baka and his loud mouth.

"I would ask how you know our mother's name!" Lelouch glared at the group of people. "But I guess it saves me in asking the question, if it was you that were looking for us."

"So you got my signal, yes?" Kaida asked going to the oldest Quad.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He solicited, ignoring her question.

"Well, I see that you haven't changed a bit, now have you Lu." The boy's eyes widen then narrow.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?" he hissed.

"Your older sister." The dragon smirked.

"I don't like liars." Lu sneered.

"Good, I don't either."

"Mother said he didn't have any other children." Aika glared.

"True, but I wasn't born in the way you four were." Kaida shrugged. "I was born with the chakra of our mother and father." She watches her four younger siblings look at one another.

"Prove it." Kiyoshi glared.

Kaida sighed. "I knew you four would be tough cookies, but dang." She grumbled before dropping on all four changes into her dragon form.

"Eh, that doesn't prove anything." Aika scoffed walking toward the dragon.

"OK, ok there's no need to get hostile." Temari came between the girls. "Here maybe this will help." Temari took out a small piece of paper from her weapon pouch, handing it to the Quads.

* * *

Taking the paper the Quads quickly crowed each other trying to look, it was a photo. There in the picture was the maroon hair girl she was holding Aika at 6 months, next to her was a girl who had four pigtails who they figure out was the woman who handed them the picture, she was holding Kiyoshi, finally there was their mother sitting down holding Lelouch while the man Kyouri said was "Kanky" was holding Aiko.

But what really got the Quads attention was their mother smile, everyone's smile, there was so much happiness and love in the smile, something they never seen their mother do, she hardly ever smiles or even laughs.

"She looks so happy." Aika muttered.

"So what are you to us?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm your Aunt and the man is Kankuro or Kanky as Kyouri calls him, he's your Uncle." Temari filled in.

Lelouch rolled his jaw. "Kyouri's mother…is she our mother's sister?" This made the said woman laugh.

"No, no I'm her best friend, but I feel like she my sister." Neko smiled warmly at the children.

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of out father would you?" Aiko asked quietly still looking at the photo Lu was holding.

"Why would you want a picture of that bastard?" He hissed as her.

"Bastard?" Kaida and Temari yelled in shock. Lelouch blushed under their hash yelled as they glared at him.

"Why would you call your father that?" Temari demeaned. "He loved you."

"Tsh, then why did he leave?" Lelouch yelled back. "Apparently, he didn't love mom enough to stay!"

"Who told you that?" Kaida gasped. "Did mom say that?"

"No…" Lelouch mumbles.

"Then who, who told you that lie!" This time it was Neko who asked the question.

"Why does it matter, he's dead and he's not coming back!" He yelled. "So just drop it!"

"I'm not hungry any more, come on guys let's go!" he glared at adults. "Aiko! Now!"

* * *

Throughout the whole argument Aiko never took her eyes off of the man with blue and white robe and strange triangle hat. She watched his movement since she came down stairs; his body was stiff and rigid it but as the topic of their father came up he became stock still, his breathing became slow and long like he was trying to calm his nerves. If only she could see his face she would have better grip of what to do next, she was going off of purer gut instinct and it was killing her.

"Aiko! Oi are you even listening to me, I said NOW!" Lelouch barked.

"No." she spoke quietly but sternly, something he wasn't use to. Being the baby of 8 minutes Lelouch thought it was his job to protect her from everything, never really letting her do anything that might cause her harm plus it didn't help she was a little sensitive to the world around her but that didn't mean he could control her!

Taking a breath, Aiko willed her small legs to move towards the man; when she was in front of him she hesitantly reach out for his hand, her chubby little hand grasp one of his fingers while her other grabbed his sleeve and gave a tiny tug. Slowly she watched the man kneel in front of her, she lets go of his arm and just stood there, she really couldn't see his face, so she reach for his hat, once she saw that he wasn't going to jerk away she took it off.

Red. That was the first thing she saw, slowly she let her eyes travel to his face, that's when she saw the kanji symbol of love on his forehead, Ah so that where she had seen it, she place her chunky little hand over the scare and smiled as she stared into eyes that mirrored hers.

"Lelouch, I think you need to apologize."

* * *

Is it me or did that feel a bit rush idk but there you got my lovelies I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and I have a quick fav to ask...there's a poll on my profile its for the next story, like I said before I have three stories in waiting but idk which one to write sooo it was be super awesome if you can go vote, all it is that you have to pick a one 1-3 and the number with the most votes will be the next story! it almost like drawing in hat! Sooo those of you who don't review and** i know who you are go vote! **it will help me very very much thanx you!

Hey click the button and Review! If you do Gaara will appear and make you feel **alive! ***_Wink, wink*_


	40. Parent, Teacher Conference

Disclaimer: Аз не притежавам Наруто (I don't own Naruto)

Ok here ya go hope you all like! Sorry for the long wait but i didn't know where to go with this ch! so i hope its good really but idk, and the begging is kinda sappy idk why either lol i was in the moment there ahaha!

* * *

Ch.39 Parent, Teacher Conference

Lelouch stared at the man in front of him; it was like looking into a mirror only with his sister's eyes staring back at him, this man, a man that was talk down upon since he could remember, this man was suppose to be bad, this man was suppose to hate him not look at him with sad tired eyes, eyes that seem grateful to Kami for finding them.

Lelouch look away he hated this man for making mama cry at night, hated him for leaving them at the hands of Orchi-sama, yet here he was with people telling him that he loves them, so how do you stop all the hatred that's been building up over all these year at a blink of a lash, it's not that easy! Do you just accepted and move on but how do you know they're not lying to you because apparently someone was lying about this man in front of him.

Lu ran a hand through his hair; so many emotions were running through his small body he didn't know how to deal with it. Anger, confusion, happiness, frustration, apologetic and so much more, the four year old was becoming so overwhelmed he began to shake. In the pit of his stomach he felt like he needed to say sorry but another part of him still wanted to hate the man that left him, yet these people kept say that he loved them.

Argh he was going in circles! Why was this so hard? What did he except when he left the hideout, he knew things weren't going to be easy, so what was he scared of? The four's year old shaking became worst, scared that what his problem was...he was afraid, what if this was all a lie? What if this was a trick? This man could solve all their problems and mama could final be happy but if it was a joke then she would be in even more pain. The child wanted desperately for this man to be real but was afraid of the unknown that might come with trusting him.

"It's not good to keep emotions lock inside your heart." Lu opens his eyes when he felt arms wrap themselves around his small frame and the smell of salt and sand fill his nose. "Because, in the end it creates a monster."

Lelouch felt his throat tighten, the room that was once filled with people was now all gone including his siblings, and all that was left was him and this man. Glaring Lu tried to push him away as tears ran down his face.

"Mama cries because of you!" he pushed but the man refused to let go. "She hurts and it's all your fault and I can't do thing to stop it." The four year old sobbed, finally letting go all the emotion that he bared in his heart. Being the oldest is never easy, it seem that they can see all the pain and hurt a parent bares that the younger ones just can't see and it takes its toll on the child leaving them helpless to all the pain and hurt but sometimes you just have to cry.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I didn't find you all sooner." The man's voice was raspy, but he could still the small catch in his voice. "It'll never happen again, I won't let you and mom or you're brother and sisters slip through my fingers again."

"I'll kill you if you do," The child hiccupped. "I'll kill all of you if you don't keep your promise." Lelouch fell limp into his father arms sobbing.

_Father._

_Dear Kami let this be real._

* * *

Gaara felt his son go limp sobbing into his chest yet clinging to him as if he was scare that Gaara would evaporate. And that hurt him, it hurt him to have his son cling on to him for dear life to hear the pain filled sobs that was coming from his tiny body, oddly this seemed to hurt him more than it did when he found out Akira was gone, don't get him wrong that hurt like a mother fucker to feel that empty loneliness, but this for some reason hurt a hell of a lot more.

"It's because that child there is part of you." Gaara looked up to see the hotel's cook leaning against the door frame with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He had a hard face with small firm eyes that had a weird softness to them.

"Sure you love your women don't get me wrong, but she's not half of you not like how your child is." The man pushed off the frame. "You can replace a woman but you can't replace your son." He pushed out a window and leaned out.

"Sure you can have other kids and be happy." He took a drag. "But that one kid you lost will hang over you like an everlasting plague." He exhaled grunting. "Trust me I should know." Finishing his smoke the cook close the window and went over to Gaara, who was kneeling, and placed his hand on his head in a reassuring pat. "But you anit me, you have four healthy good looking kids, so save 'em tears till you have your woman by your side." With one last pat the cook left the room.

Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms Gaara gave a sad smile. "If it wasn't for the dark ring and that red hair, it would be hard to believe that you are half of me." How much the child looked like his mother was heart breaking. Glance out the window he sighed.

"Come on time for bed." He muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

"And I can't wait to get on the road again. On the road again, Goin' places that I've never been. Seein' things that I may never see again, and I can't wait to get on the road again, on the road again—

"Aika would you please!" Jumping at the fierce yell of her older brother, Aika stuck out her tongue.

"Well aren't you mister grumpy pants." Lu glared at her from his spot next to Temari.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"MOM!"

.

.

.

Both children blinked before blushing. "Oh haha right she's not here." Aika rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Nope but daddy is!" Aiko sang from Kankuro's shoulders.

"We haven't even left yet and they're still already fighting?" Kankuro sighed.

"Be worried if they weren't." She laughed.

"Kawaii, Kiyo-kun!" Kyouri squealed hugged the boy.

"Yous looks just wike Unlwe Gaawa!"Kiyoshi was tackled to the ground with burning red ear tip.

"Eh, Kyouri?"

"Yous have the thingy on your back just wike him!"

"It's called a gourd, Kyouri can you please get off." He litter boy blushed trying to push off the kitten.

"Pwease, cawl me Kyo-chan!" suddenly the child's eyes widen. "Oh my mama! We have the same nick name! But my name it Kyo with a 'Y' and his name is Kiyo with an 'I'!" she squealed. "It's like we're meant for each other!"Freaking out Kiyo broke free and made a dash away from the clingy girl when he ran into his father's legs falling on his rump.

"Hey, Kiyo-kun, come back!" Frighten the young sand child quickly scrambled to hide behind his father's legs.

"Kiyo you were never good with girls…" Aiko muttered. Her brother blushed hiding his face behind Gaara's leg.

"They're loud, clingy and they smell weird…"Kiyo whispered all the guys started laughing out loud.

"I remember when I didn't like girls." Kouji chuckled.

"Yeah same here." Taku grinned."I couldn't stand to be close to one nor could I have them touched me."

"I didn't really like girls until I met your mother." Gaara's voice was soft as if he was talking to himself but everyone heard.

"Really? Mom's the only girl you liked!" The quads chorused looking up with wide eyes.

"Ok…that's creepy." Kouji mumbles to Taku.

"Hmm, I can't say that I didn't ever like girls." Kankuro mused.

"AHAH, Uncle Kanky is a pervert!" Aiko laughed from her perch on his shoulders.

"Do you even know what a pervert is?"

"Tsh how old do you think I am, 2?" she laughed. "I live with three of the biggest pervs known to man."

"Yeah like who?" Kankuro tested.

"That's easy, Sensei, Sama and Uncle!" Aika smiled swing on Kouji's arm.

"Who is your Sensei, Sama and Uncle?" Kaida asked.

"Blob."

"Bob?"

"NO, there's a big black blob thing over there, stick out the bush!" Aika frowned. "I wanna go touch it!" she ran over to the blob thing.

"No Aika it's going to eat you like in the movie Uncle made us watch!" Aiko yelled before pausing. "What was it called again?"

"The Blob, Aiko, The Blob." Lu deadpanned his sister.

"Oooh right!" she smiled. "Aika don't get near it, it will eat you like in the movie The Blob!"

Gaara stared at the blob trying to wonder why it looked so damn familiar, and then it hit him like one of Rock Lee's Leaf Hurricane, that blob was Tsuki-Yumi! Amaterasu's older brother. "Aika! Get away from it NOW!"

* * *

Aika ran towards the blob with excitement, she couldn't wait to poke it with a stick, ah yes her favorite past time poking unknown things with stick and on occasion her brothers. Skipping she picked up and stick when she hears her father scream at her. Quickly skidding to a stop she looked back to see her father running with urgency, why was he running? She thought when she felt something wrapped around her ankle pulling to the ground then dragging her into the bush, all before she could scream.

"Shit! Aika!" Gaara ran quickly through the bush to see Aika was being held up by her wrist and ankles in a comatose like state with a white aura glowing around her.

"One down three to go…" a voice taunted.

"Tsuki-Yumi, leave her alone she has nothing to do with you and your sister!" Gaara growled sending sand to strike the tentacles holding his daughter, but thing work the shadowy arms still held on tight and the white aura was getting dimmer.

"Gaara what going on?" Looking back he saw Temari and everyone else running up.

" Tsuki-Yumi." Kaida growled. "You promised not until the alignment!"

"You should know I was never one to keep a promise." He sniggered.

"Aika!" Her twin yelled as the white aura flickered. "Hey when you're gone can I have your secret stash of candies!" Everyone saw Aika twitch. "Oh and your favorite lollipops!"

"NO, those are mine!" Aika yelled as all the adult face palmed. Leave it to children to fight a life and death cause for candy.

"Yeah, yeah," Her sister waved her off. "Come on stop playing and get down."

"You little brat talk with confidence, for someone who almost died." Tsuki-Yumi hissed.

"Tsh died? You do you think you're kidding!" Aika laughed.

"Aika what has sensei told you about playing your enemies?" Kiyoshi sighed.

"But it's no fun without a little _torture_." She smirked. "But if I must." Abruptly out of no where a large gust of wind blew wildly around the group and as swiftly as started it was gone just as fast.

"Ok that wasn't weird at all." Kouji mutters. Suddenly they hear a shattering sound coming from above them, gazing up they saw the black goop that was Tsuki-Yumi had been sliced in a thousand places, yet Aika remained unscratched. Gracefully she drop to the ground without disturbing anything around her, even the dusty ground stayed put as she landed.

"Ah, Tsuki-Yumi, mother had told us bedtime stories about you." She slowly rose from her crouch, with a smile. "But who would have thought you were actually real?" the blob above them gave a shudder as it tried to keep itself together.

"H-how did y-you…"

"Slice you into tiny, tiny pieces?" She grinned. "Easy, you're a shadow you need darkness to give you a form of some sort, right? Good so what better place than a shady place under the tress well all it take is the bend of a branch and light will pour in, so what better way than to stir up a good gust in all directions letting light in wherever I want."Aika grin grew as her white crinkly side bang covered her eyes.

"Sucks you are not human, I wanted to paint the forest with a lovely crimson." She smirked.

"Mmmm," Aiko sighed laying her head her arms on Kankuro's head. "It's been a while since we painted, hasn't it dear sister."

"Now, now Aiko and Aika," Lu tsked. "We'll get our chance to paint people with crimson later."

"I hope it's soon, I miss the way crimson mixes with my sand." Kiyoshi huffed.

"Aika this is your mess clean it up," Lu turned away when he stopped. "Tsuki-Yumi be glade it morning and you're nothing but a shade because my dear sister here it quite bloodthirsty. Don't let our ages fool you, we weren't raised to be children." With that he walked away. "Make it quick Aika."

"Aw, no fun, none at all." She sighed and with a flick of her tiny wrist a large gusts of wind blew through the forest bending back the trees, shining light from end to end of the woods leaving no place for any kind of shade. Tsuki-Yumi gave a loud screech as he burst into a thousand pieces then turning into black smoke as he burned.

"Well, at least he screamed…" Aiko mused from her place on Kankuro's shoulders.

"Humans screams are much funnier." Kiyoshi smirked.

"I like it when they beg." Aika giggled.

"Stop it!" The three looked at their Aunt Temari in confusion. "Don't talk like that!"

"Why not?" Aika asked.

"It's wrong to think that way."

"That's not how we were raised." Aika shrugged.

"We were praised when we killed someone."

"Beaten when we didn't." Kiyoshi mutters.

"Don't hold back on your enemies, they're nothing either kill or be killed." Aiko spoke but it was the way she said it that worried Gaara, they were being raised how he was, as weapons yet they somehow still have their child-like antics, something that was completely wipe from him, yet his stomach couldn't stop twisting, they lusted for blood a addiction worst then any drug.

"Gaara?" Temari spoke when Kankuro lead the three back on to the road with their brother, her voice was full of concern.

"I know, let's just get to the leaf first, Tsunade will know what to do." Gaara rubbed his face. "If they're anything like me when I was that age, whoever their fucking Sama is won't let them go so easily, in the mean time Kouji, Taku I want you to be on look out for anyone I don't care if their travelers or bandits make sure they don't come near us, or this forest will be painted with red."

"You gonna needs a vewy big painty brush to paint the forwst red." Kyouri frowned.

"Neko stay near your daughter."

"Like you would have to tell me twice."

* * *

The rest of the trip to the leaf was a quite one, the kids played and argued having fun yet all the adults seem to be on edges. The quads were something else, smart yet childish, a mature mind with immature actions, the adults didn't know how to deal with them they were like short childish adults. All of this seemed to take a toll on Gaara the one thing he didn't want his children growing up like and it happen, weapons that one thing he wish to avoid, and he still had the feeling Lelouch hadn't really warmed up to him yet.

"Dad, take a breath you're turning blue." Gaara looked at Kaida as she walked beside him looked ahead."What's done is done, now it's up to us that they have a normal childhood as of now." She looked at him and smiled.

"You're right." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"How much longer until we're there, again?" Aika whined.

"About another days walk." Kouji replied.

"Argh, I so tired!"

"You haven't walked all day!"

"Just looking at all you walk is making me tired!" she huffed.

"Well if you think you can keep up, than lets pick up the pace shall we?" Kouji raised a brow to the other. It may be good idea considering that they'll get to the village faster and they'll get to see the stamina of the quads.

"Sure, why not." Kyouri's parents agreed.

"I'm game." Kankuro joined in along with Kaida.

"All right then Gaara?" Kouji asked.

"Fine with me."

"Yes!" Aika yelled.

"See ya'll old folk late'ta, come on Aiko."

"Comin!" she hopped off Kankuro's neck joining her sister. "Race you there!"

"Do you even know where there is?" Lu smirked. The girls looked to Temari.

"It's a straight shot until you get to a fork in the road then make that left then its home free from there." She smiled at the kids.

"Gotcha!" Aika gave a lazy salute before disappearing into a gust of wind.

"Okie Dokie Artichokie!" Aiko giggled as she bursts into water.

"Hey! Cheaters!" Lu yelled as a small tornado of fire consumed his small body vanishing from sight.

Kiyoshi didn't say anything just sighed as he disintegrated into the wind.

"OK damn that was kool!" Kouji gave a half like laugh.

"No shit they got better style then us!" Kankuro yelled.

"Well they are Gaara and Akira's kids." Neko said matter-of-factly.

"Oh so you saying that my lil bro got better style then me?"

"Hmm let's see, Gaara has a girl, kids and getting married." Temari mused.

"And the last I checked Hana is still mad at you." Neko tapped her chin.

"She's not mad…we just a little disagreement…that's all." Kankuro mutters.

"Right, anywho we should get going." Kaida rolled her eyes as she picked up Kyouri then dashed off.

Upon arriving everyone saw the Quads had stopped just half a mile before the main gates to the village.

"Geez, took you old folk long enough!" Lu barked.

"Oh be quite you all haven't been waitin that long." Kouji ruffled Lu's hair.

"Tsh, three hour is pretty long to me!" Aika roared."

Three hour?" Temari gasped. "That's impossible to make it here that fast; it took us exactly three hour, in order to wait three hour you would have to I don't know walk through a worm whole or something."

"Or you could travel by the wind."

"Or the moistuer in the air."

"Through the earth."

Everyone looked at Lu to see why he didn't respond he only shrugged. "I'm just badass."

Kankuro bonked him on the head."Watch your mouth, come on let just get to the village already this trip was drag out far too long than it needed to be." He griped.

The Quads walked through the leaf village in awe they never saw anything so big and full of people with many different stores. As they walked and marveled at their surroundings they notice certain people would stop and stare at them, some would come up and hug them saying that they were so happy to see them safe, it was weird really but the quads paid no mind, but what really caught their attention was the women with blonde low pigtail and a huge, huge chest.

Her dark honey eyes scanned them as she kneels to their level. "Hi, my name is Tsunade, I'm the Hogkage of this village," She smiled. "And who might the four of you be?"

"We're the Quads!"

"Aika!"

"Aiko!"

"Kiyoshi."

"Lelouch." They listed off their name not missing a beat before add "Nice to meet you" at the end.

"Wow, did you all practice to say that in unison?"

"No." They chorused. "We just do it."

"Ah, may I see something?" she asked. The quads looked at one another before nodding. "Can I see behind your left ear?" Frowning the quads nodded pulling their left ear down and turning their heads to the right all in unison.

"What are you looking at?" Temari come around to the Kage's side to see that all the quads a small beauty mark behind their ear."Ok so they have a mole so what?"

"Gaara, would you please show us behind your left ear?" Gaara did as told and showed them his ear, and just like the Quads he had the same mark. "That mark is hidden well I doubted someone will go through that much trouble as to look that close just to make a transformation jutsu." Tsunade explained.

"You did." Kouji muttered.

"Only, because I delivered them." She hissed. "And beside it's easier than a blood test."

"How come your not surprise by all of this?" Kankuro asked.

"It's my job to know but we have more important things to attend to." She turned to sit in her desk just as her door burst open.

"IS GAARA BACK! I HEAR THAT HE FOUND THEM!"

"Naruto! Learn to KNOCK!" A pink haired woman roared coming into the room and punching the loud blonde.

"Gosh you two are loud!" Another woman came behind the other two she had large almond brown eyes with light brown hair and scars on her face. Her scars were four claw marks that looked like they were smooth crossed the face and her neck had a scar of stitches starting from her right ear to her left shoulder but other than that she looked normal.

The scarred lady just stared at them her eyes widen in shock and disbelief, but there was one thing they picked up that the other didn't seem to notice. Fear, she was scared. The quads looked at one another before smirking, there's only one person they knew that could cause scars like that.

"Y-you finally found them." She let out a breath of relief and walked towards the Quads.

"So what you do to royally Piss off mother?" Lu asked with a smirk.

"Lelouch, that's not a nice thing to say!" Temari barked. "She didn't make your mom mad, she tried to help when you all were taken, right Matsuri?"

"Yes, I know we didn't get along but I wouldn't let harm come to her or you four." Matsuri's voice was full of so much falseness it could make your eyes water.

"So you're sayin that she just ripped off you face for nothing?" Aika raised a brow.

"What is making you four think that your mother 'ripped off' my face?"

"I don't know you tell us Matsuri." They spoke together in creepy voices.

"No I don't think I know please enlighten me." She bit, she was getting annoyed now.

"OK, well first off we seen mother rip people's faces off and if by some luck they lived their left with a face like yours." Kiyoshi mumbles.

"Secondly, how convenient that you knew our mother."Aika smiled.

"Thirdly, learn to control your emotions, it a key to being a successful ninja, that what our sensei always telling us, because your fear it quite—" Lelouch paused. "Appetizing."

"Fourthly, you're a horrible liar." Aiko giggled.

"They sound like you, Gaara?" Naruto finally spoke up but his voice was quite. "Back before we met."

Sighed the redhead rubbed his face. "I know."

"You look really familiar." Aiko looked at the pink hair ninja.

"Me?" Sakura pointed to herself.

"Oi, now that I think about she does look familiar, and so does the blonde…" Aika and Kiyoshi come up to their sister tapping their chin.

"I got it! Their fro—Kiyoshi didn't get to finish his sentence when a pig with a pearl necklace and red vest came running into the room. Kiyo bumped into Tsunade's desk knocking over her sake getting him and Aiko wet while Aika bumps into a nearby wall knocks over a plant that falls on her head, Lelouch trips over Aika and collides with a bookshelf having a big medical thesaurus drops on his head.

"That pig is going down!" Lelouch yells. "I'll make bacon out of you!"

"Shizune! Why is Tonton on a rampaging?" The Hogkage ordered.

"Well you see I tried to give her a bath and well she kind of freaked out." Shizune blushed.

"She's a pig!" Tsunade sighed. "Just catch her and Lelouch before something happens."

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Suddenly all the leaf ninja's that hear that went stock still, only one clan knew how to perform that jutsu.

"Umm yeah I think you're pig became tonight's dinner." Aiko bite her lip.

"You better hope not." The blonde Kage growled. "Temari get your three nieces and nephew into the baths while I get my pig and Lelouch."

"Yes ma'am." She bowed gather up the three dirty quads.

* * *

"Okay you think I can leave you alone to bath on your own?" Temari tease as she set up the baths in two bathrooms for the kids.

"Yup." The girls giggled while Kiyoish nodded.

"Good, now I'll be just down stairs if you need me!" She smiled then made her way down the stairs as Gaara and the other walked in looking burnt and tired.

"Lelouch,"Tsunade started. "Where did you learn that Jutsu?"

Frowning the little boy stared at the Hogkage. "Why?"

"Because we're looking for someone that we lost." Sakura spoke coming over to the boy. "And the person we want to find knows that jutsu."

Lu opened his mouth to talk but winced, he burnt his lips do the fire jutsu, if his sensei was here he would be pissed for using the fire style jutsu.

Seeing Lu wince in pain Gaara picked him and tuned to Tsunade and Sakura. "Let me clean his burns then you can ask him questions later." Tsunade nodded.

Gaara went into the kitchen and set his son down on the counter, wet a towel wiping his face being careful not to wipe to hard around the burns on his lips. Gaara watch the boy watch him clean his face with waiting eyes and Gaara tried not to laugh he knew that look because he give his father that look many time at that age, knowing he did something bad and just wanting to get the yelling over with.

"Come on get it over with." The boys sighed.

"With what?" Gaara played ignorant.

"The yelling."

"Why would I yell?" Gaara rewet the towel to clean the boy's burn marks on his arms.

"'Casue, I nearly roasted the Hogkage's pig and I almost burnt down three stores, then I manage to hurt myself." He huffed. Gaara place his hand on Lu's head.

"How can I be mad at you for something I would have done too when I was your age and maybe even worst?" Lu peeked up through his red locks with one eye at his father in awe that he wasn't mad but his admiration was short lived.

"Then be mad at him for using a jutsu that I told him he was forbidden to use." Somewhere in the background a plate was dropped with a gasp. Lu ducked his head and blushed okay _now_ he was in trouble.

Naruto and Sakura was in shock and everyone else just didn't know what to do, there he stood in the middle of the kitchen with arms crossed and an unreadable face and two small redhead twin girls stuck to his legs.

"Dad meet our Sensei, Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

ok my dear reader there you have it! and by the way if the Quads seem a bit blood lustful I had to make them that way I mean come on their part demon and they live with Orchi-Sama for 3 year your not going to come out all loving and kind.

So please tell me how i did on this ch! I kinda don't like it but hey!

Hey click the button and Review! If you do Gaara and Sasori will appear and Serve you!** ***_Wink, wink*_


	41. One Step forward Thirty Steps back

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Sessha butsu jika Naruto)

Ok my Lovelies Mama is back! Im soo soo sorry for the wait i had so much on my plate but now i think im good! my mama is ok now! thank the heavens! the doc said if she didn't go the hospital when she did i would have been mama-less! and you all would have been story-less for a very long long time but now that my mama is ok, you all wont have to suffer!

Now for this ch i kinda like not really it feels kind of rushed and if it is im sorry but i really wanted this out so if there's mistakes once again im sorry, well enough chit chat ON WITH CHAPTER 40!

* * *

Ch. 40 One Step forward Thirty Steps back.

Lelouch looked between his father and sensei as the two glared each other down before the pink hair woman spoke up.

"S-Sasuke…" was all she could seem to stutter out, Lelouch took this opportunity to back away slowly but the sudden movement caused his sensei to snap his eye back to him.

"50 Laps around the village, 60 crunches and squats…all four of you now get!" Sasuke hissed.

"WHAAA!" The children yelled only to be glared at.

"But why us?" Aika and Aiko whined.

"Yeah," Kiyoish joined. "We didn't do anything!"

"One disobeys, all of you pay." The Quads groan and whine as they trail out the door. Once they left there was a somewhat awkwardness in the air, no one really knew what to say, the quads knew Sasuke and all this time when they crossed him or Orochimaru they crossing Akira and the kids.

Finally Temari was the one to speak. "You're not taking them back!" She hisses stepping forward.

Not moving Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I wasn't going to."

"Then what are you doing here?" Tsunade spoke. "I hardly believe your turning yourself in."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."He droned. Everyone nearly fell off their feet in shock, _what the hell was that! _Was pretty much all their thoughts.

"Just like that, no struggle? Why the sudden charge of heart?"

"I really didn't have a say so in the matter." He replied in a nonchalant voice.

"What do you mean you 'didn't have a say so in the matter'?" Tsunade hissed.

"I see that you met Amaterasu." Gaara felt his oldest daughter brush pass him to look at Sasuke, felling his muscles jump Gaara grabbed the edge of Kaida's maroon pig tail before she got to close, when Sasuke reached to open his shirt.

Kaida heard Sakura gulp loudly as Sasuke let his shirt fall to his waist; upon his chest was a large sun like design with weird writing going round on the inside and Kaida could help but laugh.

"She 'Marked' you haha!"

Tsunade yelled. "What does that mean, explain now!"

"It means that mama just made Sasuke her _bitch_!" Gaara smirked at Sasuke before glaring at his daughter and hitting her in the back of the head.

"Owww, daaad what was that for?" glare "Fine, fine sorry gosh, well milady, being marked by a god or goddess means that you're under they're bidding, and you can't disobey."

Sasuke glared at Gaara's reaction to him being made a bitch and pull out an envelope with a flick on his wrist handing it to the pre-teen. "And you must be Kaida."

"And you're the emo chicken butt I hear so much about." She smirked when Naruto giggled. "What does it say?" She asked opening the envelope felling her father hovering with suspicion.

"I'm not sure; it was in a language I never saw before." He shrugged. Kaida opens the letter and quickly skims it nodding as she goes.

"Kaida?" Gaara looked over her shoulder only to not understand anything on the paper.

"Child, what does it say?" Tsunade commanded.

"A lot, mostly for me and what I need to do, it's says that Sasuke will explain why he's here." She looked at her father and gave him a quick hug. "I have to go; I'll be back later tonight, love you." She kissed his cheek and swiftly jumped off.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha expectantly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a sigh he started to explain. "Don't get the wrong idea the reason why I'm here isn't because I want to be," He looked pointedly at Naruto and Sakura. "I'm here, to help the Quads for the war between the Sun and Moon…you have heard of it right?"

"When Akira was with us she explained at bit," Temari answered. "Tsuki-Yumi, wants the title of holder of the four elements and to do that he needs the orbs that are in the Quads, to become the ruler of the god realm, right?"

"In short yes, they have until the alignment of the planets…which is in three months time." Sasuke looks at Gaara.

"Well ok then," Naruto spoke up. "We train the Quads, go get Akira from the Snake then we can prepare for the war."

"It won't be that easy, Orochimaru won't let Akira go without a hell of a fight." Gaara looked at Sasuke. "Plus, Akira can't leave."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Orochimaru has gotten quite attached to Akira, he has put some type of jutsu on a collar that makes her do whatever he want her to against her will, she's also limited to little to no chakra."

"So she's like a civilian?" Temari gasp.

"Yes, as long as she wearing the collar and before you ask no, she can't or no one else can take it off, only Orochimaru himself." Sasuke looked pointedly at Naruto. "But lately I think Amaterasu is break through more often now, before I left to go after the quads she came into my room without question then Marked me before ordering me to protect and train the quads and never to bring them back."

"So how are we going to get her out from under Orochimaru and the collar?" Kouji frowned.

Sasuke shrugged. "She said leave the rest to her and that I'll know when to come a get her."

* * *

Oh damn, she was going to get it, she knows it, he was finally going to kill her for what she did, she had to keep running. The fast soft patter of her feet echo in the long dark corridors, the loud drumming of her heart pounded in her ears as she took a sharp right.

Suddenly familiar strong arms came around her arms and waist, it wasn't the pair of arms she missed so much, the pair that made her feel so loved and safe, no, it was the pair that became so sickly familiar that made her want to vomit and burn her skin. She kicked and screamed banging the back of her head against his chest. How had she become to be reduced to screaming and kicking like a child she was no long a teen she was 22 and a mother of four she shouldn't be acting like this, but what else could she do?

"Let go of me Orochimaru!" She yelled trying to kick him in the knees, yet her screams were cut off by his hand squeezing her throat.

"You killed nearly half of all my test subjects, and damaged all of Kabuto's equipment!" He hissed. "Why?" he yelled flipping her around to him.

"You are really asking me why?" She growled. Stinging, that's what her cheek felt like, blinking rapidly Akira looked up from the floor holding her cheek, he hit her so fast and hard she literally wouldn't have know what had hit her if his hand wasn't still raised high in the air. He just back handed her, he just slapped her like some disobedient whore! Who the fuck did he think he was slapping her like that! Oh that is it the bastard going down!

"You ugly, piece of shit!" She yelled lounging at him hitting him with a quick upper cut followed by a hard left hook. He seemed surprised but her outburst that he couldn't block her hits in time but as she went another hit he grabbed her fist and throat. Not waiting for her body to lose oxygen Akira swiftly kneed him in the stomach as he doodled over she quickly rammed her knee into his face. She wasn't going to lie she was surprised herself that this was happening but she wasn't going to question this, maybe the old bastard had gotten use to the collar making her follow orders but for some odd reason she felt the collar slowly losing power over her, so she run with it every chance she got.

Not wasting anytime she booked it down the hall tugging at the collar, if today continue to go like this then maybe just maybe she could get rid of the damn thing. Hearing a slight rip Akira felt her stomach flutter, tugging harder she kept hearing it rip when she felt a hard punch on the side of her face.

Kabuto caught Akira limp body before she could hit the ground. "That was for my equipment."

"Kabuto!" Looking behind him he saw Orochimaru coming down the hall with a pissed off aura around him. "Explain what the bitch's problem."

"Her hormones are off the charts." Kabuto saw his lord straight his back and tried his best not to smirk. "1. Either you knocked her up,2. Amaterasu has something planned or 3. both…either way the collar will no longer keep her in check."

"Shit!" The Snake cursed. "Do something fast if that collar comes off that damn goddess going to have one hell of a bitch fit!"

"I'm already, there." Kabuto explained. "I was able to fix some of my equipment, the main computer was the most important luckily I always save copies of my work, all I have to do his plug her back into the computer and run some test on her brain to see what Amaterasu's activity level is. From there we can keep her there until we can make the collar stronger, as long as she plug to the computer she will be unconscious."

"Do what you have to just fix her." His lord snapped.

"And if she's pregnant?" Orochimaru just walked away.

"Hmm." Kabuto sighed. "I really don't want something that's half of him and her; I can already see that damages…I don't get paid enough for this…" Kabuto laid the girl down on a metal table and striped away her clothing and replaced it with a bandage like outfit that went around her breast and down the center of her stomach and around her hips like shorts, he then grabs a long thick needle that had long wires attached to them which was plugged into the computer, moving her hair out of the way he pushes the needle into her temple on both sides of her head, next he did the same going down her arms and legs. He then picked her up and put her into a tub like table filled with green water, placing her in there her body jerk forward harshly before settling, with a flicker of the light Kabuto looked to his machine as it immediately began taking data on Akira and Amaterasu.

Once he saw nothing was going to back fire he took a pair of scissors and cut the collar off tossing it to another table. "Ok my love let's see what making you go haywire, shall we?" He smirked grabbing a longer and thinner needle and began to slide it inside the first thick needle, Akira unconscious body screamed.

* * *

The Quads panted in the middle of the kitchen. "I don't think I can take anymore!" Aiko whined.

"Aiko stop whining before he makes us do more!" Her twin sister gasps.

"But I can't I'm soo tired." She whined more and more.

"Aiko!" said child flinched as her sensei walked up.

"Ninja's don't whine. Now all you go shower and to bed." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"But, we hadn't have dinner!" Lelouch argued.

"Then you shouldn't have done what I told you not to do." Sasuke looked at the four. "Now do as you were told."

"Yes sensei." They bow and grumbled off up the stairs to shower.

"That was rough!" Temari growled.

"Like I care, plus we have more important things to attend."

"What is more important than the quads?" She yelled.

"Temari." Sakura murmured touching Temari's shoulder.

"No, Sakura don't touch me, because I really want to know! What give him the right to come in here and order the children around like if he's their father! Reality check, you're not!" Temari huffed.

"What gives me the right is Akira, to be the proctor of her children, tsh it was an order I can't refused because trust me I tried! And you really want to know what is more important than the quads…" Sasuke tossed something to the pissed of wind mistress who would have caught it with ease if Gaara hadn't.

"Where did you get this?" Gaara growled looking into his hand.

"She wouldn't give it up for the world, Orochimaru had to really beat her and threaten the life of the quads for her to really let it go…her engagement ring…two fracture ribs and lying in a puddle of her blood later she was too weak to keep her fist closed."

"Why would he go through so much trouble to take it from her?" Kouji asked while Kankuro nodded.

"Why should he have a constant reminder of his competition?"

"Competition?" Gaara growled. "There's not a contest going on here! Akira's mine!"

"Temari you asked me was more important than the Quads, and that's Akira, to bring her here to this village to have her remove this damn Mark, so I can do what I need!" Sasuke spoke calmly.

"I suggest we go get her then." Kouji smirked. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

Everyone looked at one another. "Now, the signals now?" Neko frowned.

"Yes, we leave now." Sasuke turned to depart.

"Uchiha, how do you get off telling my ninja's what to do?" Tsunade growled blocking his path.

"Like you would reject the thought of not helping out Suna with a problem and as I can see the Kazekage will need help form his allies in Konoha." Sasuke smirked.

"How I know this isn't a trap for my ninja and the Kazekage?"

"He can't go against the Mark." Tsunade twirled around to see Kaida crouched in the window. "He's not able to kill the owner of his mark; he'll stay loyal to her until the end."

"Right, Kaida I here order you with the permission of the Kazekage to make sure Akira do not remove that Mark until she is safe within the gate of Konoha." Tsunade turned to Gaara who nodded. "Kaida of the sand do you accept?"

"I do, milady!"

"Team Yamato you will aid the Kazekage and his sibling to bring Akira home. Dismiss." Tsunade boomed.

"Yes, milady!" they chorused jumping off.

* * *

"So what's the plan? It's not like we're going to just waltz in there." Kankuro questioned.

"Actually, that exactly what we're going to do." Sasuke mused. "I want Temari, Sakura, Kankuro and Gaara to act like the quads. Yamato and Sai will be the guards that had also left with me—

"Wait, where are the "guards" you clamed you that left with you?" Temari issued.

"I killed them." He stated simply. "As I was saying before, Naruto you will impose as a prisoner we're bring back."

"Hey! Why do I gotta be the prisoner!" Naruto boomed.

"Cause I said so." Sasuke smirked.

"Not fair!"

"Shut-up Naruto!" Sakura yelled. _Just like old the good ol' days_

* * *

Kabuto sighed and rubbed his face he still hadn't broken through to Amaterasu to see that she was planning and what's worst then that is trying to push someone else chakra into someone else brain while trying to re-wiring the body to listen to the foreign chakra signature as if it was its own, just like how the collar worked but this time it will be a directed pulse to the brain and nervous system.

"But Akira is so fuckin stubborn! I should have been done hours ago!" He growled and went back to hacking into Akira brain when he felt familiar chakra presence; he banged his head on the table. "Great the brats and emo are here, I'm never going to get this done!"

"OW, Akia! Stop hitting me!" Lelouch whined as his sister beat him with her fan. _They haven't been here for ten minutes and are already fighting! _

"Took you long enough to find heathens." Kabuto mutters.

"Finding them was easy bring them back was hell, stubborn bunch of brats." Sasuke glares at Kabuto.

"Like their damn mother."

"Where's MOM!" Kabuto looked a Kiyoshi strange, Kiyo never yelled.

"What's happen to him?" Kabuto frowned kneeling in front of the child.

"I don't care I brought them back now where's Akira and Orochimaru?" Sasuke growled. "I had enough of the brats! And I have something that he might like…" He threw a young boy to the ground, the boy was tall with black hair and purple eyes. "His jutsu is something to look into."

"Oh well then, come with me…Brats your mother's in the lab, if I find anything out of place or broken I will make sure to test the experimented jutsu on you!"

Aiko and Aika simultaneously blew Kabuto a raspberry before running off down a hall following Akira's low Chakra signature.

Once they were far enough down the hall Gaara spoke. "Sakura!" he looked over at Sakura posing as Aiko.

"Don't worry Gaara she could just be unconscious." She reassured.

"In a lab?" Temari frowned.

"Not helping!" Sakura sang to the blonde.

"In here, I feel Akira's chakra resonating from the left door!" Kankuro hissed before bursting into the room and stopping immediately, the room gave off a dark orange light with a retched smell, wires upon wires filled the room with jars of things that had no form.

"Is Akira really in a place like this?" Temari gagged.

"Kabuto did say the lab." Kankuro mutters looking into a jar of…something…

"Guy I found her!" Gaara was the first to drop what he was holding, the jar of eyeballs spattered as he ran after Sakura's voice, quickly changing back into his body Gaara around the corner, so many emotions was running through his head he thought he would explode. What will he say after 3 to 4 years? Hi? I missed you? Never will I leave again? What? But all that was cut short once he saw her; lying in a tube of green water was his beloved, how much she had changed no more was the young teen he once remember no, now he was looking at the woman she became. Still even unconscious her beauty could stun him, looking at her now he realized how much he really missed her, how tortured he felt when her voice didn't fill the halls of his home, how her lips taste and feel. His sweet, sweet Akira.

"Gaara…" Looking back up at Sakura he blinked. "Look at what in her temple." Pulling back Gaara saw what looked like wires coming from her head and body.

"What is it? Why does she have wires in her head?" Temari hissed.

"It looks like they we're trying to hack into her brain somehow and control her." Everyone looked at Kankuro surprised.

"What? Oh come on I'm smart…oh fine it says it here on these notes." Kankuro grumbled as Sakura snatched the papers and skimmed through it.

"I'm going to take these." She quickly folds the papers and puts them in her pouch. "Temari go on the other side and help me pull out the wires and be careful some are near her major nerve ending one wrong pull can paralyze her or worst kill her."

"Geez, thanks for the pep talk." Suddenly there was a loud explosion that shook the room.

"Yeah, I get that we should be thorough and precise but I don't think we have the time, might wanna speed things up a bit." Kankuro informed.

"Kaida said that the explosion came from the west side and getting closer." Gaara updated as he reached into the water and beg picking up what was rightfully his. "Cut the wires." Sakura opened her mouth to protest the dangers but one look at his face made her shut her yap and pull out a kunai, Gaara was not going to take anything for answer if it meant that Akira would be taken away.

"There that all of them now let's jet!" The puppet master smirked and ran for the door. Gaara cradled Akira's body with his own and with sand as the four of them ran down the hall they came when a large man broke through one of the walls.

"Ah I see you have what I need." The man smirked. "I'll be taken her." He reached for Gaara only to have sand attack him.

"Piss off she's mine!" Gaara growled and before killing him.

"Ya, know if Akira was awake I don't think she'll like being owned like that." Temari mutters, before having her youngest brother glared daggers of venom at her. "Fucking shit ok, ok she yours."

_"Dad! Where are you"?_ Kaida voice unexpectedly screamed on his head. "_There's a big group of people coming your way on all sides!"_

Flinching at her loudness Gaara nodded. **_"Where are Naruto and the others?"_**

_"They are actually coming right towards you."_

**_"Good, then let's made another exit."_** Gaara smirked.

_"My pleasure."_

"Gaara! Hey!" Naruto yelled coming towards them at top speed. "You found her!" Sai and Yamato was behind him all looking a bit beat up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"He's fighting Orochimaru and we had Kabuto but as we we're fight I don't know he just retreated." Naruto shrugged. "Then all these ninja from out of nowhere came an attacked us."

"They must the test subject, one tried to take Akira away." Sakura noted.

"Either way we need to find a way out." Yamato mused just as roof caved in around them.

" Ahek-ahek, Damn Kaida!" Kankuro cough. "Are you trying to kill us too?"

"Well, do you need a lift or what?" She smiles from the hole in the roof before shifting into her dragon form that was at least 20 feet tall.

"Gaara they're here!" Temari yells as she swings her fan hitting a group of experiments.

"Quick, Sakura take Akira and go with Kaida and find a safe place, we'll meet up later." Gaara pushed Akira into Sakura's arms before picking her up and handing her to one of Kaida's talons, leaving once again no room to argue.

"Keep her safe." And with that Kaida flew off.

"Is mama alright?" Kaida asked as she flew to a nearby den that was a good 5 miles away.

"I'm not real sure, as of know all I know that she's unconscious." Sakura looked down at the woman in her arms. "Let's just pray there's nothing to damaging that I or Tsunade can't fix."

Sakura laid Akira next to the fire she built and began looking over with needles that were jammed into her friend's body. Slowly she turns Akira's head and started pulling the thin needle out first, now the thick needle was hard to pull, she was amazed at how Kabuto could push such a thick needle into someone's head and not damage any nerve endings. Pushing her Chakra into Akira's head, Sakura saw the passage way it made one the way end, skillfully she follow that path and way able to pull out the damn needle.

"Whew, one down, and a hell of a lot more to go." Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow before starting again.

* * *

Gaara heart was thundering in his chest as he run towards the den Kaida and Sakura set up camp at; it took long then expected to fight all of the test subjects off, they were powerful and damn annoying, plus Sasuke still hadn't returned yet, but none of that mattered, Akira was just a mile away.

"Gaara you should slow down, you're going to make your injuries worst." Kankuro growled. The baka didn't understand after 3 to 4 year he finally was going to able to hold Akira and kiss her, love her there was no way in hell he was going to slow down.

"There's not time!" Gaara hissed as he grabs his bleeding side. That damn water jutsu using asshole cut open his left side, the wound was at least two inches wide and three inches deep and the blood was flowing like a damn faucet.

"There's more than enough time bro, what will be the point in rescuing Akira if you die right before seeing her because you were careless!" Kankuro barked as he slung Gaara's arm around his neck. "Now slow your ass down."

"Ah, this is the part where you have a heart to heart moment…or that at least what I read." Sai smiled dragging a nearly conscious Naruto.

"Oh can it Sai." Naruto groaned next to him.

Suddenly a sound of a twig snapping everyone got into a fighting stance only to have Kaida bursting out the bushes. "Dad! Mama's waking up!" She squealed.

"Aw damn it! Gaara slow down." Kankuro grumbled as his little brother dragged him after the dragon.

Gaara came upon a scene that will forever be etched into his memory; there she sat looking at Sakura with wide yellow eyes her long white hair glowing in the moon light that shined into the cave, Sakura then pointed to the mouth of the cave and slowly as to torment him her neon yellow eyes met his, they were so wide and lost looking, Gaara didn't know whether to laugh or just cry.

Letting go of his brother Gaara walked over to her and dropped to his knees, her eyes searched his face going from left to right, up and down and finally back to his eyes. She slowly touched his face with the tip of her fingers and Gaara just couldn't hold back anymore he kissed her. He kissed her hungrily and with so much passion she jump and beg to pull back but he wasn't through yet, with his clean hand he cupped her face and kissed her slowly, and when she finally kissed back he nearly moaned out of joy, she tasted just like he remembered, sweet, sweet cinnamon.

She pulled back from the kiss and touched his hand where his wound was. "You're hurt?" She frowned. "I can fix it." She leans towards his gash with glowing green hands.

"Wow, Akira when did you learn medical jutsu?" Kankuro smiles astonished.

"Kabuto must have taught her." Sakura mused. Gaara lend back against the wall of the cave watching her heal him, she peeked up at him once before looking back at her work before peek up at him again. She did this three more time before Gaara asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing, a stupid question." She mutters leaning closer to his gash in away to hide her face.

Gaara just smirked and leaned his head on her shoulder; she tensed a bit but relaxed soon after. "I'll answer anything no matter how stupid the question." He felt her nod and turned towards his ear, with her lips brushing his ear and her warm breath tickling it his heart gave a painfully leap of excitement. Yet three little words made his whole world crash, his breathing stop and his heart to clench tightly.

"Who am I?"

* * *

OK darling there you have after such a long, long wait Chapter 40...so how was it bad, good? not good enough? Sucked Ass? let me know in the review and sorry if there wasn't a fight scene too tired to write one haha well REVIEW!


	42. A New love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Sessha butsu jika Naruto)

ok Here is ch 41 again this some how got deleted im not even sure how lol sorry if the separation is a bit diff i can't remember where i put them all lol

* * *

Ch. 41 A New love

Gaara watched Sakura do a quick check up on Akira, so far nothing has came up negative which gave him a bittersweet feeling, he was glade nothing was wrong with her but again he was worried that Sakura wasn't picking up why Akira lost her memory.

"Hmmm…"

*twitch*

"Mhmmm?" Sakura hummed moving her hands across Akira's back.

"Ahh, I see…hmmm…" Gaara twitched again getting really annoyed.

"Hmmmm…Mhm…"

"I swear if she 'Hmmm' one more time I'll beat her with a stick." Gaara growled crossing his arms tight.

Chuckling Kankuro patted Gaara's shoulder. "Clam down bro, it's something Doc's do all the time, there is no need to worry." He reassured.

"I'm worried." Sakura turned around to face them.

"Oooh… yeah… I'm going to go over there." Kankuro gave a quick retreat.

Glaring at his older brother Gaara sigh and looked at Sakura. "What's worn with Akira?"

"Hmm, Akira's memory is still there in her mind but it's like there's a forcing block from me or her into the section of the brain. From Kabuto's notes it's seem like he was try to make into to a new person by forgetting who she is…And I'm worried that me or Tsunade will not be able to rewire her mind back." Sakura bit her lip as she looked over at Akira, who was staring up at the stars in wonder, as if she had never seen them before.

* * *

Sighing, Gaara went over to the girl standing next to her as she twirls around and around looking up at the sky. Opening his mouth, he quickly shut it unsure of what to say, she had no idea who he was, finally he blurted out what ever came to mind. "You always loved the stars."

She looked over at him with her huge child-like yellow eyes, and gave him a small smile. "Did I really?" He nodded dumbly. "Well, I can see why, they're beautiful." She smiled at him her long white hair blowing in the wind, she sighed and hugged herself.

Gaara gulped and licked his lips wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. Why was he nervous? He knew Akira inside and out, hell he even had four children with her, well five if you counted Kaida but they didn't really have her, she was created by their charka' mixing but that's not the point!

Gaara shook his head trying to clear out all the jumble, rubbing his face he saw, he bending to pick a flower while sweeping her hair behind one ear as she reached for the flower, suddenly his mind became numbly clear. She inhaled the scent of the flower and sighed.

"Why does it feel like that I been lock away in a tower?" She clung tightly to his jack around her bare shoulders as she sniffed the flower, the wind making her white hair fly throw the air like liquid moon light. Breath taking was the sight he was looking at, a true goddess stood before him and all he could do is stare and wipe his sweaty palms clean.

"Ahem, I should properly introduce myself; we don't want you to feel uncomfortable around strangers." He squared his shoulders.

"I feel at ease…when I'm with _you_." A soft smile played her lips and she looked at the flower closely before tossing the flower a side throwing his jacket fully on her shoulders strolling up to him with a grin.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of the village of sand." He bowed before offering his hand.

She gave a big grin and snatched his hand up in a hard grip. "I'm Akiko—

"Akira."

"Exactly!" She displayed a crazy grin, though her heart was beat rapidly and her knees felt weak. Why did this man make her feel so weak in the knees and make her heart leap for joy? Why did he kiss her the way he did when he saw her? Were, they going out? Dating? Married? What? But there was one thing for sure that she didn't know, she wanted him closer, to kiss her like he did, yes, this man who ever he is, she wanted him.

Hearing a stick snapped the two let go hand and back away from one another, both blushing Gaara looked to the left rubbing the back of his neck while Akira watched her toe wiggling the solid. Temari and Sakura squealed.

"Kawiia!" They both hugged each other.

"It's so romantic!" Kaida sighed resting her fists on her cheeks as she lay across a rock watching her parents. "I want a love like that."

"Don't worry," Temari grabs Kaida's hands with tears running down her face. "Auntie Tem will make sure you have a romance as sweet as you mom and dad's."

Swiftly Kaida was swept up by her uncle. "Ok now wait a minute, there is no guy out there good enough for my sweet little niece, Aiko and Aika included."

Sakura sighed at the scenes before her; things just might work out for the best.

* * *

Akira walked down the long gravel road hold hand with the small maroon hair child, the girl wouldn't leave her side she was always right there. They been traveling all morning, she had feeling they were going to stop by a nearby town to get her some clothes, shoes and maybe a bite to eat before head to where ever they were going.

Slowly she let her eyes travel to the back of his head again, she couldn't remember his name, he quite the whole trip only talking here or there and even then it was maybe a word or two. She like the feeling she gets every time she look at him, it was a feeling of relief and butterflies, the butterflies she could understand but not the relief part, she couldn't grasp why would she feels relief that he's here?

"Do your feet hurt?" Akira was pulled out of her thoughts when the child spoke.

"Oh, um I'm ok, why do you ask?" She gave the child a smile.

"Well, you slowed down a bit and you're limping." The child explains then gave her a sly smirk. "Or is it because you were drooling over my dad?"

"I beg your pardon?" Akira blinked in surprise as the girl giggled and ran off.

"Dad! Akira said her feet are hurting!" Said woman was about to open her mouth and call the child a big fat liar when the redhead turned and looked at her with those deep pools of teal, Akira found herself a little dumbfounded.

"I, eh um…" she stammered unable to look away from his eyes.

"Are you tired of walking?" He asked coming up to her. "I can carry if you want." He offered, yet all she could do was stare as he knelt in front of her.

"What about your gourd?" She blushed as she gazes at the large container that was settled next to him.

"I'll put it on once you're on my back." He explains his voice so raspy but so soft and soothing making her want to melt. _Gosh man, what is wrong with me I shouldn't be thinking this way about this man I don't even know who he is!_

Slapping her hands on the sides of her face she slides her arms around his thick neck and wraps her legs around his waist, nearly moaning as she felt her claves rub against hard abdominal muscles and once he reached down to pick of his gourd she watched the way his muscles flexed pulled in his arm, she swears she had lost consciousness for a few seconds and maybe a little bit of her soul right there. _I way too sexually attracted to you…_

* * *

Breast and legs that all ran through Gaara's mind, the way her breast pressed against his back, her legs around his waist was driving him mad, its been way to long since he been this close to her or any female for that matter, this was putting a real strain on his self-restrain.

Adjusting his pants from the sudden tightness Akira was causing, he places his hands under her higher thigh which cause several things to happen. 1. She gasps blowing her breath in his ear 2. Her foot rubbed up against his lower region. 3. She shifted upward when she gasps causing her breast to press to his neck and for his hands to move up to her butt.

Kankuro smirked at the two shaking his head. "This is embarrassing to watch."

"I find it entraining" Yamato laughed.

"Who knew dad could turn such a color?" Kaida giggled.

"You know, they look like a bunch of love sick teenagers." Naruto mumbles. "Always blushing and fumbling around one another…"

Temari gave a small smile. "Its how they should have fallen in love, like teenagers…instead of being force together."

"Well, it like they're getting a do over!" Kaida pipes in happily giving the two older females an idea.

"Uh oh." Kankuro sighed. "Tem don't get involved leave Gaara alone."

"What?" She smirks. "I haven't done anything."

"Yet, but I know that face you women get when you're planning, Hana always gets that face…but seriously leave them alone."

"Fine, fine" She waves him off.

"Speaking of the girl, you two are still fighting?" Sakura asked.

"She won't write me back." Tears streamed down his face.

"We're never going to get to the town…" Sai mutters.

* * *

Akira couldn't look at him, she was so embarrassed and slightly happy, she was smiling so it wasn't all that bad right. She twiddled her thumbs as the blonde name Temari and the pink hair woman name Sakura looked for some clothes.

Taking a deep breath Akira turned toward and opens her mouth, to find him doing the same. "You go first." They chorused.

"No, you go." They repeated.

"Ok I—" They began and stop blushing.

"I'm sorry!" Akira blurted out quickly.

"It wasn't your fault eh I should have put my hand under your knees." Gaara cough clearing his throat from embarrassment.

"Yeah well, your hands are always welcome there." Gaara snapped his head in her direction; she was looking at him through the corner of her lashes giver a seductive look, her eyes held his with a firm, fierce challenging looking daring him to make a move.

That look…those, eyes…they were hers… "Akira." He mutters taking a step forward as she gives a light smirk before her face becomes confused; her eyes widen becoming large and innocent.

The tips of her finger come up to her lips as she blushes hard. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Gaara took a step back, Akira, she was in there somewhere, he smirked of course she would come out at a time like this, and she always felt a need to challenge his self-control.

"Hey Akira, come here we found something you like!" Sakura yells.

"C-coming!" She stammers still looking at Gaara before turning away quickly running toward Sakura.

Akira looked at her-self in the mirror and blushed; the short strapless red dress hugged her body like skin, with a huge long teal obi that fell to the back of her knees, was tired tight around her waist to help show off her tiny waist and huge hips. Trying to pull up the front of the dress while pulling down the back, she sighed, this body she was in was very curvy, she didn't like it the breast felt too big even though Temari said they were only once cup size bigger then she used to be she still didn't like it.

"Just breathe." She exhales tugging on the teal mid arm bell sleeves, as she slipped on the ninja boots that looks just like Sakura's. Wiggling her toes she eyed the birthmark on her leg, the dragon warps all he up to her knee. _Hmm_ she _thought interesting…_

"Hey, Akira you ok in there?" Temari knocked.

"H-huh, oh y-yes I'm f-fine." She got up and opens the door.

"Fabulous!" Sakura clapped.

"Waaa! Mom you look nice!" Kaida squeals.

"Mom?" Akira blinks at the child.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" she bows.

Akira shifted as Gaara stared at her then at his daughter. "Please forgive, Kaida, you just look a lot like her mother." Gaara informed.

"Oh, it's ok." She blushes, while smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her dress.

"You look very nice." Gaara complimented.

"Oh so I looked mean before?" She frowned.

"What! No I mean that you look very beautiful!" Gaara tried to save himself when he saw her grinning.

"Hehe thanks." She smiled at him goofily.

"You…you were play?" He said slowly.

"Yeah, haha don't act so dumbfound it." She smiles poking his nose. "Oh, my bag!" She exclaimed reaching to get it.

"Ah, here let me help." Gaara bend to reach for the bag when they both bashed foreheads.

"Ow!' She squeals snapping up holding her head.

"I'm sorry!" Gaara rises up almost hitting his head on her chin if she hadn't dodged by taken a step back, slipping on a red silk shirt that was lying on the ground.

"Whoa!" She yells snapping her hand out grabbing a hold of Gaara vest pulling him down with her.

"Ow…again…" She groans pulling her head off the wall rubbing repeatedly. When she tried to stand up she felt a unfamiliar weight lying on her chest, looking down she saw crimson spikes, Gaara's head laid firmly in between her breast. "Uh…Hey…umm…"

"Gaara." He mumbled into her breast as he pulled away messaging his forehead. "My names Gaara."

That right! Duh! She thought. "I know." She lied. "I just didn't know what to say." That last part was true; she didn't know what to say he was lying in her breast what was there to say!

"It's ok…" They both blushed.

"This is truly sickening." Sai smiles sweetly.

* * *

Everyone watched as Akira hound down her food in large rapid bites, chugging down her tea before attacking her food once more. "Akira, slowly down or you'll choke!" Sakura frowns.

"I'm sorry, it like I can't slowly down..."She coops up another big bite of rice. "V'm foo" she swallow her food. "Hungry!"

Gaara looked at Sakura who shrugged, and pushed his plate toward Akira who didn't waste time to attack it. "We need to take her to Akimichi's place once we get home…" Gaara didn't like the fact that she was nearly starved to a point she could out eat Naruto!

"Meeh!" Kaida gasps pressing her face to the window. "Dad, look, look, a hay ride! Can we ride before we leave! PLEASE!"

"Kaida, aren't you too old to for hay rides." Gaara frowns.

"NO!' She whines as tears swells up in her eyes and her bottom lips trembles. "Pwease daddy!"

Groaning the Kage rubs his face and gives in. "Just this once." He give her a stern look knowing she'll try to wiggle her way some how and end up riding again.

"Ok!" She yells running off. "Yahoo!"

"Yeah, let go for round five!" Kaida exclaims jumping up and down in her five year old form.

"Soo, under extreme emotions she changes ages, accordingly?" Akira frowns as she watched the little dragon bounce up next to the driver wanting to hold the reins.

"Yeah, it can be a real pain, like now, I'm just lucky she only reach 13 when she angry I think I wouldn't know what to do if and when she turns any older." Gaara chuckles, trying to think of Kaida in one of her many forms.

"Haha, I think you would be fine, you make a great father." Akira smiles. Her, Gaara and Kaida were the only ones left in the hay ride, while the other could only hand round two before getting annoyed. "Well, you kinda need to work on resisting the puppy dog eyes she gives you."

Smirking he nodded. "Yeah, she learned that from her mother."

"Haha smart girl, is she your only one?" Akira asked as she rocked from side to side as the carriage rocked.

"No, I have four little ones at home." He leers slightly.

"Whoa, I was expecting you to say, like one or two at the most but four wow!" Akira blinks a couple of times.

"Yeah, Lelouch, Kiyoshi, Aiko and Aika." He sighed. "They are a hand full."

"I bit they are." She giggles. "How do you and your wife manage?"

Gaara looked at her with a hard stare. "I'm not married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that…well Kaida …you said that looked like her mother I just thought…"She trailed off blushing.

"I wouldn't kiss you like that if I was married." He continued to stare at her.

Akira bit her lip, should she ask then what she was to him? Because why would her kiss the way he did if she didn't mean something to him. Closing her eyes tight she opens her mouth but nothing came out; why was this so hard? Just ask him what he was to her and be done with it!

Surprisingly she felt a hand under her chin lifting her head up to him as his lips brush light against hers then presses lightly then harder taking her bottom lip into his mouth caressing it with his tongue.

She was his everything.

* * *

ok like i said this was the real 41 dude i just dont know how it got deleted lol anyways...


	43. Power Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Sessha butsu jika Naruto)

Right So here is the REAL ch 42!

OK i know this one is short too but hey i wanted to get this up dated! Ok Angel of Randomosity i made this ch for since i know you were kinda confused! For some odd reason i love this ch idk why haha. Oh and next ch is for HimekoUchia! I know you been waiting on for this to happen heheh Can you guess? but i think you know hehe!

Now lets get on with the Chapter!

* * *

Ch. 42 Power Struggle

Darkness, that's all she saw.

Silence was all she heard.

Pissed Off was all she felt.

"Where the Hell, am I?" Akira yells stomping her foot. She has been walking in this light devouring place for who knows how long and she was pass the feeling of P.O. Akira suddenly stop her advances in the darkness when she spotted a chair _floating_ pass her.

Blinking, she shook her head and kept walking only to pass another chair, and what looked like a stuffed bear, but it was somehow distorted, blurred and out of focused. "Hmm, this is getting kinda scary…" She murmurs taking a step forward and unexpectedly falling through the void.

Screaming Akira tried her best to catch something to stop her rapid descending, as she continue to fall more random object passed her, tea kettles, shoes, bags, books and more chairs. Desperately she tried to grab hold of something, she felt like Alice falling through the rabbit hole on her way to wonderland.

Finally Akira was able to grab something only for it to disappear in a poof of smoke, cursing Akira was abruptly thrust into a chair and with out a second to catch her breath straps sprang from the seating and wrapping around her arms, wrist, and ankles.

"Holy Mother of…Ahhhhh" Akira was cut off as the chair began to _run_. Screaming, she saw a blue road suddenly appear before her, winding with flips and hills that seemed to never end!

Random objects began to thrust themselves at her face, jack n' the box clowns, would pop in her face, books will scream and bark at her, beautiful pictures would become something ugly and gross, like something from a bloody crime scene of a murder, but the worst yet were scene of her loved ones lying in the blood, of the Quads in a field with kunais and shurikens in their little bodies reach out for something or some_one_ that wasn't there.

She couldn't take it anymore she was on the verge of tears! "STOP IT!" She screams. "Stop it! Make it stop!" Images of Gaara holding Matsuri close kissing her while smirking at her evilly.

"STOP!" She yells 'til she became hoarse and soak with tears, the chair came to a hash and abrupt stop, with a scene playing before her. It was of Gaara, he was talking without sound, then looked her way before nodding, she noted that she was seeing through someone's eyes; the person then looked down to see Kaida smiling and jumping up and down. The person looked up to see Temari smiling softly, before speaking; this time Akira could hear what was said.

_"It's so good to have you home, Akira."_

_What?_ She thought. "Home? I'm not home, Temari, I'm here in this awful place!" She cried out angrily. "Temari! I'm Here, Gaara, Baby please!"She begs at the scene before struggling to get free of the chair's strong hold.

"No one can hear you." Akira looked up from her struggles to see a woman walking towards her; gasping Akira was looking at herself, but this Her had her natural brown hair color and eyes before she became sick and her hair turned white as snow and her eyes a neon yellow.

"Hmhmh," The Other self chuckled. "Feels awful, doesn't it." She smirks, coming around Akira dragging her hand across her shoulders. "To scream and yell," She whispers in Akira's left ear then switching to her right. "And for no one to hear you."

Akira jerks away from the other Her as much as the chair would allow. "Let me go and fight for what you want like a real woman!"

"Aw, no who are you? Why am I here?" The other Her pouted.

"I'm not stupid! Obviously you are me! And it's quite clear what you want…the real questions are why and how!" Akira barks.

"Oh, really PRAY TELL!"

Glaring Akira obliged. "You want my family."

"Hm, what make you so sure?" She walked to face Akira her finger place at her lips. "How do you know I don't want to kill them?

"Two reasons," Akira glared. "One, you are me, so if you're me then you want what I want and that's my family, Two; You are me so there for you know of Tsuki-Yumi, and his want for the God realm, he plans to try and kill me and the Quads, so why go through all the trouble, when you could wait for us to died."

She glared at Akira while tapping her nail against her teeth. "So," Akira Adjusted herself in the chair getting comfortable, she had a feeling she was going to be here a while. "Now you answer my questions, Why and How! Why do you, want my family? And how did you come to exist?"

Scowling She stomped away from Akira, before turning back to face her with an evil sneer. "I was created to eliminate you and take over your body by Kabuto, your disobedience to Lord Orochimaru had worn thin so Kabuto thought by erasing you and making a new personality you would come to obey. This where thing got complicated…when your 'FAMILY' came and rescued you they pulled the plug on me before I could complete all of my programming…" She trailed off pacing back and forward tapping her teeth with her nail while rubbing her fingers together with the other hand, something Akira did when she was younger.

Sitting back Akira tried to put the pieces together; all of it really didn't make any sense…the other Her told her how she got here but not why she wanted her Family! _Okay, okay let's just start from the beginning. Oro wanted me to obey so, he needed to erase me and then remake me to…_Akira slowly grinned, it all made sense now.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING!" The other Her screams storming over to Akira.

"You need me." Akira said in a sing song voice.

"What makes you think that?" She hissed.

"Oh a lot of things… Akiko." Akira grinned.

"Tsh, what gave me way." Akiko glares. Akiko was Akira imaginary twin sister when she was younger, Akiko was just like Akira expect for two things; Akiko had trouble with outbursts and was well an evil little bitch.

"Your outbursts and little habits I use to do, like tapping of the teeth and rubbing my fingers together, and then there is the hair and eye color." Akira shrugged. "If you would have been from after I was sick then your hair and eye would be different…I can see why Kabuto would scrap my mind for you, your still so naïve and trusting in ways but still an evil little whore. That what also help me figure out why you need me." Akira smiles.

"STOP smiling!" Akiko yells. "Explain!"

Smirking Akira nodded. "You said your programming wasn't done right? "She nodded. "Well you were created to eliminate me and take over me body, in doing that you needed to have my memories!" Akira giggled. "If not you wouldn't have known about…well anything you would still have had young Akiko's mind set, so without any memories you can't kill me cause what will be the point in having my family if you have no idea who is who, how can you love a stranger. Which brings me to the other, why want my family. Kabuto was programming you to obey Oro _but_ Oro had this sicken like for me, you were also programmed to love someone and since Orochimaru isn't here you set your eyes on my Gaara." Akira glared.

"So to sum this all up, you need someone to obey and love and without my memories to help you, you can't do what you were made to."

Akiko tapped her teeth. "Hm, well miss smarty pants! You're wrong; I do have your memories—

"Not the one you want!" Akira sang.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kabuto gave you selected memories, because what would be the point in giving you all of my memories it wouldn't change a thing. Oro is a manipulative bastard, he needs to get something to use against you to get you to stay, when I told you about Tsuki-Yumi, you didn't react. How are you to know about Tsuki-Yumi when you're from when I was 4?" Akiko jaw started to tick.

"So like I said you have selected memoires, only a few of Gaara and my family I have created over the years you where gone, even then you can't remember them properly, they are nothing but shadowy figures against your brain!" Akira mocked.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Akiko stormed over to Akira and punch her in the face before grabbing Akira's throat. "I want those memoires!"

"Or what? Cause you ain't gettin 'em!" Akiko growled and punch Akira twice in the face which made Akira laugh. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Cause it's just so funny, you think you can torture me!" Akira giggled. "I been through Brain's and Kabuto's worst, yours will be like child's play…no pun intended!" Akira laughed.

Akiko growled and push away from Akira then disappeared and the scene from before appeared, but this time there was sound and she could hear Akiko irritated voice. Akira slowly smirked, she knew her love, _her Gaara,_ would pick up on the sudden mood change and get worried and the more he tries to pries for information, the more annoyed Akiko will get and try to hide her annoyance and irritation, she would should slip up and Gaara will get suspicious and when Gaara is suspicious he won't back down until he finds what he's looking for.

Gaara was HER man, and there will be no one that takes him from her, not Akiko or that bitch ass Matsuri.

Akira grind the cards were in her field now, and she had an ace card up her sleeve just waiting to be played. Smirking she looked to her left seeing a cage with a pair of glowing pissed off poison purple eyes, the seal is almost broken. A blood thirst wrath is waiting on that un-expecting world that wronged her.

And that damn fucking Matsuri going to have hell to pay when she gets her body back; _just you wait and see Matsuri just wait and see, you're going to think hell is heaven when I'm through with you._

* * *

(Right so like i said here is the right ch sorry for the mix up!)

Ok My lovely readers how was this ch? Tell me what you think! What would you want to happen in the last several ch!

Waaa i can't believe this is almost over people 1 year on this story! i did pretty good for my first story yeah? And you know what will make it better? if i got 200 or more review before this is over! So wat you say pal wanna help me reach my goal?

REVIEW!


	44. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Sessha butsu jika Naruto)

Ok my pets mama sorry, I've been very busy! helping a friend fight off cougars that need to know that, that man doesn't like her but my friend, then this chapter was giving hell! i kept getting side tracked like every two mintues haha then my other friend now has a boyfriend and she wanted me to meet him and THEN my aunt's getting married!

*sighs*life has been busy...so for my lateness i give you a loong ch 43 with a peace offering of a nice** lemon** pie at the end!

* * *

Ch. 43 Reunited

Gaara watched Akira rub the pads of her fingers against her thumb with a look of concentration on her face; he knew that face, she was trying to keep clam but from what? Was she mad that Temari was glad she was home? Did she not want be with him? Their family? Shaking his head Gaara tried to remove those thought and remember that Akira couldn't remember who she was; maybe she was mad that she couldn't remember what home was.

"Akira, are you okay?" Temari asked going up to the said girl. Nodding Akira didn't look up or speak to the blond.

"Are you sure?" Kaida asked.

"We can stop if you want, Akira." Yamato offered.

"No, I'm fine." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Akira are you sure yo-

"Stop calling me Akira! That's not my name!" She yells at Sakura.

Slightly taken back the kunoichi blinked before glaring. "You know for someone who doesn't know who they are, you sound pretty confident that you're _not _Akira."

Gaara finally spoke up. "Then what would you like us to call you?"

He watch her eyes look away from his to the ground, before looking back up to him with a glint in her eyes. "Akiko." Gaara frowned that was the second time that she called her self that.

"Akiko…" Sakura said slowly testing the name.

"Well, it is a nice name." Temari smiled. "We should continue our way I want to make it to Konoha, before dark yeah?"

The rest of the way to the village was a quite one; Gaara didn't know what to think of the whole Akiko thing and why Akira was so persistent on being call that. Frowning he watched his fiancée, the way she walked, how her hips swung, the look in her eyes, everything and that's when he noticed the rhythm of her hips was off. Before she was taken Gaara loved to stare at her ass, he loved the sway of her hips it was hypnotic.

Tilting his head to the side Gaara focused on her butt and hips, the rhythm was a slow shy swing almost stiff, not her usual fast attention drawing swing with a slight pop of her hip with each swing. Gaara smirked as he remember her rhythm, swing, pop, swing pop, Gaara could stare for hours they way her hip would swing to the right before giving a little pop then swing back to the left again with the slight pop of her hip, but now, he frowned, her hips only just gave a slow swing…why?

Suddenly feeling a hand roughly grabbed the back of his neck Gaara glared at his brother. "Where is your shame lil bro? If you are going to stare at a woman's ass be a little secretive." Kankuro howled gaining the attention of Akira, or now known as Akiko, she looked at Gaara before turning and walking away.

This action made Gaara even more suspicious of what was going on, normally Akira would either smirk and make a smart ass comment or try to beat the shit out of him, then with Akiko would've showed shyness before, so why didn't she blush, hell she didn't even react! Something was wrong, really wrong.

* * *

Akiko glowered at nothing in particular as she tried to will the awful headache to go away. Ever since she came back from her run end with Akira, she has the most terrible of headaches, it's like the mother load of all migraines! And Akira didn't make it any better with her constant chatter and rambling going on inside her head made Akiko want to kill something, then to make it wrost everyone kept calling her name, hell she wasn't even Akira! It was always Akira this, Akira that. She was Akiko!

Trying not to hold her head and groan, Akiko only made her headache worst by yelling, that she wasn't Akira.

**"Fuck man I missed up!"** Akiko cursed herself for slipping up and telling them her real name.

_**"Haha hurts doesn't it?"** _Akiko wince at Akira loud voice in her head.

**"Stop yelling and how come I can hear you." **

_**"Tsh cuz' I'm in your head silly!"**_Eyebrow twitching Akiko took a slow breath trying to clam down. _**"Hehe so you gone and made a slip up huh?"**_

**"Shut up and mind your own business!"** Akiko growled.

**_"Uh sorry to break it to you Akiko, but this is my mind, so there before it makes it my business!_" **Akira giggles.

**"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Akiko growled holding her head; _shit my head is really hurting._

_**"Sure thing.**_" Akira's reply made Akiko open her eyes that she didn't notice she closed, everyone was looking at her; _shit I spoke out loud! Damnit Akira done that on purpose!_

"Akir- uh I mean Akiko, are you alright, what's wrong with your head?" Sakura asked rushing over to her.

"M-my head, i-it really hurts." She stutters. Nodding Sakura placed her hands on the girl's head pushing healing chakra into Akiko's head to try to get the blood vassals to loosen up and let the blood flow through freely; just as Akiko headache was about to go complete away Sakura swiftly jerked away.

"I'm not going to make your headache go away completely, I want your body to do the rest but that should help with the pain." Sakura smiled helping her up."Hey Naruto let her ride on your back Kay?"

"Huh me?" The blond boy pointed to himself confused. "Why not Gaara?"

"Do as I say Damnit!" She screamed bonking the idiot on his head, muttering under his breath Naruto complied.

"Sakura," Gaara voiced walking up to the girl. "What's wrong? Why did you jerk away like that?"

Subconsciously Sakura touched her ears with a confused and dazed look. "I heard…"She trailed off. "I heard a voice…when I was healing Akiko's headache…I swear I heard it somewhere before…but I, I just can't remember."

"What did it say?" Gaara asked taking a step forward.

Shaking her head Sakura frowned. "It was in this weird language…but it only said one word," Gaara waited as she tried to say the word. "Vakna, it said Vakna…Gaara? Hey Gaara what's the matter!"

Gaara stared wide eyed at Sakura as she screamed for him to response but it was like his body was frozen refusing to move, then a horrifying headache slammed into his head, feeling like something was chiseling into his skull. Gaara could feel Sakura touching his head and shouting but it was all drowned out by the severe pain, just like he use to get with Shukaku. Groaning Gaara felt his knees hit the ground then slowly the rest of his body, the last thing he saw was Akira's clam eyes.

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_Oh my head! Why dose it feel like the time I drank Kankuro _"special"_ drink._ Gaara groaned.

**Hmm, I would have loved to see you hung over!**

_Shut up! You would love to see anyone in pain, Shukaku. _Gaara's eye snapped opened as he sat up in shock, bad move, grabbing his head Gaara bit his lip to keep from yelling. Damn his head was pounding harder than Sakura's punches.

**Haha miss me?**

_W-what are you doing back? You're –_

**Suppose to be gone. Right, well I felt that you still needed a little guidance**. The demon laughed, but Gaara wasn't playing; he died after the demon was retracted out of him and now out of no where the fucker pops up again as if nothing happen!

_Shukaku why are you back? _Gaara demanded. It was silent for awhile in Gaara's head; he was beginning to think the demon was his mind playing tricks on him again.

**Did you really think that I would just be ripped away like that, after I finally found her? **Gaara frowned at the demon's statement. **Thousand upon thousands of years since I was banish to this hell hole called earth and not once did I stop thinking about her. She was all I could think about and the more time that pass the angrier I got, why hadn't she come to find me? Did she not love me anymore? Those thoughts consume me until there was nothing left but a broken heart and a lost soul, yet the blood, hate and agony of humans seemed to drive me to stay alive. Then finally when I thought I would forever be trapped in fragile body of humans, I found her, I found my Amaterasu, my goddess of the sun and I wasn't about to let a bunch of humans rip me away from her again. **

**So I did what any foolish demon would do, I bonded my soul with your, it was a last minute decision and because of that I had to put more chakra into it plus fight off the pull of the Akatsuki, the end result had put me into a deep sleep to regain but strength and I wasn't due until another two years but all that change when I felt her chakra and hear her voice; wake up she told me.**The demon sighed.

_Someone gotten soft._

**Shut the hell up! Last I check you were engaged with that chick Akira!**

_So._

**Tsh, the demon rolled his eyes. How are the pups doin…it's been awhile…you found them right?**

_Of course I found them!_ Gaara bit. Shukaku didn't get the chance to response as someone busted into the room.

"Gaara! Oh my…are you ok?" Matsuri flung herself on the redhead burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine Matsuri. It was just a bad headache." He reassured patting her head uncomfortably. Ever since Akira was taken, Matsuri became sort of clingy, always asking if there was something she could do; then there was her clothing that really worried him…it seem to get smaller with each passing year, Gaara was started to wonder when it would disappear altogether.

"I was so worried." She whispered rising up to look at him. Even now Gaara had to avert his eyes else where; Matsuri was showing a fair amount of cleavage.

"I'm fine really." Gaara placed his hand on her shoulders to move her when the demon spoke.

**Holy shit! What happen to her face! Haha look like it got clawed off!**

Ignoring the demon, Gaara open his mouth to speak when yet again the door swung open harshly followed by a loud "Daddy!"Gaara watched the Quads run into the room and rudely push Matsuri off the bed, making him unsure to make them apologizes or be thankful.

"Did you bring back mom!" They chorused excitedly pushing and shoving each other, trying to be the centre of his attention.

**They gotten big…**the demon whispered.

"Do you know it rude to push people?" Matsuri spat that the kids dusting herself off.

"Do_ you_ know that we don't care?" The quads snapped in unison, before looking back to their father. "So, is mom here?"

Gaara looked down unsure how to answer. "Yes and no." The quads frowned.

"What did Kabuto do to mama now?" Aiko pouted.

"Now?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, Kabuto is always experimenting on mama, him or Orochimaru." Aika finished.

"I really hate Orochimaru, he's always looking at mama's butt," Kiyoshi glares at the bed sheet.

"Or her tata's!" The girls hissed.

"Tata's?" Gaara frown at the twin's choice of words.

"They mean breast." Matsuri filled in.

"Mhm, mhm sensei even said that Orochimaru like mama." Lelouch nodded crawling up further onto his father's lap.

For the second time that day Gaara didn't get a chance to speak for the door burst open yet again; Akira stood in the door way frozen with an open mouth and a confused look. Gaara sighed great he didn't even get a chance to explain to the quads.

**That's not Akira... **Gaara frowned at the demon's words.

"Wow," She whispered. "They look so much like you." Gaara bite the inside his cheek when he saw Lelouch frown at her statement.

"Hello, my name is Aiko; this is my identical twin Aika, and my twin brothers Lelouch and Kiyoshi." The quads waved smiling confusing the hell out of their Father.

Kiyoshi leaned closer to his father whispering. "This is normal for us."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Akiko smiled as she watched them kissed their father and run out the room.

* * *

Akiko watched the kids run passed her with a sad smiled the boys looked so much like Akira while the girls took after their father; she wanted that, she wanted kids and love…

"Akira…" A whisper to her right brought Akiko out of her thoughts, she turn to see a woman with a scarred face. Akiko suddenly felt her body jerk forward throwing a powerful right hook hitting the woman in the side of her head, just at Tsunade and everyone else walked in.

"Akiko!" Temari yelled.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry I don't know what happen it was like my arm had a mind of its own!" Akiko gasped in shock holding her arm down.

**Damn right it had a mind of its own that fuck bitch NEEDS to die! **Akira yelled inside of Akiko brain.

Akiko watched the woman picked herself from the ground with a frown, as Temari spoke.

"Matsuri," she addressed the woman. "Akira has forgotten her memories…right now she goes as Akiko_." I don't go as Akiko, I AM AKIKO!_

Matsuri nodded slowly still in shock that Akira, even though she has forgotten who she was, was back standing shyly next to Gaara. "Well, it's nice to meet you Akiko." The girl nods looking to the floor.

"Now Gaara, you want to explain what happen?" Tsunade asked checking his breathing and eyesight. When he didn't answer her question, Tsunade frowns crossing her arms. Something wasn't right.

"The Shukaku is back." He stated bluntly. Matsuri came up to Gaara's bed and place a hand on his arm.

"Gaara…the Shukaku was ripped from you…remember?" She spoke softly.

"I know that." He spoke pulling away from her hand before getting out of bed. "When I use to retain the demon, he use to talk to me, always telling me to kill, I know his voice." He looked at Temari, knowing she would protest.

"Maybe you just think you heard his voice, Gaara, you harbor the beast since you were born, and it takes time to heal from something like that." Temari said gently, not wanting to spark her brother's anger.

Gaara opened his mouth to retort, when a loud smack rang through the room. Everyone turn to see Akira with her arm raised high in the air and Matsuri holding her red stained cheek, signifying Akira had just back slapped Matsuri across her face.

Snatching her hand back Akira eye's near pops out her head. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Matsuri screams.

"You are bitch!" Akiko yells angrily, before slapping her hands over her mouth with a shocked and scared expression.

"Akiko," Temari took a hold of the girls shoulders and felt her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Akiko tired to smile but she was feeling so sick in the stomach. _Damnit Akira! Just shut the fuck up!_

**The Hell I'm not! If it wasn't for that man-stealing-cock-sucking-whore Gaara and I wouldn't have been apart for three and half years!**

"Are you sure?" Temari frowned not believing a word the girl was saying. "You don't look so good."

"Fuck no! Not until the bitch is died!" Akira jerked her head towards the brunette, before Akiko slaps a hand once again over her mouth.

Tsunade moved Temari out the way as she stood in front of Akiko, pressing two fingers against the girl's wrist. "Tell, me Akiko how long have you been have out burst like these?"

Akiko stared at the woman gauging the question. "It started just after I seen Matsuri."

"Hmm, and have you recalled any of your memoires yet?" Tsunade flashed a light in the young woman's eyes when she notices something alarming. Akiko's eyes, they became very, dilated when the light was flashed on them, to a point where the pupil near took up the whole iris; when Tsunade shined the light again but a further distance Akiko's eyes became slits. _Interesting._

"No, not yet." Tsunade nodded clicking off the light as a new deep voice spoke up.

"I can't believe none of you have figured it out yet." Everyone in the room took a fighting stance as the looked upon the new comer leaning against the wall. He was very tall and lean yet muscular, he wore black pants that rode low on his hips and a black open sleeveless shirt; blue vines marked his golden skin, while his sand color hair covered his eyes.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Tsunade barked, she didn't like surprises, not when she had a village to look after.

The man gave a dazzling smile that made all the women, even Tsunade, heart skip a beat, but when he looked up, it was Temari who had to keep from falling to her knees in fright. The man had the Shukaku's eyes.

Gaara voice broke the silence that rang through the air. "This is Shukaku human form."

Temari whipped around to face her brother. "But-

"But I'm supposed to be gone for ever right?" Shukaku smirked at the blonde pushing off the wall. "Yeah well to sum everything up, I was never gone just sleep, I attached my soul to Gaara's it took a lot of energy, I was in a comatose but now I'm wake and fully charged." He grinned; he was now standing close in front of Temari looking down at her from his tall stature.

"Shukaku." Gaara voice was firm and held authority. The demon smirked not taking his eyes off the woman as he stepped around her, taking his place by Gaara. "What did you mean, what haven't we figured out yet?"

"Ask Pinky, I'm sure she's been coming to the same conclusion for some time now." He mutters eyeing the white hair girl sitting on the bed. She was getting fidgety.

"Sakura tell me everything you know even if it's a theory." Tsunade ordered.

"Right, well it isn't much, basically Kabuto planed on rewiring Akira's brain, in hopes to get her to be obedient, so my thoughts are that Akiko is the results that Kabuto experiment and the outburst are from Akira herself." Sakura explains.

"And there's hope for the human race yet." Shukaku smirks. "With that being said that girl there is not Akira, it's her body but Akiko is the one in control, isn't that right?"

Turning to look at the girl, they immediately saw the innocence leave her eyes being replaced by irritation. Quickly Akiko turns and made a break for the window jumping out, landing roughly on her feet, cursing she stumbled a bit as she regain her footing before dash quickly out the court yard, when a pair of hands grabbed a fist of hair and held a kunai at her throat. The person forced her head up and Akiko met crimson eyes before her body went slack.

* * *

Akira smirked as she watched the scene play before her, everything was going more or less according to her plan, she didn't expect Shukaku to return but it could work to her favor. With Akiko under the Uchiha's jutsu, her body was free to take but in her rage at seeing the bitch Matsuri she use up her energy she had been saving to take her body back but not worries she had a better idea who could take control. Looking over to her left she spotted the cage that held Amaterasu, the seal finally broken, she smirked.

"Rip the bitch to shreds." Akira muttered turning back to face in front of her, as a replica of herself came forth from the shadows , there was only a minor difference between the two and that was the pair of glowing pissed off poison purple eyes.

Amaterasu quickly freed her other self for the bondage of the chair before grinning. "More, than happy to."

* * *

Sasuke walked the halls of the hospital carrying Akiko when he felt her body twitch before speaking. "Stop," She commanded. "And put me down." When Sasuke felt his body doing as she had commanded he known who was in control.

"Took you long enough." He smirked, as his body force him to kneel before her.

"I would say the same for you. The Snake give you any trouble young Uchiha?" The goddess spoke as she straightens out her dress.

"Tsh, he was never a match for me." He gloated. "Now release me, I've done every thing as you have asked."

"Ah," she nodded walking up to the Uchiha, running a hand through his soft hair. "Yes, you did wonderfully, but I'm not yet though with you just yet, I have one last command." She trailed her hand down the side of his handsome face, as she gently lifts his chin up to her with her fingertips. She was his pupils dilate massively before constricting tightly.

"Understood." He spoke in a breathless tone, making her smirk; the strong willed ones were always the easies to control, in her opinion at least.

She trailed her hand once more over his attractive face. "So handsome," She smiles knowingly. "Go, now and bring the bitch to me." She spoke passing him as her white hair trailed over his trance state.

* * *

Sasuke blinked once her presence was gone from the village, he sigh as he got up grumbling about stupid goddesses. Finding the room that everyone was held up in, Sasuke leaned against the door frame watching Tsunade barking orders to find Akira, Temari and Kankuro talking to Gaara while a man he never seen before stare at the three sidling, Naruto was yelling at Tsunade, Sakura was twitching to hit Naruto, and a couple he only knew by name from Akira were standing by the window he guess was Neko and Taku, then finally her teammates stood in a corner with the quads, Kouji and Matsuri.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped dropping Naruto from her headlock.

"Oi Sasuke when did you get back?" Naruto asked recovering quickly like normal.

"Just now." He mutters.

"And Orochimaru?" Tsunade spoke up though not looking at him as he stares out the window.

"Dead but Kabuto got away."

"Hmm, I see," She turned to stare at him hard.

"Where Akira?" He asked in his indifferent voice as he walked fully into the room.

She sighed but didn't remove her eyes from his. "It seems that Akira was suffering from a spilt personality in some sort made by Kabuto to help with her obedience. Do you know of this?"

He shrugged. "Kabuto always doing experiments, it sounds plausible."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hmm, well she's has ran away once we were inform by the Shukaku," She point to the man by the siblings. "That Akira wasn't herself; so in the mean time fill us in on the fight with Orochimaru."

By the time Sasuke finish filling in the Hokage, on his fight with the snake it was well pass 9, considering it was late in the after noon when he arrived. Finding Matsuri was easy, disarming her and putting her under Genjutsu was even easier, sneaking out with out getting caught was child's play. He hated how weak the leaf was; it put him to shame to be from such a weak village.

Sasuke felt the woman in his arms stir, finally waking up, _perfect timing_; he halted on a branch that opened to a small clearing with a cliff that over looks the part of the woods, the moon was low on the horizon giving off a blood red color. _Hmm how fitting…_

* * *

Matsuri woke up to the feeling of falling through the air, snapping her eyes open she caught a glimpse of Sasuke before the Uchiha moved back into the shadows, it was then that Matsuri remember what Sasuke did, swiftly she twisted her body landing harshly on her feet, pain shooting up her ankles. Looking up from the ground Matsuri saw Akira staring at her, her back against the blood red moon, her white hair glowing as the wind blew it across her face making her dark violet eyes pop.

"So I guess this is where I fight for my life, huh?" She joked taking out her jōhyō.

"No." Amaterasu spoke softly.

Matsuri frown. "You're going to let me go?" she asked slowly.

"No."

"Is that all you can say?" She barked getting angry, or was it fear?

The goddess remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Matsuri heart was accelerating; she couldn't control the horrible trimmers that shook her body. Matsuri's eyes widen in fear as the thought finally sunk in…She was going to die, she was going to DIE! _I'm going to die! _Matsuri was suddenly filled with the flight or fight concept.

Amaterasu smirked knowing her thoughts. "There's no point in running, I will find you and you will DIE!" Matsuri ran anyways her heart booming in her chest, she had to clam down, no, she _needed_ to clam down she faced life threatening thing everyday. She needed to think of a way to fight back.

"Fighting will be a waste of your time, your nothing compared to me," A wall of solid earth shot up in front of the scared kunoichi, making her skid to the left barely staying on her feet as she ran. "I'm the earth, the trees," Several vines came raining down whipping at her tugging roughly at her hair, arms, branches moved trying to make her trip, clawing at her legs and face. "Air and fire…" the air around Matsuri turned ice cold blowing harshly, like a hurricane before a wall of fire surrounded her. Amaterasu walked out of the fire her dark violet eyes seemed black against the bright flames, making her look anything but god like.

Matsuri glared at the woman. "You might kill me in the end but I'm not going down without one hell of a fight!" She preached loudly.

"Child, you were dead once your feet hit the ground." The Sun goddess spoke quietly but it seems that her voice echo everywhere louder then the roaring flames around her.

Suddenly a sharp, horrifying pain shot through her chest making her incapable to take a breath, tears spilled over her face as she looked down to seeing a crimson stained double edge sword piercing her chest straight through her heart. Turning her head she met Akira's neon yellow eyes that shimmered in the light, she then lowered her mouth to Matsuri's ear.

"I never really understood why you didn't like me; I always thought I just could ignore your hate, but that night when you gave my children to Orochimaru," Akira twisted the sword in the girl's chest, pushing even deeper. "I knew that you were nothing but a self ass bitch and who needed to learn her place!" Akira dug her foot into Matsuri's back before pushing her off her sword. "And that you'll never be above me."

Matsuri heart shuttered, she felt her heart began to slow down, with ever shot breath. She knew she was dying, and the more she thought about that, more she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to die; she wanted to see Gaara at least one more time, tell Kouji that he was the best teammate she ever had, she didn't want to go, not yet, there was so many things she wanted to do….

* * *

Akira looked down at the dead woman before her feet and felt nothing, and that scared her just a bit, she been with Orochimaru for too long, killing and death was something she never wanted to get use to. Akira looked up at Amaterasu and sighed before she went to pick up the dead body of her teammate, but as she went to reach for the woman a voice spoke out.

"Why?" Freezing, Akira knew more then one pair of eyes were on her but she knew the voice that spoke to her, the deep raspy voice that could make her shiver.

Without looking up Akira rolled Matsuri over and close the girl's lifeless eyes, before speaking. "She betrayed us first…she met Orochimaru when he was in the village to kill the Fourth Kazekage, and somehow struck up a deal with him, she was the reason why me and the quads were taken…and when I realized this I went into rage and I loss control over Amaterasu and we attacked her, how do you think she got the scars…" Akira trailed off a bit before kneeling down to the girl. "I was just…she…" she glare down at the dead woman, slowly she looked ahead at everyone, Gaara and his siblings, Naruto and his team with Sasuke, her friends, just about everyone was there.

Akira stood up and squared her shoulders, she didn't regret what she did, she did what needed to be done for her family, she wasn't about to let a woman think she could try to take her man away from her! Hell no Akira didn't roll like that! When Temari march towards her with angry expression Akira held her ground and stared she friend in the eyes but she didn't expect the rough tight embrace that knocked the wind from her lungs. Shocked didn't quit cover what Akira felt at the hug.

"T-Temari?"

"I missed you so much," She croaked. "I came back from rescuing Gaara, only to find that you and the quads were gone." The kunoichi tighten her embrace but didn't cry.

Confused, Akira lightly placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders blades. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Temari pulled back from the hug and slapped Akira clean across her face. "That for killing Matsuri..." Akira blinked once again very confused. "Without me! And this," She pinched Akira really hard, making her squeal. "Is for leaving me with that whiny, man stealing, bitch for three and a half years!"

Akira stared at Temari who stared back before they girls burst into laughter, but Akira laugh was cut short when a pair of massive arms swept her up. "Kankuro!"

"Oh Akira, how could you leave me with Temari and her cooking!" He whined squeezing Akira tightly. Soon after everyone came and greeted her with fierce hugs, tears that could drown her and breath taking slaps on the back, as happy as she was she was still very confused, why aren't they mad at her? And when she voiced her question she was surprise at the answers she got.

"I will admit I like Matsuri but she was kinda a bitch to everyone when Gaara didn't acknowledge her."

"Yeah, she was always a bitch to me."

"She was my teammate and all but she never really liked me either…and she was kinda dead weight…no pun intended."

Akira smiled at everyone as they went around saying what they thought of her betraying the village and a comrade just to get Gaara, but she wasn't listening she was busy staring at said person; oh how much he change over the years, taller, maybe even a bit more muscular, his brick red hair was longer just brushing over his intense eyes.

"Come on Naruto, let's leave them alone!" Sakura hissed dragging the whiney blonde away.

"Gaara." She squeaked softly taking a small step forward.

"You killed my student." His voice seemed a lot raspier then she remembered.

"She was trying to take you away from me." She spoke weakly, taking her step back.

"What makes you think I would go for her? Or much less look at her in that way." He growled. "You didn't have faith in me or something?"

"Its not that…she tried to rule me out of the equation permanently! So I ruled her out first!" She growled back forcefully.

Gaara marched towards her rapidly, taking her roughly by the shoulders and gave her a small shake. "That doesn't make it right! You didn't have to kill her!"

"I had every_ right_ to kill her!" She yelled placing her hands on his broad shoulders to keep herself steady from him shaking her.

"You've been with that bastard for too long." He growled. "You're view is fucked up."

"It wasn't my _fault_!" She screamed.

Gaara crashed his lips to hers harshly, pressing her against his body making it hard to tell where he began and where she ended. Akira wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands in his soft red hard, as she deepens the kiss. Gaara slammed her up against a tree, placing himself between her legs rolling his hips, as he left her mouth and bit her neck, then licking and sucking that one spot.

Moaning Akira tighten her legs around his waist. "I won't say I'm sorry because I'm not, I won't have you taken away from me again." She moans making him growl biting down on her collar bone. "I've missed you so much." Gaara shifted himself to show her just how much he missed her, she moaned when his hardness against her through her panties.

"Gaara!" She panted as he found his way to her right breast licking and sucking at her nipple, she panted soon turned into soft cries. His hands traveled all over her body, never staying in one place to long, he trace the scars on her from the experiments and it pissed him off, how dare someone touch what was his! This thought made him remember what Sasuke said about the Snake touching Akira.

"He could never make me feel good like this." Akira groans pressing herself harder against his hips, as he realize he spoke out loud.

"Mine." He growled ripping off her panties then sliding his hand between them rubbing her clit making her cries grow louder. "No one besides me should ever touch you like this," He spoke huskily in her ear as he slipped two fingers into her, hitting that one spot that will have her writhing beneath his form. "Understand?" He licks the shell of her ear as she nodded in cable of speech.

Akira arched onto his fingers as he hit her spot, teasing her when he would speed up before slowing down, his thumb pressed hard against her clit. "Gaara," She begged. "Please don't tease me." She reaches down to his pants making quick of the button and zipper, she slipped her hand into his boxers grabbing a hold on him, reminding her just how big and thick he was. Gaara's body tensed at her slow soft strokes, pressing himself into her hand but once she speed up he had to take her hand away pinning it above her head. "Easy." He gasped kissing her hungrily while her legs pushed down his pants just enough to free him, arcing up her hips wanting him to go deeper with his fingers.

"Please," She begged. "Gaara." He gave in removing his fingers before slamming himself into her, he groan at how warm and wet she was, and even after all these years she was still so tight. Gaara thrusts were ruthless and urgent, but Akira didn't mind the bruising thrusts, she needed him just as much, to be close to him. Her screams were loud as she clung to him begging for him to go faster that she was almost there, Gaara didn't mind the request he was on the edge just as much as she was, and when they both came, Gaara fall to his knees holding Akira as they both panted feeling a slight burn on the right of their shoulders.

Gaara grinned as he saw his mark appear on her shoulder, the kanji symbol for love surround by four dots, he felt Akira trace her mark on his shoulder, a dragon that encircled a sun.

Akira laid her head on his shoulder slowly drifting off, as she traces his mating bond to her. "Mine." She whispers.

"Mine." He answered back tightening his hold around her.

Finally everything is where is should be.

* * *

Ok so there you have it my pets how was it? i felt that it was a bit rushed, what you think?

Also my lovely pets, im scenting about three more chapter until the end, that includes one more chapter before the end and a epilogue, altogether is three!

REVIEW!


	45. Unconditional Love

Disclaimer: I wish I wish upon a star to own Naruto, with all my heart!...No? well fine!

Sorry that i haven't been updating i was choosing between ideas with this story...but i finally gotten it out so well then on with the story!

* * *

Ch. 44 Unconditional Love

"Move over I can't see!"

"Ouch you stepped on me!"

"Kohei! Move."

"Leave me alone Kouki!"

"…can we just go over there?"

Three young boys all wiggled and push to get a view of the three beauties that were playing out by the Hogkage's tower, hiding in the bushes they spied on the Sabaku sisters.

"Wow Kaida is so beautiful!"

"No, Akio is so sweet!"

"…why do I waste my time?"

"It's because you like watching me." Aika spoke right behind the boys making them jump up and freeze. "Isn't that right Yuto?" she giggles.

"If I say no I'll be lying…and Aburame don't lie." Yuto voice was much like his father's soft and deep but unlike his father he didn't wear the glass, his bright yellow eyes popped from the trench coat he did wear.

"You know Yuto unlike you Papa, you do speak more." Aiko smiles as Yuto takes Akio hand.

"…"

"Or, not." She spoke softly as the two walked away, looking back she caught one of the other boys eyes, she always seen him round be they never really talked. He smiles big at her giving her a wink as he made his way over to her.

"We hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet, I'm Inuzuka, Kouki." He grabs her hand lightly giving her a simple kiss on her knuckles, making Akio blushed very hard.

"H-hello!" she pulled her hand away looking down from his charming wolfish grin. Kouki was a split image of his father from head to toe, only different he didn't have a white puppy on his head but a large wolf like dog with grey and black fur and blue eyes. "Aren't, you suppose to start off with a puppy?"

Kouki looked at his partner and grinned patted the much taller dog's head. "Yeah but me and Yuzuki are a special case, isn't that right girl?" Barking Yuzuki licked his cheek. "You wanna ride on her back?"

"Oh no thanks really I'm fi—Hey!" She yelps when she felt him pick her up and place her on Yuzuki's back before hoping behind her, grabbing the fur just behind the dog's head having his arms around Akio.

"Hold on!" He whispers in her ear just as they took off with poor Akio screaming.

"Aww, young love." Kaida wiped away a fake tear before turning back to the last boy who was older than the other two. He was her age, or the age she appeared to be, which was 12 to 14, crossing her arms. "Akimichi Kohei, what do I owe the pleasure this time?" She raised a brow making the boy blush. Now Kohei looked neither like his father or his mother but a perfect mixture, he had his father long spiky hair but it was blonde like his mother's with burettes highlight, with a bang covering one bright blue eye. He was tall and broad shouldered like his father but lean and fit like his mother. Kaida had to admit he was very cute.

"Aww, Kaida why you gotta be like that?" He mutters rubbing his neck.

"This is mine fifth time catching you spying on me…this hour!" She laughs rather loudly. "Should I tell you the number of times this week?" She leans in towards him, her sapphire eyes gazing into his bright blue ones, making the swirls on his cheek disappear by his blush.

"No..." He mutters looking down but before looking back up to her. "But you'll tell me about you day over two bowls of Ichiraku ramen." He smiles jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"What makes you think I'm willing to go?" She challenged crossing her arms.

"What makes you think you won't?" He smirks, turning and walked down the street looking over his shoulder with a smile. Sighing Kaida had to admit to herself again, he may be shy at time but Kohei will go after what he wants.

"Alright, alright but I'm paying!" She yells holding back a smile.

"Wouldn't, dream of letting you." He bumps her shoulder as they made their way to Ichiraku, unknown to them that that two set of eyes were watching the whole time.

* * *

"This isn't funny…stop laughing!"

Akira was laughing so hard she was turning red and leaning halfway off the tree branch they were sitting on. Gaara was getting all worked up over the boys asking his little girls out, he was fuming and her laughing wasn't helping his mood.

"Aww baby, come on this was bound to happen sooner or later for all of them, sooner than I had hope for the twins, yes but for Kaida she right on schedule, my love." She leans in and gave him a sweet peck on the lips, which he returned limply. "Oh don't be a party pooper!" She giggles kissing him over and over again until he returned the kiss.

"I'm not being a…'party pooper'." He quoted her word and she couldn't help but laugh again, getting fed up he pushed her out the tree. Laughing still Akira landed on her feet as if she didn't just get pushed of a ten foot tree branch. "Please remind me why I love you." He grumbles walking away.

"Aw, ahah don't be like that babe!" She giggles walking after him. "You love me because I am me." She grinned at him which made him roll his eyes but he didn't mess her tiny wince and swiftly grabbing her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked while they walked to their apartment they had in the leaf when they came to visit.

"Nothing I just got this pain in my back is all." She mutters rubbing her lower back.

Smirking Gaara looked her over. "Maybe I should have gone easy on you last night."

Akira scoffed and laughed at him as she hits his chest with her back hand. "Ha! Yeah right, don't get cocky!" She laughs.

"Mmm but I already am." He whispers in her ear hugging her from behind rubbing his hips to her rump.

"Ahh no!' She yips jumping away from him, it has been three months since she was reunited with her memories and Gaara, and since then she and Gaara had been at each other every second of every hour, they could get, they just couldn't get enough of each other. "No, Gaara we did it like 9 times already." She hisses lowly.

"What? Only 9," He grins pulling her to him. "We shouldn't leave it on such an odd number its bad luck, let make it even."

"Nuuuu, stop it you horny little red head bastard!" She squeals as he teleported them to their home in the leaf.

"Mmm you haven't called me that in such a very long time.' He growled kissing her neck and down to her chest.

'No Gaara stop really!" She yells but then her yells got louder and angrier. "Ow Gaara! Really ow get the fuck off." She whined pushing him off holding her lower back. "Shit shit shit!" She groans.

"Akira what's wrong?" he all but flew off of her and rolled her on her stomach to rub her lower back.

"I don't fucking know, my back is hurting that all I know!" She growled at him as she lays on the bed holding her lower hips. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Gaara was in a mist of panic now, as Akira's face was red and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "Ok damn don't yell at me!" He hisses grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "I'm taking you to Tsunade."

Swiftly he swung his fiancé into his arms, cradling her softly and in a swirl of sand they were gone.

* * *

"Kyouri please let me go!" Kiyoshi squirmed in the females arms, as little Kyouri dragged him to the park.

"No, we are going to go on a date!" She beams at him her tail flicking lightly.

"But we already been on two dates today," He whined pouting. "Why can't I go play with the other guys?"

"Because I said so…and if you don't I will cry and tell my daddy!" She nods.

Sighing Kiyoshi hung his head in defeat, Kyouri was cute but she was so dang bossy! "Fine, but we go where I want this time!" he braked breaking free from her grip and taking her hand just as a cloud of sand appear at his feet, he pulled her up to him. Squealing she glomped him in a tight hug which made him growl and push her down kinda roughly, they both blinked at each other but he looked away and crossed his arms.

"If you didn't want me to touch you all you had to do was something." She mutters crossing her arms. Kiyoshi gave her a dead look, which clearly said he has about 6 times and her grip only got tighter. She huffed and looked away as they both sat on the cloud of sand as it flew across the village. "…So where we are going?"

Sighing Kiyoshi faced palmed she could talk for hours! "Kyouri…please just shut up…"

"Hehe ok." She giggled laying her head on his shoulder as he grabs her hand in his.

* * *

"You're holding it wrong!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are you suppose to hold it like this!"

"Well, _my_ sensei said to hold this way!"

"Well, _my_ father said _this_ way!"

"Your father is stupid!"

"Ah!" The little girl gasps, her bright blue eyes wide as her long raven blue hair blew in the wind making her whiskered cheeks known. "My _Daddy_ isn't stupid he is the greatest ninja alive!"

"You father is an idiotic genin!" Lelouch crossed his arms glaring back at Uzumaki Emiko, as she glared back at him.

"Guys really stop fighting!" A soft voice pleaded. Uzumaki Emi was Emiko twin but they looked nothing alike. Emi had golden blond hair that was in a pixie cut, like her mother's when she was that age, her lavender eye were soft but when strength behind it, but like her twin she did have the whiskered cheeks.

"You and I both know they're not going to stop." Another little girl sighs. "Let them duke it out in a battle of blind love!" She proclaimed while throwing fists and kicks at an unknown enemy.

"I know I just wish they didn't fight all the time." Emi sighs as she was watch her friend fight a tree, she was fast and very quick, and her punches packed bite! Sayuri, Lee, that right she was Lee's daughter, thankful she got her mother's looks and her father talent. She was small with dark green eyes and long silky black hair with bang right before her big eyes, and wonderful arched eye brows and not though busy caterpillar her father had.

"Hi Sayuri!" the voice behind her startled the small girl so much that she slipped and slammed her fist into the ground making a large 5 foot crater .

"Ahh Kenji! What have I told you, don't come up behind me like that while in the Zone!" She yelps at him crossing her arms. "Crazy Hyuga." She mutters as she watched Kenji jumped down from the tree. He had his mother's big brown eyes and his father black hair but it wasn't long much to his father disappointment it was short and spiked.

"Sorry, but you know it's 5 o'clock right?" He smirked at her as he held out his hand.

"Oh right, it's sparing time!" She grabbed his hand and through him into a tree which he just jumped off of and flipping down next to her again.

"No, it's lunch time where you promised we have lunch together." He sighs.

"Oh I did?...when?" She asked looked at him like he grows another head. Kenji just faced palmed and shook his head. "Did you ask me when I was in the Zone? How many more times do I have to tell you that one! If I'm in the zone I don't hear nothing, or remember a dang thing! Crazy Hyuga!" She huffs.

"Why why did it have to be Lee's daughter." Neji whined to his wife as they watched their son try to get Sayuri to eat lunch with him.

"Oh stop it; I think it cute that our baby is falling for our teammate's daughter!" Tenten squeals.

"But it's _Lee's_ daughter!" He exclaimed shocked his wife was not seeing the problem here. "I mean look, those might be our In-laws if we're not careful!"

"Wooo go baby girl! Kick his butt!" Uki, Lee's shockingly beautiful wife cheered on her baby to win against Kenji.

"That's it my small flower!" Lee was right there cheering with his loud wife.

"My baby can pack a hell of a punch!" Uki cheered.

"I know it would to so cool." Tenten beams at her husband. "They're such good parents."

"You're doing this on purpose are you…?" Neji mutters sulking in his chair as he watched his son fight Sayuri trying to get to lunch.

* * *

"Come on man, just go up there and talk to her!"

"Shut up you duff its not that easy!"

"Uh yeah it is, Sakura is just wanting for you to get use to being home," Naruto slurped his ramen loudly. "So that's why she hasn't be talking to you."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his neck looking over seeing Sakura in a random store looking at a book. He had to admit she grew up nicely, she was still thin and flat chest but that really didn't bother him, she was...was...he looked away gosh damn he was getting sappy, he should have lift when he had the chance a month ago but no his student wanted him to stay and train them more. Fuck he should have left now he's stuck!

"Yo Sakura!" Naruto called over to the pink woman waving her over.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Shut up and grow a pair and talk to her."

"OH that rich, this is coming from the idiot that didn't know his wife had a crush on his for what 4 years or more?"

"Bite me…it took Neji longer…" Naruto mutters ordering another bowl or ramen.

"Hey, Naruto…Sasuke," she blushed and looked back to Naruto. "So what's up?" She asked sitting down.

"I don't know I'm just leaving but Sasuke wanted to talk to you. Bye!" Naruto smiles waving as he heads home.

"Naruto! Wait you forgot to pay! Damnit he does this every fucking time!" Sasuke growled slamming money on the bar, making the cook laugh.

"Sasuke, I'm surprised you are getting mad at this, Naruto always done that.' Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters before looking over at her. "So…uh how have you been?" he spoke lamely.

"UH, you know just working late with Tsunade, is all." She mutters as they both get up and walk out of the Ramen shop.

"That's nice…" they trailed off into an awkward silence as they walked to an unknown destination. They would look at each other every now and then blushing when they got caught looking at the other, until out of nowhere a thought hit them both and they attacked each other in hungry fiery passion. They kissed each other hotly hands going everywhere, as Sasuke picked up Sakura as she wrapped her legs around his hips, as they made their way to the Uchiha compound around the corner.

* * *

Tsunade only seen a few cases like this before, and she wasn't so sure that this was going to turn out good in the beginning, she was sure that they will work it out in the end but as of now things wouldn't look good. Akira was in the other room with Gaara while she was standing outside the door unsure how to tell them why Akira back was hurt in such a way, but she was wasting time it was going to happen with her help or not. Bursting into the room she saw Akira on her knees hunched over while Gaara sat behind her rubbing her lower back, they both looked up in surprise by her loud entrance.

"What wrong with her?" Gaara was quick to demand, and as quick as he demanded Tsunade was quick to answer.

"Akira's going into labor." She said smoothly and quickly, Akira when stock still, her eyes widen as she stared blankly at the bed, while Gaara just blinked.

'W-what?" Gaara stuttered blinking as Akira turned to him big water tears came crashing down in waves.

"Gaara...I tired really but-" She was cut off when Tsunade spoke up pulling Gaara from behind Akira.

"I'm sorry but this is going to have to wait until after the baby is out." Tsunade apologized.

"B-but why can't he stay, please!' Akira begged but Tsunade just shook her head no.

"It would be best if, he stayed away until after." Tsunade pulled Gaara out the room closing the door quickly before he could say anything.

He didn't know what to do, yeah he knew what was going on but he never felt so damn confused! He didn't want to believe it, Orochimaru…no, no! Gaara quickly ran out the hospital and through the village. Since being contacted back to Akira he could pinpoint the young Uchiha anywhere in the world as long as he bored the Mark of the Sun Goddess.

...

Arriving to the Uchiha compound, he quickly ran to the house and banged hard and loud on the door. "Uchiha! Open up!" he bangs louder before kicking in the door and marching into the house and down a hall just as Sasuke stumbles out the door, pulling up his pants. Grabbing the young man Gaara slammed Sasuke into the wall, his arms pressing against the Uchiha's throat.

"Fuck! Gaara what's your problem!" Sasuke struggles against the Kage; since Gaara was the mate to the Goddess he was unable to really fight back. _Damn Mark!_

"When you told me Orochimaru saw me as competition, and the collar he made her wear he…did he…" Gaara looked him in the eye but he couldn't bring himself to say more.

Sasuke caught on quickly. "So she's pregnant?"

Gaara growled and slammed Sasuke back into the wall. "You knew!"

"No, but Kabuto suggested it, he said that it might have been one of the reasons, Amaterasu was able to break free more, something about hormone imbalance." Gaara looked away dropping the other ninja.  
"Sasuke what's taking...oh...?"

"Evening, Sakura." Gaara nods before leaving walking out the compound leaving a shocked pink ninja.

"What was that all about, he usually never greets everyone besides Naruto." She mutters trying to hold up the sheet she was wrapped in.

"Apparently Akira pregnant, and no it's not Gaara's." Sasuke informed getting up from the ground dusting his self off.

"You mean..."

"Yes, it's Orochimaru's. Come lets got to the hospital."

Gaara paced the halls rubbing his face, as the Quads and Kaida watched him in confusion; he had yet to tell them why they were at the hospital and why he was freaking out. Being smart kids they are they figured it had to do with their mother who wasn't here with them.

"Dad, take a breath and just blurt it out." Kaida said slowly to her father as she slides out her chair to approach her freaking out dad. She reached out and grabbed his hand stopping in his pacing, Gaara looked down at his daughter and sighed doing what she had advised.

"Your mother's having a baby." He blurts. Kaida blinked already having put to and together, but the comment just flew over their heads, yes they were smart but they were still children.

Aiko hand shot up in the air waving it around. "Yes, Aiko?" Gaara asked to the child.

"I don't get it, what you mean having a baby?"

"Did you two have sex?" Aika giggled.

Gaara blinked at his daughter, suddenly numb and take back. "How do you know what that is?"

The girl shrugged. "One day I asked Sama where did babies come from he said sex and walked away…I kinda still don't get it…"she mutters scratching her head. "What is sex anyways?" She looked at her twins and the three shrugged, how were they, suppose to know, if she didn't know!

Kaida looked at her father. "Dad, I don't get it, mom didn't look pregnant how could she be having a baby…now." Gaara was wondering the same thing Akira stomach was flat as a broad and toned as any ninja's stomach would be, hell she even had four pack of abs!

"I'm not sure Kaida."

"Wait Akira in labor?" The two Sand Nin turn at the sound of a new voice, and spotted Sakura and Sasuke at the receptionist's desk, calling them over Kaida ran and hugged Sakura tightly, while the Quads attack Sasuke.

"When you rudely burst through my house telling me about Akira, I didn't know she was in labor." Sasuke mutters trying to get Aika off his arm.

"Sakura, is it possible not to know that you are going to have a baby until you're in labor?" Kaida asked still hugging the Kunoichi around her waist.

"Yes it is, but it's very rare." She nods to the dragon child rubbing her back, thinking over everything, Akira has to be beyond shock, Sakura was there just last week to buy tampons and pads with Akira for their time of the month them Boom! A week later you're in labor, it was kinda scary, and then the baby was Orochimaru's. Looking over to Gaara, she could see he was freaking out; his fiancé was having the baby of a man who kidnapped his family, a man how tried to kill Sasuke and then used Gaara as a weapon when he was younger, to destroy the leaf. Sakura was sure he wasn't the happiest camper at the moment.

* * *

Akira shook her head as hot tears ran down her face no this wasn't happing, this was wrong how could she, be pregnant! "Akira I need you to push now!" Tsunade ordered looking up at her, Akira could actually see Tsunade, the last time she was in the position she couldn't see any of the doctors over her huge belly and now, now she could see the whole room of nurses! She wasn't in labor; her belly was flat as a wall her and her period and never missed a day how could this be right! This had to be like a tumor or something, just something fucking else then another man's baby!

"Please, Tsunade-

"Push Damnit!" The Sannin yelled scaring half the nurses and poor Akira. Terrified she listened and push hard as she could, crying the whole time, she cried harder when she felt Gaara brush against her mind, trying it clam her, but she could feel his hurt his pain that she was in labor. "Ok I can see the head, come on Akira one last big push!"

Akira held onto her legs and yelled out pushing hard until her yell was cut off by another loud and stronger cry. Tsunade held up the child, the baby took Akira caramel skin tone but was much lighter cream color, unlike the father's paste white skin, a head of jet black hair and there on the child left bicep was a birthmark of a snake wrapped around the arm like Akira dragon around her leg. Tsunade then handed the baby to one of the nurses to be wash and weight while she fixed up the new mother. The nurse came back with a pink bundle and held out the baby for Akira to take, but when Akira shook her head harshly and jerked away from the baby, the nurse blinked and leaned away.

Tsunade sighs and simply took the bundle away from the shocked nurse, looking down at the child. "Orochimaru didn't have the best childhood; none of us did, but Orochimaru had always be a bit twisted and when his parents died, I think that's what really did him in, he didn't have anyone to help smooth out his pain of losing his parents, he just fall deeper into his pain. I will not sugar coat anything, this child is not going to have an easy life, because of her father, she going be a handful, always testing what she could get away with or what the extent of her power, but it will be up to you and Gaara to keep her in place and to love this child. Let her know that no matter what her father had done in the past, that she is her own person, a better person." She spoke the freaked out mother as she smooth the blanket away from the baby's face while forcing Akira to hold the child.

"Look at your daughter Akira." Tsunade smiles lightly to her as Akira looked down at the baby and cried all over again but this time her tears were out of instant love, her baby was beautiful; Akira had see one picture of Oro when he was younger, she could see him all over her new daughter, she had his round face when he was a child his eye marks, hair and nose. She had her mother lips and small ears and that was about it, this child was 99.9% Orochimaru's. The child gave a large yawn and wiggled in her blanket before opening her big pretty eyes, now Akira expect they child to have his eyes and she was right but she wasn't expecting the purple color. Beautiful dark purple snake like eyes complemented her daughter's look, as pretty as she was she wonder where the purple had came from but her guilt was also setting in.

"Her eyes came from me." Amaterasu spoke softly. "It seems she dug down deep into my genes more than the quads." Well at that part was cleared up but her guilt was still eating away at her.

"He'll come around Akira." Tsunade reassured.

"How can you be so sure," she looked up at the older woman then back down to her baby, who was looking at her intensely, she places the tiny girl on the bed and unwraps her from her blanket. "I had another man's child, the same man that kidnapped me and more or least, took advantage of me!" She hisses as she counted fingers and toes, good a nice set of 10, she nods as she ran her fingers over her baby's body check for anything sign of abnormality.

"Like I said, he'll come around, he loves you far too much to just let you go over something like this, and Akira she's fine a healthy 6 pounds and 8 ounces." Tsunade sat down next to her and cover up the child who was getting fussy before she found her thumb and began sucking. "I'll talk to Gaara myself if you like, but if anyone could love this child more I'm sure Gaara would be the best candidate."

Akira sighs nodding. "I'm just shocked, how did I have a baby, I never once felt her move or had morning sickness, cravings, anything I just don't understand." She mutters smoothing her white hair out of her face.

"It rear cases where women didn't know that they were pregnant until labor and not show or anything to do with pregnancy; all pregnancies are different." She gets up and straightens out her clothes. "Either way she here now, think of a name while I get everyone."

"Tsunade." Akira spoke suddenly stopping the busty woman.

"Yes?"

"Would you be her godmother?" Smiling Tsunade nods.

"I would love too." She then turns and leaves the room. Akira looked down at the new addition to her family and smiles seeing the child going to town on her thumb.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to be a thumb sucker if I can help it!" She grins pulling the tiny thumb out the baby's mouth. This won the new mother a frown and a small glare. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say you were Gaara's child." She was response with a yawn and fluttering eyes. "Ah you're sleepy yes of course sleep while I simmer in my guilt." She mutters while the baby just blinked before her tiny hand curled around her mother's ring finger, almost like a comforting touch. It was then she settles on a name her baby girl.

Akira looked up as the door opened and a rush of red came flooding in as the quads pushed and pulled to get on the bed to look at the new baby. It was then her two twin body scoffed and cross their arms, making her smile she knew what was coming.

"Why is it a girl?" They spoke together, something that she was leaning they didn't when they both don't like something while the girls finished each other's sentences in a slightly creepy way.

"I couldn't help that I had a girl and not a boy, why what's wrong with a girl." She giggles.

"Because girls a whiney and mean." They pouted. "And don't you have enough girls? You have Aiko, Aika and Kaida and now her." The twins whined.

"Well I think it cool, I can't wait until, she big so I can braid her hair and we can do nails, thing that Aika won't do!" Aiko squeals.

"Tsh, please when she bigger I'm going to teach her how to annoy everyone around her and ride the wind!"

"But why doesn't she look like us?" Kiyoshi asked quietly, of course leave it to the quite obverse to notice, that was her Kiyoshi.

"That's because she Orochimaru daughter." Kaida spoke from her spot on in Gaara's arms, since the quad crowded the new arrival. Akira tried to catch Gaara's eye but he was too busy looking at the child to look at her and it made her nervous her wouldn't love her or the baby any more.

"What's her name?" Lelouch asked, reached to touch her tiny hand.

"Akiko." Akira smiles.

"Why name her after Akiko that tried to take over your body?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Akiko was a very good friend of mine even if I had made her up, she wanted to live a life like I did, so what is the best way to make sure she lives is to name her after Akiko, who was desperate for a life." Akira explain though she was looking at Gaara the whole time.

"OK!" came a loud voice. "Dose someone want to tell me, why I go over to Akira and Gaara's place only to be informed that she was in labor!" Neko barked walking into the room with Taku, Naruto and Kouji.

"Yeah what she said!" the two latter one yelled.

* * *

It was until late into the night when the hospital room quieted down, Tsunade wanted Akira and Akiko to stay the night just to make sure things were alright before leaving. With everyone asleep Gaara stood over the little hospital crib staring down at the new child that entered his life. She was very tiny like the quads when they were born but she was still indeed small, and looked very much like her father. Akiko yawned and her big purple eyes sprung open and landed on him, her snake like eyes stared intensely at him, she was always staring hard at someone like she was looking into their souls, Gaara moved to one side to the other and the child follow his every move, he didn't like her.

"You haven't even been her a full 24 hours yet and nearly the whole damn village loves you." He growled softly at her, earning in a blink. "My sister who hates the bastard of a Snake loves you like she loves the Quads or Kaida, and she shouldn't you're a…"He stopped himself. What was she? A demon? A mistake, which should have never been born? All the things his father called him, when he was nothing but a child, was that the thing he was doing just then? Being like his father, Gaara sighed and looked back at the child who was still gazing up at him, but it could be so easy, he thought back again as his sands swirls around his feet and snaking it way up to the child.

Akiko blinked as she stared up at the sand made its way over to her, she stared at it for a long time before getting bored and stretching against the tight blanket around her yawing as she preparing to go back to sleep, her tiny hand closing around one of the sand tentacles in a tight grip.

Gaara pause the sand moments and blinked as a feeling wash over him, but the surprise was that it wasn't his emotions but hers, Akiko's. The feeling of love wash over his body flooding his scents, it was clear to him that the child loved him with all her heart, that she didn't know that he was not her father but to her and in her eyes that all she register him as was her father she loves him unconditional. She was innocent in this whole ordeal she didn't ask to be born and who her father was, like he didn't asked be have Shukaku seal with in him when he was born or to have such a bastard of a father.

Letting his sand fall back into the gourd next to him he reached and took a hold of her tiny hand. "I…told the Quads this once…when they were this small," He mutters rubbing her soft skin. "I can a sure you I will not always do the right thing or say the right thing but I am here, whenever you call…" His voice was low as he spoke to the slumbering child. His body eased into a state of calm when he felt a pair of thin arms hugs him from behind, burring her face into his back.

"Gaara I-

"Need to get back into bed." He whispers turning and looking down at Akira who looked up at him with big sad yellow eyes, he scooted her up and placed her back in the bed between the sleeping Quads and Kaida tucking her and kissing her lips as she tried to protest.

"Shh woman and go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow and the last thing I want is a moody woman, now sleep." He orders kissing her again.

"I love you, so much and—

He cuts her off once more with a kiss. "And I love you and all six of our kids."

"Six?" She mutters in shock.

"Yes six we have six kids, unless I missed counted, Kankuro wasn't a very good teacher," Gaara smirked at her. "Let's see there is, Kaida our oldest then the Quads, Lelouch, Kiyoish, Aika and Aiko, and last but not least Akiko. Six, six kids and more to come later on, right?" He smirks.

"Oh no six I enough, just be lucky I didn't have to push out Kaida." She smiles but it didn't last long."So you're not mad?"

Gaara sighs and picked up Kiyoshi and Aika so he could lie down next to his love. "Yes I was mad but not at you more at Akiko, I was hurt and all types of confused but none of that matters now, I was being immature and selfish so now shush and sleep."

"….I love you."

"I said sleep."

"Ok…damn six…" Gaara chuckles and lean over kissing her once more resting his head against her shoulder as she laid her head on his.

They both knew that raising Akiko will be no D-C rank mission, but a straight up S-rank. Yet no matter the challenge they both were ready for whatever she threw, and try to be the best parents every parent hopes to be.

* * *

OK so there you have it hehe, tell me what you think!


	46. Torn

Disclaimer: *Sitting on Santa's Lap" I would really like to own Naruto pwease?...NO? What why not? This is so not fair!

Ok so here is this chapter! Argh it was so hard to write! I dont like it at alll Gaara is bit out of Character in this one, but it had to be, I sorta wanted to showed how much he had grown and all that jazz anywhos tell meh how it is!

* * *

Ch. 45 Torn

Akira stared blankly out at the village, her mind in deep thought, Akiko played in her lap tugging on her mother necklace trying to put it in her mouth. Her hair was growing fast, the tiny child had a mop of soft hair that went in 9 different directions; she was rolling now and trying to scoot hinting she wanted to crawl. The light taps on her chest brought Akira out of her thoughts looking down at her child; purple eyes stared back at the gold ones, her eyes almost saying, 'what's wrong?' sighing Akira ran her hand through Akiko's wild locks kissing her baby's forehead, she looked so much like her father it hurts her heart, every time she looked at her, but she loved her baby, that was no doubt.

Akiko made a loud squeal as she grabbed her mother's shirt, pushing her face into her mom's breasts as she stood up on her chunky legs. Akiko was developing, she was only a few months and the child was moving at a rate of a six month old, it was scaring Akira; Amaterasu said that Akiko was like Orochimaru, that she would be above her level, always pushing to become something better, stronger, and to let the child be, just lead her down the right path.

"You know you changed everything, right?" she spoke to her child, Akiko's birth had put a damper in Akira plan on the war with Tsuki-Yumi, Amaterasu's brother, since Tsuki-Yumi, wants to become the ruler of the god realm, he needed the title of holder of the four elements in which the orbs that are in the Quads. If Tsuki-Yumi was able to kill the Quads take the orbs and present them to the council of the God realm, he could become the ruler, which would be bad for the humans.

It wasn't like she could wage world with him with a new child being here, plus a war between gods wouldn't be fair to the humans, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves ninja's or not, there too was the factor that the Quads are still not at their full potential of their powers, throwing them into the mist of war would be suicide, plus there was no way she was going to let her children go to war at such a age even if it was a normal thing in this world. There just had to be another way she could go about this, and not put her family at risk, but every way she look it wasn't looking good, she couldn't fight Tsuki-Yumi on her own, she was out of practice and far too weak, not to mention just giving birth to a child she didn't know she was carrying had put a strain on her mind.

Akira was never the one for taking the easy road, she always face things head on, but now she had a family to look out for, a baby that didn't need to see war or lose either of her parents, her options were looking very dim.

_There's always** that** option…_Akira glared at Amaterasu mentally.

**How dare you even bring that option up!** She hisses at the Goddess. **I can't do that to Gaara…I won't do it…we are finally together again…No I won't…**

_What other option do we have? The quads are by far not ready; Akiko doesn't need to be growing up in mist of war! Think of the humans, of this world what would happen if Tsuki on his hands on it!_

**Don't you think I'm thinking of all those things! I know Akiko doesn't need to see war, that it could be one of the thousands causes she could end up like her father, but Amaterasu, please understand _I can't leave him!_**

Akira looked out at her family with sad eyes, Gaara was 'playing' with the Quads, which was more like Gaara tossing them to the side like a bag of flour as they tried to bring 'dad' down, the Quads of course would just hit the ground hard before shaking off the pain or dizziness before charging again. She glared at them she was going to have a talk with her redhead on how to 'play' with her children...again.

**Look at him smile, it's tiny as hell but I know you see it, when has he even looked that happy? What about Shuki, could you leave him again?**

_If it means keeping our young and me safe he'll understand...eventually. _

**Well Gaara wont, how can I just leave? Hmm, after being apart for so long!**

_It's not like we can't come back! _Amaterasu yelled.

**When huh, when he's 65 and I still look like I'm in my 20's!**

_The solace is in two day you have until then to make up your mind!_ Amaterasu shouted before shutting herself off mental, making Akira gasps loudly in pain which startled Akiko causing her to burst out in a loud screaming cry.

The room was dark only the pale moon lighting up the tiny room, she could feel his eyes, but she refused to look at him as she stared down at Akiko lying in her crib fast asleep. He's been watching her since he came running into the living room to a screaming Akiko as she sat there

Gasping, yet he didn't ambush her with questions, just took the baby girl and told the quads to bathe and get ready for dinner. The whole time his eyes never left her form, she knew he wanted to ask her what was wrong but he stayed silent, but she knew he had enough when she felt warm hands touch her elbows, sliding down to her hands, pulling them off of the top bars of the crib, lacing his fingers with hers, before wrapping his large arms around her form tucking his face into her neck.

The action made her throat hurt, the knot that form made it hard to breathe and swallow but she held in the tears, he squeezed her tightly kissing her shoulder then her neck before twirling her around lightly, as if it was a dance. Looking up into his teal eyes, as he placed his forehead against her own, she felt the knot grow, immensely.

"No." His voice was thick and low, as he shook his head.

She couldn't help but chuckle, he sounds like a child. "No…what?"

"I don't know…but No…whatever you're thinking…the answer is No…" he frowns.

She laughs but it was empty and it made her heart hurt, oh her Gaara, her sweet love, her redheaded bastard. Feeling thumbs wipe under her eyes she knew that she was crying, she cupped his hands she turned kissing his fingers before up to his lips, it was a slow passionate kiss, deep and full of emotions it threat to drown the two.

Gaara quickly pulled back. "Don't kiss me like that…" he whispers shaking his head, he didn't like the way she was kissing him.

"I thought you like the way I kissed you." She sniffles with a dry laughs.

"Not…not that way…" he looked down at their hands. "It's feels like you're leaving me when you kiss me that way."

* * *

"Da…"

"Dad…daddy!"

"DAD! Wake up! Please!" Gaara jerked awake looking around him quickly; the area around him was covered in shambles, the sky was a inky black, blocking out the sun only the moon shine through strongly, Aiko was staring at him with wide scared eyes, her face was cover in dirt, her wild red hair was frizzy out all over the place as she gripped him tightly. He must have been knocked out when the shadow boulder hit the building. Getting up he snatched up his gourd then his daughter and ran for cover; it's been one hell of a three days, Tsuki-Yumi had attacked two day earlier, in the mist of the night, Gaara was close to getting Akira to tell him why she had been crying, when he attacked, the leaf village.

Looking behind him he could see the two large dragons fighting it out, one a midnight black the other a dazzling purple, they been at it for three whole days not a hint to show they seem like they were slowing down, then there were these damn shadow boulders, once they hit the ground they burst into shadow figures. The damn things were hard to kill, lucky enough for the ninja lighten attack seem to do the trick, sadly there weren't many who could use lighting base attacks, the only real good thing was Naruto and his rasengan, it didn't kill the figure but it sure enough weaken them for everyone else to finish off.

"Glad Uncle Naru can make so many clones…" Aiko mutters as she clings to her father before ducking when a figure ran pass them forced on another ninja. Gaara slowed down as he slid Aiko into his arms and under his cloak, the damn things were after the quads, they could sense when the children used their element render them helpless in a fight, they were only a beckon for more figures to join and capture them. They learn that the hard way…they still couldn't locate Aiko twin, it was only like that Gaara found Aiko huddle up in a tree hole, that he crashed into 3 hours ago.

Finally arriving to the many hideaway Gaara knocked a rhythm on the door, before being let in, dropping his daughter to her feet only for her to be ambushed by her brother. Kiyoshi hobbled the best he could to his sister hugging her tightly, the twins' clung to each other, murmuring and hushing the other, before Kiyoshi rush Aiko over to Lelouch, the oldest quad was breathing hard as he slept, he had a collapsed lung and three broken ribs, Sakura was doing her best to keep him and everyone one else in her section alive. Gaara sat down near his near moving back his hair, cursing, he never felt so helpless, he should be out there helping Akira, but she made him swear to stay with the children. Looking over at Kaida as she did her best to rock Akiko to sleep, the child seemed tired as the infant in her arms; kicking out her feet, balling her chucky hands into fits, before crying out in anger. Akiko was hungry and sleepy, even at her age she knew something was wrong and that her mother wasn't there, which made her very upset.

Gaara stood quietly moving over to his oldest child, patting her head as he plucked Akiko from her arms. "Ahh looka there, actual tears…" He shushed the crying baby shifting her to the crook of his arm as he sat down. He learned early on that Akiko would cry, but would spill no tears, would just whine to get what she wanted, but when she was really upset or mad she shear a river. Akiko grumbled kicking out her feet as her cries got louder, pushing her face into Gaara's chest as she tried to sit up.

Chuckling Gaara grabbed the bottle that lay next to him and swiftly popping it into the baby's mouth, quieting her cries, but she glared up at her father as she ate greedily. Watching her slowly fall asleep, still suckling on her bottle, Gaara pulled it from her mouth and replacing the bottle with a binky without stirring the infant from her dozing, and then places her in a bed of cloths, next to Kaida who was sleeping hard. Once she was down, he sighs covering his face, he was so tired yet he was so wide awake, he looked up over at Sakura as she came to sit next to him.

"You're hanging in there?" She asks just as tired as he felt.

"By a string." He laughs quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer anyone can hold out like this…I hope Akira and end this war soon…"She mutters looking over at her patients.

Nodding he agreed but lately he's been having a bad feeling that things weren't going to end on a good note.

* * *

Akira panted as she hides behind a tree; her breathing was coming out in harsh gulps of air while she clutched her child in her arms. Looking down at Aika, her heart winces, Aika almost died, that shit face, Tsuki-Yumi was able to catch her daughter with Shadow figures, they were ripping the life force out of her, wanting the orb she possessed, and the fucker almost had it if Akira hadn't notice. Her poor baby…She wiped the blood that dripped from her child mouth and hugged her to her chest tightly kissing her head.

"Marco….Marco…" Akira ducked down as the voice of Tsuki whispers closer to her hiding spot_. I hate his sick games!_ Peeking around the tree she sees her 'brother', his back towards her, quickly she tucks Aika closer to her body and jumps up into a tree, moving away from him, being quiet as she could, her heart was racing, she was tired and weak from fighting for three whole days, then to find her baby so close to death, Akira was sure how much more she could take mentally.

_"How much longer, are you going to let your family, suffer?"_ Amaterasu voice was softly, close to a whisper, but it knocked the wind out of Akira's lungs as she took in a shatter breath, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill. _"What if we never notice Aika's charka signature? What of Lelouch? Don't you feel him slipping as well?"_

Akira could no longer fight the tears as they down ran like open faucet: _This can end right now, But only if you accept it as the only way to save your family._

She cried hard, her body finally slowing and breaking down at the fact of what this will cost. "I…I can't…." she sobbed. "I love him so, much."

_Then do it for him…_

Nodding, with a tear stained face, Akira took in a battered breath. "I...a-accept." The ground beneath her feet shifted, the last thing she saw before the bright light took over her sight was Tsuki yelling out in anger as he tried to reach for her.

* * *

Gaara gripped Sakura's arms tightly, balancing her as he looked around the room of the hideaway; the whole earth just shook like it was being ripped open. Looking over at the pink hair ninja, she shrugged as she smooth out her skirt, before her eyes went wide.

"Where's Lelouch!" She yelps rushing to the matt where the boy was laying to find it empty. "Kaida! Where's….Kaida?" the pinknette murmurs twisting around looking for the dragon child.

"Kyioshi…Aiko are gone as well…" Gaara spoke softly before running over to the pile of cloths and throwing them back to see Akiko was missing as well.

"Where are all your children…?" Gaara didn't answer the Medic-nin as he ran to the door just as his brother bursts through, looking panic.

"You need to come see this." He spoke in a breathless rush, before turning away and running out again Gaara on his heels. Once outside Gaara followed Kankuro through a crowd of people pushing and shoving, as they got closer Gaara's heart got heavier, something wasn't right, he wasn't sure where it was coming from, maybe that all his children seem to have disappeared or the bright light that was shining down on one spot that Kankuro was heading too, maybe it was both, but each step he took his heart screamed no, until he saw her, and that when he knew deep down in his gut, he knew he always knew and yet he tired his damn hardest to believe it wasn't true but as she stood there , in her long fiery red orange gown, and the bright golden crown that laid upon her forehead. There were wisps of clouds at her feet, she was a breath taking sight to see, some even dropped to their knees and prayed but she kept her eyes down, her hands in her long bell like sleeves her.

Gaara shook his head as he walked over to her, his heart racing in his chest all the while it squeezed tighter and tighter as he got closer and she refused to look up. "Akira…" He spoke her name firmly as he reached for her but his hand just went through her: he felt like he was going to choke on his own breath as his hand went through her cheek again, it like he was running his hand across the warm beams of sunlight.

When she finally looks up at him, her eyes were filled with some much pain that much was obvious, but it was the way her bottom lip trembled that Gaara felt his knees nearly give. "NO...Fuck no… you just…!" He turned away from her then back again to talk in a lower voice. "I just got you back." He hisses glaring at her.

"It was the only way, please understand." Her voice was like soft low chimes that seemed to echo around her.

Akira saw him click and work his jaw as he glared at her with so much pain and hate, that she was so take back that she hadn't combusted into tears, Gaara was a strong man, closed off at times, hardly showing emotion beside anger or smugness, never once had she seen him so torn, she wasn't there to see him when Orochimaru had taken her, so to see it now it was killing her then the thought of leaving. It was even worst for her, to think that all Gaara ever known was, people leaving him, and now not only was she leaving but taking her love and their babies as well.

"I and the children must go, in order—

"What of Akiko she's doesn't have an element like the Quads." He hissed taking another step back, this wasn't happening, when he finally thought he could be happy, and have a family and be loved; it's taken away from him again!

"No, but she is part goddess like the Quads…maybe more, since she inherited Amaterasu's eyes…" She whispers softly, looking away from him to the ground.

This was punishment Gaara thought, for all the things he had done when he was younger, all the families he had killed or torn apart, now he was getting that same treatment back, his family being torn from him twice already, maybe it was a sign that he wasn't meant to be happy to have that family he always craved to have as a child.

Feeling a hot beam of light on his cheek Gaara, pulled from his thoughts, seeing Akira cupping his cheek the best she could, she gave a sad smile looking into his teal colored eyes with her golden yellow ones. "I will always be watching, and when you feel the sun on your face, it is me wrapping you in my loving embrace." She whispers, pulling away as the wisps of clouds at her feet slowly disappeared and the beam of light getting thinner.

Gaara watched as she slowly began to fade away….

While Akira watched the emotion slowly wipe from his face. "I love you…" She finally whispers. "I'm so sorry…"

As the last bit of sun slowly began to fade, Gaara closed his eyes feeling the sun warm his face, imaging it was her fingers traveling over him, before finally the warm touch was gone over his lips…

Has it always been this cold?

* * *

OK so there you have it hehe, tell me what you think! Was it bad? Did it suck? please tell Meh!

Read, Rejoice, Review!


	47. At Last

Disclaimer: *sighs* Gaara is still not mine...

*sniffles* Just go and read!

* * *

Ch. 46 "At Last"

"I'm worried…"

"You're always worried dear."

Izanami looked over at her husband and hit him in his chest, grunting Izanagi shot his wife a nasty look while rubbing his chest. "What was that for?!"

Glaring at the man she crossed her arms, sighing Izanagi rolled his eyes. "Leave Amaterasu alone, give the child a break."

She crossed her arms tighter, her eyes narrowed. Laughing nervously Izanagi took three steps back."Easy there hun, ha…ha no need to get mad…" His wife took another step towards him.

Izanami didn't play when it came to her children, being the goddess of creation and death meant her temper wasn't one to be played with…His sexy but deadly wife.

"Look at your daughter and tell me you don't worry." She snapped waving her hand as white clouds swirled and twisted forming an image like window.

There sat Amaterasu, in a white room surround among equally white pillows, the only slap of color was the creamy tone of her caramel skin as she lay draped over a large globe, her snow white hair spilling down the other side as she twirled her finger across the surface.

She zoomed in on the life below her, or more practically a red head. She let out a tired sigh, as she tapped the surface once more freezing the moment on the screen, when the red-headed man looked up. It looked as if he was looking right at her, again she lets out another sigh before the image was fuzzed out by Izanagi walking through it.

"Just give her time…" He mutters.

"Agi!" Izanami yelled the short versions of her husband's name.

"Ami!" He retorts back; before a sharp pain enters his heart taking his breath away; then it was gone just as quick. Looking up at his wife he glares."Did you just try to kill me…again?"

"Tsh, I'll get it right one day!" She snaps sharply turning away as her long kimono flings out behind her. Staring at her in disgust Izanagi wasn't sure what he was thinking when he married that chick; here she was the goddess of death and creation then him the god creation and life. They made wonderful things together but she often killed off the things he brought to life.

"Well, they did say opposites attract…" sighing he went after his wife, crazy as she was, she still held his heart. "Ami, wait."

"No!" she shouts childishly.

"What do you want me to do, hmm? We need to give her time—

"Agi, it's been 5 years here, that it's already been 15 years on earth, the boy is becoming a shell, or rather is a shell, just waiting to die. Aphrodite has sent countless love opportunities for him, girls, and women all who would have been compatible with him, and he turned each one down. Cupid's arrow won't even work on the boy!" Izanami exclaimed. "If she see's him die before his natural time, I'm sure she'll follow…"

"I told her that sand demon was bad new but did she listen? All she and to do, was marry…" Agi trailed off as Ami eyes turn blacker then Hell's bottomless pit. "I'll shut up now…"

With a satisfied huff and nod she continued. "I want to see her smile and laugh again, and don't tell me she already does!" she snaps hissing at her mate. "That's only when her children are here! I want to see her happy and laugh at her own accord and if it's with that Human/Demon then so be it!" she turns walking away to her daughter's room.

"So what you want me to do?" Agi shrugged.

Slowly turning, Izanami's face grew dark her hair becoming snakes. "It was your fault that Tsuki got to earth, WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN WATCHING HIM, SO YOU FIX IT!" She roared before turning around smoothing out her kimono and clearing her throat. "You better make my daughter happy again….your balls are depending on it…"

Izanagi paled as he grabbed himself. "Yes ma'am…"

...

Izanagi paced the length of the sitting hall, thinking how he could fix this. Amaterasu was already the Head ruler of the heaven realm; she couldn't just leave, and go back to the human world. It's not like she was human and could live out a human life span, she was a goddess!

Amaterasu was too pure for earth to even set foot on the soil. She had duties here she was neglecting all because of that Demon! Growling Izanagi fuzzed up his hair with his hands in frustration, this wasn't how he wanted to spend his time. He hand Grand kids, 6 of them all who needed their Grandpa to spend time with instead of doing their studies.

"Papaw!" Blinking Agi turned and looked down to see the happy face of a 5 year old Akiko. She was a pale chucky little thing that never seems to stop smiling. His feeling were quickly manipulated to feel happy and unknown bliss of a child, Akiko powers were strong, she could unknowing make every feel like she felt, it was a good and bad thing, a moody Akiko was dangerous.

"Hey there my sweet little jellybean!" he greeted picking up the small child tossing her up.

"Ahhh I is a red, jellybean!" she squeals kicking out her feet.

Smiling up at his granddaughter, he loved looking into her eyes, her bright amethyst shining with love and happiness, it took him to a time where he use to hold Amaterasu up just like this, he tiny loud squeals of daddy!

Now only sad, dull golden eyes started back, like the soul was ripped from the once vibrant amethyst….wait golden… Amaterasu's eyes are purple not golden…then it hit him, like his wife's mean ass punches, the answer was right there in his face and it was so simple.

He personally didn't agree with it, but it would make his wife and Amaterasu happy, and for them he would do anything.

"Jellybean go to Nana, Papaw has to visit the human world okay?" He smiles placing the 5 year old back down.

"O'tay!" She nods before running off.

* * *

The years went by quickly, yet slowly at the same time, and each day, each week if every year that passed, she saw him go deeper and deeper into himself, eating less, coming home less, staying in his office more; burying himself in his work. Soon he became nothing but a machine following the same routine everyday, and it was hurting her heart, it was eating at her to the point she could no long cry, never had Temari felt… felt so helpless…

"Mother…mother please, he so weird I don't wanna go visit!" Temari snapped her head to the left with a glare at her eldest daughter, Junko.

"Your Uncle Gaara isn't weird!" She hissed flicking her daughter's head. "He's heart broken…"

Junko frowned rubbing her forehead pushing back her spike blonde hair that was hanging down her back like a wild lion's mane, her black eyes narrowed. "Ow…well he need's to get over it, apparently she didn't love him gosh! OW MOM!"

Temari kept pinching her daughter arm. "How could you say those things!" she barked pinching her again. "Your Auntie Akira loved! I mean Loved to the fullest! Hell maybe even more then I love that lazy Nara you call father! You know the story, so shush up and behave and I hear you say those words again I will show you how good of a Ninja I use to be!" Temari growled. _Damn that girl's father spoiled her too damn much! Stupid Nara!_

"Yes ma'am." Junko mutters knowing what she said was hurtful, but it was just Uncle Gaara, he…he was just scary! Sighing Junko walked into the house father her mother, then up the steps to the office, mother knocked and went in Junko following close behind see her Uncle at the desk writing.

Junko shivered, he looked like death! His eyes were sunken in; the dark ring around his eyes was so dark that if he were to close his eyes they'll look like two holes in his head, his skin was a nasty pale color, like if he was already dead, then his hair was so dull and dry looking, he looked old and ready for death.

Feeling her mother nudge in her side, Junko snapped to attention and walked to the desk. "Good evening uncle Gaara, um...it's me Junko? Um ma and I brought over some last night dinner….thought you like some…it's your favorite!" she smiles, but slowly it dropped when he said nothing just kept writing.

Junko set the plate on his desk before walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek, he just kept writing, before she left, looking back once more she felt her inside tighten, there were times she believed that he didn't even know he was an Uncle four times over. She had two other siblings while Uncle Kankuro had a daughter with Auntie Hana.

"Gaara please, come and go with us to see Naruto, yeah? He misses you." Temari spoke softly doing her best to get the man to move.

"Temari I'm busy." That's what he always says in that deep scratchy voice. Junko smirked lightly when she was younger she always thought dust would fall from his mouth since he never spoke, back then it was funny but now…now it just hurts.

"Mom…"Temari looked over at her daughter as they left.

"Yes, sweetie what's wrong?"

"If that is what happen when your heart breaks…then...I don't want to ever fall in love…"

Temari stopped in her tracks staring at her child, Junko was only ten she didn't understand they type of love Gaara and Akira had, so of course she wouldn't what that…_would this pain ever stop?_

"Oh my baby…" She pulled her daughter into her arms kissing her forehead. "Maybe heart broken was the wrong thing to say for Uncle Gaara…Lets see…um…Gaara…Ah…Uncle Gaara is so in love that he's in pain."

"I don't understand."

"Gaara loved your Auntie so much that when she had to leave, he refused to stop loving her, and as time went on the love he refused to let go sits on his chest waiting for his to return."

"But that's the same as heart break."

"No, its not my love, heart break is when the one you love stopped loving you." Temari spoke looking down at her baby. "Auntie and Uncle never stopped loving each other; they're just waiting one another.

"But painfully?"

"Yes, but this pain is different, it like the 'I can't wait to see that it hurts', I'm sure they'll see each other again." Temari smiles but it didn't reach her eyes.

A lie becomes the truth when you say it enough…. _I'm sure they'll see each other again…_

* * *

Gaara watched his sister and niece walk away from his spot at the window. Junko grown a lot, he missed much, but he didn't have the room to care, nothing mattered…Walking back to his seat he sat down with a long dragged out sigh.

She was right…the pain was different. Gaara laid his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, the pain he felt when his Uncle told him that his mother never loved him, that hurt him to his core it shocked him and it felt like someone stabbed his heart then twisted the knife.

But this pain, this pain we wanted to savor because every time he closed his eyes, she was right there smiling and laughing. The quads were there yanking and pulling at his clothes, Kaida and Akiko were smiling while watching form the side.

His heart tugged painfully wanting that happiness again, and nothing, no one could give him that again, not if it isn't them.

"I'm going to see her again…" Say it enough then it'll become the truth.

…

"Or you can actually make it happen?" Gaara didn't have to open his eyes as his sand shot out and crushed the person who spoke, or at least it tried to.

Opening his eyes Gaara saw his sand circling a man, but not crushing him. The man was tall with black hair and grey eyes he was dress in all white, he seem to fill up the room with just standing there, Gaara quickly didn't like this man.

Just when they were both about to speak Gaara's gourd fall over and the sand spilled out snaking and swirling closer forming into a man, Shukaku then stood before them glaring. "I'm going to kill you, were you stand!" He shouted.

But the intruder just waved his hand and the tailed demon was surround with a beam of light then was dropped to the floor in his demon form but not he was the size if a kitten, a chunky kitten…Gaara stared at the demon as Shukaku got up and glared before going over to Gaara and jumping on the desk. Akira would have loved to see Shukaku like this; she would have squealed and hugged him.

"Yes she would have."

Gaara eyes then snapped back to the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm Izanagi, Amaterasu's father."

Gaara was shocked to say the least but he didn't move to say anything know Izanagi would say what he has to in time.

"I'm going to assume, you're the demon holder of Shukaku, am I correct?"

"Yes, you're correct." Gaara eyes narrowed. "What of it?" He was losing patience fast.

"Do you love my daughter?"

"Do you even have to ask that?" Gaara snapped his sands twisting faster around the god. "Why the fuck are you here? Tell me or get the fuck out!"

"Temper, Temper, calm down I'm just asking, a father has to know these things." Agi smiles kindly. "But if you must know, I have an offer."

Shukaku tilted his head to the side as Gaara looked at him. "What kind of offer?"

"They kind were Amaterasu, Akira and the children can come back."

Gaara's eyes widen and he had to clam himself before talking, yelling out a loud fat yes that'll he'll take what ever he was giving just to see them one last time, but as being Kazekage, he knew there was always something in return. "What's the catch?"

* * *

"That is all that I ask." Izanagi nods.

"The children?" Gaara questioned.

"Will return in do time."

"And there's no other way?"

"I'm sorry but no."

Gaara bit his lip, that was giving up so much and yet so little at the same time, could he do it? He did it once before, but that was more on her part then his, this time it would have to be all him.

"I need an answer I don't have long in this world."

Gaara nods, he lost her twice he wasn't going to lose her again, it was set in stone this time around, and he be damned if he wasn't going to try. "I agree!"

Nodding Izanagi waved his hand and Gaara felt his himself go limp as his vision slowly went black, he'll do anything to get her back.

...

"You think he'll wake up?"

"Yes ma'am I'm sure he will, his body was just over exhausted."

"But it's been 6 months that nearly half a year and again you all tell me the same thing!"

"Temari…"

"Don't Temari me Kankuro! This is our baby brother were talking about!"

Slowly feeling himself come too Gaara frowned as he listen what's around him, 6 months! He was sleeping for 6 months when he could have been out there searching for Akira!

"Gaara?" Temari voice hitched as there was a sudden shuffle of clothes and a cool and on his head. "Gaara? Are you awake?"

Slowly opening is eyes Gaara frown at the light. "Oh thank goodness!" Temari flung herself on her brother hugging him as the nurse ran out to get the doctor. When his sister pulled back to speak to him Gaara wasn't expecting to see her look so young! Almost like she went back 15 years.

Was all this nothing but a dream?

Once the doctor was satisfied that he was fine they released him. "Hmm, so I was just on the floor when you came in?" He asked Temari as they left the hospital.

"Yeah, you scared me so much…"Gaara stopped listening, everything was different, How could he refused to believe it was nothing but a dream! It wasn't—he blinked twice as he read a billboard…2010? What that can't be right! It was 2015, it had been 15 years since he last seen Akira. How was it 15 years back?

"Gaara you ok?" Kankuro asked.

Nodding Gaara passed a window then froze; slowly he touched his face, he…he looked young again in his early 20's again, his hair was the bright crimson it sue to be his skin was a sickly pale but the same lightly tone skin when he was younger, even his muscles seem toner.

The hell? The fuck's going on?

It was weird it was like the time and his self moved back in time but everyone didn't seem to notice, was it all nothing but a bad dream? Sadly he didn't have time to think this over, the village were gather about the hospital wanting to know what happened to their Kazekage.

…

"Sir, sir? My lord?" Gaara blinked then looked back at the team he was assigning a mission to.

"Ahh, yes be safe, be quick and don't disappoint the village." He nods as they nods before jumping off.

Damn he did it again lost in thought, for the pass 2 months his mind wander, things were backward it was like he was living this year of his life again, but he couldn't think why! This wasn't part of the plan! So why was it happening?

Getting up he took off the Kage robe and hat leaving him in his ninja gear as he slipped on his maroon over coat, he quickly opened the window and jumped out before he was caught. All that time he was unconscious his paperwork build up and up, just waiting for his return and now that he was back he was distracted and wanted nothing to do with it.

Gaara walked his village twice, lost in thought trying to come up with reasons as to why everything was the way it was and why hasn't Izanagi brought Aki—Gaara's thoughts quickly scattered when something hard hit his head.

Looking up with a frown something again popped him in his forehead, glaring he tired to see where it was coming from, but when it happen a third time his sand blocked it. Grabbing the object he turned it over in his hands, a metal cup? Hearing clanking he snapped his head up and to the left to see a woman walking up a side of a building, with a map nearly stuck to her face.

"Okay, lets see, I know I took the correct turn…"she mutters trailing off as she then walked down the side of the build before walking on the main road again, not once looking up from her map.

Ok so she was a ninja, but that didn't explain why she had a traveler camping gear on her back, curiosity settled into him as he slowly followed her, she went in loop and circle and it was very clean to him that she was very lost.

"You know it rude to follow girls' right?" She mutters, before turning to face him.

The whole world seemed to stop, even his heart though it should stop a and savor the moment of see her again, drinking her in, taking in her golden eyes, her plump lips, that long white hair and that caramel skin.

_Perfection_, his heart sang.

He couldn't help but to smile, yes he smiled…widely, his teeth showing he grinned at her as he smirks. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He mutters. "Also you dropped this on my head." He held up the metal cup.

"Oi my cup!" she went to reach for it snatching it out of his grasp. "Thanks so much!"She smiles and finally looking up into his eyes, her smiles slowly faded she gave a blink frowning slightly. "H-have we meant before?"Gaara felt himself sink deeper, his smile faltering a bit, so it really did happen, just like Izanagi said it would…she doesn't remember him, everything about what they had, was gone. That was the deal, for her to come back she had to forget she was ever Amaterasu, and with that came their life together and everyone in it.

He shook his head slowly. "No, I'm the Kage of Sunagakure. Sabaku no Gaara and you might be?" He asked but he knew, of course he knew, how could he not?

"You're not kidding…are you..."She mutters as he slowly shook his head no. "Well then, I'm Akira. It's been a pleasure but I do have to go." She beamed before waving bye.

The first time around Gaara knew it was her that made him fall in love, the way she treated him, how she spoke and didn't care about his past, everything she did made him fall deeper and deeper until he was so lost within their love. Now it was his turn to make her fall in love with him, because he'll be damned before he loses her again.

He'll give her everything and more, he was ready this time, he knew what to do and what not to do, and was going to be ready for everything and anything…

Gaara was about to speak as she was walking away, but as she did she slowly stopped and stood there for a second then slowly turned around.

"Hey, Gaara…"He was quick to notice she didn't bother to call him Kazekage, like most people would have. She spoke looking him in the straight in his eyes. "Wanna by me dinner?"

He couldn't help but smirk, memoires or not Akira was still the same, and if he wasn't quick enough he was sure she'll make him fall for her a again and again.

….2years later…

_At last _

_My love has come along _

_My lonely days are over_

_ And life is like a song _

Akira giggles as she held him closer to her, burying her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, they both danced to the song.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Gaara smiles down at his _wife. _His sweet loving wife, finally after so many years she was finally his…at last.

_Oh yeah yeah, at last _

_The skies above are blue _

_My heart was wrapped up in clover _

_The night I looked at you _

"Nothing could make me happier." He whispers in her ear, kissing her neck softly. "I love you."

….4years later…

"Look right there, those are your new brothers and sisters." Gaara murmurs lightly to the 4 year old girl in his arms, as he points to five tiny little bundles. Two blue blankets and three pink ones.

"But, I don't want any brothers or sisters, can't they go back?"

He chuckles kissing her cheek. "No, Kaida they can't go back, trust me you'll love them."

"Fine then but I'm not sharing my daddy!" she pouted hugging her papa.

"Come one let go meet the babies."

_And I found a dream that I could speak to _

_A dream that I can call my own_

_ I found a thrill to press my cheek to _

_A thrill that I have never known_

Junko watched Uncle Gaara introduce Kaida to the new babies, but her mind wasn't on the exciting arrive of the quintuplets, Lelouch, Kiyoish, Aika and Aiko, and Akiko, but on love.

"I want that…"

"Want what Junko?" Her mother Temari asked.

"A Stubborn love…" She mutters making her mother frown.

"So you want a man that is stubborn?" Temari raised her brow at her daughter. "Trust me my sweets you don't want that, look at Uncle Gaara there, he's happy now but once Akira come off the drugs she going to let him have it, Kaida was suppose to be there one and only, now look."

Junko shook her head. "No, not someone who's stubborn, but a Love that is Stubborn!"

"Junko?"

"I want a love that is immovable! That no matter what, we will always be in love so profound that…that it hurts. Uncle Gaara is Stubborn when it comes to Auntie Akira, he wont move, its her first then everything second and he won't let anybody change that. I'm sure he'll go to the ends of the earth and back just to be with her! Because he is too Stubborn to love anything or anyone else. Same for Auntie Akira…so yeah, that's what I want a love that is Stubborn."

Temari bit her lip begore hugging her baby tightly in her arms. "Oh you're growing up so fast! And you're right those two are too damn stubborn to love anyone else." _At last baby bother, at last._

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile _

_Oh, and then the spell was cast _

Gaara walked into the room, and stopped at the sight before him, Akira sat there in the hospital bed smiling down at one of the blue blankets in her arms and like spell he fell all over again. How many times in a day could I fall in love with her? A thousand? A Billion?

He thought as walked up to her crawling into the bed with her, looking down at Kiyoish. But he knew one thing for sure; he'll never fall out of love with her.

_And here we are in Heaven _

_For you are mine at last_

* * *

**At 3:26 am I finished my FIRST STORY! OMG I'm going to cry! Oh gosh man it really over wow ok people! this is the deal breaker here, you have to review! even if you never review of any of the before chapter you gotta review this one!**

Oh and the song is **At last** by Etta James!

If there were a lot of mistakes I'm sorry its like 4 am here, i really need sleep but i wanted to get this out! Wow omg its done! Now im off to cry my self to sleep. With happy tears!

Read, Rejoice, _**Review!**_


End file.
